Cuestión de Tiempo
by LadyChan14
Summary: Girl vs. Prince! Ella se había enamorado de él desde la primera vez que lo vio y Él no sabía que el sexo femenino existía... ¡Es hora de crecer, Echizen! Terminado.
1. Chapter 1

**"Cuestión de Tiempo"**

One shot

**The Prince of Tennis**

Lady

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

No había una razón exacta, no había excusa para sentir lo que sentía... lo que mi corazón albergaba. Lo amaba. Eso era todo lo que yo entendía, y me bastaba... no me importaba no tener su atención, después de todo solo había alguien... o mejor dicho, algo que la tenía por completo. El tenis.

Ese era su mundo... todo giraba entorno al juego y su vicio por él... para Echizen Ryoma no había nada más, ganar o perder. Ser el mejor.

¿de que podía quejarme...? Después de todo, me trataba bastante bien como para ser solo una de sus compañeras en Seigaku. Quizás algún día me podía considerar una amiga... solo el tiempo podría decir aquello.

Muchas veces me pregunté que pasaba por su cabeza, y que trataban de decir sus luminosos y fieros ojos mieles, sé que nunca me lo confiaría. Para eso tenía a Momoshiro-sempai o a Kikumaru-sempai, incluso hasta a Kaidoh-sempai... tenía a su preciado tenis, con el que se descargaba cada vez que se sentía frustrado. Él tenía un grupo de amigos muy cerrado, los demás solo éramos los principiantes, a los que el Mada mada dane les quedaba mejor.

Y aún así ansiaba con todo mi corazón llegar a ser aceptada por él, por que me mirara por una sola vez a mí. Nada más a mí. Que egoísta soy. Me gustaría hacerle saber que siempre estaré dispuesta para él, sin importar nada.

Pero yo solo soy Ryuzaki Sakuno... él jamás... él... Ryoma-kun jamás podría...

Seguramente a él no le importaría.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

pero solo el tiempo lo diría

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Día 1**

La brisa matutina llenaba sus pulmones y despejaba su mente. No podía esperar algo mejor que esa bella mañana, en la que el sol salía lentamente mientras avanzaba al colegio. No podía haber nada más perfecto que una mañana tranquila...

Si, había algo que podía mejorarla.

Hizo sus pasos más lentos con la intención de llegar un poco más tarde, y acomodó su largo cabello peinado en dos trenzas de un lado a otro, cuestionándose como se vería mejor, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando desde la distancia divisó el andar apaciguado de un chico, llevaba sus ojos cerrados y su maleta al hombro.

-"¡es Ryoma-kun!"-pensó feliz desde la entrada de Seigaku, muchos entraban sin ponerle atención y otros la saludaron pero no obtuvieron respuesta, la sonrisa de ella iba creciendo en su bonito rostro. Ilusionada con ser la primera en saludarlo esa mañana, su corazón comenzó a latir con inusitada fuerza.

-¡O'Chibi!

-¡Echiiizeeen!

-¡Echizen-kun!-un unísono se escuchó

-¿Mmmh?-Ryoma lanzó un gemido cuando Momoshiro y Eiji se lanzaron al pequeño príncipe, un afectuoso saludo matutino que hizo caer a los tres, dos reían divertidos mientras el joven Echizen se quejaba.

-¡HOI HOI!

-¡QUI.TEN.SE!-rugió Ryoma, comenzándole a faltar el aire; podía ser que Eiji y Momoshiro fueran delgados pero no pesaban como una pluma.

-vamos chicos, que se comienza a hacer tarde.-pidió Oishi que se acercaba rápidamente al trío, pero fue deliberadamente ignorado por los mayores de Echizen. Kawamura se acercó con una ligera sonrisa.

-si Fuji viera esto lo disfrutaría mucho.-rió, pero Syuichiro lanzó un pesado suspiro y asintió.

-vamos que matarán a Echizen.-reclamó, pateando suavemente las costillas de su compañero de dobles, Kikumaru. Este solo estalló en carcajadas, pataleaba y golpeaba el suelo con los puños. Ryoma se quejó por el brusco movimiento de quien estaba directamente sobre él, Momoshiro se tambaleó.

-¡n-no no ha-hagas eso de nuevo Syuichiro, nyah!-a pesar de que Syuichiro se había alejado con Kawamura, Eiji seguía riendo como si su compañero hubiera incrementado la dosis de cosquillas.- ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Momoshiro se quitó y ayudó a Eiji a levantarse, Ryoma seguía en el piso sin poder siquiera moverse, tratando de recuperar todo el aire que le habían robado.- ¡vamos O'Chibi, nyah!-arrastraron a Ryoma con ellos a pesar de que él intentaba con todas sus fuerzas soltarse.

Sakuno miraba todo boquiabierta, se notaba que entre los tres había una gran confianza, tanto como para que Ryoma los dejara tratarlo así, aunque ella ignoraba que en realidad el joven príncipe anhelaba librarse de ellos. Pasaron a un lado de ella sin siquiera notarla, entre risas y gruñidos.

-a-ah...

Avanzó cabizbaja por los pasillos de Seigaku, al final Ryoma ni siquiera había notado que estaba ahí, esperándole, sintió arder sus ojos, ella era muy sensible...-"¡no Sakuno, estaba con sus amigos, era lógico!"-pensó sacudiendo su cabeza y sonriendo, apoyándose a si misma. Muchos la miraron extrañados por que se veía muy rara haciendo esos gestos.

Cuando se acercaba a su aula se encontró a Momoshiro y a Eiji que iban en sentido contrario, seguramente habían ido a dejar al pequeño Ryoma personalmente hasta su asiento, y no se equivocó en su sospecha.- ¡pero si es la novia del O´Chibi, nyah!-sonrió alegremente Kikumaru, el rostro de Sakuno se encendió como un farolito, causando que ambos titulares rieran.

-¿ya le confesaste a ese despistado de Echizen que te gusta?-preguntó con curiosidad Takeshi, Sakuno abrió los ojos de par en par ¿era tan obvia?

-y-yo... n-no sé...-bajó el rostro avergonzada, si pudiera cavar un hoyo en el piso lo haría con mucho gusto y ahí se escondería hasta que esos chicos que siempre la ponían en evidencia se alejaran.- d-de que hablan...

Momoshiro levantó una ceja, ambos titulares se voltearon a ver divertidos.- ah, esta juventud...-suspiró el de cabello negro con una sonrisa.- si yo fuera tú no dudaría en hacerlo pronto... ese Echizen se ha vuelto muy popular entre las chicas...

Eiji asintió infantilmente.- ¡hasta en nuestro salón se habla de él, nyah!

-pero como tú eres una de sus amigas más cercanas quizás sea más fácil que te acepte...

-¡ya ves que es algo antisocial, nyah!

-"¿a-amiga cercana...?"-Sakuno no podía creer lo que oía. ¿ellos pensaban que para Ryoma ella era una amiga¿o lo habrían escuchado de él alguna vez¿eran solo sus conclusiones?. La joven castaña no escuchaba todo lo que parloteaban los sempais.

-¡...quizás le gustes un poco... uno nunca sabe!

-¡el O'Chibi está creciendo, nyah!

-¡Sakuno-chan se hace tarde!-esa chillona voz no podía ser de nadie más que de Tomoka Osakada, la chica de las coletas y fan "número 1" de Ryoma Echizen.- ah, no sabía que estabas hablando con Momoshiro-sempai y Kikumaru-sempai...

-Momo-chan está bien.-rió el de mirada purpúrea.

-¿suena bien Kiku-chan?-preguntó Eiji con una sonrisa a su amigo, señalándose a si mismo de manera infantil, muy típico de él.

-no copies mi idea.-gruñó Momoshiro cruzándose de brazos, y con gesto orgulloso dijo.- yo soy el único que puede hacer eso...

-¡es injusto, nyah!

El otro se encogió en hombros.- así es la vida, mi estimado Kikumaru-sempai...

Cuando se dieron cuenta, ni Sakuno ni Tomoka estaban ya ahí, el pasillo estaba completamente vacío. Las clases habían comenzado.

-¡llegaré tarde!-gimió Momoshiro, corriendo.

-¡me castigarán, nyah!-lloriqueó Eiji, imitando a Momo.

Así comenzaba otro día en Seigaku...

Sakuno pensaba una y otra vez en lo que le había dicho Momoshiro... ¿pero que tan confiable era esa información? Quizás lo único que quedaba era... intentarlo... sonrió para si misma, apretó fuertemente el puño que atrapaba su lapicero y sin siquiera pensarlo se levantó.- ¡tengo que intentarlo!

Todos miraron extrañados a su compañera, en medio deL silencio sepulcral del salón, dándose ánimo. El profesor de matemática levantó una ceja y trozó la tiza entre sus dedos, muriendo por dentro del coraje, el rostro con ya algunas arrugas se prendió de rojo por la furia y sus gruesas gafas se resbalaron hasta el final de su nariz.- ¿Ryuzaki!

Ryoma parpadeó extrañado, mirando como temblaba la figura de su compañera, estaba sentado algunos lugares atrás en la fila vecina. Horio trataba de contener una risa escandalosa sino también resultaría castigado. Kachiro y Mizuno le lanzaron una mirada recriminatoria, en tanto Tomoka que se sentaba a su lado la veía preocupada.

-a-ano...-sus mejillas estaban muy rojas.- ¡gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai...!-el maestro de matemática lanzó un fuerte suspiro, y masajeando sus sienes hizo un gesto con su mano indicándole a la chica que se sentara.

-lo pasaré por alto esta única vez, señorita Ryuzaki... generalmente usted es muy callada y respetuosa... así que...-se giró y siguió escribiendo en la pizarra, sus compañeros le lanzaron gestos de felicitación por haber salido viva de las garras del maestro.

Sakuno se sentó torpemente y lanzó un profundo suspiro.- ¿estás bien?-preguntó preocupada Tomoka en un susurro.

-h-hai...-respondió tímidamente.

Casi por instinto miró por sobre su hombro, los ojos mieles de Echizen seguían sobre ella... parecía algo... ¿impresionado?. Ryoma miró con mayor curiosidad como las orejas de ella se pusieron rojas y escondía su cabeza entre sus brazos.

-¿por qué tienes que ser tan tonta, Sakuno!-las pequeñas lagrimitas en las orillas de sus ojos resbalaron graciosamente por sus mejillas las cuales sentía arder. Volvió a mirar y esta vez Ryoma leía tranquilamente el libro en su mesa, parecía algo aburrido.

Estaba decidida, le declararía su amor a Ryoma de una manera u otra.

-"intentaré decírselo directamente... para que entienda a la perfección lo que siento por él..."-sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y una risita algo boba se escapó de sus labios. Se dirigía a las prácticas de tenis femenino cuando pasó por las canchas del equipo masculino, se detuvo un momento.

-¡el O'Chibi es muy fuerte!-gimió emocionado Kikumaru dando un magnífico salto, apenas atrapando la pelota amarilla, Ryoma gruñó molesto por eso.

Punto para Eiji.

-¡ahí están las acrobacias de Kikumaru!-Sakuno escuchaba como Kachiro Kato brincaba de la emoción.

-te dejas deslumbrar muy fácilmente...-se burló Horio.

Punto para Ryoma

Sakuno quedó paralizada un momento, de pronto era como mirar a Ryoma moverse en cámara lenta, con sus perfectos movimientos, correr por la cancha y disparar con fuerza una pelota. La gorra le sentaba muy bien y se veía todavía mejor cuando esta salió volando en un disparo de Eiji que iba directo a su cabeza pero que el príncipe evitó.

-que agresivo...-se escuchó decir a Ryoma con una sonrisa sarcástica, levantando la gorra blanca y colocándola de nuevo en su lugar.- ¿será que tiene miedo a perder?

-¡vamos O'Chibi, dame tu mejor golpe, nyah!

No hubo conversación entre los oponentes después de eso.

Juego para Echizen Ryoma.

-kyaaaaaaaa... ¡eres muy bueno, nyah!

Sakuno siguió con la mirada a Ryoma y como este iba a los bebederos, sigilosamente lo siguió y cuando le dio alcance lo encontró tomando agua, aun tenía un juego contra Kawamura, después de eso podría comprar una rica Ponta.

_**¡esta es mi primera oportunidad!**_

-ah... e-etto... R-Ryoma-kun...-llamó, pero su voz tan débil no fue escuchada por el pequeño príncipe.- humm... ¡Ryoma-kun!

El chico de cabello oscuro volteó sin mucha prisa, pero en cuanto vio de quien se trataba siguió con lo que hacía.- ¡Ryoma-kun!-chilló, cerrando sus ojos con fuerzas.

-no grites, ya te oí.-se quejó Echizen, mirándola de soslayo. Estaba muy rara... pero tampoco podía negar que hasta cierto grado le divertía verla así.- ¿qué?

-¿eh?-Sakuno parpadeó, su voz se había quebrado ante las frías palabras de Ryoma.

-¿qué quieres?-ocultó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón corto. Su penetrante mirada estaba sobre ella, las mejillas de Ryuzaki se encendieron.

-yo... q-quería... decirte algo...-bajó la mirada y juntó ambas manos sobre su pecho, Ryoma levantó una ceja.- a-algo muy... i-impor-tante...

-¿huh¿y que es?

-e-esque... yo...-lanzó una risita nerviosa, Ryoma la esperaba expectante.- yo... estoy...-pasó saliva con mucha dificultad.- estoy... y b-bueno t-tú...

-creo que no entiendo.-murmuró el de ojos mieles. La pequeña boca de la jovencita se movió sin que pudiera salir algún sonido de ella.

-ya me tengo que ir, hay partido.-murmuró indiferente pasándola de largo. Sakuno se quedó ahí parada, sorprendida. No había podido decir nada... de nada... Ryoma la miraba sobre el hombro mientras avanzaba.

_**...Oportunidad fracasada...**_

- "pero que niña tan más extraña..."-sin que se diera cuenta una ligera sonrisa se formó en los labios masculinos.

-¡hey Echizen, Kawamura te está...!-Momoshiro se quedó helado al ver que Ryoma se acercaba sonriendo y que esa aura de arrogancia había desaparecido momentáneamente, por lo menos hasta que lo vio.

Desde lejos se pudo escuchar.- ¡BUUURNING!

-ya voy-respondió cortante. Volvía a ser el príncipe de siempre.

Momoshiro no siguió a su amigo de séptimo, pero fue por donde había aparecido el O'Chibi, y se encontró con la aun paralizada Sakuno.- ¿oye, estás bien?-le preguntó, al ver que ni siquiera parpadeaba.- ¿estaba Ryoma contigo?-la jovencita lo miró como si no lo conociera.

-a-ah... si...-con lentos pasos Sakuno se alejó, y era observada por Momoshiro con una sonrisa.

-"¿entonces si está pasando algo entre esta niña y Echizen?"-acarició su barba con un gesto misterioso en su rostro.- "creo que es digna información para el Seigaku Tennis Club..."

-"ay ay ay... no pude decirle nada... tendré que buscar otra oportunidad..."-cerró los ojos cansada y con los brazos a los costados.

-¡estás tarde, Ryuzaki!-le gritó la capitana del tenis femenil.

-hoeeeeeeeee...

La tarde comenzaba a ser avanzada, Ryoma con el uniforme negro se dispuso a salir directo a su casa, pero en la entrada distinguió a la muchacha de trenzas castañas que también salía sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Levantó una ceja, iba hablando... sola...

-etto... Ryoma-kun... no, no, no… ¡Ryoma!-la chica se llevó un dedo índice al mentón.- suena bien pero... ¿Ryoma Echizen-kun? No... eso suena mal... hoee... creo que Ryoma-kun es mejor...-levantó el rostro con determinación.- ¡Ryoma-kun tengo que decirte que yo...-------!

-¿tú?-preguntó por detrás el muchacho.

-¡kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ryoma tapó sus orejas con las palmas de sus manos.- no gri.tes

-¡ah, gomen, gomen, gomen!

-ya... ¿qué me ibas a decir?-caminaba a su lado, Sakuno llevaba las manos entrelazadas delante de sus piernas y avanzaba al mismo ritmo de Ryoma.

_**¡una oportunidad sorpresa, vamos Sakuno!**_

-¿ven¿ahora me creen?-cuestionó Momo con una sonrisa triunfante. Todo el club excepto su capitán estaba oculto entre un arbusto.

-esto podría ser importante.-susurraba Inui esculcando en su maleta, donde había ocho libretas idénticas; sacó la que tenía la etiqueta 'Echizen Ryoma'.

-que divertido.-dijo el sonriente Fuji.

-ZzzzzZzzz...

-¿no deberíamos darles un momento de privacidad?-preguntó tímidamente Kawamura.

-Taka-san tiene razón, chicos.-opinó Oishi que tenía levemente las mejillas rojas, avergonzado de estar espiando a un alumno de menor grado que él.- si Echizen-kun nos descubre estamos muertos...

-O'Chibi tiene novia, nyah...-dijo tristemente Eiji.- que envidia... yo todavía no tengo, nyah.

-es que tú eres muy raro.-opinó Syusuke dándole unas palmadas en el hombro, en señal de apoyo.- pero eres un gran jugador de tenis.-dijo a modo de consuelo.

Ryoma y Sakuno voltearon al escuchar un sonido raro proveniente de los arbustos, pero no encontraron nada sospechoso.- mmmh...

-tengo la sensación... de que estoy siendo vigilada...-murmuró la joven, Ryoma solamente asintió.

Silencio.

Silencio.

La joven Ryuzaki miró sobre su hombro y encontró a Momoshiro lanzándole señales de apoyo con una enorme sonrisa, a Inui escribiendo a toda la velocidad que su capacidad soportaba, a Fuji saludándole de lejos con una mano levantada, a Oishi y Kawamura con las manos sobre la boca de Eiji intentando callarlo y éste se movía agitadamente pero se notaba que también le intentaba brindar apoyo, Kaidoh miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-¿qué pasa?-el joven príncipe volteó a la misma dirección que su compañera, pero nada. Por la nuca de Sakuno resbaló una gotita. No por nada eran titulares.

-etto... nada, Ryoma-kun.-una sonrisa quebradiza se escapó de los labios de ella, el muchacho le miró seriamente varios segundos. Si Sakuno no quería una matanza ahí mismo, tendría que guardarse el secreto.

-guarda silencio, Eiji...-susurró Syuichiro, sobre el pelirrojo estaban todos sus compañeros, aun así Kikumaru se movía frenéticamente.

-nos van a descubrir...-dijo angustiado Takashi.

-Echizen es muy despistado... –Momoshiro contuvo la respiración cuando escucharon los pasos de ligeros de Ryoma acercarse hacia ellos, examinó con sus ojos mieles la zona, pero nunca se le ocurrió buscar entre los arbustos. Se alejó con Sakuno siguiéndole de cerca.- ¿ven? No hay por que temerle al enano ese...

-¿con que enano, uh?

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaa¡¡Echizen!

-hahahaha, O'Chibi nos descubrió, nyah!-rió emocionado Kikumaru abrazando a su pequeño compañero.

El rostro fastidiado de Ryoma no pasó desapercibido por nadie.- no le gustan las muestras de afecto... interesante...-murmuraba Sadaharu para sí, no tardaron en rodear a la pareja, desviando completamente la atención del príncipe. Sakuno bajó el rostro.

_**...Oportunidad obviamente perdida... **_

-etto... me tengo que ir...-anunció, llamando la atención de todos, los chicos sonrientes la despidieron.

-Hasta mañana, Ryuzaki.-se despidieron Inui, Fuji, Kaidoh, Oishi y Kawamura.

-adiós, Ryuzaki-chan! Nyah!- bye bye, Ryuzaki-chan-se despidieron Momo y Eiji al mismo tiempo.

-mmh...-esa era la típica despedida de Echizen.

La castaña se alejó con un pesado suspiro. Los chicos miraron atentamente a Ryoma que al igual que los demás –o eso pensaba- miraba como se alejaba Sakuno.- ¿y?-la voz de Momo lo interrumpió, los demás miraron también expectantes al joven de mirada miel.

Ryoma no entendía su actitud.- ¿mmmh?

-¿ya se dieron su primer beso?-preguntó el siempre curioso Kikumaru. Ryoma parpadeó desconcertado.

-¿de que demonios habla?-una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de todos al ver el pálido rosa que iba acumulando en las mejillas del príncipe, auque aun su rostro parecía inmutable y con ese desinterés característico.

Todos miraron con emoción esa reacción en Echizen. Cualquiera pagaría una fortuna por ver aquello.

-para una relación es fundamental ese tipo de gestos, que demuestren todo el afecto posible.-comentó tranquilamente Sadaharu.

-oigan...-Kawamura intentaba detener a sus compañeros, pues Ryoma estaba captando las directas de sus amigos.

-vamos, no se lo arruinen a Ryuzaki.-susurró Oishi a Momoshiro, Kaidoh asintió apoyándolo.

-¿por qué no vamos a comer unas hamburguesas?-preguntó Fuji, saliendo al rescate antes de que Echizen preguntara que es lo que estaban pensando precisamente.

-¡Fuji-san invita, nyah!-gimió feliz Eiji.

-yo no dije eso...

-creo que probaré esa nueva hamburguesa que venden, dicen que es la más grande del distrito.-Momo hablaba animadamente con Ryoma, pero este parecía no prestarle mucha atención.

-son unos entrometidos... ZzzzZzzz...

Oishi suspiró.- solo espero que no metamos a Ryuzaki en un lío.-dijo Kawamura, miró hacia delante a Eiji, Momo y Ryoma, los dos primeros conversaban –o por lo menos lo intentaban.- con el más bajito.

-pero que divertido... nunca había visto una situación como esta, más que cuando las admiradoras de Tezuka le mandaban almuerzos.-todos miraron con curiosidad a Fuji.- pero no aceptó a ninguna, por lo menos eso tengo entendido.

-ah...-fue el suspiro de los otros.

Si Kunimitsu hubiera tenido novia y no se hubieran enterado, eso si hubiera sido con catastrófico error. Uno que nadie se perdonaría, ni siquiera Ryoma.

-supongo que todos tenemos momentos para que nos gusten las chicas.-dijo pensativo Takashi, mirando el cielo anaranjado, todos lo imitaron con la misma expresión reflexiva, excepto Fuji que parecía que solo se dedicaba a sonreír.

-por el momento, Echizen es el único que parece avanzar en el tema.-dijo Sadaharu, el hombre de los datos.- hay un 99.99 de que esto termine con la nieta de la entrenadora Ryuzaki y Echizen juntos.

-ojalá Ryuzaki tenga mucha paciencia...-suspiró Oishi.- una vez con Echizen-kun estará unida a nosotros inmediatamente...

-¿será la novia de los nueve?-preguntó incrédulo Kawamura.

-claro que no, el capitán no lo aceptaría.-explicó Inui.- pero en cierto grado Syuichiro tiene razón.- los cuatro miraron atentamente al creador del 'Penal Tea' y sus diferentes versiones.- Echizen es como nuestro hermano... el hermano menor de todos...

-creo que a Yuuta no le gustaría eso.-rió Syusuke.

-Inui tiene razón...-contemplaron un momento la espalda del pequeño príncipe.- ¡somos como una gran familia¡si se meten con uno se meten con todos¿recuerdan cuando me vengó?

-claro, lo que te hizo Jin Akutsu no sería fácilmente perdonable...-dijo Inui.- pero tú tienes corazón de pollo y Ryoma no.

-Tezuka sería nuestro padre.-sonrió Oishi, recordando a su amigo.

-Echizen el hermano menor.-continuó Sadaharu.

-y Momoshiro la mascota... ZzzzzZzzzz...-dijo con seriedad Kaidoh que hasta ese momento se mantuvo callado.

-así que inmediatamente, Ryuzaki-san sería parte de nuestra numerosa familia...-dijo complacido Fuji.- no había pensado en algo así...

-¡vamos chicos, que se hace tarde!-llamó Momoshiro desde adelante, Ryoma y Eiji también voltearon, extrañados de que sus compañeros se hubieran quedado tan atrás.

Mientras tanto Sakuno llegaba cansada a su casa, por más que le daba vueltas al asunto de su declaración con Ryoma no llegaba a ninguna conclusión, mucho menos a una forma efectiva de hacérselo saber. Pasadas varias horas y ya entrada la noche, llamó a Tomoka.

-¡hola Sakuno!-se escuchó la alegre voz de Osakada.- ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

-a-ah, es que tenía ganas de hablar con alguien...-sonrió Sakuno jugando con una de sus trenzas mientras tomaba asiento en su cama.

-¿aja¿si¿y sobre que?

-a-ano... Tomo-chan... tú... b-bueno...-rodó los ojos y los mantuvo fijos en el techo.- a ti te gusta Ryoma-kun ¿no?

-¡soy la presidenta de su club de fans ¿se te olvidaba!-antes de que Sakuno pudiera decir algo más gritó:- ¡VAMOS RYOMA-SAMA! Pero ¿por qué la pregunta?-cuestionó repentinamente tranquila.

-¿serías capaz de declarártele?

Silencio

-¿para eso me llamaste?-la joven de trenzas parpadeó confundida.- b-bueno yo...

-¿Tomo-chan?

-la verdad es que no lo haría...-dijo entre risas.- por que hay otra persona que me gusta aun más...

-¿de verdad!-gritó Sakuno.

-que yo grite es muy normal, pero cuando tú lo haces sí que dejas sordo a cualquiera.-las mejillas de Ryuzaki se encendieron recordando los dos incidentes con Ryoma ese día.

-¿uno de los titulares?

-también está en tenis, pero no es ninguno de ellos.-respondió dejando pensativa a su mejor amiga.- pero ¿por qué me preguntabas lo de...---

-¿entonces como te le declararías a esa persona?-Sakuno persistía, algo aun más extraño a opinión de Tomoka.

-supongo que se lo diría...

-¿y si no te atrevieras¿si no pudieras?

Tomoka parpadeó.- ¿te estás intentando declarar a alguien?

-etto... más o menos...

-¡kyaaaaaaaaa¡¡que emoción¡¡¿y quién es!

-ah... es un chico cualquiera.-mintió.- ni siquiera creo que lo conozcas...

-¿ah¿de verdad¿por qué no lo intentas?-Sakuno desesperada y con el rostro rojo apretó con fuerza el aparato.- quizás si lo conozca.-continuaba su amiga.

-no, no es popular.-rió nerviosamente.

-humm... bueno... ¿por qué no lo intentas de una manera indirecta?

-¿indirecta?

-si, claro... como una carta ¡podrías llamarlo por teléfono!

-podría ser... pero no tengo su número...-gimió.

-¡quizás pueda conseguirlo!-mal paso, Sakuno..

Excusa, excusa ¡rápido una excusa!

- a...ano... etto... b-bueno, creo que Ryoma-kun lo conoce... pero tampoco tengo su n-número.-Sakuno se sentía algo culpable, nunca le había mentido a su mejor amiga, o por lo menos no que recordara.

-¡ah en un momento te lo paso!-y el sonido de colgado interrumpió la plática, algo impresionada Sakuno colgó y cinco minutos exactos después, el teléfono sonó.- ¿si? Ryuzaki al habla

-Sakuno-chan soy yo.-dijo Tomoka al otro lado de la línea.- ¿tienes en que apuntar? Tengo el teléfono del príncipe...

En tanto en la casa de la familia Echizen, la gran mayoría del Seigaku Tennis Club estaba en la puerta pues habían acompañado al pequeño Ryoma hasta allá.

-¿por qué no pasan¡hace mucho que no hay una reunión en esta casa!-decía el feliz Nanjiroh con su esposa a un lado que también les sonreía pero más afablemente, Nanako se apresuró a hacer té, pues su tío no aceptaría un 'no' por respuesta.

-¡nos gustaría mucho!-dijo sonriente Momoshiro, y con grandes zancadas entró a la casa. Ryoma se quedó hasta el último, se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a huir de ahí. Pero Eiji y Momo le impidieron escapar.

-¡vamos O'Chibi!-dijo con voz chillona Kikumaru.

-¡estás en tu propia casa, no seas descortés!-regañó Takeshi.

Todos se sentaron en la cómoda sala, Nanako llegó para servir la cálida bebida y de inmediato la madre de Ryoma trajo bocadillos.

-creo que tu Dunk Smash es muy poderoso.-Ryoma veía como Momoshiro y Nanjiroh conversaban, Kawamura, Eiji, Kaidoh y Oishi escuchaban atentos a su alrededor, en tanto Fuji comía tranquilamente los aperitivos que les habían ofrecido. Inui miraba la casa recolectando datos.

-¡no ha visto nada, nyah!-se burló Eiji sonriendo.- my acrobatic play is the best, nyah! Y en conjunto con el Moon Volley de Oishi…!-el aludido sonrió.- ¡somos la golden pair de Seigaku!

-me gustaría que viera mi Burning Serve, señor.-dijo tímidamente Takashi.

-la verdad es que, el capitán Tezuka, Fuji y Echizen-kun nos superan por mucho.-añadió Syuichiro.

-el Drop Shot del capitán es invencible...-continuó Momo.

-también el Swallow Return de Fuji-sempai.-dijo seriamente Kaidoh

-y ni que decir del Twist Serve y el Drive B de su hijo-dijo Kawamura.

-¿mi hijo?-Nanjiroh Echizen se señaló a si mismo, fingiendo parecer confundido.- ¡hahahahaha¡¡¿Ryoma¡¡hahahahaha¡¡Mada mada dane!

Todos parpadearon y voltearon a ver a Ryoma, el cual parecía molesto.- hump...-siguió bebiendo su té, conteniéndose en responderle de una mala manera.- viejo pervertido...-susurró.

-¡no le hables así a tu padre!-gritó histéricamente el señor Echizen.- ...deberías tener más respeto..

-Mada mada dane

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió la conversación del padre y del hijo. Ryoma al ver que su madre conversaba con Fuji sobre los bocaditos y que Nanako se había subido a su habitación, decidió contestar.

-es Echizen.-respondió cortante.

Ryoma parpadeó varios segundos y separó el objeto de su oreja para mirarlo extrañado. Le habían colgado.

-¿quién era, darling?-preguntó su mamá con una sonrisa, Ryoma regresó a su asiento.

-no sé, me colgaron.

Sakuno Ryuzaki sentía que se le salía el corazón por la garganta, escuchar "es Echizen" había sido suficiente para que sus mejillas se colorearan y comenzara a temblar completamente. Pasó saliva dificultosamente y lo demás... es historia. Había colgado.

Regresó a su escritorio.- ni siquiera por teléfono se lo puedo decir... hoeee... ¿por qué seré tan tímida?-se preguntó con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas, intentó varias veces limpiar sus mejillas pero por más que lo intentaba, nuevo llanto las empapaba.- Sakuno tonta...

Intentó concentrarse, no importaba que tan boba se sentía, lo intentaría... hasta lograr decirle a Ryoma sus sentimientos... tomó un bolígrafo y empezó a escribir variadas cosas, pero no la convencían, arrancó varias páginas del cuaderno que usaba hasta que el cesto de basura quedó rebosante de bolas de papel.- es inútil... no soy bueno escribiendo ¿a quién engaño?

La voz de Tomoka llenó su cabeza. _"¿por qué no lo intentas de una manera indirecta?"_

Ya había llamado por teléfono.

Ya había intentado escribir una carta.

Suspiró, ya se imaginaba el rostro de Ryoma si supiera lo que intentaba:- Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki...

-hoeee...

De pronto muchas ideas llegaron a su cabeza...

**Día 2**

Medio día y se moría de sueño, y todo por que los sempais habían decidido irse de su casa muy tarde y por dejar de ser "descortés" como lo habían nombrado Momoshiro y Nanjiroh se había quedado hasta que todos se fueron.

Cuando llegó a su aula y pasó a su asiento se encontró sobre su mesa un pastelito, con un decorado muy lindo y que lo hacía ver antojable; de reojo Sakuno miraba la escena, como Ryoma miraba en varias direcciones buscando al posible dueño. Tomoka hablaba con ella aunque en realidad su amiga no la escuchara.

-¿será para mí?-se preguntó el príncipe levantando el pastelito. Y no hubo más dudas pues con betún habían puesto "Ryoma Echizen".- vaya...

Sakuno sonrió cuando lo vio darle una mordida, pero su gusto no duró tanto cuando el profesor lo reprendió por estar comiendo en horas de clases, Ryoma fue expulsado del salón, sin embargo y para furia del maestro no dejó de comer su regalo.

-"entonces... ¿le ha gustado?"

**Día 3**

Estaba mejor descansado que el día anterior, de no haber sido por tener que cumplir con el castigo que le había impuesto el profesor de japonés, hubiera dormido toda la tarde. El día a penas comenzaba y sin poder evitarlo estaba irritado.

Examinó el salón, Horio, Kachiro y Mizuno conversaban, Osakada y Ryuzaki también lo hacían pero apartadas de los chicos, todos en completa calma. Se acercó a su asiento y encontró una caja de almuerzo.- "¿otra vez?"

-¡Echizen, te han dejado un regalo!-exclamó emocionado Horio como si a él le hubieran dado también uno.- esa chica debe estar muerta de amor por ti, dos días dejarte comida significa mucho y más si los ha preparado ella.

Sakuno que oía todo discretamente asintió, dándole la razón al chico Dos años de experiencia.

-¿Sakuno-chan?-preguntó extrañada Tomoka al ver el movimiento, la chica castaña se sonrojó fuertemente.

-etto... si... te escucho...

-has estado muy rara estos días...-comentó pensativa la chica de las coletas.- oye ¿y lograste declararte al chico misterioso?

Sakuno sentía sus manos sudar, pues Ryoma, Horio, Kachiro y Mizuno también escuchaban atentamente su conversación. Los ojos castaños de Ryuzaki dilataron y comenzó a tartamudear.- a...ano... Tmo-chan... ¿po-podríamos hablar... después... d-de eso?

-sería como un sueño que una chica como Ryuzaki se nos declarara.-rió Horio apartando su atención de las jovencitas, Kachiro y Mizuno asintieron.

-Ryoma-kun tendría más posibilidades.-dijo sonriente Kachiro. Echizen miraba la caja del almuerzo con inusitado interés y después levantó discretamente la mirada.

Caja

Ryuzaki

Caja

Ryuzaki

Caja

Ryuzaki

-Mmh...-descartando cualquier idea que se le cruzara por la mente le tendió la caja a Horio.- ¿quieres?

-¡waa¿de verdad¡gracias Echizen!-decía feliz Horio.

Sakuno quedó paralizada un momento.- ¿por qué la rechazaste, Ryoma-kun?-preguntó impresionado Kachiro.

Ryoma se encogió en hombros.- prefiero algo de la cafetería.

Todos se sentaron cuando la profesora de historia llegó, pero antes de que dijera algo, la joven Ryuzaki se acercó a ella y después salió. No llamó mucho la atención.

-hey, hey... Osakada-Horio llamaba a la joven, la cual inmediatamente se giró.

-¿mmh?

-¿qué pasó con Ryuzaki?

-ah...-su suspiro desilusionado no pasó desapercibido por Echizen que estaba separado por un chico de Tomoka, hacia atrás.- no lo sé... dijo que se sentía un poco mal.

Fuera de eso la clase de Historia comenzó sin la mayor novedad.

-"le dio le almuerzo que le preparé a Horio-kun..."-sollozaba Sakuno, sentada en el pasillo, generalmente a esa hora no pasaba ningún profesor por esos pasillos.- "ay... ¿por qué tenía que hacer eso...?"

Tampoco podía culparlo, quizás no le daban confianza los almuerzos misteriosos.

-¿Ryuzaki-chan?

-¿ah¡Momoshiro-sempai!-limpió con fuerza sus ojos tratando de disimular.

-¿qué te pasó?-preguntó preocupado sentándose a su lado.- y por favor dime Momo-chan

-es que...-su voz se quebró y lloró libremente siendo Momoshiro el único testigo.- a-ah... es por una tontería, de verdad Momo-chan-sempai, no se preocupe...

-pero estás llorando.-le dijo y dio unas palmadas en su cabeza.- vamos... tus ojos están hinchados y rojos... y en definitiva a Echizen no le gustarás de esa manera...

El llanto de la jovencita incrementó.

-ah... así que ese baka de Echizen te hizo llorar... ¿por qué no lo pensé antes?-la miró con ternura y comprensión.- discúlpalo, seguramente lo que te haya dicho o hecho fue sin querer... así es él, es demasiado distraído para ver cuando hiere a las personas...

Sakuno asintió, tenía razón.

-gracias... tengo que entrar...-dijo levantándose.- Momo-chan-sempai...

-dime

-¿qué hace aquí?-preguntó señalándolo y hasta a penas reaccionando de su presencia ahí y quien era él.

-ah... es que me sacaron por comer en clase...

-bueno, muchas gracias, Momo-chan-sempai-esa fue la despedida de Ryuzaki.

-vaya... solo espero que Echizen no cometa más tonterías...

**Día 4**

El día era muy diferente a todos los demás, había amanecido lloviendo y el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes grises, muy densas que anunciaban una gran precipitación para la tarde.

Horio, Kachiro, Mizuno y Echizen habían salido a tomar un poco de aire en la hora del descanso, mientras paseaban tenían cuidado de no resbalar por el suelo mojado. Hasta que vieron la figura de Sakuno y Tomoka cerca de ellos, estaban cerca de la cafetería y Sakuno llevaba lo que Ryoma reconoció como una lata de Ponta abrazada contra su pecho.

Horio no alcanzó a llamarlas pues estas se retiraron rápidamente del lugar. Cuando regresaron al aula para gran sorpresa de los cuatro, una lata de Ponta estaba sobre la mesa del príncipe y una pequeña hojita.

**"_Mi abuela me ha informado que esta tarde no habrá entrenamiento, espero que no te entristezcas por eso. _**

_**Ryuzaki Sakuno"**_

-un regalo de Ryuzaki.-Horio parecía emocionado, en tanto Ryoma tomó la lata con una sola mano y la examinó, después buscó con la mirada a Sakuno pero no la encontró. Sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago y como este lentamente subía por su pecho, y luego... inevitable, sintió sus mejillas calientes. ¿tendría temperatura?

No hubo otra cosa en la mente de Ryoma Echizen que no fuera Sakuno Ryuzaki. Miraba la espalda de ella, cuando por fin llegó al aula y se sentó en su sitio, hablaba un poco con Osakada y después seguía prestando atención a las clases... siempre estaba... sonriendo... y por muy molesto que fuera, no lo volteó a ver ni una sola vez, como tenía acostumbrado.

Cuando la campana anunció la salida decidió irse más lento, vigilando los movimientos de Sakuno que conversaba alegremente con Tomoka. Salió del aula sin despedirse y con su mirada castaña Ryuzaki lo siguió.

-¡nos veremos mañana, amiga!-dijo felizmente Tomoka, saliendo del salón a grandes pasos.- ¡tengo que cuidar a esos bebés!

Sakuno salió cuando el salón estaba completamente solo, en la entrada del edificio abrió su sombrilla y comenzó a andar, en el camino se encontró con la espalda del muchacho de mirada miel y fue reconocible más que nada por su bolso de tenis, aunque para ella hubiera sido reconocible en cualquier lugar, simplemente por que era él.

Sakuno se sonrió ligeramente. Finalmente se había rendido, no encontraba ninguna manera de declararle su amor a Ryoma, quizás era el destino que no quería que eso pasara, quien sabe, pero ya no lo intentaría nuevamente... no por el momento.

-¡Ryoma-kun, te enfermarás!-la nieta de la entrenadora aceleró el paso y cubrió con el paraguas al muchacho.

-¿mmh..? ah... eres tú…-sus palabras desprovistas de alguna delicadeza hicieron sentir mal a Sakuno. Avanzaron hasta la entrada de la institución.- te acompaño a tu casa...

El corazón de Sakuno comenzó a latir salvajemente, tanto que pensó que se desmayaría o algo aun peor.- h...hai... está bien...

Echizen levantó una ceja.- sino quieres...-----

-¡hai, está bien!-interrumpió alegremente, Ryoma sonrió levemente al verla sonreír... era algo tan... extraño.

Caminaron entre la lluvia, con un ambiente relajado, tanto que Sakuno no podía creerlo, no se sentía tan nerviosa como otras veces que había caminado con el príncipe a su lado.- mmh... gracias por la Ponta, estaba buena.

La chica asintió tímidamente, sin borrar su sonrisa.- sé que el tenis es muy importante para ti...

-pero no quiere decir que sea mi prioridad.-confesó Echizen, que la miraba de reojo, en tanto ella extrañada giró levemente el rostro en su dirección.

-¿no¿entonces---?

Ryoma se encogió en hombros, sonriendo. Quien sabe por que ese día había sido diferente... a muchos otros, incluso sin el entrenamiento había sido hasta cierto punto... especial, y aunque no negaba que se sentía confundido por eso, se sentía bien.

Quizás era por que ahora el tenis compartía su espacio en su mente con la joven a su lado... por eso el tenis ya no era su prioridad, desde que leyó la nota que iba con la Ponta.

Silencio

-entonces ¿mañana entrenaremos?-preguntó de la nada el chico, Sakuno lo miró confusa.

-¿e-entrenar?

-habíamos quedado hace dos semanas.-le recordó, algo divertido por lo distraída que era ella.

-pero... mi abuela te obligó... si realmente no quieres...-Echizen se detuvo y Ryuzaki lo imitó.

-ya llegamos.-dijo señalando la casa, retrocedió unos pasos permitiéndole a la lluvia mojarlo.- nos vemos mañana a las 10:00 en las canchas de tenis callejero...

Sakuno abrió sus ojos de par en par, y una hermosa sonrisa comenzó a aflorar. El chico se dio la vuelta pero no dio más de diez pasos cuando se tuvo que detener, la joven le había alcanzado y tocando su hombro le ofreció el paraguas negro.- para que no te mojes...-agregó al ver algo desconcertado al joven.

Ryoma tomó el paraguas rozando levemente la cálida mano de Sakuno.- mmh... sería mejor si te metieras a tu casa de una vez...

-¡hai!

Sakuno corrió hasta la puerta de su casa y con prisa buscó la llave, abrió y entró con una última mirada al tenista. Una vez que ella entró, Echizen decidió irse de ahí, la lluvia podría empeorar.

Domingo 10:15

Ryoma se apresuró a colocarse las zapatillas en el recibidor de su casa, sabía que Ryuzaki tenía la mala costumbre de llegar media hora tarde, así que si la citaba a las 10:00 ella estaría 10:30.

-¿tienes una cita?-preguntó desde atrás Nanjiroh

-no te importa.-dijo secamente Ryoma.

-mocoso impertinente... para ser tan buen jugador de tenis eres muy torpe con las mujeres...-lanzó una sonrisa brillante.- mada mada dane...

-mmh...-esta vez no le discutiría, quizás por primera vez le daría la razón a su padre, por mucho que el orgullo doliera.

Salió sin despedirse con la raqueta sobre el hombro, las canchas no estaban tan lejos de su casa y llegó a la entrada a las 10:30 en punto. Ryuzaki hacía lo mismo por lo cual se encontraron frente a frente ahí. Ella vestía una falda especial para tenis, y su polo rosado, y él su pantalón corto negro con una camiseta parecida a del equipo de Seigaku, pero en tonos negros y grises.

-¡gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gome----!

-deberías dejar de disculparte tanto...

-¡h-hai!

Entraron juntos a la cancha, ella parecía muy parlanchina ese día y aunque generalmente a él le molestaría no lo hizo.

-¿ese no es el O'Chibi?-preguntó con curiosidad Eiji, iba a un lado de Oishi y Momoshiro.

-¿está con él Ryuzaki?-preguntó sorprendido Syuichiro.

-¡tienen una cita!-exclamó feliz Momo.

-vamos a vigilarlos, nyah!

Tuvieron que arrastrar a Oishi pues se negaba rotundamente, y al final terminó observando la práctica de los muchachos. Sakuno raramente podía darle a una de cada cinco pelotas que lanzaba Echizen con su mínima fuerza.

-si tuvieras el cabello más corto...-rezongó él.

-demo...

-y te paras mal, por eso no le pegas...-y casi como si lo hubiera memorizado dijo.- rodillas ligeras, hombros ligeros, brazos ligeros... vamos, no nos queda todo el día...

Ryoma volvió a lanzar unas pelotas amarillas, pero el resultado fue el mismo, en un intento de pegarle hizo un movimiento extraño y cayó sentada.

-no creo que sea muy buena en el club, nyah!

-pero Echizen-kun es su maestro particular, ya debería haber mejorado aunque sea un poco.-murmuró Momo extrañadísimo.

-que él sea bueno no quiere decir que ella tenga que serlo necesariamente.-opinó Oishi.

Con un pesado suspiro Ryoma se acercó hasta su compañera, le tendió una mano para que se pusiera de pie.- lo harás de nuevo.-advirtió mientras se levantaba.

Pero para gran sorpresa de Sakuno, lo más inesperado de él estaba por suceder, se colocó detrás de ella y en un inocente movimiento rodeó con sus brazos a Ryuzaki, oprimió con tierna fuerza sus manos con cada una de sus manos, tomando la misma posición que ella.- no tienes por que estar tan tensa...

Sakuno tragó saliva dificultosamente, Ryoma movía sus brazos y de paso los de ella también, simulando los perfectos movimientos del príncipe del tenis.- ¿ves? Es así como debes recibirla...

Echizen golpeó con su propia rodilla la de la jovencita.- y flexiona más esta...

Sakuno lo miró de reojo, pues su rostro estaba a un lado del suyo, por poco, mejilla con mejilla. Lo oía respirar suave y acompasadamente.- etto...

-¿qué suce----?

Pero antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo, un fuerte suspiro de Sakuno lo interrumpio.

-¡kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¡waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-oh...

Ryuzaki con los ojos cerrados besaba con indescriptible dulzura la mejilla del muchacho de fiera mirada miel, aunque en esos momentos sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y lo pálido de sus mejillas desapareció, reemplazándolo por un intenso rojo.

Al oír los gritos, Sakuno se separó de Ryoma, para gran sorpresa de este, con un gruñido se acercó hasta los arbustos de donde provenía tales ruidos. Con el rostro encendido la chica lo siguió.

-¡O'Chibi!-gritó conmocionado Eiji, al borde de las lágrimas.- ¡lo sentimos mucho, no queríamos... nyah!

En tanto Momoshiro cubría sus ojos.- y-yo, Y-yo no vi na-nada... soy un pervertido que persigue a la juventud...-gimió.

Oishi con unas gotitas en su nuca sonrió temeroso ante la mirada molesta de Echizen.- ah... fue idea de ellos...-confesó.

-me imagino...-gruñó Ryoma.

Tanto Eiji como Momoshiro invitaron a comer a la pareja, que no se negó. De vez en cuando Ryoma miraba a Sakuno a la cual le invadía un sonrojo permanente desde ese beso. Dio un largo suspiro que no pasó desapercibido para los chicos pero si para ella.

-¡ustedes no tienen piedad con el bolsillo!-lloriqueó Kikumaru.

-se lo merecen.-refutó Ryoma.

-¡nos vemos mañana!-se despidieron los tres compañeros de los jóvenes de séptimo.

Ryoma y Sakuno caminaron por las calles, el muchacho miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante, y ella miraba el cielo, tratando de evitar en todo momento verle a él.

-"eres una tonta, Sakuno"-se dijo con los ojos ardiéndole.- "por fin podía estar tan tranquila con él... y... había bajado la guardia... ¡Sakuno tonta!"

Pero un tibio contacto en su mano la hizo despertar del auto insulto que llevaba a cabo. Sus ojos se dilataron y con algo de temor bajó la mirada hasta ese sitio. La fuerte mano de Ryoma envolvía su pequeña mano femenina, el príncipe miraba hacia otro sitio con gesto obstinado, en el otro brazo llevaba la raqueta como acostumbraba. Su gorra cubría parcialmente su rostro, no permitiéndole ver a Sakuno sus bellos ojos.

-¿R-Ryoma-kun...?

El guardó silencio, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo, aunque eso no lo notó su compañera.

-¿esto significa...?

-supongo.-respondió con su típico tono, si Ryuzaki no estuviera tomada de su mano hubiera jurado que su tono era indiferente.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

A final de cuentas... si fue cuestión de tiempo...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

etto... konnichiwa! soy lady xD y este es mi primer fic de The Prince of Tennis... me informé para poderlo escribir por que había algunos datos que ignoraba jeje, espero que les haya gustado y que me envíen sus comentarios con su opinión, la verdad es que fue un arrebato que surgió después de leer y leer fics de RyoSaku :D

Muchas gracias por su atención en este intento desesperado de fic del príncipe del tenis. xD La verdad estaba pensando en hacer algo así como la continuación, pero eso no podré decidirlo sino me dicen si les ha gustado jaja :D

Nos vemos! lady


	2. Chapter 2

**El ataque de las hormonas **

**(y los genes)**

Prince of Tennis

**Lady**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Seigaku, una escuela común con alumnos comunes pero con un equipo que juega al tenis de forma poco común. ¿Qué si es ridículo?

Yo lo pensaría dos veces. Empezaré una vez más…

Seigaku, una escuela casi común, con alumnos casi comunes… con un equipo de tenis al tope de locura. ¿Mejor?

Lo supuse.

El equipo estaba conformado por un motón de chicos con camisetas blancas, rodeados de pelotitas amarillas, raquetas de colores y redes por todos lados. Aún así eso no era lo que lo hacía a este club poco común de entre todas las actividades extra que se enlistaban en la institución.

-¡¡Más fuertee!!-la voz masculina desgarró el silencio hasta ahora solo perturbado por el '_pok pok'_ que las pelotas ocasionaban al tocar la superficie verde de las canchas.

-¿Quieres más?-cuestionó alguien más, aparentemente divertido.- ¿Cuándo aprenderás a no excederte, sempai?

-¡Cállate y hazlo!-parecía más un ruego. El muchacho al frente sonrió.

-Si tú lo dices…

Silencio de nuevo.

_¡Pok!_

_¡Pok!_

-¡Echizen!

-¿Te lastimo, Momo-sempai?-preguntó arrogante.

-¡Ni en sueños!-rugió el otro.- ¡Sigue!

Silencio

_¡Pok!_

_¡Pok!_

_-_A-ah…-la respiración entrecortada, sin poder mover ni un músculo.- Creo que… no puedo más…

-¿Tan pronto?-aunque intentaba aparentar desilusión su acento irónico no se perdió, suspiró.- _Mada mada dane._

-¡¡_O'chibi_ ha ganado!!

El pelirrojo se arrojó sobre el cuello del jovencito de cabello oscuro.- ¡Uggh-Kiku-Kikumaru-sem-pai!

-¡Eiji, déjalo respirar!-pidió Oishi al ver la escena, un chiquillo siendo prácticamente ahorcado por su compañero con cara de gato mimado.

Después de lo que pareció un ronroneo de protesta el chico se apartó.

-¡Oishi aguafiestas, nyah!-refunfuñó mirando con disimulo a un agotado Momoshiro que había estado toda la mañana jugando contra un Ryoma que parecía tener energía para ese entrenamiento y cualquier otro que le propusieran, fuera por la tarde o por la noche.- ¡Oi Momo!-llamó, el otro apenas levantó el rostro.- ¿¡Estás bien!?

-H-Hai…-estiró perezosamente todo el cuerpo contra el suelo.

Últimamente ese Echizen era una molestia, las vacaciones de invierno sólo habían servido para darle centímetros de estatura y más velocidad, de alguna manera ya no parecía el mismo mocoso que alguna vez había pisado por primera vez las canchas de tenis del Seigaku.

Momoshiro sonrió para sí al ver la figura despreocupada del príncipe alejarse con la raqueta al hombro y ocultando su mirada bajo la visera de su gorra blanca.- "_Yo soy el sempai… Yo soy el sempai_"-se recordó, no era un consuelo pero le servía de algo para no sentir su orgullo desmoronarse.

-Echizen-kun ha mejorado desde las vacaciones…-sonrió con afabilidad Fuji, quien había observado todo desde detrás de las rejas verdes a un lado de Tezuka.

El capitán en completo silencio asintió.

-Debió pasar todo su tiempo libre jugando-al otro lado de Kunimitsu estaba Kaidoh con las manos clavadas en sus bolsillos.

Syusuke sonrió sin abrir un milímetro sus ojos.- No lo creo… -Tezuka con los brazos cruzados se alejó de ahí, Kaoru lo siguió con la mirada pero sin preguntar algo.- No creo que Echizen-kun haya gastado _todo_ su tiempo para eso…

-¿A qué te refieres, Fuji-sempai?-inquirió sin comprender la serpiente.

El prodigio de Seigaku rió suavemente, y tal y como su expresión misteriosa mostraba no dijo más. Al final también se alejó por el mismo camino que su capitán.

-Zshhh…-prestó de nuevo atención a lo que sucedía en la cancha.

Ryoma caminaba mientras tanto con ese paso lento y tan confiado que lo caracterizaban, con los ojos cerrados como si supiera el camino de memoria.

Gracias a que la mañana había sido soleada y junto con el calor generado por el ejercicio, se moría de sed.

Encontró una de las fuentes de agua, la giró y el chorro salió con la misma fuerza que siempre. Se acercó para beber dejando que mojara parte de su rostro blanco.

-¡R-Ryoma-kun!-parpadeó confundido un momento, buscando por cada rincón frente a él a quien le llamaba.- ¡Ryoma-kun!

Volteó, ahí frente a sus ojos ámbares con una sonrisa tímida en el bonito rostro estaba aquella niña, la misma que era ya demasiado bajita para él, no como hacía unos meses.

_-¿R-Ryoma-kun...?_

_El guardó silencio, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo, aunque eso no lo notó su compañera._

_-¿esto significa...?_

_-supongo.-respondió con su típico tono._

-Ryuzaki-saludó, acomodando su gorra, ella con las mejillas rojas y estirando sus manos con un gesto silencioso se ofreció a cargar la chaqueta de titular y la raqueta escarlata.

Ryoma se la pasó mientras él continuaba bebiendo ya sin ningún estorbo.

-¿Has pasado buenas vacaciones?-preguntó con un hilo de voz la jovencita, abrazando con cuidado las pertenencias del joven.

-Mmh… Igual que siempre-contestó sin ninguna emoción en su voz.- _Oyaji _estuvo algo fastidioso…

No era muy difícil de olvidar, sobre todo cuando un día se le había ocurrida la _brillante _idea de invitar a Sakuno –junto con los otros titulares, claro- a una fiesta de cumpleaños _supuestamente _sorpresa organizada por Eiji-sempai y Momo-sempai.

Al ser la única chica a la que había apetecido ver ese día su _oyaji_ no paró todo el resto de su periodo vacacional en molestarlo sobre la _linda chica de las trenzas._

Y bien… se habían visto en una que otra ocasión, aunque no en su casa.

-"Hombre pervertido"-suspiró con fastidio.

Si, también los sempais no habían parado con sus burlas.

¿Qué nadie comprendía nada?

Eran amigos. A-mi-gos. Sí así podía llamársele a su… _relación_.

Sakuno bajó el rostro al pensar que la pregunta lo estaba incomodando, guardó silencio para evitar molestarlo.

Ryoma sintió de pronto que la niña estaba tensa, prestando demasiada atención a la tela blanca de su chaqueta.- Tus vacaciones… ¿Estuvieron bien?

Ella parpadeó sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, con su voz seca pero masculina, estaba recargado en la base de la fuente con los brazos cruzados y los ojos mieles cubiertos por la sombra de su gorra.

-¡Hai¡Oba-chan preparó muchos dulces¡Incluso Shiba-san fue a visitarnos con Inoue-san!

Ryoma la miró de reojo, cuando se lo proponía podía hablar mucho y aunque no gritaba como su amiga, la niña de las coletas, Sakuno podía lograr aturdirlo.

Así que no le prestó toda la atención que merecía, pero era mejor así a verla _completamente _callada.

-Mmh…

-¿Ryoma-kun?-inquirió al escuchar esa expresión pensativa.

-¿No se hace tarde para las clases?-sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantaloncillo negro.

Ella asintió lentamente, pasándole su chaqueta y la raqueta, Echizen las tomó tranquilamente y comenzó a avanzar.

Sakuno suspiró inspeccionándolo silenciosamente, estaba más alto aunque no había cambiado mucho su apariencia, quizá tenía una espalda más ancha.

¿Y eso que importaba? Mientras sus ojos desafiantes y esa expresión engreída no se esfumaban de su cara, todo estaría bien para ella porque resultaba que eso era lo que más le gustaba del titular de Seigaku.

Sonrió.

Esa tarde de Domingo hace mucho tiempo… después de todo no había significado gran cosa, únicamente que él aceptara su presencia sin pensar que estaba loca y brindándoles más confianza para hablar entre ellos.

Sin embargo, Echizen Ryoma no parecía cambiar. Y había descubierto que lo que le había dicho la primera vez que la acompañó a casa había sido mentira.

Sí, el tenis seguía siendo lo más importante para aquel muchacho.

Ya no le afligía como al principio, después de lo sucedido aquella vez ya no tenía relevancia y ahora aceptaba que quizá ella nunca podría competir con el deporte.

Y ganarse el corazón de Ryoma.

Había dado un paso importante, y tenía su amistad. Y eso era lo más importante para ella ahora.

-¡Oi _O'chibi_!-Ryoma se giró para buscar a Eiji, éste venía saltando con Momoshiro a su lado quien también traía una expresión alegre en su rostro.- Ohh-un gesto de asombro se asomó en la cara de Kikumaru.

-¿Mh¿Kikumaru-sempai?-llamó pero él parecía como perdido en sus pensamientos. Takeshi se acercó.- ¿Qué le pasa?-le preguntó Ryoma.

El de segundo grado desvió su mirada hacia donde se dirigía la de su amigo.

-¿Qué les sucede?-cuestionó Ryoma sin comprender por que ahora estaban _ambos _con la mirada perdida. Buscó lo que llamaba la atención y no encontró otra cosa que no fuera la figura de Sakuno Ryuzaki frente a ellos.

Tenía que admitirlo, quizá no abiertamente pero tenía que hacerlo.

Había cambiado un poco ¿Más femenina, quizá? Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando se percató de algo que no había notado antes. Las larguísimas trenzas ahora tenían un poco más de la mitad de su longitud original.

-"Le dará más libertad de movimiento"-pensó analizando que ese largo estaría bien para que jugara tenis. Al fin podría comprobar si su cabello tenía algo que ver con la torpeza general de la chica.

Ni tampoco tenía el rostro tan redondo e infantil. ¿Qué tanto podía hacer un poco de descanso en las personas?

Ryuzaki volteó a su alrededor para buscar lo que los chicos veían, pero no encontró nada. Después lo descubrió, al llamado de Kikumaru.

-¡Sakuno-chan, nyah!-Eiji se acercó felizmente hasta la jovencita que no entendía por que los tres titulares la miraban.- ¡Cuando has crecido, nyah!

-Sólo un poquito, Kikumaru-sempai…-susurró con las mejillas rojas. Momoshiro parpadeó como saliendo del encantamiento y sonrió sospechosamente, mirando el perfil de Ryoma que también observaba atentamente a su amiga.

Ellos… ¿Habían estado solos¿Ahí?

-¡Oi, Oi… Echizen!-sonrió traviesamente mientras entrecerraba los ojos violáceos.- ¿Acaso… interrumpimos algo…?

Ryoma levantó una ceja.- ¿Algo¿Cómo qué?

Momoshiro puso los ojos en blanco, lanzando una expresión de impaciencia. Después de todo el príncipe del tenis seguía siendo un niño.

Un niño en crecimiento.

-La juventud inexperta…-suspiró resignado.

Eiji con una gran sonrisa miró a ambos de primero, ella parecía demasiado distraída para darse cuenta que el pequeño Echizen la miraba concienzudamente.

-Mou… se… hace tarde-murmuró Sakuno examinando su reloj de muñeca y comenzando a caminar hacia los chicos.- Ustedes… ¿Irán a clases…?-inquirió tímidamente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver que los sempais le sonreían tan abiertamente.

Ryoma cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta.- Apúrate, Ryuzaki-solicitó con voz ruda, sus manos en los bolsillos y su caminar lento.

Momoshiro rió.

-Con que sí…-nadie más lo escuchó.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos, Sakuno-chan?-ofreció Eiji con una enorme sonrisa, la chica asintió para no ser descortés y ambos jóvenes cada uno a cada lado caminaron a su lado.

Ryoma podía ver de reojo como conversaban y reían, no era que le molestara pero ¿Tenían que venir¿Tenían que caminar con Ryuzaki?

Nah, no le importaba. Ni siquiera valía la pena hacerse esas preguntas.

-¿Por qué no vienes al entrenamiento de la tarde?-invitó entusiasta Takeshi, Sakuno asintió débilmente, el de cabello oscuro bajó la voz.- Estoy seguro de que al enano le agradará tu presencia…

-¿Hoe¿De… De verdad…?-no intentó disimular la ilusión que aquellas palabras ocasionaban.

-¡Siempre son buenas las visitas de la novia del _O'chibi_!-chilló el pelirrojo dándole palmaditas en el hombro en señal de apoyo.- ¡Mucho más desde que es tan linda!

¿Novia?

¿Linda?

El rostro de Sakuno se puso completamente rojo.- G-gracias…-balbuceó.

Entraron al edificio lleno de alumnos por doquier que se saludaban entre ellos felices por verse de nuevo después de un largo rato.

-¡Oi _O'chibi!_-Ryoma giró.- ¡Te encargamos a Sakuno-chan, nosotros vamos por allá!-Eiji señaló un camino opuesto al de ellos entre los pasillos.

-Mmh…

Volvió a darse la vuelta para continuar, miró sobre su hombro que Ryuzaki no parecía muy segura de seguir.

-¿No vienes?-ella guardó silencio.- Si quieres puedo decirle a los sempais que te escolten el resto del camino…-miró en dirección por donde habían desaparecido sus amigos.- Aún no están muy lejos…

-¡No es necesario!-Echizen levantó una ceja ante la sonrisa quebradiza de la joven. ¿Y ahora¿Qué le sucedía?

No podían culparlo, como cualquier otro hombre no entendía a las mujeres. Y mucho menos podría comprenderla si no sabía todas las tonterías y burlas que Kikumaru y Momoshiro estaban haciendo sobre ellos. No sólo habían logrado que se sonrojara sino también reflexionar.

Quizá ella no valía mucho para el príncipe frente a si. Y no, no estaba dispuesta a cometer una tontería como la de aquella vez en el entrenamiento que tenía con él los Domingos cada dos semanas.

Ya no.

No ahora que era su amiga.-"Esa es mi decisión".

-¿Ryuzaki?

-Ryoma-kun, vamos antes de que se haga más tarde-bien, esa si era su sonrisa auténtica, más centrado y confiado en lo que le decía comenzó a avanzar. Podía escuchar los suaves pasos de Sakuno.

Seguramente era muy ligera.

Miró el techo pensativo¿Y ahora que le pasaba? Él nunca se hubiera detenido a divagar en algo tan vano como eso… ¿Por qué no estaba pensando en su próximo juego contra alguno de los sempais¿O en los campeonatos por venir¿O en buscar la manera de ser mejor para mantener la promesa con Tezuka buchou?

Las clases no fueron buenas, como era la costumbre. Inglés fue la más rápida de todas, durante esa hora no pudo evitar que su mirada ámbar se dirigiera sin querer hasta la delgada espalda de la chica de trenzas.

Parecía algo confundida mientras leía para ella y a la vez mordía su lápiz con suavidad por su nerviosismo.

-Ah…-no sabía de donde venía la tensión contra su columna vertebral, ni tampoco la presión contra su pecho. ¿Se estaría enfermando? Prefirió entretenerse en otra cosa como mirar las puntas de su cabello negro.

-¡Ryuzaki Sakuno, lee el siguiente texto!-ordenó el profesor.

Ella tartamudeaba como nunca antes había visto a una persona hacerlo antes, con el rostro completamente rojo como el de una cereza y el cuerpo temblando en su ansiedad por hacer la tarea encomendada correctamente.

Ya no quería mirarla, no por lo menos durante el resto de ese día por que odiaba sentirse tan presionado. Tan confundido.

**.-----------------.------------------.----------------.------------------.**

-¡¡Treinta vueltas a la cancha!!-la voz de Tezuka resonó por toda el área. Todos lanzaron exclamaciones protesta.- ¡¡Serán cincuenta!!-dio de recompensar por la inconformidad.

Kunimitsu salió de ahí sin nadie saber a donde iba.

-¡El buchou se pone cada vez más pesado, nyah!-sin miedo a ser escuchado por Tezuka, Eiji se quejó junto a Oishi quien solo suspiró, ambos trotaban dispuestos a alcanzar más velocidad.

-¡Es por el enfrentamiento amistoso que tenemos contra el Fujiwara!-respondió Takashi, corriendo al otro lado del acróbata.- ¡Dicen que tienen un arma secreta!

-¡Nada como nuestro _O'chibi_!-chilló el pelirrojo- ¿De verdad duda el buchou de nuestra capacidad?

-No deberías decir cosas como esas, Eiji-más parecía una petición de Fuji que se acercaba- Estoy seguro de que Tezuka tiene sus razones…

-Fuji tiene razón-dijo sabiamente Syuichiro, sonriendo gentilmente-Si Tezuka cree que es necesario es por que lo es ¿No crees?-preguntó tratando de convencer a Kikumaru.

Éste resignado solo corrió.- ¿Han visto a Momo?

-Me alegra que el _baka_ esté lejos-siseó Kaidoh que también se había acercado a escuchar.- El equipo estaría mejor sin tanto estorbo… Zshh…

-¡Vamos Kaidoh, no seas tan pesado!-rogó Kawamura, mirándolo inquieto.

- Sé que ustedes no se llevan bien pero, Momoshiro es muy importante como cualquiera de nosotros.-explicó Oishi, intentado calmar los ánimos.- Pero si no se apresura y Tezuka se entera se molestará y ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que le hará.

Eiji buscó con la mirada haber si encontraba a su compañero de juegos favorito pero lo único que vio fue a Ryoma entrar ya cambiado y listo para comenzar.

El _cachorrillo_ era su compañero abrazable favorito.

-¡Apresúrate _O'chibi_ o te dejaremos atrás!-rió Kikumaru, dando la vuelta en una esquina.

Echizen se apresuró a alcanzarlos en silencio. No quería hablar con nadie, había tenido una mañana muy estresante.

-¡Oigan, todos!-desde fuera Momoshiro les hablaba, esperaron a llegar hasta él en su vuelta y se detuvieron para verlo a través de la reja.- ¡Quiero mostrarles algo!

-¿Mh?-escéptico de que se tratara de algo interesante, Ryoma descartó la posibilidad de dejar de correr y continuó.

Los demás parecían más emocionados.

-No creo que se correcto interrumpir el entrenamiento, si Tezuka se entera…

-Oh… je, je-rió- Ya arreglé eso… Vi al buchou salir de Seigaku con Obaa-chan e Inui-sempai.-confesó.- Así que no hay nada de que preocuparnos ¿De acuerdo?

-Deja de causar problemas, _baka_-dijo Kaoru de lo más tranquilo.

-¿¡A quién llamas _baka_¿¡Eh, _mamushi_!?-rugió Takeshi.

-Cálmense chicos-pidió en voz baja Takashi.

-¿¡¡_Mamushi_!!?-gritó teniendo solo de impedimento la red para estrangular a Momoshiro.- ¡¡Atrévete a llamarme así de nuevo y lo lamentaráas, Fssshhhhhhhhhhh!!

-¡¡_Mamushi!!_-canturreó.

-¡¡¡ARGHHHHHH!!-se abalanzó violentamente contra la red, sus compañeros trataron de alejarlo de ahí, pero de pronto parecía más fuerte y rudo.- ¡¡DEJA QUE TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMAAA!!

-¡No cuentes con ello!-rió burlonamente su compañero de grado.

-¡Deténganse de una vez!-Oishi ordenó con voz severa –muy rara en él- ¡Y tú Momoshiro, ven de una buena vez a entrenar!

-Pero… Oishi-sempai… Yo…-parecía nervioso por ver al sub capitán enfadado- De verdad tiene que ver… Eh… Es importante.-sus ojos violáceos le lanzaron una mirada suplicante.- Es un favor muy especial…

-¿Ah?-eso parecía despejar las ideas de Oishi y su arrebato de líder.- ¿De que se trata, Momoshiro?-el otro sonrió aprovechándose del carácter suave de la madre del Seigaku.

-Sígueme, Oishi-sempai-y se alejó de ahí, hacia los vestidores en ese momento vacíos.

El muchacho de negra y corta cabellera se encaminó, pidiéndoles antes a sus compañeros titulares que siguieran corriendo, para entonces Ryoma ya los llevaba bastante aventajados.

Se encontró en la entrada del cuarto con Momoshiro quien le sonrió.- ¿Y bien¿Qué sucede?

El de segundo abrió la puerta mostrándole a Syuichiro su secreto, quien quedó con la boca abierta.- ¿Qué significa esto?-inquirió.

Frente a él estaba la nieta de la entrenadora, pero ya no llevaba el uniforme regular de Seigaku, sino que llevaba ropa de deportes, más específicamente de tenis femenino.

Ella pensaba que cuando la invitaron a reunirse con ellos en el club, se referían a un papel meramente de espectadora, no como una integrante.

Su rostro se iluminó del sonrojo.

¡Había sido engañada!

Y lo peor es que había caído y aunque había intentado persuadir a Momo-chan-sempai no había conseguido nada. Más que órdenes de que fuera a cambiarse.

-Quería pedirte permiso para que Sakuno-chan pueda practicar con nosotros-dio una profunda reverencia mientras el rostro de Oishi mostraba lo horrorizado que estaba.

De su color blanco normal había pasado al azul marino.

-Sabes muy bien… que eso está prohibido…

-Pero… Ni Tezuka buchou ni Obaa-chan están, así que nada está restringido ¿Cierto?-sonrió nerviosamente.- Por favor, Oishi-sempai…

El joven miró un momento el rostro rojo de Sakuno y volvió a negar.- No es correcto, Momoshiro… Lo siento.

Takeshi dirigió sus ojos a su amiga, como pidiéndole tiempo y prácticamente arrastró hacia fuera al sempai.- ¡Por favor!-insistió.- ¡Es… una sorpresa para el enano!

Syuichiro parpadeó.- ¿A que te refieres¿Para Echizen?-Momoshiro cabeceó afirmativamente.- ¿Por qué?

-¿Recuerdas lo su práctica…?-el rostro de Oishi fue atacado por un profundo sonrojo.

Sí… podía recordar perfectamente como había sido arrastrado a espiar a uno de sus prodigios.

-Ni siquiera lo menciones… Sino mal recuerdo Echizen nos obligó a invitarlo a comer diariamente desde entonces.

-Específicamente a Kikumaru-sempai y mí…-bajó la mirada avergonzado- No tuvo represalias contra ti, Oishi-sempai… Pero igual lamento haberte involucrado esa vez…

Oishi suspiró.- ¿Es completamente necesario?

-Sólo si queremos que se le quite lo amargado al enano de Echizen.-dijo divertido- Si, lo es.

-Está bien…-Momoshiro sonrió abiertamente.- …Sólo espero que ni a Sumire-sensei ni a Tezuka se les ocurra regresar.

-Yo asumiré la responsabilidad, Oishi-sempai.-añadió tranquilamente, pero su compañero no parecía confiado.- Fui yo quien le insistió de todos modos…

-¿Crees que eso le importa a Tezuka?-volvió a suspirar.- Vamos apresúrense.

Y así Syuichiro se devolvió a las canchas.

-¿Y¿Qué quería Momoshiro-kun?-preguntó Fuji cuando su amigo se incorporó.

-Ya lo verás…

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando a la entrada apareció la alta figura de Takeshi, y a su lado la silueta de una novata. Los titulares se pararon sin poder evitarlo.

¿Qué hacía una chica ahí?

Ryoma abrió los ojos de par en par. Pues a él lo embargaba otra pregunta.

¿Qué hacía _Ryuzaki_ ahí?

El motivo de su tensión toda la mañana estaba hasta en su entrenamiento. ¿Era una señal o algo parecido?

-Pensé que no podía entrar nadie ajeno al club-murmuró tímidamente Kawamura cuando se acercaron.

-¡Vamos chicos, a correr!-dijo Oishi a los demás integrantes que también se detuvieron por curiosidad. Regresó a la plática con los demás titulares.- Lo sé, pero Momoshiro quiere que le ayudemos a la nieta de la entrenadora.

Ryoma estuvo a punto de decir que esa chica era un caso perdido. Sin embargo se contuvo.

-Mmh…

¿Qué ya no bastaba que _él _le estuviera enseñando algunos Domingos?

Pues parecía que no por que había ido a pedirle ayuda a Momoshiro y a todo el equipo en lugar de a él.

Había que lamentarlo por Ryoma pues aunque fueran meras suposiciones, el príncipe había recibido una patada en el orgullo. Su valioso orgullo.

-Será un placer-aceptó amablemente Syusuke acercándose a la joven.- ¿Te gustaría correr con nosotros, Ryuzaki-chan?

-Mou…-sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.- ¡H-Hai, Fuji-sempai!-dio una reverencia en la que su cabeza casi roza el piso.

-Muy bien-Fuji se dirigió a Oishi.- Entonces deberíamos ir un poco más lento.

-De acuerdo-resignado el autor del Moon Volley dio la orden.- ¡Más lento!

-Esto es ridículo… Zshhhh…-refunfuñó Kaidoh disminuyendo notablemente la velocidad. Ryoma que también parecía molesto por el mandato le imitó.

Todos los varones rodeaban a la nerviosa Sakuno, se fijó de reojo y pudo encontrar a Oishi y Fuji a su lado derecho, miró hacia el otro lado y encontró a Kaidoh y Echizen, y atrás se podían escuchar los parloteos de Kikumaru y las respuestas tímidas de Kawamura.

-Hoe…

Minutos más tarde se habían detenido, los chicos exclamaban felices que les hacía un entrenamiento relajado mientras la nieta de la entrenadora a penas y podía respirar después de la carrera.

-¡Te mostraré mi Dunk Smash!-Takeshi tomó su mano arrastrándola hasta una de las canchas, los demás regulares los siguienron.- Es un movimiento muy sencillo y seguro lo aprenderás rápidamente.

Echizen torció los labios.- ¿Hablas en serio, Momo-sempai?-todos voltearon a verle, incluida la joven.- Si aún no sabe ni pegarle a la pelota.

Sus palabras eran como veneno, ácidas y con malas intenciones. Sakuno bajó el rostro.- Etto… R-Ryoma-kun tiene razón.

Los chicos lanzaban miradas de desaprobación al más chico de todos, quien se encogió en hombros, ocultó sus ojos ámbares bajo su gorra y se dio la vuelta para ir a practicar como _Kami-sama_ mandaba junto con los otros integrantes del club.

-No le hagas caso, Ryuzaki-chan-murmuró tranquilamente Fuji, tocando su hombro solidariamente.- Él es así… frío y…

-¡Antisocial, nyah!-añadió atropelladamente Eiji, sin preocuparse se volvió a Momoshiro quien parecía molesto y miraba directamente al príncipe jugando.- A éste paso _O'chibi _nunca logrará que Sakuno-chan sea su novia…

Los ojos violáceos se centraron en el sempai a su lado.- Kikumaru-sempai… me temo que tal vez él ni siquiera esté interesado en Sakuno-chan y mucho menos en una novia…

-¿Ah?-con una expresión más minina que de costumbre, Eiji parecía confundido.- ¿Entonces¿Qué haremos, nyah?

Takeshi sonrió.- Creo que tendremos que darle una mano al enano ese.

Continuará.

Hola a todos. Sí, espero que me recuerden y si no lo hacen… pues no me extrañaría xD Soy lady.

Tengo que decirle que aunque mi intención principal fue hacer un one-shot de continuación, se me ocurrieron tantas ideas y posibilidades que no me permití colocarlas todas en un solo capítulo. Eso y que no cabían x3

No será nada largo, los capítulos serán pequeños y… bueno ya se darán cuenta más adelante. Con este fic trato de experimentar un lado extraño de mí y que no me atrevo aún a mostrar en mis fics de Card Captor Sakura –por si alguien está interesado, también pueden encontrarme ahí-.

Con el título intento mostrar que Ryoma está creciendo y… xD ¡Ja, ja, ja! Lo de los genes, más adelante lo leerán. **Espero muchos reviews** xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Ñaaa, por lo menos de las personas que me escribieron la vez anterior, y aun más de las personas que me pidieron que continuara y también una que otra que me lo exigió.

Dependiendo de su respuesta es que decidiré si finalmente darle a mi proyecto forma y cuerpo. Sino, esto se puede quedar como un one-shot más aunque con un final no tan feliz :3

Si tienen alguna petición sobre alguna escena que quieran igual puedo hacerla por que aun no tengo bien definida la trama –mucho menos el número de capítulos- aún hay tiempo si es que quieren.

Debo advertir que estoy incursionando en esta serie y que si encuentran errores no son apropósito sino todo lo contrario, igualmente si encuentran uno, les ruego me lo informen, por que sería muy vergonzoso irlos arrastrando.

Muy bien, eso es todo por el momento, espero verlos pronto –o de nuevo, todo depende de ustedes-.

Besos y abrazos a todos.

Se despide, lady


	3. Chapter 3

**El ataque de las hormonas**

Prince of Tennis

**Lady**

Capítulo 2: Fujiwara

No es que no le siguiera gustando, era solo que no tenía deseos de verlo… no después de sus desagradables palabras durante la tutoría que los sempais le estaban dando con su mejor disposición.

_¡Pok!_

_¡Pok!_

Estaba segura de que Ryoma-kun no lo había dicho sinceramente, por que él mismo había sido quien le había ayudado a aprender a golpear la pelota. Aunque quizá aun no lo hacía muy bien.

_¡Pok!_

_¡Pok!_

Apretó la empuñadura con fuerza mientras le daba a la pelota amarilla que iba en su dirección después de dar contra la pared verde.

-"Baka"-pensó tristemente, ya sin fuerzas para dar un golpe más.

¿Qué podía hacerlo para remediarlo?

Ella no era responsable de que toda su familia fuera una experta en los deportes y ella, fuera la única desadaptada y extraña de la casa.

Justo en momentos como este, era cuando no cabía duda de la razón por la cual su padre no le tenía paciencia de pequeña cuando le intentó enseñar y su abuela en lugar de optar por entrenarla le había mostrado como hacer galletas y todo tipo de dulces. Y estaba segura que el príncipe no le estaba dando clases por que era todo corazón, no. Ryoma-kun no había tenido otra opción, había sido amenazado no solo por su _Obaa-chan_ sino también por su padre, el hombre vestido de monje.

Suspiró.

Era demasiado triste para ser verdad.

-¡Te encontré, Sakuno-chan!-la voz de Momoshiro se escuchó por todo el lugar, ella se detuvo dejando que la pelota rodara lejos. La jovencita volteó para ver a quien le hablaba.- ¡Por acá, Eiji-sempai!

De entre los arbustos apareció el rostro feliz del pelirrojo.

-Momo-chan-sempai…-sonrió débilmente, el de segundo sintió de pronto una punzada de culpabilidad.- Kikumaru-sempai…

Eiji tampoco se sintió bien, después de todo ellos habían sido quienes habían llevado ese día a la niña al club.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el de ojos purpúreos preocupado, acercándose.- Te ves algo pálida.

-Momo tiene razón, nyah…

Los jóvenes se miraron.

Ella rió suavemente.- Presiento que me resfriaré-dijo a modo de respuesta, sentándose en un banquito cercano donde estaban sus cosas.

Pero hasta Takeshi y Eiji que no la conocían muy bien podían notar que en su mirada marrón estaba esa sombra de tristeza, la misma que había aparecido desde que el insensible de Echizen había hecho su molesto comentario. Se sentaron cada uno a su lado, observándola con detenimiento, pero ella era lo suficientemente despistada para no percatarse de ese detalle.

-¿Sabes?-Kikumaru intentó reanimarla, ella lo miró con curiosidad.-Obaa-chan ha escogido al O'chibi para el partido contra Fujiwara.

Después el de cabello negro añadió amargamente.- Los únicos individuales…

-Será la próxima vez, Momo-chan-sempai-dio unas palmaditas en su espalda tratando de consolarlo, su amigo sonrió.

-Para los dobles escogió a la Golden Pair, la verdad no me extraña-se cruzó de brazos y miró el cielo medio nublado, comenzaba a oscurecer mostrando que cada vez se hacía más tarde.- Han mejorado mucho…

-¡Por supuesto!-chilló orgulloso Eiji, con el pecho inflándosele de orgullo.- ¡Oishi y yo somos geniales!

-Que modesto-susurró por lo bajo su compañero, con una mirada envidiosa.

-Oh…-fue lo único que pudo murmurar Sakuno.

-Los chicos y yo nos preguntábamos si te gustaría ir a apoyarnos- de la nada Momoshiro habló, tan suave que a la chica le pareció a penas un murmullo del viento. Parecía avergonzado.

-¡Osakada y los demás también vendrán, nyah!-dijo emocionado el experto en acrobacias, más entusiasmado que Takeshi.- ¡Pero no estábamos seguros de si tú querrías venir!

Casi como siempre, sin pelos en la lengua.

-¡Claro! ¡No podría deja al equipo solo, mucho menos después de que me ayudaron tanto el otro día!-replicó animadamente, pero el de ojos violáceos entendía muy bien que era una actitud fingida para no preocuparlos.

-Muy bien, entonces nos veremos mañana en el Instituto Fujiwara-Momoshiro se levantó seguido del otro chico y ella tuvo que levantar el rostro para alcanzar a verlo desde su lugar.

-¡Será a las diez de la mañana!.-completó la información Eiji, con los ojos brillosos por la emoción- ¡No lo olvides, Sakuno-chan, nyah!

-¡Claro que no, Kikumaru-sempai!-con su mano se despidió de ambos tenistas.

¿Ver a Ryoma-kun después de que lo había estado evitando toda la semana?

Lo recordaba perfectamente…

La clase de Economía del hogar siempre era su favorita, y más aun la sección de cocina, por que creía que era uno de sus únicos talentos y en lo que menos cometía errores. Sabía que era la más destacada puesto que sus pasteles siempre eran los que probaba la profesora encargada.

A diferencia de ella, Ryoma veía con desagrado la cosa oscura que se estaba cocinando en su olla, Horio seguía agregando todo tipo de ingredientes que él _jamás _había visto en su vida.

-No creo que debas agregarle eso…-opinó cuando vio que el chico _dos-años-de-experiencia_ lanzaba una especia.

-¡Quedará delicioso!-dijo confiado su compañero, que limpiaba sus manos en un trapo.

Ryoma en cambio, lo dudaba.

-Mada mada dane-

No solo detestaba cocinar, también se sentía ridículo con el mandil y el pañuelo sobre su cabeza obligatorio. Esa cosa ni siquiera sustituía ligeramente a su preciada gorra blanca.

Y ciertamente no tenía que ser un genio ni un chef para darse cuenta de que esa cosa era tóxica.

-"Será mejor pedir ayuda…"-buscó con la mirada, se encontró con el guiso de Osakada pero estaba peor que el de ellos. Siguió, y encontró la comida con apariencia más decente fuera de la hamburguesería o de su casa.

Levantó la mirada y encontró a Ryuzaki, quien picaba un poco de cebolla. Lloraba.

Muy seguro de lo que hacía se acercó.- Oi, Ryuzaki-ella lo miró de reojo y siguió con lo que hacía, limpiándose las lágrimas con la punta del mandil.

-Mou… esto es terrible.-dijo para sí. El de mirada felina levantó una ceja.

-Oi, Ryuzaki… ¿Me escuchas?-ella volvió un poco su rostro hacia él.

-Ah, hola Echizen-kun-saludó de lo más natural.

¿Echizen-kun?

¿Desde cuando era Echizen-kun?

-Mh… ¿Podrías ayudarme?-cuestionó, entre dientes.

-¿Ah? ¿Yo?-quizá fingía demasiado su sorpresa, fuera de su voluntad la sangre viajó a su rostro. Ryoma la condujo hasta su olla con Horio a un lado.

Ahora Ryoma ya sabía quien sería el sustituto de Inui-sempai cuando el _hombre de los datos_ se graduara.

-Bueno… no se ve tan mal-mintió la chica, para poder evitar estar más tiempo ahí.

-¿No está mal?-preguntó, impresionado el príncipe. Echándole una mirada quisquillosa a la sopa.

-No…

Pequeña venganza.

Un momento, ¿Desde cuando era vengativa?

Suspiró regresando a su puesto junto a su compañera que terminaba de picar un poco de pimiento. Cuando la profesora pasó a revisar se desvivió en los halagos a su sopa de setas. Siguió pareja por pareja, hasta donde estaba la de Echizen y Horio.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó mirando con asco la supuesta sopa, que además de verde pantano, lucía viscosa y con trozos de algo-que seguramente eran setas- flotando y de vez en cuando lanzaba grandes burbujas a la superficie que se reventaban tras unos segundos.

-Sopa de setas-confirmó Horio.

-¿Hablan en serio?-inquirió de nuevo, mirando al titular tenista de primero, que a su parecer era el más maduro de los dos.

Ryoma no tuvo otra opción más que asentir.

-Bueno… quizá la próxima la hagan mejor. F-y salió de ahí, sintiendo que su estómago se revolvía ante el olor que desprendía aquella mezcla.

Bueno por lo menos había obtenido calificación, la más baja, pero calificación al fin y al cabo –después de pensar que la maestra saldría huyendo a la primera oportunidad. La consideró valiente.-

Echizen miró de reojo a Sakuno quien parecía entretenida hablando con su compañera de labores. ¿Lo había engañado?

Parecía que sí.

¿Por qué?

Cuando estaba en los vestidores esa tarde, encontró entre sus cosas y sus raquetas el pequeño traste con la **Penal Super Delux Horio's Mushrooms Soup**

-Me muero de hambre…-escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.- ¡¡Quiero ir a las hamburguesas, nyah!!

-Vamos Eiji, contrólate-pidió la voz tranquila de Oishi.

-Después del entrenamiento-aseguró Fuji, como si eso fuera suficiente para controlar al estómago rugiente de Kikumaru.- ¿Qué tal si nos invitas?-preguntó inocentemente.

-¡¡Hoi, sii!!-estaba hablando sin pensar, casi ni podía escuchar lo que los demás decían.- ¡¡Pero quiero comeeer, nyaaah!!

-Se arrepentirá de haber dicho eso… Zshh…-comentó despreocupado Kaoru.

-Es que no sabe lo que dice-rió Oishi, sin saber como salvar a su compañero de dobles de esa situación.

-Están abusando ¿No creen, chicos?-con voz temblorosa Kawamura.

-¡Nah! ¡Eiji-sempai nos acaba de invitar así que no hay nada que temer, Taka-san!-explicó feliz Momoshiro.

-Hay un noventa y nueve por ciento de que podamos pedir doble antes de que se de cuenta-dijo Inui revisando sus datos en su libreta de apuntes.

Ryoma sonrió.

-¡Oi, Kikumaru-sempai!-llamó saliendo de los vestidores, los otros titulares lo miraron sin comprender.

Echizen sonrió al ver la cara demacrada que llevaba el pelirrojo, parecía que tenía los ojos opacos y la boca medio abierta, como esperando que algo le entrara y cayera en el estómago vacío.

-Pruebe esto, lo hicimos en clase de cocina-le dijo ofreciendo el traste rebosante de cosa verde.

-¡No nos lo arruines, Echizen!-exigió molesto Momoshiro.- ¡¡Ahora no querrá invitarnos a ningún lugar!!

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó curioso Oishi, mirando el _apetitoso _contenido.- ¿No está echado a perder?

-No, les digo que lo hicimos hoy-recordó, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo una sopa con ese color.

-Parece un jugo de Sadaharu…-susurró Kawamura.

-No lo es, eso es seguro-afirmó Echizen.

-Tiene muy buena textura-aseguró Inui- ¿Podrías obsequiarme un poco para analizarlo?-preguntó sonriente, el jovencito asintió.

-Se ve delicioso…-sonrió Fuji, mirando a Ryoma.- ¿Puedo probarlo yo también?- El pequeño tragó pesado. No había duda que el más raro de todos era el prodigio de Seigaku.

-¡Dameeee, nyaah!-Eiji se abalanzó sobre la sopa de setas, abrió el traste sin siquiera sospechar de la extraña apariencia del contenido y se lo empinó.

Todos lo miraron atónito, excepto Syusuke que sonreía.

-Deja un poco, Eiji.-pidió suavemente.

-¡Ugh!

-Ya está dando efecto-sonrió Momoshiro mirando el rostro azul de Kikumaru y como sus ojos brillantes se dilataban. Quedó petrificado.

-¿Está respirando?-cuestionó Kawamura, mirándolo cuidadosamente.

-Creo que no… Zshh…

-Lo has matado, Echizen-kun-rió Fuji, observando la figura estática de Eiji que aun sostenía el recipiente y miraba perdido algún lugar.

-¡Eiji!-llamó Syuichiro tocándole el hombro, después comenzó a moverlo con más fuerza.- ¡Eiji respóndeme, por favor!

-As…-su voz apenas audible se escuchaba como el maullido de un gato.- Asque…

-¡Necesita agua!-el rostro preocupado de Oishi hizo sentir a los demás algo culpables, pero en Ryoma no surtió el mismo efecto que se divertía viendo la reacción de las creaciones de Horio.

Kawamura se apresuró a cumplir el pedido del sub-capitán.

-Será interesante ver las repercusiones-comentó para si Sadaharu, apuntando frenéticamente.- Veamos, inmoviliza al instante de ser probado…

Takashi regresó lo más rápido que pudo con un termo repleto de líquido transparente.- ¡¡Aquí, Oishi!!

Inui quitó el resto de sopa de las manos de Kikumaru que seguía hecho piedra, se dirigió al príncipe.- ¿Puedo quedármelo?

-Por supuesto-el _hombre de los datos _estaba loco si creía que él se quedaría con esa cosa potencialmente mortal.

-¿Puedo probar?-preguntó amablemente Fuji, acercándose.

-Eh…-Ryoma miró inseguro a Sadaharu que asintió.

-Sólo déjame algo para investigar-pidió pasándole el restante de sopa. Fuji bebió lentamente cuando se despegó del trasto sonrió.

-Exquisito… tal como lo imaginaba-y lo que quedó se lo pasó de nuevo a Inui.

-A-ah…-Ryoma abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Sakuno suspiró recordando haber visto como los sempais habían corrido de un lado a otro, seguidos entre risas de Momoshiro, algunos insultos de Kaoru y el rostro satisfecho de Fuji siendo vigilado de cerca por Echizen.

-Mada mada dane…

Sakuno mucho después se enteraría de lo que había sucedido gracias a Takeshi.

Ryoma no se había dado cuenta de que le había desprovisto de su ayuda... Y si lo había hecho le había importado lo mismo que una clase de Ingles –ósea, nada-. En cambio le había servido para un rato de diversión junto a sus compañeros.

-"Tienes que ser valiente, Sakuno"-se dijo tomando aire profundamente.- "No puedo dejar a mis amigos solos"

Había tomado la decisión, no le tendría miedo a Ryoma ni a sus mordaces opiniones. Sólo sería ella misma, e iría dispuesta a dar su mejor esfuerzo para apoyar a Seigaku, no a él. A Seigaku.

Se lo tenía que grabar a fuego en la cabeza.

Seigaku, no Ryoma.

Seigaku, no Ryoma.

Seigaku, no Ryoma.

Aunque esto le tomó toda la tarde asimilarlo. Y más aún, aceptarlo.

.-----------------.------------------.----------------.------------------.

Era una mañana soleada, nada podría arruinarla y mucho menos con un partido de tenis de por medio.

Se sentó en el vestíbulo para calzarse las zapatillas, con su bolso al hombro.- ¡Hora Hora! ¿Te vas tan temprano?-cuestionó con voz arrogante Nanjiroh, acercándose por detrás.

-Hai, tengo un juego-dijo sin mayor explicación, muy concentrado en atar las cintas.- Regresaré más tarde-murmuró poniéndose de pie y comenzando a abrir la puerta principal.

Maow…

Ryoma se giró para ver al pequeño Karupin junto a su padre, mirándolo atentamente.- Nos vemos-se despidió de ambos, dejándolos ahí parados.

Cuando la puerta se cerró de nuevo el moreno miró a la mascota de su hijo.

-¿No crees que sea buena idea seguirlo?-preguntó al gato como si fuera a responderle.

Karupin solo movió su cola de un lado a otro.

Maow…

-Je, je-llevó una mano a su mentón, cubierto por barba sin rasurar de varios días.- Tienes razón, vamos a ver la tele-su rostro adquirió una expresión extraña, como ansiosa mientras se dirigía a la sala de estar.- Pasarán una película _muy _interesante… Suerte que Okaa-sanno está-canturreó felizmente, echándose en el sofá.

El gato se lanzó a su pecho y se recostó.

-Vamos, quítate saco de pulgas.-ordenó levantando su brazo con el control remoto y apuntó al televisor, Karupin empezó a dar saltos para alcanzarlo como si se tratara de alguno de sus juguetes.- ¡Hora Hora! ¡Déjame ver la televisión!

Pero el pequeño de Ryoma no obedeció.

Mientras tanto su deuño iba por las calles que apenas comenzaban las actividades de un Domingo. Había tenido suerte de que ese día no hubiera tenido práctica con Ryuzaki.

¿Y si la hubiera tenido?

La hubiera cancelado, claro está.

Aunque hubiera sido muy difícil avisarle puesto que no se habían dirigido la palabra en la semana entera.

-"Pues allá ella"-pensó malhumorado e indiferente. Era probable que estuviera molesta por lo del otro día en el club pero sinceramente no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.- "Ya se le pasará"

Se dio la razón una y otra vez mentalmente.

-"Además no dije ninguna mentira"-miró a su alrededor a otras chicas pasar, en grupos de amigas bastante numerosos. Todas las integrantes de uno de ellos le habían observado intensamente desde la acera al otro lado.

Fastidiado siguió con su paso altivo y las ignoró. Y las perdió totalmente de vista cuando subió al bus. Cerró los ojos y dormitó.

Él no estaba dispuesto a prestarse a esos juegos tan absurdos, los mismos en los que estaba seguro, Momo-sempai y Kikumaru-sempai querían implicarlo. Y ni más ni menos que con la torpe de Ryuzaki.

Ryoma Echizen era un príncipe, del tenis, pero un príncipe. Así que no se daría el lujo de caer en un truco tan ridículo.

Además, las chicas estaban en un plano bastante inferior y por supuesto el tema no era su prioridad.

Ryuzaki era diferente, sí. Tanto que no podía estar en la clasificación _chicas_ en su mente. Resultaba que la nieta de la entrenadora era _su _aprendiz y la que cocinaba en alguna ocasión para el equipo-incluyéndolo a él-, y a la que acompañaba de vez en cuando a casa por que era muy tarde y con la que algunas veces compartía el paraguas. Tal vez habían salido –acompañados por los sempais, lógico- a dar una pequeña excursión por la ciudad. Quizá conversaban un poco, pero nada más.

Así que no era _cualquier chica_. Era algo como… ¿Cuál era la palabra?

Ah, sí. Su amiga.

Cuando el autobús se detuvo y abrió sus ojos mostrando el color ámbar, se percató del enorme conjunto de edificios que se alcanzaban a percibir por fuera de la ventana del transporte público.

Bajó rápidamente encontrando de inmediato la placa que rezaba "FUJIWARA. Privado."

Se adentró, preguntó a dos personas donde encontrar las canchas de tenis. No tardó en dar con ellas, ahí estaba todo su equipo, la mayoría vestida con atuendos normales sin embargo llevaban sus maletas donde suponía debían llevar los uniformes en caso de emergencia.

Como un empate y un tercer partido en ese caso.

Él en cambio llevaba el uniforme de Seigaku, al igual que él se encontraban Tezuka buchou, Kikumaru-sempai y Oishi-sempai.

También detectó a la nada callada de Osakada, a Horio, Kachiro y Mizuno. Pero algo hacía falta… ¿Dónde estaba Ryuzaki? ¿No se habría enterado del enfrentamiento…?

O… ¿Quizá había decidido no ir a apoyarlo?

Cerró los puños y enterró sus uñas cortas en las palmas de sus manos, tanto que comenzó a doler.

-¡Hoi hoi!-Eiji levantó los brazos para dar su posición exacta cuando lo alcanzó a ver.- ¡Por aquí, O'chibi!

Se acercó lentamente comenzando a sentir el estómago revuelto por el enojo. ¿Quién se creía esa niña?

Bueno sí… era su amiga, pero eso no le daba derecho de faltar. ¡Con mayor razón debía estar ahí! ¿Cierto? ¿¡Cierto!?

-Buenas-fue un saludo en general y nada entusiasmado, como siempre. Todos le sonrieron.

-¿No estás nervioso, Echizen-kun?-preguntó Takashi que parecía más ansioso que el de primero. Su raqueta amarilla estaba guardada en su bolso así que se comportaba de lo más normal.

-Lie, ¿Debería?-cuestionó levantando una ceja, dejando su maleta a un lado.

-Dicen que el arma secreta del Fujiwara es increíble-le dijo Momoshiro a su lado, con una enorme sonrisa e intentado hacerlo dudar de su confianza, pero no lo consiguió.

-Hay un veinte por ciento de que Echizen pueda perder este partido.-la voz de Inui interrumpió cualquier comentario posible. Eso hizo que los demás se sintieran más inseguros.

-Echizen-llamó Tezuka, acercándose con su paso calmado y su rostro inmutable.- El jugador al que te enfrentarás tiene una técnica bastante similar a la tuya, no te confíes.-más que un consejo, parecía una orden.

-Hai, buchou-asintió, obedientemente.

Al otro lado de la cancha apareció toda la caravana del Fujiwara, que entre porras y vítores escoltaban a su equipo, todos perfectamente uniformados de un amarillo mostaza y azul.

¿Quién jugaría contra él?

Repasó a todos los integrantes que no tenían nada de maravilloso, resopló aburrido y decidió pasear un rato por los alrededores.

Una pareja de chicos con el uniforme de Fujiwara entró a la cancha, así que primero sería el turno de los dobles.

-¡A ganar, nyah!-chilló Kikumaru estirándose y sacándose la chaqueta, lo mismo hacía Syuichiro pero más silencioso.

-Mucha suerte, chicos-deseó Fuji serenamente.

-¡¡La Golden Pair ganaráa!!-el apoyo constaba de los gritos de los novatos, quienes daban saltos con sus cartelones llenos de frases de victoria y SEIGAKU en un tamaño exorbitante.

-Mada mada dane-susurró, ocultando su mirada bajo su gorra y salió de ahí. Primero pasaría por una rica Ponta a un expendedor de bebidas que había visto antes y después buscaría la fresca sombra de un árbol.

Bien, no se sentía mal quizá la ausencia de Ryuzaki lo había tomado por sorpresa pero ¿Qué más daba? No era como si fuera importante.

Ella no era nada importante para él.

Bebió un trago de la bebida de uva y miró el cielo despejado, adornado por las hojas nuevas de los árboles después de un crudo invierno.

Sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle, con la lata de Ponta a un lado y los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza cayó dormido.

Sintió como si sólo hubiera pasado un minuto cuando escuchaba la estridente voz de Osakada aturdiéndolo e interrumpiéndolo de un sueño que ya no recordaba.

-¡¡¡RYOMA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

No abrió los ojos hasta que la sintió cerca.- ¿Qué sucede?

Con los ojos acuosos Tomoka estaba parada frente a él, las manos contra su pecho. Parecía a punto de romperse a llorar.- ¡¡L-La Go-Golde Pair ha… ha…!!

-¿Mh?

-¡¡Ha ganado!!-gritó, Ryoma sentía los tímpanos reventar, con la cabeza un poco aturdida y después de taparse los oídos –inútilmente- la miró, llevaba su radiante sonrisa.

-Ah…

-¡¡Es tu turno Ryoma-sama!!-tiró de su mano para levantarlo, Echizen no se resistió demasiado. Aunque se soltó pronto.- ¡¡A ganar!!

Con paso despreocupado llegó hasta donde estaba su equipo, todos le miraron expectantes pero casi se fueron de espaldas cuando lo vieron acercarse bostezando.

Tomoka venía muy atrás sin dejar de lanzar gritos.

-¿Dónde estabas, Echizen?-preguntó irritado Takeshi, llevándose las manos a la cintura.

-Tomando una siesta-dijo sin más, quitándose la chaqueta, sacó la raqueta escarlata y se encaminó dentro de la cancha.

Miró desde su sitio a los demás, los titulares miraban dispuestos a analizar todo. Inui-sempai apuntaba a velocidad del rayo.

¿Y bien? ¿Dónde estaba su oponente?

La multitud de apoyo de Fujiwara rompió en gritos cuando una niña un poco más baja que él –debía tener la altura de Ryuzaki- se acercó para entrar, con el mismo uniforme que sus compañeros, a diferencia de que llevaba falda con mallas blancas que llegaban hasta arriba de sus rodillas en lugar de los pantalones.

Tenía el cabello platino y muy corto –Ryoma consideró que estaba más corto que el suyo- con un flequillo que comenzaba desde un lado de su cabeza y atravesaba hasta el otro para sujetarse con la oreja, una cinta azul lo adornaba. Sus ojos eran mieles, con pestañas muy espesas y negras. Era extremadamente blanca y tenía un rostro bonito, quizá demasiado.

-Mmh…

-¡Vaya!-Fuji sonrió mirando a la jugadora, quien no parecía tampoco preocupada.- Es muy raro ver a niñas tan lindas… y tan rubias-rió.

Inui asintió.

-Creo que su madre es extranjera-añadió, dando una mirada a sus apuntes.- Pudimos entrevistarnos con ella el día que faltamos al club.

Oishi tragó con dificultad recordando el día que Sakuno se había colado.

-¿Tú eres el arma secreta de Fujiwara?-inquirió sonriendo con ironía Ryoma.

-¡Ey, niño!-sonrió abiertamente y encogiéndose en hombros- ¡No me juzgues por mi apariencia!

El chico creyó que su voz era demasiado aniñada. Ni siquiera Ryuzaki hablaba así.

De nuevo con ella…

-"No vendrá"-se dijo convincente, mirando el suelo a su alrededor como si quisiera reconocerlo y adaptarse a que no era el mismo que en Seigaku.

-Je, lo intentaré-su sonrisa burlona hizo sonrojar a la chica rubia, le devolvió el gesto después de un momento.- Primero las damas ¿Bien?

La joven al otro lado apretó los labios fingiendo sonreír, no tenía mucha paciencia y ese patán estaba logrando sacarla de sus casillas demasiado pronto.

Era apuesto, sí. Pero engreído.

Ella lanzó la pelota amarilla al aire y le dio duro con la raqueta rosa palo. Avanzó hacia la red silenciosamente mientras Ryoma no creía lo que veía.

-¡¡Un Twist Serve!!-gritó Horio, con los ojos desorbitados.- ¡Le dará a Echizen!

Pero el pelinegro fue mucho más rápido y la golpeó para lanzarla al otro lado, cuando se dio cuenta ahí estaba la chica saltando para regresarla.

-¡¡Increíble!!-Momoshiro abrió la boca tanto como le fue posible en su sorpresa.

Punto para la chica.

-Mmh…-sonrió de lado, regresando a su posición original en su lado de la cancha.- No eres tan mala…

-Claro que no lo soy-respondió más calmada y orgullosa de sí misma.

El partido transcurría rápido y fluido, ambos pisándose los talones.

-Mou… Llegué por fin…-sin aire Sakuno se recargó en su mejor amiga, quien estaba muy atenta al juego.

Momoshiro fue el primero que la detectó.- Me alegra que hayas venido, Sakuno-chan… pensé que nos dejarías.

La joven sonrió.- No, eso nunca…

-¡Sakuno-chan!-murmuró con un puchero Osakada.- Llegas muy tarde…

Ryuzaki parpadeó al notar que Tomoka no hacía escándalo. Momoshiro regresó su vista al juego.

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas- No me levanté a tiempo.-notó que su amiga a penas y la escuchaba.

-¿Y la entrenadora?-inquirió al terminar de procesar la información.

-Tenía cosas que hacer, pero no estoy segura de qué.-susurró, Tomoka estaba demasiado distraída o concentrada en el partido. Fue cuando puso atención.

Ahí estaba Ryoma con la brisa golpeando su cabello y esa sonrisa de satisfacción tan conocida por ella. Estaba encorvado, esperando el próximo ataque.

Sus ojos ámbares lanzaban un brillo dorado cada que golpeaba la pelota, y corría de un sitio a otro para impedir el punto de… ¿La niña?

Parpadeó extrañada, la chica rubia tenía una expresión bastante más emocionada que la de Ryoma y se movía casi a la misma velocidad que él.

-Le está dando guerra al príncipe-le comunicó Osakada, sin verla.

Punto para la chica.

-¡Ey, niño!-llamó de nuevo la rubia, jugando con la raqueta.- ¿Acaso me estás dejando ganar?

Ryoma levantó una ceja pero sonrió.

-¿Eso parece?-se volvió a poner en posición, mientras ella botaba la pelota en su mano dispuesta a sacar. Se encogió en hombros.- Entonces así es.

La jovencita rió suavemente.

-¿Es que te gusto?

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos, excepto el hijo de Nanjiroh.

Sonrió con arrogancia, retornando a la mirada audaz.- Puede ser.

Ryuzaki se quedó sin aire por un momento. ¿Había escuchado bien?

Bueno, no era para sorprenderse… Esa niña sabía jugar tenis y era muy linda. ¿Por qué no iba a gustarle?

-"Ella es todo lo contrario a mí"-pensó apenada, bajando el rostro.

-¿Y yo? ¿Te gusto?-preguntó Echizen mientras golpeaba la pelota.

-¿Huh?

Punto para el chico.

-Que conveniente-murmuró pensativo Fuji, hablando en voz alta.- Se están distrayendo el uno al otro.

Kikumaru rió- ¿No podría ser en serio?

Oishi parpadeó.- ¿Crees que a Echizen-kun le guste esa niña?

Inui sin despegar los ojos de la libreta habló.- Hay un setenta por ciento de que realmente le guste.

Las chicas miraron a los sempais sin poder creer lo que escuchaban, la joven de las coletas frunció el ceño y llevó sus manos su cadera lanzándoles miradas desaprobatorias.

-¡Basta de tonterías!-rugió, Sakuno dejó escapar una frágil sonrisa.

-Tomo-chan…-intentó pero fue ignorada.

-¡¡Vamos todos, tenemos que apoyar a Ryoma-sama!!-gritó con fuerza Tomoka de pronto, los de primero le siguieron la corriente excepto la joven de trenzas.

Ella solo se limitaba a mirarlos.

-T-Tomo-chan…

-¡Vamos Sakuno-chan!

-¡Seigaku! ¡Seigaku! ¡Let's Go! ¡Seigaku! ¡Seigaku! ¡Let's Go!

Eiji sonrió y brincó a un lado de sus pequeños compañeros.

-S-E-I-G-A-K-U ¡Wooah!

Ryoma miró hacia ese lugar con cierto fastidio.- "Esos escanda…"-pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sus ojos se toparon con la figura esbelta de Ryuzaki.

Ahí, mirando a sus compañeros algo apenada, imitando débilmente los animados movimientos de Kikumaru y los novatos. Ella no tardó mucho en regresar sus ojos marrones a la cancha, y sin quererlo se encontraron.

-"Llegó"-pensó. A penas y se percató de que algo se inflaba en su pecho como aquella vez en la clase de Inglés.- "Ella… vino"

Ahora todo tenía sentido, Ryuzaki Sakuno tenía la mala costumbre de llegar treinta minutos tarde a todos lados.

No estaba molesta. No se estaba vengando. Sólo estaba siendo Ryuzaki…

Sintió un gran alivio, y sonrió. No de la manera arrogante, de la manera torcida, o insignificante. Aunque era pequeña, él la sentía sobre sus labios… la sonrisa sincera.

Ahora sí sentía a su equipo completo. Y no hubo mucho más que pensar al respecto.

-¡Juego y Partido para Echizen Ryoma de Seigaku!

-¡¡VIVA RYOMA-SAMAAAAAAAA!!

Sakuno no pudo evitar sonreír ante el resultado.

Ambos jugadores se acercaron al centro de la cancha para darse las manos.

-Supongo que ha ganado el mejor-murmuró con una tímida sonrisa la chica.

-Ya lo creo-respondió Ryoma, indiferente.

-Que arrogante-se burló, sus ojos mieles inspeccionaron sus rasgos.- Por cierto, Echizen…

-¿Mh?

Apretaron sus manos fuertemente.- Sí me gustas.

Ryoma parpadeó. ¿Lo decía de verdad?

-Mmh…

-¿Puedo llamarte, Ryoma?

-Supongo-fue lo único que dijo y se apartó de ahí para ir a la pequeña celebración que se llevaba en el lado de Seigaku.

-¡¡Espero verte de nuevo, Ryoma-chan!!-con su mano por el cielo agitó su brazo a modo de despedida.

Los titulares lo esperaban a la salida así que comenzó a avanzar.

-Taka-san…-Fuji tocó el hombro de su compañero, quien volteó para atenderle.- …Toma esto…

La raqueta amarilla llegó a sus manos.

-¡¡BURNINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!-llamas salían por todos lados y sus ojos ardían.- ¡¡OH MY GOD!! ¡¡OH MY GOD!! ¡¡¡OH MY GOD!!!

-¡¡Ganamos, nyah!!-chilló Eiji saltando a su alrededor, como incentivo al plan de Syusuke.

-No sería mala idea celebrar-comentó insinuante el prodigio, entreabriendo los ojos.

-¡¡DORYAAA!!!-todos lo miraron expectantes sin que se percatara.- ¡¡Vamos al restaurante, C'MON!! ¡GREAT!

El pequeño príncipe iba llegando cuando admiró todo el alboroto.

-¡¡Vamos al sushi, Ryoma-chaaan!!-se burló Momoshiro, imitando la voz de la rubia.

-Cállate-ordenó con voz seca.

-¡Hey, Echizen!-Horio y los chicos se acercaron a él, ansiosos- ¿Le preguntaste su nombre?

-No.

-¡Pues vamos, no pierdas oportunidad!-los varones de primero se alejaron hasta donde estaban los de Fujiwara. Tomoka se cruzó de brazos delante de ellos, arrastrando con ella a Sakuno.

-¿A dónde creen que llevan al príncipe?-gruñó Osakada a Horio.

-Vamos a preguntarle su nombre a esa extraordinaria jugadora-sin estar seguro de enfrentar a Tomoka, pero su voz sonando con toda la seriedad posible.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-preguntó molesta, el chico con dos años de experiencia en el tenis dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás al sentir la amenaza.- ¡¡Esa chica no está registrada en el club de fans de Ryoma-sama!!

-Eso es una bobería…-susurró Horio, frunciendo el ceño, aparentemente no quería ser escuchado por la joven frente a él.

-¡¡Retráctate en este mismo momento!!

Ryoma observó silencioso a Sakuno, quien permanecía atrás de su amiga. Ignorando a sus compañeros discutiendo.

El chico miró hacia otro sitio, aparentemente aburrido. Ryuzaki con la mirada en el suelo la levantó lentamente hasta que se fijó en el príncipe quien miraba todo a su alrededor sin escuchar la discusión.

-¡¡LET'S GO, BABES!!-todos los titulares ya iban de salida de las instalaciones. Kawamura se había detenido para llamarlos.- ¡La casa invita, sushi para todos! ¡C'MON! ¡C'MON! ¡¡C'MOON!!

-¿Eeeh?-la cara de felicidad de Horio era notoria, y así fue como se distrajo y corrió al lado contrario, olvidando completamente su propósito inicial.

Los demás lo siguieron, aliviados.

Sakuno se quedó muy atrás, sin sentirse merecedora de ir a festejar, ella solo había llegado a la última parte del partido.

-Oi Ryuzaki-llamó Echizen quien estaba ligeramente volteado hacia ella desde adelante.

-¿Mou?

-Lo que dije es verdad-su voz sin ningún tono en especial confundió a la jovencita pero ella entendía a que se refería.- Así que seguiremos practicando los Domingos, cada dos semanas ¿De acuerdo?

Sakuno parpadeó pero sin poder evitarlo sonrió y corrió para alcanzarlo.

-¡Hai, E…!

Él volteó de nuevo haciendo que se detuviera automáticamente, interrumpiéndola.

-Ryoma está bien.-Sakuno amplió la sonrisa con las mejillas sonrojadas, sin que se percatara sus ojos marrones tintinearon.

El pequeño disimuló su exclamación de sorpresa ante la reacción de la chica, con mucha prisa se giró y siguió con la gorra disimulando su propia expresión.

Calor en el rostro.

-Nos dejarán atrás…

Continuará.

Notas en Profile.


	4. Chapter 4

**El ataque de las hormonas**

Prince of Tennis

**Lady**

Capítulo 3: Los Echizen.

El lugar estallaba en vítores para su persona, el sol radiante que calentaba el suelo de la cancha y lo hacía sudar junto con el ejercicio que iba realizando. Lanzó una sonrisa torcida mientras ajustaba la gorra blanca a su cabeza.

Triunfar, no había otra palabra en su diccionario ni ninguna otra que lo definiera mejor.

Dio un vistazo a los lados, los enormes carteles del US Open adornaban todo el estadio repleto de gente, la misma que seguía gritando. Miró al frente a alguien con mucha más estatura.

-Mada mada dane

-¿Te crees muy bueno, no es así Echizen?-cuestionó su contrincante con una sonrisa torcida. Estaba sufriendo por el pésimo juego que se estaba dando pero aun no dejaba de parecer insistente en intentar lograr algo.

Aunque fuese un punto.

-¡Responde Echizen!

Ryoma sintió como sonreía con satisfacción.- ¿Crees que podrás hacer algo contra mí?-inquirió arrogante, sacando una pelota amarilla de su bolsillo, preparando su saque entre los botes que le daba.

-¿Escucha, señor Echizen?-él parpadeó extrañado al notar el tono con el que le hablaba, que no iba acorde con su cara donde se pintaba la decisión.

-¿Ah?

-Echizen.

-No gastes saliva-refunfuñó lanzando la pelota al aire e inyectaba fuerza en la raqueta para dar un certero golpe.- Ni mi nombre.- Él era un Echizen, uno que sería respetado por el Mundo. Uno que le ganaría al Mundo.

-Echizen.

-Hmph

-Echizen-kun.

-Echizen.

-Ryoma-sama.

-"Cuanto apoyo" –pensó desconcertado, observando a su alrededor, buscando, pero era como si las voces estuvieran en su cabeza. Tan conocidas y distantes a la vez… Era como tener de un lado a Horio, Kachiro y Katsuo y a Osakada en el otro.

Pero era imposible por que él estaba en EE.UU. ¿Cierto? Ganando el US Open.

¿¡Cierto!?

-Ryoma-sama.

-Echizen.

-Echizen-kun.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Frotó con fuerza sus ojos dorados, y de pronto su vista se volvió borrosa. Ya ni siquiera parecía estar en el mismo recinto deportivo, ahora parecía que estaba en las simples canchas del Seigaku.

-¿Ryoma-kun?

Ryoma-kun…

Sólo había una persona que lo llamaba así, sólo una a la que se lo permitía por lo menos. Y ella no estaba en ningún lugar. La voz era tan suave como la recordaba y casi podía imaginar el rostro de aquella joven con su expresión llena de preocupación.

-"Ganaré, no te angusties"-pensó sonriendo, mirando el típico cielo invernal y azul sobre su cabeza, y sin pensarlo ni proponérselo se le escapó un murmullo.- Ryuzaki…

-Echizen

-Echizen

-Mmh…

De pronto el panorama cambió, ya no veía el cielo, mucho menos las canchas que tanto adoraba. Podía ver a su vecino más cercano riendo abiertamente, por un momento sospechó que se carcajeaba de él.

Sintió su mejilla pegada a la dura superficie tibia, en un jalón se separó y buscó a su alrededor. Todos en el aula lo miraban divertidos y con grandes sonrisas en el rostro. Los ojos caobas con aquel destello rojizo también lo examinaron algo preocupados, pero cuando el tenista levantó el rostro supuso que todo estaba bien y solo se había quedado dormido.

-Mada mada…-bostezó, estirando sus brazos en el aire.- …da ne…

-¡Echizen!-la temible voz de la profesora no se compraba con sus ojos amenazantes, detrás de ella la pizarra verde tenía escrito: "Proyecto de fin de curso para la clase de Economía del hogar".- ¿Terminó con su siesta?-inquirió con sarcasmo, el pelinegro asintió.

La mujer apretó los puños con furia y la apenas controlable tentación de sacarlo del aula.

Ryoma apoyó su codo en la mesa y dejó descansar su cabeza en su mano. Miró al frente con la amenaza de que sus ojos volvieran a cerrarse, ahora lo recordaba, había perdido la conciencia cuando la clase que más detestaba llevaba al menos cinco minutos de comenzada.

¿Qué clase de cosas podría aprender?

Él nunca iba a aplicarlas, no se iba a encerrar en la cocina a preparar todos los pasteles que enseñaban ahí, ni tampoco iba a ir a la tienda a escoger fruta o verdura. Lo veía demasiado claro, contrataría a alguien para que lo hiciera. Y no creía que se necesitara saber demasiado para administrar su propio dinero –ni ahora ni después-. Actualmente su prima Nanako se hacía cargo de todo eso junto a su madre. Así que la pregunta volvió a rondar su cabeza¿Para qué servía?

Sus ojos brillantes inspeccionaron –aburrido, por cierto- cada espalda hasta que se topó con una familiar, una que era adornada con la caída delicada de unas trenzas castañas. Sakuno escribía apurada todo lo que decía la profesora.

Pensó con ironía que él ni siquiera podía escucharla.

Sus ojos volvían a cerrarse mientras iba perdiendo la conciencia del espacio y el tiempo.- Mmh…

Ya no hubo más interrupciones, pero ahora su sueño ya no tenía que ver con una final en el US Open… Veía a la nieta de la entrenadora golpeando con su raqueta rosada como la recordaba de las prácticas sabatinas.

-No está tan mal-había dicho él al ver que había golpeado y dado en el área correcta. Se acercó pero cuando ella daba la vuelta Ryuzaki ya no tenía las largas trenzas, ni los ojos caoba. Sino más bien su cabello se volvía platino y sus ojos brillaban mieles.

-Tú…

-¡Ryoma-chan!

Algo subió por su pecho, una manita blanca.- ¿Y Ryuzaki?-sin quererlo se estaba llenando de ansiedad por no verla cerca, la otra chica tocó su hombro. Cuando giró el rostro para exigirle que se alejara llevaba de nuevo las trenzas y aquella sonrisa tierna.

-¿Ryoma-kun?-ella lo miró con cierta calidez que lo confundió.- ¿Estás bien?

-Ryuzaki…-ella le miraba atenta esperando una explicación. Parpadeó sintiéndose perdido, sin encontrar algo que decir.

Sí, él la estaba llamando y no como sucedía comúnmente, al revés.

-¿Sí, Ryoma-kun?

- Ryuzaki… Yo…-susurró, era una sensación extraña, como si se tambaleara pero en realidad nada de eso pasaba sino que aquella chica lo miraba con intensidad.

¡No!

¡Él no quería ser un pervertido como Oyaji¡Todo menos eso!

Él no tenía por que serlo, que llevaran la misma sangre y el mismo apellido no quería decir que tuviera que heredar ese gusto irreverente por las mujeres. Los labios rosados de Ryuzaki se extendieron en su suave sonrisa que sin él darse cuenta, lo hipnotizó. ¡No podía pasarle eso!

¡No podía volverse un depravado!

¡Y… Y ella tenía la culpa por que… por que…¡Estaba claro, lo estaba provocando¡Esa niña quería que de pronto se diera cuenta de que sus ojos brillaban tanto como un espejo, que su boca era extraordinariamente delicada y que su cabello marrón caía con gracia por su frente y sus hombros en formas de trenzas!

¡Eso era¡Él no era ningún demente pervertido!

-Ryoma-kun…-su amiga suspiró, y él veía su rostro cada vez más cerca, de piel clara y aparentemente suave y lisa.

Calor.

Calor en su rostro.

¡No¡No¡No¡¿Por qué ella¡¿Por qué él?!

-Echizen.

-¿Ah?-¿Desde cuando las niñas tenían voces tan varoniles?

Cayó en cuenta.

-"Una pesadilla…"-la imagen de su compañera se desvaneció y fue así como pudo abrir los ojos sobresaltado, con el corazón latiendo a millones por segundo.

El chico frente a él se asustó al ver los amenazantes ojos dorados que parecían inusualmente perturbados, le pasó una hoja. El pequeño príncipe le miró interrogante mientras la tomaba.

-Tu nombre y el de tu compañero-y se dio la vuelta, viéndolo a veces de reojo algo preocupado pero Ryoma lo ignoró. Se estaba preguntando cuantas veces y que tan rápido podía quedarse dormido un chico durante la misma clase.

-¿Compañero?-se preguntó.

¿Cómo los dobles¡Los dobles son para hombres! Y él, era un hombre. –Uno no pervertido, pensó-.

Repasó la lista, hasta Osakada tenía pareja ya.- Que problema.-murmuró, escribiendo su nombre y el de su supuesto compañero.Pasó la lista hacia atrás. ¿Compañero para qué? De nuevo sus ojos dorados dieron con el pizarrón y el título de la clase.

¿Qué clase de proyecto sería?

Sakuno recibiría desde atrás la hoja con los nombres. El chico que pretendía pasársela le sonrió amablemente.

-Ryuzaki-san-llamó, ella levantó la mirada sonriente.- ¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja para el proyecto?

La muchachita sintió el calor irse acumulando en su cara mientras esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa.- C-Claro.

-Umh-conocía ese carraspeo, desvió su vista hacia el chico de mirada gatuna por ahora oculta bajo sus párpados.

-¿Echizen-kun?-el otro adolescente levantó una ceja.

-Ya tiene pareja-aclaró, su compañero revisó con cuidado todos los nombres y luego le pasó la hoja a la chica para que ella misma lo comprobara.

-Tiene razón.

¿Alguien la había escogido?

Un parpadeo.

Dos parpadeos.

-¿W-Wuaaah?-su boca quedó entreabierta de la impresión.- ¿R-Ryoma-kun?

Levantó rápidamente el rostro para encontrar al muchacho, pero éste parecía entretenido dándole una mirada a su diccionario intentando no quedarse de nuevo dormido, ignorando la conversación entre los otros dos.

-Por lo menos debiste preguntarle-gruñó el de atrás, mirando molesto al príncipe.- Tal vez a ella no le apetecía estar contigo, Echizen-kun.

Sin despegar sus ojos del diccionario, dijo claramente.- La próxima vez tendrás que ser más rápido que yo-entonces le dedicó una sonrisita irónica.- Mada mada da ne.

-Está bien, Shuugo-kun-susurró Sakuno intentando calmar los ánimos, pues su amigo se había levantado dispuesto a decirle una o dos verdades al tenista.- Discúlpame pero estaré con Ryoma-kun.

El muchacho asintió con el ceño fruncido y se giró para buscar a la compañera de atrás para ver si estaba aún disponible.

-No es por que le gustes, lo sacarás de un apuro.-dijo Ryoma con su voz habitualmente fría. Sakuno asintió tristemente pensando que tenía razón.

Entonces… ¿También lo sacaría de un apuro a él?

-"Debe ser eso"-suspiró. No es que ser su compañera de trabajo la hiciera más importante, pero… por un momento le gustó creer en la posibilidad.

La profesora recibió la lista terminada y miró con satisfacción a todas las parejas formadas.- Muy bien, espero que hagan un buen trabajo y que esto les de una visión del esfuerzo requerido. Podrán medir sus capacidades.

Eso llamó la atención de Echizen. Él tenía más capacidad que todos juntos en ese salón. Las chicas parecían demasiado animadas al respecto, en tanto los chicos no compartían la misma actitud.

Cocinar no podía ser tan difícil.

Cuando finalizó la clase se levantó dispuesto a buscar sus cosas e ir a las canchas para practicar. Permanecía aun adormilado –en todas las clases era lo mismo-, tanto que Oishi y Kawamura le preguntaron si se encontraba bien.

Ryoma bostezó.- Hai…-fue lo único que respondió.

-Entonces¿Qué te parece un juego contra mí?-inquirió Syuichiro sonriente, tratando de reanimarlo. Y parecía que había funcionado pues de inmediato ese brillo de desafío se instaló en los ojos gatunos de Echizen junto con su sonrisa arrogante.

-Por supuesto, sempai-se encaminó a los vestidores, por casualidad se dio cuenta de una imperceptible figura femenina a lo lejos. Se quedó de pie esperando hasta que Sakuno terminó por acercarse.- ¿Ryuzaki?

-A-Ano…-parecía que no sabía por donde comenzar, Echizen levantó una ceja impacientemente.- ¿P-Podríamos vernos al final de… tus prácticas?-inquirió tímida, sin atreverse a mostrar su rostro rojo.

-¿Para qué?-respondió con otra pregunta, renuente a salir con aquella chica. ¿Y si Momoshiro, Kikumaru o cualquier otro de los sempais los veían¡No quería ni imaginarlo!

Y ya conocía las extrañas maneras de la nieta de la entrenadora. Los imprevistos besos, las inesperadas palabras hirientes y un sin fin de cosas que implicaban que _ellos _estuvieran _juntos_.

-Mou… para… el proyecto de Economía del hogar-repuso rápidamente al detectar el tono de fastidio en el muchacho y en sus ojos se podía ver que la idea no lo satisfacía.- P-Pero si no puedes…

Ryoma la interrumpió rápidamente.- ¿Es completamente necesario?-Sakuno jugó con sus dedos mientras buscaba que mirar –siempre y cuando no fuera al chico-. Asintió silenciosa.

El muchacho pasó una mano por su cabello con algo de exasperación, en ese caso no podría quedarse a jugar hasta tarde como tenía planeado.

-De acuerdo-suspiró resignado, eso desanimó más a Ryuzaki.

Pero ella no tenía la culpa, Echizen la había escogido.

-¡Hoi Hoi Sakuno-chan!-la chillona voz de Kikumaru estalló detrás de la oreja de Ryoma quien se giró furioso, ya molesto desde antes.

-¡Tenga más cuidado, Kikuma----¡¡Ugh!!--!-Eiji había enroscado sus flexibles brazos alrededor del cuello del príncipe que se quejaba por no poder respirar.

Sakuno los miró horrorizada.- ¡Kikumaru-sempai…!-llamó, intentando detener la asfixia de su compañero.

Pero el jugador acrobático la miraba de manera simpática, con su cara de gato recién alimentado y sus ojos chispeando de felicidad.- ¿No te está haciendo daño este O'chibi malcriado?-preguntó infantilmente, las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de un suave rosa.

-¡No, claro que no!-agitó sus manos de un lado a otro mirándolo con angustia, el rostro de Ryoma comenzaba a ponerse azul.- ¡Kikumaru-sempai no respira!

-¿Nyah?-sin dejar su sonrisa ladeó tiernamente su cabeza hacia un lado.- Pero si respiro muy bien… ¡El aire está tan fresco!-chilló.

-¡Es Ryoma-kun!-gimió angustiada.

-¡Oi chicos¿Qué sucede?!-Momoshiro se acercaba con su jovial sonrisa.- ¡Que gusto verte, Sakuno-chan!-movió la mano a modo de saludo. La niña lo miró en busca de ayuda.

-¡Hoi Hoi, Momo!

-¡U-Ugh!

-¡Momo-chan-sem----!

-¿No te está haciendo daño este enano malcriado?-cuestionó severamente mirando al titular más joven quien seguía moviéndose frenéticamente entre los brazos de Kikumaru.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-respondió avergonzada.- Pero él---

-¡Ah, Ryuzaki-chan que agradable sorpresa!-por detrás de ella avanzaba Syusuke con su afable sonrisa y una raqueta en sus manos.- ¿Hoy también entrenarás con nosotros?

-¡Hoi Hoi Fujiko!

-¡Oi, Fuji-sempai!

-¡U-U-Ugh…!

-¡Fuji-sem----¡

-No te está haciendo daño Echizen-kun¿cierto?-su pregunta era seria, y había abierto ligeramente los ojos para dar un rápido vistazo al rostro de Ryoma quien seguía siendo torturado sin piedad por el abrazo cariñoso de Eiji.

Medio vivo y medio muerto. Bien, él era sádico así que no hizo nada para librar a Echizen de su sufrimiento.

-¡No!-fue la respuesta inmediata de Sakuno quien solo dirigía sus ojos preocupados al pelinegro más joven.

-¡Fshhhh… Abran paso!-ordenó la voz ruda de Kaidoh que no podía pasar ante la muchedumbre que se había reunido. Miró despectivamente a Ryuzaki.- Las chicas no deben estar en el club masculino-siseó.

-Ryuzaki-chan es una invitada especial, Kaidoh-fue la respuesta de Fuji que había regresado a su amabilidad regular.

-¡Hoi Hoi Kaidoh!-rió Eiji- ¡Pareces molesto, nyah!

-Solo falta que hagan al club mixto-gruñó indignado Kaoru, cruzándose de brazos.

Despreocupadamente Fuji le sonrió.- Eso es discriminación…

-¡Mamushi, eres quien menos merece opinar!-discutió Momoshiro frunciendo el ceño, luego sonrió creídamente.- ¡Eres el que menos talento tiene, ja, ja, ja, ja!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves¡Fshhh!-la serpiente se abalanzó sobre su presa.

-¡Con que quieres pelea, Mamushi!

-¿¡A quién llamas Mamushi!?

-¡A ti, estúpido!

-¡U-Ugh!-Sakuno comenzaba a compadecerse de Echizen.

-¡Baka!

-¿¡Cómo me llamaste!?

-¡Baka!

-¡Ahora sí te la ganaste a pulso, Mamushi!

-¡Atrévete¡Fshhh!

-Disculpen…-la débil voz de Ryuzaki a penas y se escuchaba entre la discusión.

-¡Hey chicos!-saludaba la tranquila voz de Takashi quien llegaba.

-¡Hoi Hoi Taka-san!-fue el saludo de Kikumaru.

-Hola Taka-san que gusto verte-sonrió Fuji quitando su atención de la pelea.

-¡Kawamura-sem----!-Sakuno fue interrumpida de nuevo.

-¿Echizen no está siendo grosero contigo, Ryuzaki?-preguntó amablemente y hasta algo retraído Kawamura, como si hubiera sido él quien hubiera herido a la muchachita.

No podía decirse que Echizen pudiera estarse portando mal con ella puesto que él no podía hablar, pensar o siquiera respirar. Lo único que había dentro de él –en esos momentos- era el instinto de supervivencia.

-¡N-no!-lo miró con esperanza al ver que era el único que se percataba de la precaria situación del novato titular. Justo cuando el chico de fuego iba a hablarle a Eiji fue interrumpido.

-Eh Taka-san-llamó Syusuke, su amigo volteó a verle.- Hay que detenerles-sugirió señalando a los dos compañeros de grado que estaban uno sobre otro gritándose a todo lo que sus pulmones daban.

Le pasó la raqueta que llevaba y el futuro cocinero la aceptó sin chistar.

-¡¡BURNINGGGGG!!!-llamas a su alrededor brotaron, mientras giraba el brazo completo con el que sostenía la raqueta.- ¡¡OH MY GOD¡DORYA¡¡Sepárense ahora mismo!!

Y se lanzó entre los dos contrincantes.

-¡¡Déjame darle su merecido, Taka-san!!-exigía Momoshiro tratando de alcanzar el cuello de Kaoru.

-¡Fshhh!

-¡U-Ugh…!-menos aire.

-Pero que alboroto…-la voz grave de Inui se acercaba y se colocaba entre Sakuno y Fuji.

-¡Hoi Hoi Inui!

-Hola Inui-dijo Syusuke.- Llegaste en el momento más divertido.

-Es lo que veo-de pronto cayó en la presencia de la chica.- Ah, Ryuzaki…-miró su libretita verde releyendo los datos.- Hay un cinco por ciento de probabilidad de que Echizen siga siendo descortés contigo… y hay un noventa y cinco por ciento de que haya recapacitado…

-I-Inui-sem---- Sakuno comenzaba a desesperarse. Y eso que ella era _muy _paciente. Su extraña amistad con Ryoma era un ejemplo.

-¡U-Ugh!

-Estaba pensando que quizá te gustaría probar uno de mis entrenamientos especialmente diseñado para personas del sexo opuesto-habló seriamente pero con una sonrisa llena de confianza. Los cristales de sus gafas brillaron mientras las acomodaba sobre su nariz.- Te aseguro un cien por ciento de mejora en tu rendimiento deportivo.

-A-Ano… Mu-Muchísimas gracias, Inui-sempai-dio una profunda reverencia mientras su rostro enrojecía de la vergüenza, pero por ahora lo único que quería era ver liberado a Ryoma quien seguía sin volver a su color original.

-También he preparado un jugo especial para las necesidades femeninas que sirve para completar el entrenamiento-seguía hablando sin escucharla.

-Supongo que ha de estar delicioso-sonrió Fuji, quien le prestaba atención desde el momento que la palabra jugo apareció.- ¿Qué contiene?

-Ah, eso es un secreto-respondió satisfecho por causar la curiosidad de alguien.

-Je, eres muy cruel cuando te lo propones…-pero aquello no coordinaba con su sonrisa de "Yo lo sé todo y tú no".

-Mou…

-¡U-U-Ugh!-Ryoma luchaba por su vida.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-preguntó preocupado Oishi, al ver a Kawamura separando a Momoshiro y a Kaidoh, a Fuji hablando pacíficamente con Sadaharu sobre sus horribles jugos, a Kikumaru ahorcando a Echizen y a Ryuzaki mirándolo aterrorizada intentando –sin ninguna probabilidad de éxito- liberar al chico. Lo normal ¿no?

-¡Hoi Hoi Oishi!

-Hola Oishi-saludaron al mismo tiempo Fuji e Inui.

-¡¡Mamushi!!

-¡¡Baka!!

-¡¡DORYA!!

-Cuanto alboroto-se dijo Syuichiro resignado y acostumbrado a ese tipo de espectáculos en las canchas de tenis varonil.

-¡Ugh!

-¡O-Oishi-semp----!

_Kikumaru ahorcando a Echizen y a Ryuzaki mirándolo aterrorizada __e intentando liberar al chico._

-¡Eiji estás matando a Echizen-kun!-se alarmó acercándose precipitadamente.

-¿Nyah?-miró hacia abajo con curiosidad, un desganado Ryoma seguía tratando de quitarse a su compañero de encima. El rostro del minino de Seigaku se puso más blanco de lo normal.- ¡O'chibi!-parecía mortificado pero sin soltarlo o sin percatarse de que él lo estaba asfixiando- ¿¡Qué te pasa!?

-¡Es lo que he estado intentando decirle, Kikumaru-sempai…!-gimió Sakuno, acongojada.

-¡Lo matarás Eiji!-Oishi parecía igual de afligido que la chica de primero. Kikumaru se apresuró a soltarlo, Ryuzaki lo ayudó a sostenerse pasando un brazo por su espalda con gentileza.

-¡Ryoma-kun!-lo miró con preocupación, observando su rostro pálido y sus ojos entreabiertos, se acercó un poco más para examinarlo detalladamente.- ¿Estás bien?

Su voz era suave en un intento por no molestarlo más.

-Hn…-la miró de reojo y de pronto las imágenes de su pesadilla retornaron a la velocidad de la luz. Se separó bruscamente arreglando su gorra blanca que ocultaba perfectamente sus ojos ambarinos. El rostro de Ryuzaki en sueños no era muy diferente al real. Sakuno lo miró tristemente mientras él contestaba.- Perfectamente…

-¿Qué es esto?-la grave voz del capitán retumbó en los tímpanos de todos los titulares quienes se quedaron helados.- ¡Treinta vueltas a la cancha¡Ahora!-exigió, sus ojos avellana dieron con la cohibida nieta de la entrenadora que miraba como los demás se apresuraban a obedecer sus órdenes.

-Ryuzaki-habló con los brazos cruzados, Sakuno levantó el rostro para darse cuenta de lo alto que era el capitán a comparación con ella.- Será mejor que vayas a tu propio entrenamiento, no está permitido la entrada a nadie que no pertenezca al club.-aclaró, tranquilamente sin sonar molesto pero sí serio.

-A-Ah… Yo… Sólo vine a hablar c-con Ryoma-kun-Kunimitsu la miró sin inmutarse a través de sus elegantes gafas. Dio unas aceleradas reverencias con todo su nerviosismo y salió corriendo de ahí en dirección a las canchas femeninas.

Tezuka observaba silencioso a sus titulares correr pero parecía que seguían jugando entre ellos, Momoshiro y Kaidoh se gritaban con Kawamura entre ellos en su modo tímido e intentaba calmarlos, Fuji hablaba con Inui con una sonrisa de ambos, Eiji le estaba pidiendo disculpas a un aparentemente fatigado Ryoma quien corría sin escucharlo –o ignorándolo- y Oishi reprimía a su compañero de dobles.

El momento de la despedida sería muy triste, y seguramente el Seigaku Tennis Club no volvería a ser el mismo, sus ojos reposaron en la pequeña figura del príncipe que parecía no mirar nada específico.

El próximo pilar de Seigaku estaba ahí, después se fijó en Momoshiro y Kaidoh, luego en los novatos que recogían pelotas que lanzaban los de segundo.- "Será un desastre"-pensó con amargura.

-¡¿Quieres pelea?!-insistía Kaidoh. Takeshi al otro lado preguntaba lo mismo.

-Calma chicos-suplicaba Kawamura.

-¡Corre, nyah¡Corre, nyah!-canturreaba el jugador acrobático.

-Tienes mucho entusiasmo-opinó sonriente Oishi, olvidando por un momento el asunto del linchamiento de Echizen.

-Reúnanse todos-pidió cuando terminaron de su ronda de vueltas, con una sonrisa de satisfacción –excepto de Ryoma- todos se acercaron.- Hay un anuncio para los veteranos.-los de tercero prestaron mucha mayor atención.- Este es el último año en Seigaku así que se está organizando un baile de graduación, procuren no hacer planes.- parecía que el capitán era el menos entusiasta en cambio Eiji daba brincos de alegría y Oishi le rogaba en susurros que se contuviera.- Eso es todo.

¿Un baile?

Ryoma lanzó un suspiro de fastidio, él ni siquiera era de tercero y simplemente lo había olvidado… Que los sempais de tercero ya no estarían más para jugar, ni tenis ni nada.

Se acercó a Syuichiro quien le había prometido un juego.

-Seguro pero ¿Estás bien?-se rió un momento ante la mirada de incomprensión del más joven.- Eiji fue muy pesado contigo.

-Estoy bien-respondió cortante, yendo a un lado de la cancha.

_¡Pok!_

_¡Pok!_

Kachiro suspiró.- Son increíbles…-su amigo a su lado asintió mirando también cuidadosamente el juego entre el sub-capitán y el novato.- ¿Crees que algún día podamos ser como ellos?

Horio se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa altiva y después rió.- ¡Por supuesto¡Y estoy seguro que algún día los superaremos!

-No pidas tanto-susurró Katsuo, indignado.- Ah, un Moon Volley estilo Oishi-sempai.

_¡Pok!_

_¡Pok!_

-¡Pronto cumpliré tres años de experiencia en el tenis!-presumió aumentando la intensidad de su risa.

-Pero tener a Ryoma-kun de capitán…

_¡Pok!_

_¡Pok!_

-¿Por qué crees que Echizen será el capitán?-gruñó Horio.- ¡Alguien como yo, con tanta experiencia podría ser capitán!

-No digas tonterías-suplicó el otro siguiendo el trayecto de la pelota amarilla.- Mira Kachiro… un Twist Serve…

-Ryoma-kun es el que merece ser el capitán-murmuró tranquilamente su amigo, mirando con orgullo al chico mada mada dane quien golpeaba la pelota después de un movimiento de Oishi.- Además creo que él lo hará genial.

Lo mismo pensaba Tezuka.

¡6-4¡Juego y Partido para Echizen!

-Bien hecho, Echizen-kun-la sonrisa benévola de Oishi hizo sonreír también a su compañero, el mayor le ofreció una mano para estrechar y él la aceptó de inmediato.

Un juego más… Momoshiro fue su nueva víctima. ¡6-3¡Juego y Partido para Echizen!

-Me retiro, gracias por todo.-se despidió Syusuke mientras abría la puerta del vestidor dispuesto a desaparecer por ahí.

-¡Bye Bye, Fujiko nyah!

-Hasta mañana, Fuji.

-Fshhh…

-¡Que descanse, Fuji-sempai!

-Yo también me voy-dijo indiferente Echizen, llevando su bolso a su hombro.

-¡Oi, Echizen¿Quieres ir por una hamburguesa?-preguntó amigablemente Momoshiro, parándose a su lado.

-No puedo, tengo algo que hacer-y sin más salió, sin esperar alguna despedida.

-¿Huh¿Algo que hacer?-Takeshi rascó su mejilla indeciso. Eso nunca, menos cuando lo invitaba a comer una hamburguesa.

-¡Nyah¿¡Será que tiene algo con Sakuno-chan para esta tarde!?-inquirió el gatuno Kikumaru.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del de ojos violáceos.- ¡¡Tenemos que----!!

Oishi se adelantó a interponerse entre el par y la puerta.- Ni lo piensen chicos… Si eso es verdad, tienen que dejarlo solo.-sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al recordar el último episodio al que había sido _arrastrado_.

Inui acomodó sus gafas.- Hay un cero punto uno por ciento de que su teoría sea cierta… Echizen no es de los que se anda haciendo citas con chicas.

-¡Pero es tan insensible!-insistió desesperado Takeshi.- ¡Hay que ayudarlo para que no meta la pata!

-¿Ah¿Ryuzaki y Echizen?-Horio parpadeó repetidamente, el dueño de una de las bicicletas estacionadas fuera de Seigaku asintió.- Creo que Inui-sempai tiene razón ésta vez.

-¡Hai!-apoyaron los otros dos novatos. Ninguno tenía idea de que Ryoma y Sakuno eran pareja en el proyecto planteado en la mañana, habían evitado preguntarle a su amigo pues sabían de antemano que no respondería.

-¿Cómo que ésta vez?-preguntó indignado el hombre de los datos.- Mis cálculos siempre son correctos.-sonrió con satisfacción recuperando su seriedad- Y puedo asegurarles en un cien por ciento que Echizen se niega a tener una relación de cualquier tipo con las mujeres.

La madre de Seigaku asintió.- Recuerden que es un niño.

-Y que niño…-dijo frustrado Momoshiro mirando el techo aparentemente molesto.

-¡Pero Sakuno-chan es tan linda!-chilló Eiji, haciendo un puchero.- O'chibi debería darse cuenta…

-Como si eso fuera posible-susurró Kaidoh rodando los ojos.- Fshh…

-Hasta mamushi lo sabe-suspiró Momoshiro, con una mirada suplicante para Syuichiro.

-¿A quien llamas mamushi?

-No comiencen de nuevo-pidió Kawamura débilmente, después miró al más glotón con una sonrisa.- Oishi tiene razón, no podemos meternos… Esos son asuntos de pareja y solo ellos pueden solucionarlos.

Momoshiro sonrió mientras lo miraba suspicaz.- ¡Ne, Taka-san¡Debes decirlo por experiencia!

El rostro de Takashi se puso completamente rojo.- N-no, yo no lo decía por eso…

-¡Nyah, Taka-san tiene novia!-saltó Kikumaru recobrando su felicidad de siempre.

-N-no es así, me están malinterpretando.-respondió nervioso mientras rascaba su nuca.

-Vamos chicos, tranquilos-suplicó Oishi, cerrando los ojos con algo de cansancio.- Dejen a Echizen-kun, él sabrá resolverlo.

-Yo lo dudaría-dijo para sí Inui.

-Apostaría un mes de hamburguesas gratis a que sí tiene que ver con Sakuno-chan-añadió con fatiga Takeshi.

Sin siquiera imaginarse la afrenta (protagonizada por Momoshiro y Kikumaru) que intentaba contener el sub-capitán, Ryoma caminaba por las instalaciones deportivas de Seigaku.

¿Y ahora que haría? Seguramente Ryuzaki estaba en sus propios asuntos, se encaminó a la cancha de tenis femenil y tal como pensó ahí la encontró, con la falda tableada y las mallas de lycra cubriendo sus muslos.

¡Maldita herencia!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó con ímpetu el asa de su bolso. Pero no le sirvió de mucho pues tenía bien memorizado el rostro de la chica. ¡Maldita pesadilla!

Encontró un árbol que cubría parcialmente una de las canchas y se sentó ahí para mirar con detenimiento los movimientos de la joven.

Ella sudaba y algunos cabellos se pegaban a sus mejillas ya rojas por el esfuerzo, su boca era pequeña y estaba entreabierta intentando regular con ella su respiración. -"Esas trenzas…"-miró como se movían de un lado a otro mientras la chica corría como las demás.

-¡Es Echizen-san!-abrió como platos los ojos ámbares al verse descubierto.

Todas las muchachas corrieron a ese extremo de la cancha, mirándolo a través de la reja, de pronto se sintió como si fuera una atracción en un Zoo.

-¡Vamos, vuelvan al trabajo!-se escuchó el grito de una chica de cabello negro que llegaba por la mitad de su espalda, lacio y ojos castaños, acompañada por Sakuno quien miraba con sorpresa a Ryoma.

Después de que las demás se dispersaron y regresaron a sus actividades ella fue capaz de acercarse.- ¿Ryoma-kun¿Qué haces aquí¿Te sientes mal?

Le hubiera gustado contestar todas las preguntas pero prefirió mantener la boca herméticamente sellada, después de todo él no era muy comunicativo.- Mmh…

Sí, era Echizen Ryoma. Estaba ahí por que técnicamente había terminado el entrenamiento y ella no le había permitido quedarse más tiempo. Y no, no se sentía mal. Correr había servido para renutrir sus pulmones.

-Nunca lograrán nada con esas prácticas tan inútiles-Sakuno lo miró sin saber que decir, pero parecía disgustada por el comentario.

-Miyazawa buchou es muy buena-aseguró en defensa de la capitana.

-No tanto como Tezuka buchou-espetó, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia sobre no desafiarlo y poner en duda la supremacía de Kunimitsu.

Sakuno frunció el ceño.- Sakuno-chan regresa a entrenar, por favor-pidió de manera amable la capitana, logrando que la novata se sonrojara, le dedicara una tímida reverencia –con miles de disculpas- y corriera hasta alejarse de ahí.

Miyazawa lo examinó a detalle, Ryoma al sentirse observado levantó una ceja.- ¿Soy o me parezco?-preguntó rudamente.

-Me recuerdas a Tezuka-san-comentó despreocupada.- Está prohibido que los hombres vengan a este club-advirtió de manera cordial.

-No estoy dentro, sólo observo-estando recostado llevó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza para que ésta descansara y cruzó una de sus piernas.- Tus jugadoras son muy enclenques.-añadió de manera despectiva.

-Son muy buenas-aseguró levantando la barbilla con orgullo.

-Lo mismo dice Ryuzaki de ti-añadió dedicándole una mirada aburrida.- Así que me puedo dar una idea de lo _buenas _que son-sonrió con sarcasmo, volvió a cerrar los ojos ámbar decidiendo tomar una siesta. Su gorra lo protegió de la inspección curiosa que le hacía la capitana.- Mada mada da ne.

-Soy Miyazawa Tsukino, capitana del Seigaku femenino.-al ver que él no parecía interesado, agregó.- ¿Y¿A quién esperas?

-¿Mmh?

-Sí… generalmente los chicos esperan a sus novias-le guiñó cómplicemente con una sonrisa enorme.- Créeme, lo veo diariamente.-señalando a todas las chicas detrás.- Terminamos un poco tarde por que siempre corremos al principio y al final de nuestras prácticas, para que no haya lesiones y…

Esa muchacha le recordaba extrañamente a Oishi.

-No es mi novia-interrumpió abruptamente pero inmutable.- Tenemos un proyecto.

Ella lo miró felizmente pensando que había hecho un gran logro con ese muchacho que tenía fama de cortante y frío. Pero lo que le urgía a Ryoma era aclarar que NO TENÍA** ABSOLUTAMENTE ****NADA** con **NINGUNA**niña, no es que le gustara hablar y mucho menos con una desconocida.

-¡Seigaku¡Fight¡Oh! –Canturreaban a lo lejos- ¡Seigaku¡Fight¡Oh!

Miyazawa lo miró ladeando la cabeza y juntando sus dos manos tras su espalda.- Será mejor que te vayas levantando, comienza a hacerse tarde.-luego amplió su sonrisa.- En un momento Sakuno-chan estará contigo.

Echizen parpadeó extrañado. ¿Cómo sabía que era ella a quien buscaba?

La muchacha se alejó.- ¡Eso es todo por hoy!-la escuchó anunciar.

Todas se dispersaron, incluso perdió a su compañera de vista. Se encaminó hacia la entrada. Se detuvo un momento al escuchar el alboroto detrás de él.

-"Demonios"-pensó, dándose cuenta de quienes se trataba y maldiciendo su mala suerte.

Para nadie pasó inadvertido que venía de las canchas femeniles.

-¿¡Con que saldrás con Sakuno-chan!?-preguntó traviesamente el chico de ojos violáceos mientras picaba sus costillas. El príncipe solo gruñía.

-No-respondió tajante.

-¡O'chibi tiene una cita, nyah!

-No-repitió frunciendo el ceño.

-Esto no puede ser… mis datos siempre son correctos-susurró Sadaharu examinando sus apuntes, alarmado.

Exactamente por eso no quería ir a ningún lugar, por ningún motivo con Ryuzaki.

-Será mejor que les dejemos solos…-opinó Kawamura, sonriendo dulcemente.

-Taka-san tiene razón-asintió Oishi.

-Probabilidad de una relación amorosa…-leyó los datos en su libreta verde.- Cero por ciento.

-¡Pero Inui-sempai ya se había equivocado una vez!-protestó Horio.

-Hmph-bufó el pequeño príncipe, indignado por todos los comentarios.

-¡Entonces vamos, nyah¡Estoy seguro de que Kaidoh quería invitarnos a todos un helado!.-propuso Eiji haciendo crecer su sonrisa.

-Otro cero por ciento.-intervino el más alto.

-¿¡Yo¡¡Fshhhh¿¡Y yo por qué!?-sus ojos se desorbitaron mientras fruncía gravemente el ceño.

-¡Que mamushi tan tierna!-se burló Takeshi.- ¡Y amable!

-¡No.me.llames. Mamushi!.-siseó su compañero, matándolo con la mirada.

-Eiji, no debes comprometer a la gente así-reprendió Syuichiro, tal como una mamá haría a su hijo pequeño, con una voz apaciguadora.

Olvidándose –por un momento- del asunto de Ryoma y Sakuno, comenzaron a alejarse, el pelinegro suspiró aliviado mientras avanzaba discretamente detrás de ellos para esperar a Ryuzaki en la entrada.

El resto de los titulares iba calle abajo.

-¡¡Suerte matador!!-Kawamura había recibido una raqueta para separar –nuevamente- a Takeshi y Kaoru.- ¡¡BURNINGGGGGGGGG!!

-Mada mada da ne…

Vio como desaparecieron pero fue deslumbrado por el sol ya en el horizonte. Aun estaban en invierno y hacía una brisa helada que resultaba relajante.

-Ryoma-kun-la suave voz de Sakuno lo llamó, él volteó para verla detrás. Llevaba aún la ropa deportiva igual que él.

-¿A dónde iremos?-cuestionó sin ganas de perder el tiempo.

-A un supermercado, por supuesto-dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo, eso molestó al príncipe que inició la larga caminata que les esperaba. Escuchaba los ligeros pasos de la nieta de Sumire.

La castaña miraba el suelo y al frente los talones del hijo de Nanjiroh. ¿Qué podía decir? El silencio aunque relajado era algo incómodo, por lo menos para ella.

-En… el partido contra Fujiwara… Realmente lo hiciste muy bien-sonrió débilmente mirando su espalda y como él seguía con la vista al frente como si no la hubiera oído.- Esa niña era muy fuerte ¿Verdad?

Bajó la cabeza al ver que no había surtido ningún efecto su intento de plática.

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo?-su voz era la de siempre que le hablaba, pero aún así Ryuzaki no podía creer que le estaba contestando.- Llegaste tarde.

¿Lo había notado¿Realmente lo había notado?

Con un sentimiento de felicidad invadiéndole el pecho, sonrió.

-M-Me quedé dormida-respondió, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

-Hmph… No me sorprende.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda las puertas automáticas les permitieron el paso. Avergonzada Sakuno agachó la cabeza fijándose ya únicamente en el piso.

_¡Pok!_

-¡I-Itai…!-su cabeza había dado contra la espalda del chico que se había detenido silenciosamente.

-Fíjate por donde andas-ordenó, mirándola de reojo. Con el rostro rojo Sakuno se apresuró a asentir.

-¡Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai-----!

Ryoma suspiró mientras la interrumpía.- ¿Y¿Qué estamos buscando?

Tenía que hacerle frente a aquella niña con cada gota de paciencia que tenía en el cuerpo. –que tampoco era mucha-.

-H-Huevos…

-¿Huevos?

-Hai-la chica lo guió por los diferentes pasillos, Ryoma la siguió y una que otra vez se detenía a coger algún producto como galletas o papas fritas que llevaría a su casa para comer en su cuarto a escondidas con Karupin como único testigo.

Ella escogió un paquete pequeño lleno de óvalos blancos y se encaminó a la fila para pagar. Ryoma buscaba en un refrigerador cercano un paquete de Pontas.

-¿Haremos omelet?-preguntó distraído sacando las latas y colocándola en la canasta donde llevaba sus golosinas.

-¿Omelet?-inquirió volteando a verlo, sonrió tiernamente.

Ryoma no tuvo más opción que mirar en otra dirección pero sin dejar de escucharla. -¿Pastel?

-¿Pastel?

-¿Entonces?-inquirió impaciente.

-Es para nuestro hijo.

¿_Nuestro_ hijo? Eso sonaba a Ryuzaki y él.

Casi –_casi_- le dieron ganas de reír.

Un hijo con Ryuzaki… Que disparate.

Cinco. Cuatro. Tres. Dos. Uno.

_¡Pok!_¡Esperen un momento…!

-¡¿Hijo?!-abrió los ojos de par en par.- ¿¡Cuál hijo!?

Sakuno se sonrojó ante su reacción.- El de nuestro proyecto… tendremos que cuidar un huevo como si fuera un hijo.

-¿Es una broma?

Ryuzaki le lanzó una mirada lastimera.- N-No Ryoma-kun… pensé que tú lo sabías.-Ahora que lo recordaba, era poco probable que él supiera pues se había dormido en medio de la clase.

-No sabía nada-refunfuñó irritado.- Pensé que tendríamos que guisar… o algo parecido.

Sakuno parpadeó y fue entonces cuando se atrevió a dejar salir la pregunta que todo el día le había dado vueltas en la cabeza.- ¿E-Entonces por qué me escogiste…?

Ryoma acomodó su gorra.- Por que tienes idea de cómo cocinar-pensándolo bien no solo había sido por eso. Ninguno de sus amigos estaba disponible, así que la niña de trenzas estaba bien por ahora: por que la soportaba perfectamente. De hecho, ya se estaba acostumbrando a su presencia… pero eso no lo admitiría, ni siquiera a él mismo.

-O-Oh…

Decepción.

¿Y ahora que podía hacer? Había sembrado toda su esperanza en que las palabras de Ryoma-kun para Shuugo-kun solo fueran para su compañero, no que también se aplicaran para él como había sospechado desde el principio.

Quería estar equivocada, pero estaba claro que no había confusión posible. Ryoma la quería para una buena nota, nada más. Y aún así¿Ella que esperaba¿Qué la hubiera elegido por que creía que sería buena madre algún día¿Por qué se había dado cuenta de que la quería o algo semejante?

Error. Típico error.

-Será hombre-dijo de la nada el chico, ajeno a los pensamientos de Ryuzaki.

-Y-Yo pensaba que sería mejor si fuera niña…-susurró tímidamente su _esposa_.

-No-respondió.- Será hombre.

-Mou… De acuerdo.-suspiró resignada.- ¿Y cómo se llamará?

-Ryoma-contestó rápidamente.

-Eso no está permitido-cortó apenada, sus mejillas enrojecieron.- No puede llamarse como ninguno de los padres.

Echizen le pasó un billete a Sakuno para que pagara los huevos, después él acercaba todas sus cosas para que fueran cobradas también, mientras tanto pensaba en como le pondría a su _hijo_.

¿Nanjiroh? no era opción, no quería que su _hijo_ llevara una maldición, Rinko era el nombre si _hubiera tenido _una niña. ¿Ryoga¡Nah! Le recordaría a su hermano mayor¿Sumire¡Ni que estuviera demente! –además también era femenino-. Repasó todos los nombres de los sempais pero ninguno lo convenció.

Incluso pensó en el de Horio…

Cosa grave. Poca inspiración.

-No se me ocurre nada-dijo cuando estaban saliendo, el chico cargaba las bolsas.

-Ah… ¿Ryoma-kun?-Sakuno lo distrajo de sus desesperantes pensamientos.- ¿T-Te gustaría ir a mi casa? Para preparar al… bebé para mañana-al chico no le quedó otra opción más que asentir.

Cuando llegaron Ryuzaki le ofreció unas cómodas pantuflas y lo hizo sentarse mientras ella iba a buscar todo lo necesario para _crear_ al bebé. Se dio permiso para dejar todas las bolsas que cargaba en el pequeño desayunador en la cocina, y después regresar al salón.

Sakuno bajó felizmente dejando las cosas en la mesa de la sala.- ¿Mou¿Y los huevos?-el muchacho señaló la cocina, así que fue por ellos, Ryoma la imitó después, quedándose a mitad del camino.

-No sé cual escoger-se decía la nieta de Sumire mirándolos con detenimiento.

-Tráelos.-dijo cortante, la chica asintió tomando la caja.

Pero eso no era buena idea con una chica tan torpe como resultaba aquella, con que se atorara con sus pantuflas fue suficiente para que los huevos salieran volando.

¡Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!

-¡Kyaaaaa!-horrorizada miró su obra maestra. El suelo había sido manchado por las yemas de nueve huevos estrellados contra este. Dos escurriéndose en el cabello oscuro de Echizen y uno, sano y salvo en la mano del chico quien lo había atrapado.

El rostro inmutable del pequeño samurai hizo temblar a la jovencita.

-E-Etto… R-R-R-Ry…Ryoma-kun… ¡¡Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai!!

Con su mano libre el chico se deshizo de los huevos en su cabeza lanzándolos directamente al piso.- Olvídalo-gruñó conteniéndose de gritarle y no queriendo verla a sus pies pidiendo perdón.

Aunque hubiera sido lo menos que esperaría de cualquier otra persona.

-¡Pasa al baño, por favor!-imploró nerviosa empujándolo escaleras arriba, lo llevó por el pasillo hasta el cuarto.- T-Te traeré una toalla…-dijo antes de encerrarlo.

-Hmph-miró al huevo entre sus dedos.- Es un milagro que se haya salvado.-unos segundos después Sakuno tocó la puerta ansiosa, se notaba por su insistencia y él abrió.- Cuídalo, es el último-recibió la toalla y cerró la puerta en sus narices.

-Lo arruiné.-suspiró dejando caer sus hombros. Cuando bajó se dedicó a limpiar lo mejor que pudo y parecía que no había sucedido nada, de pronto encontró la maleta del tenista.

-¡Ryuzaki!

-¿Mou?-esa era la voz de Ryoma, se apresuró a subir.- ¿R-Ryoma-kun¿N-Necesitas algo?-apoyó la frente en la puerta mientras agudizaba el oído.

-Mi maleta-respondió al otro lado.

-¡H-Hai!-a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían bajó y volvió a subir con lo que le pedía el príncipe, de pronto vio la puerta mucho más grande. ¿Cómo se la entregaría?

Con una mano descontrolada y el rostro ardiendo giró el picaporte y lanzó el enorme bolso para después cerrar tan pronto como pudo, azotando la puerta incluso. Respiraba como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

-¿Ah¿Y ahora que le pasa?-se preguntó mirando la puerta y luego su bolso.- Mmh… lo dejó muy lejos.

En tanto el corazón de Ryuzaki no paraba de golpear contra su pecho, casi sin dejarla respirar.- "¡Baka¡Baka¡Sakuno Baka!"

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Ryoma bajaba con su uniforme negro, pasando la toalla sobre su cabello húmedo. Sakuno esperaba sentada completamente estática en uno de los sillones pero de pronto un aroma a flores inundó todo el lugar.

-¿Tienes el huevo?-preguntó de pronto impaciente. Ella sorprendida de verlo –y sin variar, sonrojándose- asintió. Ambos lo examinaron, era inusualmente redondo y pequeño.

Les recordaba a una pelota de tenis. Ryoma pensó que era perfecto, después de todo ni él ni su _esposa_ eran muy altos. Suerte que lo había salvado.

-Es muy bonito-el chico asintió en silencio pensando que tenía razón.

-Hazlo tú-dijo, recordando de pronto las pelotas con su rostro. Ella aceptó sonriente y mucho más tranquila.

Con delicadeza y un plumón negro comenzó mientras Echizen miraba a su alrededor. La casa no era por dentro como la imaginaba, parecía más hogareña.- ¿Tu abuela vive aquí también?-preguntó de la nada.

Concentrada en lo que hacía asintió.- Hai, ella y yo.

Silencio.

-¿Y tus padres?-interrumpió de nuevo, ahora observándola.

-Mi padre es jugador de tenis profesional y mi madre está con él –explicó rápidamente, ladeando un poco la cabeza mientras garabateaba en la superficie blanca.- Viven en Londres…

-¿Ryuzaki Kazuma?-exclamó asombrado, pero ella afirmó sin darse cuenta de la reacción del chico, recobrando la compostura continuó.- Es uno de los mejores en voleo cerca de la red.-Nunca se le había ocurrido que alguien tan torpe pudiera ser hija de un deportista tan famoso. Pensaba que en todos los casos se aplicaba el ejemplo de Nanjiroh y él.

-¿Tu padre también es jugador?-era obvio¿De donde más hubiera aprendido o heredado el talento?

-Está retirado-confirmó.- Es Echizen Nanjiroh.

Sakuno permaneció silenciosa.- El discípulo de la abuela. –ahora Ryoma movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa.- ¡Ya está!

Echizen parpadeó al ver lo parecido que era a él, tenía la _misma _mirada gatuna con lo que parecía una "n" de boca.- ¿Te gusta?-el muchacho notó que ella había tomado confianza y aunque no sabía a que se debía estaba satisfecho con que pudieran estar el uno junto al otro de manera serena. Sin tartamudeos ni gruñidos.

Aunque él tuviera todo el derecho a molestarse después de que le habían caído dos huevos en la cabeza gracias a su torpeza.

-Hmph… No hay forma de que un hijo mío no me guste.

-Ano…

Silencio.

Silencio.

Ryoma solo podía escuchar todos los utensilios de Sakuno mientras ella trabajaba dándole la espalda. Impaciente y después de media hora el muchacho pensaba que podría dormir un momento. De pronto sentía sus músculos pesados, sería por la ducha caliente que se había dado…

-¡Listo!-Sakuno se levantó sosteniendo con las dos manos su obra, dando pequeños saltitos de alegría. Enrojeció al ver que el chico la miraba dudoso. Le estiró el huevito que ahora tenía un cabello similar al suyo pero de estambre, con los ojos ámbar y con unas mejillas rosadas. Ryuzaki se sentó a un lado de él quien se removió incómodo, el huevo entre sus manos y sobre su regazo.

Sakuno lo miró con orgullo, observó esperanzada a Ryoma queriendo que le dijera alguna cosa linda.

Pero él es Ryoma ¿Lo olvidan? Y además Echizen.

-Mmh…-sostuvo el huevo con una mano y luego lo balanceó hacia la otra.- Está gordo.

-¿M-Mou?

-Y parece que tiene fiebre-añadió señalando las mejillas.

Sakuno mordió uno de sus labios y ligeramente ceñuda.- Es muy bonito-defendió a su _hijo_.- ¡Si le dices que está gordo desde ahora, seguramente tendrá traumas...!-miró con pena al pequeño blanquillo.

-Ryuzaki, es un huevo-le recordó.

-¡Tenemos que fingir que es un niño!-se rehusó, impaciente.- Todo cuenta.

-La profesora no se enterará.-insistió.

-¡Ryoma-kun…!

Echizen se cruzó de brazos y giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, inconforme.- Como quieras.

Automáticamente Sakuno sonrió.- ¿Y el nombre?

-Kazuma-dijo sin más, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo del sillón, la jovencita lo miró sin comprender.- Tu padre es un buen tenista, así que mi _hijo_ puede llevar su nombre.-Ryuzaki sonrió agradecida.

-Kazuma…-suspiró, siendo escuchada atentamente por Ryoma.- Echizen Kazuma…

El muchacho tragó pesado.

-¿A que te vas a dedicar?-inquirió curiosa, observándolo fijamente.- En el proyecto…-aclaró al ver que Ryoma no comprendía la pregunta.

Sus brazos se cruzaron detrás de su cabeza y miró el techo como si fuera lo más entretenido.- Tenista profesional, claro.

De nuevo el silencio los inundó.- Oi, Ryuzaki…-ella asintió en señal de que lo escuchaba, Ryoma la miró de reojo.- Ni una palabra de esto a los sempais.

-¿Eh?

-Nada a los sempais.-ordenó, más severamente.

-H-Hai…

----------------------------------------------------

-Así que ustedes son la típica familia con problemas económicos-la profesora tomaba nota mientras Horio asentía complacido con un huevo que tenía cierto parecido a él y a su lado Tomoka con otro huevito que se parecía a ella.- Han sido muy valientes al querer tener gemelos.

-Mis hermanos son gemelos y siempre los cuido-comentó la de coletas con orgullo.

-Pasen a sus lugares.-los chicos obedecieron.- veamos… ¡Familia Echizen!

Todos parecían emocionados al saber quien sería finalmente la pareja de proyecto de Echizen. Horio se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa burlona imaginándose el desastre por el que atravesaría su amigo junto a una de las peores candidatas al puesto.

-¡Que envidia amiga!-gimió Osakada.

Ryuzaki le devolvió una sonrisa temblorosa mientras se ponía de pie, giró un poco su cabeza para observar a un gruñón príncipe. Ambos pasaron al frente. Sakuno estaba demasiado nerviosa a lado del chico quien parecía no inmutarse con nada.

-¿¡Qué!?-los tres novatos amigos de Ryoma se pusieron de pie, mirándola incrédulos. Entonces ¿Los sempais tenían razón?

La pareja los miró interrogantes en tanto la mujer encargada les ordenaba que no hicieran alboroto.-"¡No puede ser¡Con Ryuzaki!"-se decía Horio sin poder creerlo aún.

Después de un momento, Ryoma comenzó a hablar.

-Somos los Echizen-murmuró amargamente, Sakuno sostenía al pequeño que tenía su cara en dirección a los compañeros de sus _padres_.- Yo soy Echizen Ryoma, soy tenista profesional y he ganado todos los torneos a los que he entrado-se cruzó de brazos altaneramente.- Así que somos millonarios.

-Ejem-la profesora tenía levantada una ceja.-¿Millonarios, señor Echizen?

Sí ¿Algún problema?

-Somos de clase media-rectificó refunfuñando al ver la mirada peligrosa de la maestra quien tenía el bolígrafo en mano.- Y ella es mi esposa-dijo señalando a Sakuno.

-A-Ah… b-bueno-la cara de la joven estaba tan roja como una cereza.- Y-Y-Yo soy Ry--- eh…-miró de reojo a Ryoma quien también la miraba, el calor en su rostro aumentó.- Soy E-Echizen… Sakuno… y soy ama de casa…-sintiendo el corazón en la garganta pudo percatarse como el chico tomaba al huevo, rozando delicadamente sus dedos.

Ryuzaki alguna vez pensó que quizá sus manos podrían ser frígidas, callosas, duras pero en cambio se topó que era tan tersa como la suya propia.

-Este es Echizen Kazuma-dijo indiferente- Tiene un mes de nacido y jugará tenis en Seigaku cuando sea mayor.

Hubo una risa general.

-Así que son el matrimonio joven e inexperto-la profesora parecía divertida, incapaz de creer ver al famoso novato de Seigaku en una situación como aquella.

Tampoco él lo creía.

Continuará.

Agradecimientos en profile, imagen de Kazuma Echizen en mi blog (dirección en profile)


	5. Chapter 5

-¡Mou!-sus pasos se escuchaban, ya no tan veloces como al principio. Estaba perdiendo la concentración a cada paso que daba mientras la fatiga se iba apoderando de cada uno de sus músculos, éstos se tensaban como ligas en cada intento por pegarle a la veloz pelota que en ocasiones se volvía invisible e inalcanzable.

-¡Tienes que relajar los hombros!-gruñó al otro lado de la cancha su contrincante y maestro, sus ojos felinos examinaron cada movimiento. Ella había mejorado, daba más seguido a las pelotas en el centro de la raqueta y comenzaba a insertarles efecto.- ¡Y no alces mucho el brazo!

-Pero…

-Observa la pelota en el momento en que la golpeo.-ordenó recibiendo la esfera amarilla. Los ojos caobas observaron con detenimiento y a la distancia como la pelota giraba contra el encordado, su atención se desvió a la muñeca del chico que se movía en un ligero movimiento.

-"Dará cerca de la red"-pensó adelantando un pie pero se detuvo.- "¿Y si estoy equivocada?"-cuando se dio cuenta la pelota rebotaba junto a la red, marcando punto para el chico.

-Mada mada da ne-

Ella no sabía que decir.

-No debes dudar-aconsejó él, golpeando suavemente su hombro con la raqueta escarlata.- Pudiste haber detenido ese voleo.

Ella agachó la mirada avergonzada y con las mejillas suavemente sonrojadas.- Pensé que podría haber sido un efecto… como un engaño… y… yo…

Ryoma levantó una ceja y sonrió casi sin dar crédito a lo que oía.- ¿Crees que haría algo así? Esto no es un juego Ryuzaki, sólo estamos practicando.-al ver que la expresión de angustia de la chica no desaparecía, suspiró.- Eso es todo por hoy…

-¡Hai¡Arigatou!-dio una profunda reverencia y se encaminó a la salida de la cancha callejera, pronto se encontraba sentada junto a su maleta rosada, con una toalla blanca limpiaba el sudor de su frente y de su cuello. Echizen se acercó también.

La había examinado desde que se había alejado con tanta prisa por sentarse.- Ne, te lastimaste.-no era una pregunta, lo aseguró muy firme, sin despegar los ojos ámbares de uno de los tobillos femeninos.

Sakuno lo miró sin saber que decir, se había apresurado para parecer menos obvia pero Ryoma era demasiado listo para ella.- No debes permitirte lesiones, son muy problemáticas-dijo sentándose a su lado, con la raqueta aun entre sus manos.- Deberías llamar a Ryuzaki-sensei para que venga por ti.

-O-Obaa-chan iba a estar ocupada-susurró avergonzada, jugando con la tela húmeda.- Además no es nada grave… no debes preocuparte, Ryoma-kun.

-Hmph-acomodó su gorra despreocupadamente mientras se ponía de pie. Si aquella niña no quería admitirlo, no la obligaría, ni siquiera le importaba. Ya estaba lo suficientemente cansado de ella y estaba dispuesto a tomarle la palabra.

Después de la presentación de la famosa "Familia Echizen", la escuela se había llenado de rumores, rumores de los más ridículos que hubiera escuchado alguna vez.

¡Echizen la obligó a pintarle su cara al huevo, que vanidoso!

¡Seguramente Ryuzaki lo cuida sola!

¡Han comenzado a vivir juntos! –Somos niños, pensó cuando escuchó aquello-.

Y los más absurdos…

¡Echizen y Ryuzaki son novios!

¡A Echizen le gusta Ryuzaki! -¿Cómo se habían enterado de que él la había escogido de pareja? Todavía le era un misterio pero sospechaba de Shuugo, el mismo que se sentaba detrás de Sakuno-.

El pequeño samurai solo se había limitado a decirles, con voz cortante un:- Mada mada da ne. Pero no era tan malo como lo había imaginado al principio.

Aunque siempre aparecía uno que otro inconveniente…

-¿Qué cocinas?-había preguntado esa vez Echizen asomándose ligeramente hacia la olla para verificar su contenido que a diferencia de la vez anterior mostraba un guiso de buena apariencia. Era un alivio no tener a Satoshi en el mismo equipo arruinándolo todo. Sakuno volteó mirando su perfil sereno.

-Son… tallarines…-respondió tímidamente dándole una vuelta al contenido con una cuchara.- ¿T-te… gustaría probarlos, Ryoma-kun?-inquirió, pensando que él se daría la vuelta, ignorándola y regresaría a la mesa donde en una cajita adaptada para ser cuna estaba el pequeño Kazuma.

-De acuerdo-le dijo seriamente estirando su brazo para alcanzar la cuchara de la mano de su compañera, el suave roce hizo que la piel de Ryuzaki se enchinara y que sus piernas temblaran como si fueran de mantequilla.- Suéltala –ordenó Ryoma, pero ella se había quedado sin hacer nada gracias a su nerviosismo.

-¡H-hai!-y entonces la cuchara calló hasta el fondo salpicando de caldo caliente la mano masculina, Ryoma se quejó mientras veía como el cubierto se hundía y quitaba su mano quemada y Sakuno a penas y parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que su rostro comenzó a colorearse.- ¡G-gomen nasai!

El príncipe suspiró fastidiado.- No es posible…-dijo por lo bajo, para si. La muchacha de trenzas buscó apurada su pañuelo, el trapito blanco con flores rosas bordadas.- No-pidió rudamente Ryoma sintiendo la punta de sus dedos arder pero levantando las manos para alejarla un poco.

-Gomen, Ryoma-kun.-murmuró apenada.- Yo… no sé que me sucedió.

Los ojos gatunos la observaron con detenimiento, ella estaba temblando mucho quizá por su vergüenza. Estaba comenzando a pensar que estar a su lado era todo un riesgo, su torpeza resultaba muy peligrosa. Pero eso no era lo que pensaba Sakuno, ella no podía evitar sentirse así cuando estaba a su lado… por que cuando eso sucedía, de pronto Ryoma era lo único que ella sabía que existía, ya no tenía ni una pizca de concentración pues en su mente solo revoloteaba la fría figura del muchacho.

El mismo que se preguntaba en ese justo instante por que la nieta de la entrenadora había tomado con sus dos pequeñas manos la suya herida.

-¡Ryuzaki-san¡Echizen!-la voz chillante de Horio zumbó molestamente en los tímpanos de Ryoma quien volteó molesto.

-¿Qué?

-¡Su huevo ha desaparecido!-gritó Tomoka a todo pulmón, el tenista dejó de sentir el calor que le transmitían las manos de Ryuzaki pues la chica se había separado, miraba asustada a 'Dos años de experiencia' y a su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué dices, Tomo-chan?-preguntó temerosa, acercándose a su amiga con gesto angustiado en el bonito rostro. Ryoma miró severamente a Horio desde su posición, advirtiéndole que si era una broma estaría perdido. Muerto.

-¡M-mira ahí!-pidió señalando donde antes Echizen había dejado a Kazuma y efectivamente no había ni rastros del huevo.- ¿Qué es lo que hacían que no lo estaban cuidando?

Sakuno cubrió con sus manos su boca en un intento por ahogar su grito de sorpresa, sin embargo sintió como su ojos comenzaron a arderle y que la vista se le nublaba. Había sido su culpa, por que si ella no hubiera tirado la cuchara, Ryoma hubiera regresado a cuidarlo y nada habría sucedido.

El pequeño príncipe la miró de reojo cuando estuvo a su lado, ella miraba el suelo con los ojos caobas acuosos. Él tenía la culpa por haber sentido la curiosidad de ver lo que Ryuzaki hacía y dejar descuidado a su _hijo_.- No llores-pidió con voz conciliadora, muy rara en él.- No puede desaparecer así.

Sakuno se mordió el labio inferior ansiosamente, encontró en el rostro de Ryoma la tranquilidad que en ese momento necesitaba, por que él no parecía preocupado. Asintió.- D-debemos buscarlo…

Fue el turno del príncipe de mover la cabeza afirmativamente.- Hay que separarnos.

-¡Los ayudaremos!-ofreció Osakada mirando con tristeza a la de trenzas.- ¡Ryoma-sama tiene razón!

-Es muy seguro que alguien cerca lo tenga.-opinó Horio mirando en todas direcciones.- ¡Le pediré a Kachiro y Katsuo que nos ayuden!-así su compañero se alejó en busca de los otros dos novatos y mirando a su alrededor por si veía el huevo.

Los otros tres buscaban entre los lugares de manera discreta para que la profesora no se percatara de que habían perdido a su supuesto hijo. Bien, la nota del día fue la peor que Sakuno había recibido alguna vez por que el huevo no apareció.

-Todo estará bien, amiga-le dijo Tomoka, abrazándola por los hombros en un intento por hacerla sentir mejor, Ryoma caminaba a lado de Horio, mirando directamente la espalda de su cabizbaja compañera de proyecto.

-"Idiota"-se dijo amargamente. Todo por una maldita distracción.

Durante el resto de las horas nadie había conseguido sacar más de tres palabras juntas de la boca de Ryuzaki, ella miraba distraídamente por la ventana y sospechaba que se preguntaba una y otra vez donde podría estar Kazuma, tal como él lo hacía. Cuando la campana para el descanso tocó, Tomoka había arrastrado a su amiga lejos, diciéndole que en el baño arreglarían su mal aspecto, adquirido gracias a la tristeza.

-¡Mujeres!-renegó Horio viendo como se alejaban.- ¡Todo lo quieren arreglar en el baño!

-Ryuzaki-san parecía muy triste…-murmuró Kachiro, lentamente.

Era verdad.

Ryoma apretó los puños silencioso y se puso de pie tan abruptamente que espantó a sus compañeros.- Tengo que encontrarlo-fue lo único que susurró y salió de ahí con todos sus sentidos alertas.

Dio varias vueltas por las instalaciones y nada, simplemente era como si al huevo se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

-Rayos…

-¡Echizen!-no se detuvo por que reconoció la voz, y en ese preciso momento no estaba de humor para aguantar las pesadeces de ninguno de los sempais. Momoshiro, en este caso.

El de segundo le dio alcance rápidamente pero Ryoma seguía mirando al frente como si no se diera cuenta.- ¡Oi¿No me escuchaste?

-Hai-se limitó a responder, observando atentamente a cualquiera que pasara por su lado.

-¿¡Y por qué no te detuviste!?-cuestionó ofendido, siguiéndolo a grandes zancadas.- ¡¡Echizen, ponme atención!!

-No tengo tiempo-dijo, cortante. Al notar que Takeshi guardaba silencio, continuó.- El huevo, se extravió.

-¡¡De eso venía a hablarte!!-interrumpió el de ojos violáceos, el príncipe se detuvo y lo miró de reojo como si no quisiera creer lo que su compañero de dobles le estaba diciendo.- ¡Lo he visto!

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó mordaz, procurando no caer en una broma del muchacho.- ¿Cómo sabías que era él?-según recordaba Momoshiro nunca había visto al huevo por que le había ordenado a Ryuzaki que lo ocultara siempre que fuera a las canchas.

-¡Echizen!-se quejó, haciendo una mueca.- ¡Tiene tu cara!-Eso era cierto- ¡Es imposible no saberlo!

Ya sin ninguna duda de que su amigo era sincero, inquirió.- ¿Dónde está?

Momoshiro sonrió y se dio la media vuelta para guiarlo, lo llevó hasta una zona alejada donde algunas parejas comían tranquilamente su almuerzo, había muchas áreas verdes. Divisó a lo lejos el perfil de uno de sus compañeros de salón rodeado por otros desconocidos, sus ojos chispearon furiosamente al recordar el nombre del tipo de los labios de Sakuno, una vez.- Shuugo…

Adelantó a Takeshi con paso veloz y se acercó al grupo de varones.

-Fue tan fácil… Es absurdo que un tipo como él pueda ser titular de un equipo de Seigaku… es solo un novato.-lanzó al aire la esfera blanca entre sus dedos, para volverla a atrapar.- No entiendo por que Ryuzaki-san aceptó ser su compañera de trabajo… pero creo que ella es tan estúpida como él.

No supo qué, pero algo se encendió dentro de él, algo que sintió latir en sus sienes, en su pecho y que retumbó en su cabeza. Unas fuerzas tremendas que lo mandaban a destruir, a torcerle el cuello a aquel sujeto. No solo se estaba metiendo con _su _huevo y con él, también estaba involucrando a Ryuzaki. Nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Shuugo no atrapó el huevo en uno de sus leves lanzamientos pues una mano blanca lo sostenía, su dueño lo miraba con los ojos dorados oscurecidos por la furia. El rencor.

-Creo que esto es mío-gruñó amenazante, Shuugo retrocedió mientras fruncía el ceño, pero que estuviera sosteniendo a su importante proyecto no fue un impedimento para Echizen que se lanzó sobre el chico, sosteniéndolo por el cuello de la camisa.- ¡Imbécil¿¡Quién te has creído!?

Los demás los rodearon entre ajetreos y porras, uno que otro se quejaba.

-¡Echizen!-de nuevo la voz de Momoshiro, jaló a Ryoma por los hombros, uno que tenía los ojos entornados y que con un hilito de sangre saliendo por su labio partido intentaba liberarse para irse sobre su oponente una vez más.- ¡Tranquilo, hombre!

El más alto de todos alejó a su amigo de todo el revuelo por si algún profesor llegaba, los demás revisaban el estado de Shuugo que seguramente tendría varios moretones en el rostro después del incidente.- Es mejor que te regreses a tu aula y te limpies eso…-comentó el glotón del Seigaku.

Ryoma solo refunfuñó mientras pasaba la manga de su uniforme por la herida y manchaba su mentón y la comisura de sus labios.

-¡Ryoma-sama!-el chico rodó los ojos ante el estruendoso grito de la presidenta de su club de fans. Detrás de ella también se acercaba Sakuno quien miraba con curiosidad todo el alboroto, cuando estuvo más cerca detectó al pequeño Kazuma entre los dedos de su _padre_. Pero no fue eso lo que le sorprendió sino la mancha de sangre en la parte inferior del atractivo rostro de su compañero.

-¡Ryoma-kun!-chilló, corriendo a su lado. Ryoma no se movió, solo le estiró el huevo sin dejar que pudiera decir algo más, pero en lugar de la enorme sonrisa que esperaba por recompensa vio como las lágrimas se asomaban por los rojizos ojos de ella.

-¿A-ah?

Se deshizo el moño que era parte de su uniforme azul marino y sin meditarlo y considerar que se ensuciaría de la sangre del tenista lo acercó y limpió delicadamente la zona. La mente de Echizen había quedado en blanco.

-R-Ryoma-kun…-sollozó ella, en voz baja.

Suspiró pesadamente volviendo a la realidad.

- ¿Entonces puedes caminar?-cuestionó rudamente, mirándola de reojo. Los ojos del titular brillaban dorados con el atardecer y su rostro se volvía más moreno, el resplandor extraño de su cabello lo hacía ver como una estrella de cine.

La muchacha lo contempló silenciosa sin haber captado ni una sola palabra pronunciada por Ryoma.- Oi, Ryuzaki…-llamó, pero ella parecía sumergida en un profundo letargo. Impaciente, tomó su mano y la jaló haciendo que ella se levantara.

Era muy ligera, tanto que el mismo príncipe se sorprendió de esto. Ella sin parecer notarlo seguía mirándolo, y eso comenzaba a incomodarlo.- Mmh…-su suave carraspeo no fue suficiente para devolverla a la Tierra.- Ryuzaki…-tocó débilmente su hombro pero ella parecía perdida en algún lado, como si estuviera pensativa.- Ryuzaki… Oi...-ella parpadeó al sentir la tibieza de ambas manos varoniles sobre sus pequeños hombros.

La presionaba con una suave fuerza y la miraba con fijeza, buscando con cuidado algún rastro de dolor o algo parecido. Se había inclinado levemente hacia su rostro.- ¿Eh?

-¿Estás bien?-inquirió frunciendo el ceño, sin separarse aún. Ryuzaki era una niña demasiado rara para que él –un chico sin experiencia- pudiera comprenderla, por eso no terminaba de agradarle del todo. Nunca lograba descifrar por que se ponía roja en algunas ocasiones o por que tartamudeaba –o por que lo había besado aquella vez, pero prefería no preguntarse algo tan complicado. Un impulso, quizá- o por que se empeñaba en aprender tenis si era tan torpe.

No podía culparla, era un deporte apasionante. Lleno de todo tipo de rivales, movimientos, técnicas. Era tan completo que lo notaba en su cuerpo. A diferencia de esa niña, él era pesado y rápido, mucho más astuto y observador. Pensaba que en cualquier momento podría tener una apariencia parecida a la de los sempais.

-Hai-respondió atolondradamente- Ano… Ryoma-kun…

-¿Mh?

-Etto… tú y…-miró de soslayo detrás de ella, enfocando su maleta y su raqueta aun sobre la banca de cemento. Luego su rostro se volvió completamente rojo.

Ryoma no podía entender que le sucedía, ahora solo podía ver como el cabello castaño caía descuidadamente sobre su frente, ocultando su mirada apenada –como ya era costumbre-. Aun así podía distinguir el color en las mejillas y aquel temblor en su labio.

-¿Te duele mucho?-preguntó, bajando la mirada hasta sus pies donde se encontró con ambos pares. Se fijó especialmente en los de ella, sus tenis estaban limpios y tenían detalles rosados como sus calcetines blancos. Podía alcanzar a ver la pequeña hinchazón pues su compañera tenía los tobillos delgados. Sakuno apoyaba todo su peso en su pierna sana mientras que la otra a penas y tocaba el suelo. Ella no respondió a su pregunta, él supuso que por vergüenza dado su accidente.- A menudo la gente se lesiona-dijo de la nada, en un instinto por reconfortarla.

¿Eso hacían las personas cuando otra estaba preocupada, no es así?

-P-pues sí pero…

-No parece nada grave-continuó, ignorando sus débiles parloteos.- Debes ponerte hielo.

-Ano, Ryoma-kun…-el chico la miró interrogante.

-¿Qué?

Ella le sonrió amistosamente.- Estás hablando mucho.- sin querer a su memoria regresó el recuerdo de aquella vez que la había acompañado a ajustar el encordado de la misma raqueta rosa que ahora estaba en la banca. Que él la había hecho llorar por quien sabe que motivo, así que sospechó la siguiente pregunta:- ¿Por qué?

-No-dijo, arrepintiéndose de haberse preocupado aunque fuese solo un poquito. No valía la pena si todo Mundo iba a cuestionarte por eso. Además ¿Qué tenía de raro? Una lesión es una lesión y si ella caminaba hasta su casa seguramente se volvería algo serio, tanto que no les permitiría seguir practicando durante un buen tiempo.

Sakuno rió por lo bajo al notar como el tenista miraba con obstinación hacia otro lado aparentemente ofendido por lo que había dicho pero por muy extraño que fuera la muchacha no se sintió arrepentida.- Está bien.-dijo amablemente.- Me gusta mucho conversar con Ryoma-kun.

Sus ojos gatunos la miraron con suspicacia. Sabía que él no era un gran conversador –tampoco le interesaba serlo-, así que no sabía si estaba siendo sincera o solo quería hacer un comentario que a él no le gustó del todo y que pretendía hacerle pronunciar más de un monosílabo. Pues bien, nadie le exigía hablar de más, ni siquiera su estúpido Oyaji. ¿Por qué esa niña decía ese tipo de cosas? Cosas a las que él no les encontraba sentido.

-Hmph-bufó. Ella rió suavemente, en ese momento Echizen pensó que sonaba bien. Era un sonido suave y aterciopelado. Relajante.

-¿Entonces¿Cómo regresarás a tu casa?-preguntó, intentando desviar la conversación a algo que no fuera precisamente él. Últimamente no le gustaba como se sentía alrededor de esa chica, con la frenética y desesperante presión en su pecho.

Ni siquiera si se trataba de Kazuma al cual aun no había visto pues su _madre _se había encargado de él toda la semana.

-¿Eh?-ella volvió a reír y esta vez Ryoma no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por que lo hacía. Y en realidad no tenía un motivo.- Tengo que hacer un encargo antes de regresar.

-¿Encargo?-suspiró pesadamente, Sakuno ladeó la cabeza mientras sonreía.- Supongo que te acompañaré.- no era una sugerencia, de nuevo era una orden aunque más bien para si mismo.

-Muchas gracias por cuidarme, Ryoma-kun.

No, no la estaba cuidando. Era la nieta de la entrenadora y si no quería un castigo severo más le valía ver que llegara en una sola pieza a su casa.

-No es nada-respondió quitando sus manos de encima. Fue entonces cuando lo notó y se percató de lo que antes ella quería decirle, quería guardar sus pertenencias para poder partir. Sus ojos fueron ocultados por la visera de la gorra blanca.- Apresúrate.

-¡Hai!-se dio la vuelta con cuidado, guardando con apuro sus cosas y sacando a su vez un termo mediano lleno de agua.- Ano… Ryoma-kun.

-¿Mh?-vio como ella le extendía la botella.- ¿Quieres?-el novato titular la miró unos microsegundos.

-Prefiero Ponta.-con las manos clavadas en los bolsillos y la raqueta contra sus costillas comenzó a alejarse. Giró para encontrarla, y como lo esperaba, Sakuno a penas y caminaba entre saltitos.- Mmh…

La chica de trenzas no solo sintió una vez más el agarre gentil de su profesor provisional pues una de sus manos rodeaban el brazo más cercano al cuerpo masculino y la otra que atravesaba su espalda femenina, sostenía –a penas y tocaba- su cintura. Sino también sintió como desaparecía el peso de su hombro pues le había quitado la maleta- M-mu-muchas gracias, Ryo---

-No te acostumbres.-dijo con voz seca mirando el camino.- No debes volver a lesionarte.

-H-hai.- pensó que él era atento a su manera. Aunque no fuera la más cordial.

Sakuno le explicó que tenía que pasar a comprar algunas cosas para la cena en el supermercado, pero para el chico significaba ir a uno de los lugares que no le agradaban frecuentar del todo –sobre todo después de lo sucedido la última vez que había pisado el lugar-.- Como Obba-chan no está, tengo que encargarme de ello.

Ryoma hizo una mueca molesta.- Eres su nieta, no su cocinera.

-Cuando ella está, la prepara pero…

-Ella nunca está.-completó cerrando los ojos, como si supiera de memoria la historia, pero en realidad era solo que, la comprendía. Cuando Nanako u Okaa-san salían era muy difícil comer en su casa, puesto que Oyaji no movía ni un solo dedo. Y aunque lo moviera, dudaba que lo que fuera que hiciera fuera comestible. Por eso prefería irse con Momoshiro a la comida rápida. Ryoma encontró con la mirada una banca, la guió hasta allá.- Dame la lista.-pidió en voz baja, estirando la mano una vez ella se sentó. Sakuno lo miró apenada.- Dámela-insistió.

-Pero... yo…

Sus ojos amenazantes lograron intimidarla, con una ansiedad invadiéndola por todo el cuerpo se apuró a buscar la hojita que llevaba preparada. Ryoma la revisó silencioso pero no le sorprendía todas las cosas que tenía que llevar sino la esmerada caligrafía de la nieta de Sumire que no muchas veces había tenido oportunidad de apreciar.

¿Cómo pretendía la entrenadora que su nieta cargara todo eso hasta su casa? Levantó una ceja casi inconscientemente. Por que sabía que él estaría ahí para ayudarla.

-Ya regreso-se alejó mientras ajustaba su gorra para sentirse más cómodo. Sakuno lo admiró hasta que desapareció entre los estantes, después de pasar las cajas.

-"Ryoma-kun…"

Miró a su alrededor buscando algo con que entretenerse hasta que sus ojos dieron con los adornos que colgaban del techo de la tienda, enormes corazones por doquier, con listones rojos holgados atravesando lo ancho del techo, cupidos de cartón y globos con el mismo romántico color.

-"San… Valentín…"

**El ataque de las hormonas**

Prince of Tennis

**Lady**

Capítulo 4: Chocolate

-Etto… ¿N-No deseas quedarte a cenar?-preguntó tímidamente aun con el mandil sobre su ropa y con el tobillo lastimado sin ser apoyado en el suelo. Al ver que Ryoma no parecía muy convencido, agregó.- Yo… no sé a que hora regrese O-Obaa-chan…

Bien, sería un error si dejaba sola a la nieta de la entrenadora y sería mayor por que estaba lastimada pero de eso a quedarse a cenar había una gran diferencia. Ya había permanecido toda la tarde mientras cocinaba. Pero aun así respondió:

-Ok-de nuevo se fue a sentar a la sala, mismo escenario en el que le cayeran dos huevos en la cabeza.- Ne¿Y Kazuma?

-¡Ah¡Está en mi cuarto!-le gritó desde la cocina, Ryoma podía escuchar el sonido de algo friéndose y también podía olerlo, parecía que sería delicioso.- Puedes subir, si quieres.

Últimamente pensaba que Ryuzaki era muy valiente, pero cuando no lo miraba a la cara o cuando no estaba cerca. Comenzaba a sospechar que él tenía algo que ver con su actitud tan extraña y la torpeza en las prácticas. ¿La asustaría¿La estaría presionando demasiado?

Alejando cualquier idea que se formulaba –todas muy lejanas a la realidad-, subió las escaleras. Una puerta la reconocía como el baño, las otras dos eran un completo misterio, abrió la más cercana pero se encontró con un cuarto que dudó fuera de Sakuno, en esos momentos lucía muy oscuro y había trofeos de tenis por todos lados.

La cerró de inmediato para ir a la siguiente que si concordaba más con lo que esperaba. Las paredes pintadas de un suave amarillo y el suelo alfombrado de rosa, el espacio era ligeramente amplio y ordenado pero sobretodo, femenino. Había un olor dulce y fresco que se desprendía desde cada rincón y que le recordaba a la chica. Se fijó que pegado en la pared sobre un mini componente estaba el póster de una mujer, una tenista. Que por cierto, tenía el cabello corto.

-"Debería seguir su ejemplo"-pensó con cierta ironía, admirando silencioso la estancia.- "Muy Ryuzaki"

Pero no veía rastros de su _hijo_ por ningún lugar, por lo menos no estaba a la vista. Esculcó los cajones del escritorio pero no lo encontró, suspiró resignado a bajar para preguntar donde estaba. Se asomó.- ¡Oi Ryuzaki! -Ella caminó hasta allá encontrándolo a medias escaleras.- No está-el rostro de la chica se volvió rojo en ese preciso momento. Con prisa subió, sin decir algo, solo corriendo aunque con dificultad. Echizen la siguió sin inmutarse por su extraño comportamiento.

Se adentró a la habitación, Sakuno abría el penúltimo cajón de una cajonera blanca pero al parecer tampoco lo había encontrado, después continuó con el siguiente y el siguiente hasta que llegó al primero. Pero parecía demasiado tensa. La nieta de Sumire lo miró de reojo, Ryoma sospechó que quizá tenía fiebre por que su cara parecía arder.- Por favor, no mires-suplicó con voz ahogada.

El chico asintió mirando el escritorio pero solo bastó con que ella se volteara para que él regresara la mirada hacia ahí. Se arrepintió casi al instante. Sin poder evitarlo vio las diminutas prendas que estaban dobladas, la mayoría blancas y que parecían de algodón, se topó con las _otras _prendas un poco más grandes y notorias que parecían de tela un poco más rígida, algunas con encajes, otras con moños de delgado listón. Y eso que él pensaba que los _dobles _eran para los hombres.

Error.

Al ver la ropa femenina no pudo evitarlo, el calor de nuevo en su rostro y su mirada bajando por el cuello de Ryuzaki hasta unas delicadas curvas…-"¡¡Arggh!!"-enredó sus dedos en su cabello oscuro y comenzó a jalarlo como si quisiera quedarse calvo.

¿¡Por que tenía que esconder al huevo entre _esa _ropa!?

Se giró intentando enfocar todos sus sentidos en un curioso reloj de una vaquita marina o castor -¡lo que fuera!-. Pero su expresión aturdida no lo ayudaba a disimular, ni tampoco los golpes de su corazón desenfrenado. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que meter su nariz donde nadie lo llamaba? Intentó sacar de su mente las imágenes de las delicadas prendas y de _todo _lo que estuviera relacionado con ellas. _Todo._

Pero entre más lo reflexionaba, su rostro iba adquiriendo un rojizo de mayor intensidad, tragó pesado y apretó los ojos con fuerza como si de un momento a otro fuera a despertar de un sueño, como esperaba.

-Aquí está-dijo Sakuno, sacándolo de sus perturbadores pensamientos mientras le pasaba al huevito que tenía una cara parecida a la de Ryoma, este la aceptó sin decir algo más y salió a paso veloz del lugar dejando extrañada a Sakuno. Cuando bajó lo encontró sentado en la sala como antes, pero ahora sin mirar el tenis en la tele, con su _hijo _entre las manos y mirándolo intensamente.-Está listo el té-anunció sonriendo sin sospechar del silencioso Echizen.

-_Thank you…_-susurró sin voltear a verla. Demasiada vergüenza para una sola tarde. Para cuando se dio cuenta ella ya se acercaba con la bandeja preparada para servirle. Probó las galletas de inmediato, para evitar hablar.

Su corazón ya no saltaba y podía decirse que respiraba regularmente.

Ryuzaki suspiró feliz. En esos momentos parecían una familia… un… matrimonio… un matrimonio joven e inexperto. Regresó a la cocina para terminar los últimos detalles mientras tanto podía oír la voz del comentarista, el sonido de la pelota golpeando en la cancha estadounidense y los aplausos del público.

-_Ryuzaki Kazuma al saque…_-escuchó. Dejando caer la cuchara que tenía en la mano y se apresuró a regresar a la sala, Ryoma la vio llegar de reojo mientras ella miraba con atención la pantalla. Sí, ese hombre que golpeaba la pelota, de cabello castaño y ojos grisáceos era su padre. Lo vio anotar un punto, dos, tres, cuatro. Ganó su sexto juego y el partido.

-No es tan malo-murmuró Echizen con los brazos cruzados y una expresión concentrada.- Sería entretenido jugar con él… pero lo vencería.-Sakuno frunció el ceño, mirándolo directamente.- Su punto débil es la línea de fondo y los golpes largos.

Pero el chico estaba muy lejos de querer mirarla a ella. Ignoró sus ojos reprochadores y se mantuvo atento en los comerciales sobre alguna cosa que no le interesaba en absoluto.

-¡Por favor!-suplicó haciendo un puchero, su compañero levantó una ceja.- Mi padre es un profesional y no creo que le ganaras con tanta facilidad, Ryoma-kun.

Ryoma sonrió altaneramente pero aun con los ojos gatunos enfocados en la pantalla.- ¿Mh¿No?

-¡No!-Su tono llamó la atención, aguerrido y firme. Las orbes ámbares brillaron ante lo que veía ante él, una mujer adolescente defendiendo a su papá. Pero, también esa escena le recordaba a algunas discusiones entre su Okaa-san y Oyaji –en las que indudablemente siempre ganaba ella.- ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser para el estúpido de Oyaji ganar una discusión?

-Yo soy un tenista profesional.

-¡Eso ya lo sé¡Pero mi padre tiene muchos años jugando y se ha esmerado en mejorar!

-Yo seré campeón mundial, esa es la gran diferencia.

-¡Ryoma-kun!-protestó.

-Además yo traigo la comida a la mesa y ayudo a Kazuma con los deberes de inglés.-dijo muy seguro, mirándola desafiante. Sakuno se llevó las manos a la cadera.

-No tienes que echarme en cara que no sé inglés.-respondió mordaz, con las mejillas rojas por el enojo.- Además yo lo ayudo en todo lo demás, tú ni siquiera estás en casa. Siempre estás viajando con esos… esos…

-Anda dilo-retó, sonriendo de lado y poniéndose de pie. La muchacha apretó los puños y se tensó completamente, su ceño se agravó más.- ¿Qué¿No te atreves a decir que son torneos estúpidos?

Los ojos de Ryuzaki se pusieron acuosos mientras mordía su labio inferior, impotente.- ¡Yo… no estaba pensando en eso!

-¿Por qué no quieres seguir el ejemplo de tus padres y vienen tú y Kazuma a vivir conmigo a Londres?-volvió a sonreír, pero aquel gesto se esfumó al ver que sus ojos se dilataban y empalidecía.

-P-por el bien de Kazu-chan…

-¿Kazu-chan…?-rascó su mejilla pero luego entendió que hablaban de su _hijo_.- ¿Qué bien podría traerle¡Podría aprender inglés allá!

-Estoy segura de que es más feliz aquí, con sus amigos.-se sonrojó levemente.- Pienso que hasta le gusta una niña.

Ryoma abrió los ojos con sorpresa, su terapia psicológica estaba revelando más de lo que hubiera esperado. Así, Ryuzaki estaba en Japón por sus amigos y por que aparentemente estaba enamorada. ¿De quién?

-Eso es ridículo-susurró, serio. Bien, ella había ganado. No tenía argumentos para algo como eso por que simplemente era algo que nunca le había sucedido, y que no alcanzaba a entender.

-¿Ryoma-kun?-ella volvía a su voz tímida, como si la hipnosis se hubiera roto.- ¿Ah¿Por qué estamos discutiendo?-el tenista suspiró resignado con su rostro coloreándose repentinamente, pero eso ella no lo notó.

-Por nada Ryuzaki-mintió, dejándose caer en el sofá aun con Kazuma entre las manos, evitando su mirada curiosa.

Sakuno sonrió olvidando el incidente.- La cena está lista, Ryoma-kun.-anunció saliendo de ahí. El hijo de Nanjiroh volvió a suspirar, era como si un balde lleno de agua lo hubiera golpeado en la cabeza. Hasta ahora había caído en la idea de que quizá a Ryuzaki le gustaba alguien.

No era como si le importara, pero era demasiada la impresión.

-Ve a lavarte las manos.-pidió desde la cocina Sakuno, mientras ponía la mesa y comenzaba a servir. Ryoma obedeció silencioso, dejando a Kazuma en la mesa de la sala, regresó para ir directamente a sentarse donde la comida ya estaba servida. La chica de trenzas se sentó frente a él.- ¡Gracias por la comida!-y así, ambos comenzaron a comer.

Echizen estaba concentrado en los alimentos sobre la mesa, comía a velocidad normal pensando que aquella niña sabía cocinar mejor de lo que recordaba. Mientras tanto en la mente de Sakuno giraban todavía los adornos escarlatas de la tienda.

-Ano… Ryoma-kun-llamó, él a penas y levantó la intensa mirada. Sakuno sonrió débilmente.- Etto… M-mañana es… San Valentín…

El chico se encogió en hombros.- Eso creo.-fue lo único que dijo y siguió llevando los palillos a su boca.

-E-En Estados Unidos… ¿C-Cómo se celebra?-inquirió suavemente. Ryoma lo pensó un momento.

-No lo sé.

-¿Ah? P-pero viviste ahí…

-Yo no lo festejo-refunfuñó al verse interrumpido durante su cena.- No es nada especial.

-O-oh…

Ryoma la miró unos segundos con el ceño fruncido, suspiró y luego su expresión se suavizó un poco. Su anfitriona miraba entristecida su arroz y jugaba un poco con su cena sin saber como mantener una conversación de más de tres frases con él.- Es algo aburrido.-añadió, estirándose un poco.

-¿A-aburrido?

El tenista asintió muy seguro.- Aburrido.

Sakuno sonrió ampliamente mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un delicado rosa. Él la miró pensativo.- ¿Te dieron muchos regalos?

-Nada importante-contestó indiferente.

-¿Chocolates?

-Hmph-bufó en forma afirmativa.

-Entonces muchas chicas…-miró el techo un momento buscando las palabras adecuadas, luego los enormes ojos, levemente rojizos y brillantes se enfocaron una vez más en él pero eso no le afectó.- Muchas chicas estaban enamoradas de ti…

Ryoma suspiró, de pronto se le había quitado el apetito.- No lo sé, nunca dijeron nada.-cerró los ojos molesto, sintiéndose estudiado ante la curiosa mirada de Sakuno.- No soy adivino.

-¡Hai!-sin sentirlo o quererlo sus ojos se llenaron de ternura al ver como Echizen con las mejillas sonrosadas volvía a comer, sin estar dispuesto a decir una palabra más. Esperaba que Ryuzaki se contentara con solo eso.- "Yo… te lo diré algún día, Ryoma-kun…"

Te lo prometo

.--------------.------------.-------------.------------.------------.

-¡Ya llegué!-fue su anuncio, dejándose caer en el vestíbulo de bienvenida. El primero que lo recibió fue Karupin mientras se quitaba las zapatillas.- Oi ¿Te portaste bien?

La respuesta del gato fue escurrirse entre los brazos de su dueño.- Lamento no haber jugado contigo hoy.-confesó acariciando su pelaje suave.

-¡Hora Hora!-Ryoma gruñó al escuchar aquella exclamación, pues no tenía ni una gota de paciencia de sobra para el hombre detrás de él.- ¿Por qué tan tarde¡Estás afuera desde temprano!-sonrió de oreja a oreja el moreno, hincándose a un lado de su hijo.- ¡Que envidia, shounen!

Karupin se escapó en busca de algún juguete para robarle a Nanjiroh la atención del muchacho.- Hmph… tenía práctica con la nieta de la entrenadora.-respondió, terminando de sacarse una zapatilla.

-¡Hora Hora¿La chiquilla de las trenzas?-inquirió haciendo curvas en el aire. El adolescente bufó pero no dejó de asentir con la cabeza.- ¡Ne, Ryoma-kun¿¡Y estuviste con ella hasta esta hora!?-preguntó tan fuerte que el joven tenista pensó que se quedaría sordo.

-Hai…

Las orejas del mayor de los Echizen se pusieron coloradas mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción.- ¡¡Ese es mi hijo¡Ya estás en la edad!

Ryoma sin mirarlo lanzó la otra zapatilla.

-¿Y?-El pequeño Echizen revolvió su cabello con gesto cansado en el rostro.-Te ves agotado.-insinuó divertido.

-Estúpido Oyaji.-susurró para si.- Tengo trece-le recordó ante cualquier idea extraña que se cruzara por la mente pervertida del ex tenista profesional.

Con las piernas y los brazos cruzados Nanrijoh se sentó.- Para el amor no hay edad-canturreó burlonamente, después lo miró sin desaparecer la sonrisa.- Y tenme respeto, shounen.

-Se lesionó y tuve que ayudarla.-aseguró antes de pensar siquiera en "tenerle respeto" a su padre.

-La vieja no vive tan lejos y debes ser un pésimo entrenador si permitiste que se lastimara.-interrumpió levantando las cejas mientras otra sonrisa traviesa se le escapaba, su voz se volvió aguda y se acercó al chico mucho más de lo que éste hubiera deseado, con una expresión que intentaba fingir ser de inocencia.- ¡¡Anda Ryoma-samaa¡Cuéntame!

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó rudamente.

-¿Qué cosas divertidas hiciste?-preguntó pícaramente.- Como soy tu querido padre podría darte consejos muy prácticos… y… entretenidos…-comenzó a reír cómplicemente.

-Cené-respondió con voz seca.

-¿Cenaste?-su gesto de sorpresa solo molestó a Ryoma, puesto que después regresó aquella sonrisa petulante.- ¿Qué¿Pato a la Ryuzaki¿Pollo a la Ryuzaki?-su sonrisa creció malévolamente.- ¿Pierna a la Ryuzaki? O ¿Pierna de Ryuzaki?

-Hombre pervertido-murmuró acomodando la gorra y levantándose, sin estar dispuesto a escuchar más bobadas y carcajadas del supuesto monje.- Pierdo el tiempo contigo.

-¡Hora Hora, shounen¡Solo ten cuidado que las mujeres son peligrosas!-aconsejó, sin dejar de reír. Ryoma lo miró despreocupado.

-¿Ah si?

Sí, lo admitía, ellas podían ganar una discusión… pero no la guerra.

-Sip-cruzó las manos sobre su cabeza y miró con fijeza la puerta, al instante esta se abrió y dio a conocer el bonito rostro de la madre de Echizen Ryoma. De cabello castaño agarrado en un desenfadado moño.

-Hello darling-Rinko saludó a Nanjiroh con una palmada en la cabeza y a su hijo con un beso en cada mejilla.- ¿Ya cenaste?-cuestionó cariñosamente, el pequeño Echizen asintió silencioso.- Me alegro…-volteó a ver a su marido.- ¿And you, sweetheart?

-Nop-con cara de perro triste se levantó y fue tras su mujer, ella asintió comprendiendo y después desapareció por la cocina. Nanjiroh miró sonriente a su chico.

Algo se removía en él, algo como curiosidad.- ¿Por qué…?

Pero Echizen lo interrumpió.- Por que te enamoran, shounen.-señaló la cocina y después se encontraba solo en las escaleras con Karupin llegando con su juguete, el mismo que alguna vez había terminado en Seigaku y que le había causado mucha preocupación a Ryoma.

-"¿Te enamoran?"-inquirió para sí mismo.- "Yo no estoy enamorado de Ryuzaki"-se dijo firmemente.-"Todo lo que sucedió esta tarde… fue un accidente".

Un entretenido y casi divertido accidente. Si omitía los _dobles _y _otros_.

.--------------.--------------.---------------.-------------.

Ese debería parecer un día normal en el siempre ajetreado Seigaku, pero toda esa ilusión que Ryoma se había formado en su cabeza desde que había salido de casa se desmoronó al llegar a la institución.

Justo en la entrada una multitud de muchachas lo esperaba, con las mejillas rojas, los ojos irrealmente brillantes y enormes sonrisas en los rostros, tan grandes que le daban ganas de darse media vuelta y regresar a casa a fingir que estaba enfermo.

Pero mientras se estaba preparando para girarse el estruendo y una enorme muchedumbre lo detuvieron, no, lo inmovilizaron.

-¡¡RYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

-¡Ugh!

En ese momento un trío de chicos iba llegando.- ¡Pero si es O'chibi!-chilló sorprendido Kikumaru al ver como las chicas, rodeando al pequeño príncipe intentaban entregarle un chocolate, alguna que otra un ramo de rosas, tarjetas y todo tipo de cajitas con llamativas envolturas.- ¡Yo también quiero un club de fans, nyah!-se quejó el minino de Seigaku.

-No debes estar celoso, Eiji-aconsejó Oishi a su lado, con una sonrisa nerviosa ante el escenario de bienvenida de aquel día.- ¿Te gustaría que un montón de chicas te hostigara las veinticuatro horas del día como a Echizen-kun?-preguntó sabiamente, intentando sonar lógico.

El pelirrojo lo miró unos segundos, luego al motín de niñas, y de nuevo al sub-capitán.- ¡Síiiii!!-lloriqueó.

-Fshh… que pérdida de tiempo-dejando atrás a sus sempais, Kaoru comenzó a avanzar. Todas se quedaron heladas al divisarlo, le abrieron el paso completamente temerosas y obviamente, calladas. Ryoma vio ahí su oportunidad. Llevaba ya los brazos llenos de chocolates y dos ramos de flores.

-¡Kaidoh-sempai!-llamó, corriendo tras él. Las chicas se quedaron ahí sin ninguna intención de acercarse a la serpiente.

-Fshh… aléjate de mí, novato-siseó sin mirarlo, el príncipe junto a él sólo sonrió de lado.

-Es un buen repelente.-comentó, sin intención de ofenderlo.- Como si fuera veneno de serpiente-añadió divertido.

Kaoru se detuvo abruptamente.- Deja de seguirme, niño-rugió amenazante, y mirándolo con el ceño gravemente fruncido. Ryoma sonrió dándole la cara.

-Fue muy gentil en ayudarme a pasar, sempai.-y sin más, desapareció yendo por el lado contrario. Kaidoh, sin comprender del todo sus palabras y sin detectar tampoco la ironía en los labios de su compañero, se alejó.

Echizen se preguntaba cuantos minutos de paz tendría en ese día, se detuvo mirando en todas direcciones buscando a algún profesor o prefecto que impidiera su huída. Pero todos estaban demasiado ocupados recibiendo y dando regalos. Silenciosamente se escabulló entre la gente, sus pies lo llevaron como si supieran de memoria el camino a la azotea. Así podría estar tranquilo y sin tener que estar evitando a ese montón de niñas locas.

No quería ni imaginarse si Tomoka Osakada lo veía.

Mientras tanto todo el alboroto de la entrada se había dispersado, y los que iban llegando no tenían ni la menor sospecha de lo que había sucedido antes. Sakuno era una de esas personas.

-¡Quiero admiradoras!-escuchó en algún pasillo lejano, pero el quejido era tan agudo y fuerte que llegaba a cada rincón de la escuela.- ¿Eh?-algunas chicas se acercaron a la silla del pelirrojo que parecía deprimido.

-¡Feliz día, Kikumaru-kun!-dejaron sus chocolates en la mesa del muchacho y desaparecieron. Con los ojos radiantes de alegría miró sus regalos.

-¡¡Waaaah nyah!!-chilló con felicidad por todos sus poros. Tomó uno grande para abrirlo y tragárselo de un solo bocado, volteó a ver a su compañero de aula.- ¡Miha Fuhi¡Cua…---

-Je, creo que me han dado algunos regalos.-intervino inocentemente el chico de la sonrisa eterna, hizo un gesto de curiosidad cuando leyó la tarjetita de uno de los chocolates de la enorme montaña de dulces que tenía sobre la mesa.

La boca de Eiji cayó casi hasta el suelo.

-Creo que te han dado más que a O'chibi…-masculló anonadado, con los ojos dilatados y la boca aun entreabierta.- ¡No es justo, nyah¡Yo quiero admiradoras como las de O'chibi y Fujiko, nyah!-Syusuke solo rió con suavidad.

A unas puertas de distancia se podía escuchar el alarido de una gran cantidad de señoritas que rodeaban en ese momento la entrada de un salón, la cual se había abierto repentinamente dejando ver el serio y gallardo rostro de Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Él las miró sin ningún tipo de expresión, después, un minuto de silencio se había instalado desde que el capitán del Seigaku Tennis Club se había asomado ante tal escándalo. Ninguna chica se había atrevido a entrar aún a hablar con el castaño, por eso él salió.

Todas querían hacerle llegar entre empujones y maldiciones las unas a las otras, los chocolates.- Te ayudaremos, Tezuka-san-le dijo un compañero desde atrás.

-¡Hagan una fila!-pidió otro, las muchachas obedecieron al instante, los chicos dentro del salón comenzaron a recibir por el capitán los regalos y los fueron acomodando en la mesa que le correspondía al rey del club de tenis, pero cuando ya no cabían los tuvieron que ir agrupando en un rincón del lugar.

Cuando terminaron, todas seguían ahí mirando al chico como si fuera un héroe nacional. Después de un momento Tezuka hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias por sus atenciones.-y desapareció por el umbral de la puerta tal como había aparecido, varios minutos atrás.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah¡¡Tezuka-kuuuuuuuun!!

-Woaah… El buchou ha acaparado más que el año pasado-dijo con admiración Kawamura que pasaba por ahí acompañado de Inui quien anotaba todo lo que sus ojos veían.- Es increíble el temple que tiene-rió, llevando una mano a su nuca.- Yo me hubiera vuelto loco…

-Más bien te hubieras sonrojado y tendrías un ataque de nervios.-aseguró el hombre de los datos.

-Ah… Etto…-los chicos miraron a algunas jovencitas que se acercaban con las mejillas sonrosadas, parecía que los habían estado esperando desde hacía un rato en el pasillo, apartadas de las admiradoras del capitán.- N-Nosotras…

-¿Eh¿Qué pasa chicas?-preguntó preocupado mirando a la que les hablaba. El color incrementó en los rostros femeninos.

-Q-Queríamos… d-darte esto, Kawamura-kun-todas le estiraron sus brazos mientras daban una reverencia en la que casi tocan el suelo. El castaño no supo que decir y no atinó más que a ponerse como tomate.

-¡A-ah!-rió nerviosamente, tal como había predicho Sadaharu.- ¡M-muchas gracias!

Siguieron avanzando hasta entrar a su propia aula donde en la mesa de Sadaharu ya había una gran cantidad de obsequios.- Oh… esto no estaba en mis datos…-murmuró perdiendo la palidez de los pómulos que se transformó en bochorno.

-¡Eh, chicos!-desde la puerta los saludaba un sonriente Oishi. Takashi se apresuró a invitarlo a pasar, saludó a algunas otras personas que le desearon buen día.- ¿Alguno podría prestarme su diccionario? Lo he olvidado en casa…

-Yo lo traigo-respondió el señor de los jugos. Sacó de su bolsa el libro de mediano tamaño y se lo pasó al sub-capitán.- ¿Tienes clase de japonés?

-¡Hai! Y a primera hora.-explicó comenzando a alejarse.- Por cierto, recuerden que tendremos una pequeña celebración por el día de la amistad en el entrenamiento. Procuren no llegar tarde, por favor.-los otros dos asintieron mientras Oishi se alejaba.

Ya en el pasillo caminando con alivio de haber conseguido lo que buscaba fue interrumpido por algunas chicas mucho más bajitas que él, a alguna la identificó con el incidente… Aquel día que había abierto la puerta de una de las clases de primero en busca de Ryoma para regresarle la raqueta maldita y solo había encontrado a las niñas preparándose para deportes. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín.

-¿A-Ah?-se quedó paralizado.- L-lo de la otra vez… f-f-fue solo un accidente… y…-sin que se le ocurriese otra cosa se inclinó en una reverencia.- ¡¡Gomen nasai!!

-Oishi-sempai…-dijo una, tímidamente interrumpiendo su disculpa. Syuichiro levantó el rostro para notar directamente frente a él el de una niña quien se puso colorada ante la pequeña cercanía- Eh… ¡Para usted!-y le dio el chocolate, para después salir corriendo de la vergüenza. Lo mismo hicieron todas las demás, como si lo hubieran ensayado. La madre de Seigaku no podía estar más sorprendida con los brazos llenos de regalos.

-Oh… ni si quiera pude darles las gracias…

En otro piso algo similar sucedía, las adolescentes temblaban de miedo pero no podían evitar querer darle un regalo a la serpiente que se sentaba solitariamente en su lugar esperando a que las clases comenzaran. Parecía meditar algo pues tenía las manos la una contra la otra, simulando que rezaba.

-O-oi…-él abrió un ojo amenazante, la miró por el rabillo. La única chica que hasta ahora se había atrevido a acercarse, pasó saliva pesadamente.- Ehm… Kaidoh-kun… Yo…-dejó gentilmente la cajita sobre el mueble.- F-feliz día…

-Fshh…-y volvió a concentrarse como si nada hubiera sucedido. Por lo menos ahora sabían que no picaba.

La campana sonó, las clases comenzaron en ese preciso momento. En uno de los salones de segundo, uno de los profesores decidió pasar por alto por única vez el cuchicheo de los alumnos y también el sonido de las envolturas abriéndose-ya cansado de darle ordenes a la pared-. ¿Para que hacía bilis innecesaria?

-¡¡¡Woaaaaaaaah!!-todo el pasillo de segundo retumbó.- ¡¡Muchas gracias Airi-chan!!

-¡¡Momoshiro guarde silencio!!-exigió el maestro, indignado por la falta de educación mientras él intentaba dar su clase con normalidad.

-¡¡Que buen día para el amor!!-con su mesa llena de comida aceptaba de buen humor cualquier chocolate que le entregaban, deseando también un feliz día de San Valentín.- ¡¡Con lo que me gusta el chocolatee!!

-"¡Y también tendré una cita con la hermana de Tachibana!"-sonrió de lo más entusiasta, mientras masticaba un dulce.- "¡Lucky!"

Sin embargo, más abajo en el nido de los novatos había una chica que escuchaba la aburrida clase de inglés, procuraba prestar toda su atención pero por más que lo intentaba su mente siempre divagaba en donde podría estar el príncipe del tenis. Tomoka le había dicho que no había llegado –Lo había estado esperando en la puerta del aula todo el rato-, Horio le dijo algo similar, igual que Kachiro y Katsuo. ¿Había faltado?

-"Es por que no le gusta esta fiesta"-pensó tristemente, mirando de soslayo su maleta donde se percibía la lata que había comprado por la mañana, adornada con un listón dorado.- "Debí sospecharlo…"

Todo el entusiasmo la tenía no solo aturdida sino también cansada, ella no tenía nadie a quien regalarle más que a Tomoka, pero ya le había entregado su chocolate. Y…

-"No vino"-se recordó.

Tomó su bolso un poco indispuesta a aguantar más tiempo todo el bullicio. Se fue cuando Osakada estaba distraída entregándole a Horio, Kachiro y Katsuo unos dulces.

-¡Como si se lo merecieran!-decía mientras ella desaparecía discretamente.- ¡La próxima vez tendrán que ser titulares para que yo les de un chocolate!

-¡No hay problema, para entonces yo también tendré mi club de fans como Echizen!-había reído engreídamente el chico de una sola ceja.

-No deberías decir eso Horio-kun-regañó suavemente Kachiro, mirándolo con desaprobación.- Da gracias que Osakada-san nos recordó.-se dirigió a la niña de coletas y a coro con su otro amigo, le dio una reverencia respetuosa.- ¡Arigatou Osakada-san!

Tomoka sonrió.- No hay de que, chicos-luego miró enfadada al de dos años de experiencia en el tenis.- Y tú, deberías seguir su ejemplo.

-¡Ja, no lo necesito!

-¡Entonces devuélvemelo!-ordenó, ofendida.

-¿¡Quéee¡¡Ya no me lo puedes pedir, me lo acabas de regalar!!

-¡¡Que me lo des, baka!!

Sakuno suspiró mientras caminaba. En todos lados las cosas estaban igual, en una ocasión se topó con Momoshiro quien con una enorme sonrisa seguía recibiendo obsequios. Ahora ya no solo eran chocolates sino también todo tipo de bollos blancos.

-¡¡Nos vemos después, Sakuno-chan!!-le había gritado, estando entre la multitud de muchachas que trataban de llamar su atención.

Ella continuó despidiéndose a lo lejos.-"Un lugar tranquilo"-suplicó mirando en todas direcciones, subió varias escaleras, pero en todo ese tiempo no encontró ningún sitio para esconderse hasta que se topó con los últimos escalones que ofrecían un lugar para refugiarse del escándalo. Abrió la puerta con cuidado para que sus ojos se maravillaran ante el escenario de la azotea.

-¿Mou?-casi no podía creer lo que veía, ahí en el piso, tirado, estaba un bulto, un bulto que usaba sus brazos y su enorme bolso de almohada. Por ahí cerca un montón de chocolates y flores. La castaña se acercó para mirarlo más de cerca.

Sí, era Ryoma.

-"¿Qué hace aquí?"

El príncipe tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía profundamente dormido, se sentó a su lado sin hacer ruido y lo observó largo rato. Era muy atractivo con el cabello cayendo traviesamente por su rostro, con su pecho inflándose cuando inhalaba. Toda un aura de tranquilidad lo rodeaba. Puso también su mochila e imitándolo se recostó, aunque con las manos sobre la barriga. El cielo era hermoso, azul y completamente despejado, de pronto sus párpados comenzaron a pesarle, y después, ya no supo nada del Mundo. Sólo que estaba durmiendo a su lado.

.-----------------.------------------.--------------------.

-Mmh…-se removió entre sueños, pensando que el suelo ya estaba demasiado duro, estiró los brazos que ya estaban entumecidos por su anterior postura. Y bostezó.- Creo que no iré a clases después de todo…-se dijo entreabriendo los ojos ámbares pero fue cegado casi al instante.

Con algo de prisa buscó la gorra y se la puso, ya acostumbrado a la luz se volvió a acostar. No supo por qué había volteado pero lo que vio no lo molestó, ni tampoco lo asombró.- ¿Mh¿Qué hace aquí?

La chica de trenzas dormía de lado dándole la cara, estaba encogida con las manos contra el suelo y sirviéndole de almohadas a su mejilla. Toda encorvada y con las trenzas cayendo por su cuello hasta ocultarse entre su pecho y sus brazos flexionados. Suspiraba continuamente y de vez en cuando apretaba los ojos con fuerza.

¿Qué podría soñar una niña como ella?

Al no tener nada mejor que hacer se dedicó a examinarla, tenía un rostro bonito y lucía mucho más tierno y delicado cuando estaba así, sin esas muecas extrañas que solía hacer. Esperó una hora hasta que ella bostezó, sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó la gorra y la colocó sobre el costado de la cara femenina, así que no pudo ver cuando abrió los ojos, solo cuando saltó sobresaltada con la gorra cayendo a un lado.- ¿Pero que---?

Parpadeó confundida cuando encontró el semblante serio del muchacho.- ¿Ah¿Ryoma-kun¿Qué…?

-Lo mismo me preguntaba-interrumpió inspeccionándola con la mirada, tenía los ojos nublados por la pereza.- Parecía que tenías sueño-murmuró, de verdad estaba desconcertado al verla dormir tanto.

-¡Mou¡Es que allá abajo hay mucho alboroto y…!-sus mejillas se colorearon, no podía decirle que lo extrañaba y que el día no era lo mismo sin él.- ¿Y tú…?

-Mmh… parece que pensamos en lo mismo-continuó con tono cansino. El silencio se apoderó de ambos.

-¡Ryoma-kun!-él la miró de reojo, ella le estiraba una lata de Ponta con un lazo dorado.- ¡Feliz San Valentín!-el envase estaba sudado por lo que al tomarla se resbaló, pero solo así pudo notar algo.

-Domo…-murmuró alcanzándola y regresando a su lado. Sakuno sonrió tranquilamente, miró su reloj y abrió los ojos espantada.

-¡Las clases acabaron desde hace mucho!-chilló dando un salto, Ryoma la miró desde su posición.- ¡T-Tenía entrenamiento!-gimió con angustia tomando la maleta.- ¡Y ya es muy tarde… deben estar terminando!

¿Tanto tiempo había dormido?

-Yo también-añadió, poniéndose de pie.- Creo que los sempais traían entre manos una tontería…

-¿Mou?-lo miró con extrañeza.- ¿Tontería¿Sería algo por San Valentín?

-Puede ser…

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaah¡Miyazawa-buchou me castigará!-y como alma que lleva el viento, corrió. Esta vez sin esperarlo como tenía costumbre, Ryoma pensó que así era mejor por que él no tenía ningún ánimo de correr pero sí de resolver un pequeño enigma. Uno relacionado con su Ponta.

Giró la Ponta y no pudo evitar sonreír, ahí, pegado con cinta adhesiva, pequeño y envuelto en papel azul estaba un chocolate. Lo quitó con delicadeza y lo miró sobre la palma de su mano.- "Ya se había tardado…"-no es que lo esperara ansioso, pero sospechaba que Ryuzaki le entregaría algo así. Pero¿Si no lo hubiera visto?-"Quería que lo tirara…"

¿Pensaba que si se lo daba personalmente se lo tiraría en la cara?

No lo dudó ni por un momento.-Mada mada da ne, Ryuzaki-

.----------------------.---------------------.--------------------.

-¡Darás diez vueltas extra!-decía Tsukino con los brazos cruzados mientras Sakuno que con la respiración agitada a penas y había llegado. Ese día tenía que irse temprano para poder hacer la cena a su abuela. Mejor hubiera sido no haber regresado.

-¡Ne, Miyazawa-buchou!-Ryuzaki volteó a ver como Ryoma aun sin cambiar avanzaba por un lado de la cancha.- ¡Nos tuvimos que quedar en el salón, estuvimos ocupados!-tenía que elevar mucho la voz para poder hacerse escuchar.- ¿No te lo dijo? Además, está lesionada.

La capitana miró incrédula a Sakuno quien nerviosa asintió lentamente, pero sin despegar los ojos caobas de la figura del tenista.

-¿Es eso verdad, Sakuno-chan?-preguntó severamente, cruzándose de brazos. No solo por instinto tenía que decirle que si, sino también por la intensa mirada que Ryoma le estaba dedicando, _forzándola_ a decir que sí.

-¡Hai!-respondió presurosa.- M-me torcí el tobillo…

Echizen se estuvo un momento más ante la curiosa mirada de ambas chicas, sacó distraídamente de su bolsillo un chocolate con envoltura azulina. Sakuno abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocerlo.

-Me gusta el chocolate-le dijo a la capitana de manera casual, justificándose mientras lo abría.- Lástima que este sea tan pequeño.

Sakuno no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Me vas a decir que nadie te dio nada?-inquirió levantando una ceja, incrédula.- Eso no puede ser posible, muchas chicas de este club dijeron que te habían entregado –de milagro- su chocolate.

-No me acuerdo-masculló indiferentemente, mordiendo el chocolatito, después se lo llevó entero a la boca. La sonrisa de Sakuno fue apareciendo lentamente hasta que se extendió por todo su rostro.

Ryoma había dejado todos sus regalos en la azotea y ahora comía su chocolate.- "Ryoma-kun…"

-¡Oi¿No tienes entrenamiento?-preguntó ya algo incómoda la entrenadora. Echizen la miró como si fuera una intrusa en su conversación aunque en realidad se suponía que estaba hablando con ella.

-Che.-se fue, sin tener nada más que decirles.- Una verdadera lástima…-murmuró para si. El dulce estaba rico.

-¡Echizen!-ahí estaba el equipo de titulares saludándolo de lejos.

Oishi le sonrió amablemente pasándole una enorme bolsa que tenía grabado su nombre.- Esto es para ti, Echizen-kun.-Ryoma miró de soslayo a Takeshi y a Kikumaru que tenían una igual pero con sus propios apellidos.

-Ryuzaki-sensei las preparó para todos nosotros-se apresuró a explicar Kawamura quien notó la mirada de incomprensión de pequeño.

-¡Oi, Echizen¿¡Cómo está el pequeño Kazuma-chan!?-preguntó burlonamente Momoshiro.- ¡¡No puedo creer que no nos lo hayas dicho!!-reclamó entre risas. Los demás le imitaron, en especial Eiji. Justamente por _eso _no les había dicho.

-Cállate-masculló.

-¡O'chibi tiene un chibi¡O'chibi tiene un chibi!-canturreó.

No les importó la mirada asesina del príncipe, pero al ver que no protestaba ni se iba decidieron que no era divertido sin hacerlo renegar.

-¡Ne, O'chibi¿Has visto a Sakuno-chan?-el pequeño le lanzó una mirada interrogante mientras levantaba una ceja.- ¡Quiero darle un chocolate!

-La verdad es que yo también quería entregarle uno-dijo Fuji mostrándoles la cajita rosada con un listón rojo.- Por favor Echizen-kun… dinos donde se está.

La voz aparentemente amable de Syusuke no le pareció eso, más bien le estaba exigiendo que le diera su localización. Y a la vez era tan insinuante que lo molestaba. ¿Por qué creían que él había estado con Ryuzaki todo ese tiempo? Cierto que no se equivocaban, pero no tenían derecho a suponerlo.

-En el club femenil, supongo-murmuró encogiéndose en hombros.- ¿Por qué le van a dar chocolates?

Syusuke rió con una malvada suavidad.- Pensé que no te gustaba meterte en los asuntos de los demás, Echizen-kun.

Ryoma bufó.- No me estoy metiendo en sus asuntos.

-Ah… es que, me pareció que nos preguntaste¿Por qué le van a dar chocolates? Pero creo que ha sido una confusión ¿no?-siguió, divertido. Eiji ladeó la cabeza mientras se le escapaba una mirada suspicaz. El hijo de Nanrijoh frunció el ceño mientras sus ojos se enfocaban, fieros sobre el número dos de Seigaku.

-¡Yai Nyah!-el minino hacía gestos de incredulidad mientras Momoshiro sonreía ante la escena.- O'chibi… ¡Está celoso!

-Eiji, por favor…-suplicó Syuichiro.

La mirada asesina de unos ojos gatunos fue suficiente para que cerrara el pico.- Hagan lo que quieran, sempais.-refunfuñó por lo bajo.

-Ah, que amable eres…-Fuji salió de las canchas ya con su maleta en el hombro.- Entonces si no te molesta creo que le pediré una cita… de verdad Ryuzaki-chan es una niña muy bonita…

-Fuji…-Oishi sentía que toda esa tensión debía ser rota por él, pero su compañero de dobles se le adelantó.

-¡Es una suerte que O'chibi no salga con ella, nyah!-chilló felizmente Eiji.- ¡A por ella, Fujiko!

La sien de Echizen se hinchó y la sintió palpitar con fuerza mientras la sombra de su gorra ocultaba sus ojos. Momoshiro notó como sus hombros temblaban y tenía los labios apretados.- Hmph…

Fuji sonrió como siempre y asintió al acróbata, se dio la vuelta y desapareció.-Nos vemos, chicos-se despidió Kawamura. Oishi parecía demasiado nervioso, Eiji demasiado emocionado y Momoshiro parecía algo inseguro de que decirle a su mejor amigo por que sospechaba que a la primera palabra éste le daría de lleno con un puño o sacaría una raqueta que en sus manos era un arma mortífera.

El pequeño con la cabeza gacha y una seriedad que solo se veía en el capitán se encaminó a los vestidores, todavía dispuesto a jugar un poco y liberar su tensión y repentino malhumor.

-¿Estás bien, Echizen?-inquirió Takeshi, rascando su nuca.

-Betsuni-fue lo único que se limitó a decir.

-No creo que Fuji-sempai hablara en serio…

-No me importa-intervino con voz seca, cambiándose el uniforme por la ropa deportiva, Momoshiro lo miró inquieto durante todo ese rato pues su silencio no parecía el mismo de siempre. Estaba molesto, se notaba a simple vista.

Pronto sus demás compañeros llegaron.- ¡Wuaajajajaa¡Que ligue, Oishi, nyah!

-No es tan así…-decía avergonzado, se calló al encontrar a ambos menores en completo silencio, uno preparándose y el otro listo para salir.

- Yo… me voy chicos…-anunció el de ojos violáceos.

-¡Hoi Hoi¡Momo-chan tiene una cita!-brincó Kikumaru.

-Vete antes de que se te haga tarde.-sonrió el sub-capitán.

-¡Hai¡Muchas gracias por el entrenamiento de hoy!-y Momoshiro se fue, sin ser despedido por el de primero.

-¡No lo negó, nyah!

-Será mejor que tú también te vayas, Eiji, recuerda que tu hermana iba a llevar hoy a cenar a su novio para presentárselo a tu familia.-aconsejó Syuichiro muy calmado, evitando de cualquier manera que Kikumaru hiciera otro comentarios que pudiera fastidiar aun más al príncipe.

-¿Eh¿Y cómo sabes eso?-preguntó infantilmente haciendo un mohín.

-Me lo contaste ayer-dijo muy seguro.- Ahora ve que sino tu hermana no te lo perdonará. Dijiste que sonaba muy emocionada.-se apresuró a decir al ver que el pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a protestar.

-¡Entonces nos vemos mañana, nyah!-y entre gestos de despedida les dijo adiós a ambos muchachos. Oishi suspiró aliviado cuando vio a su amigo irse sin causar más estragos.

Miró de soslayo a Ryoma quien ajustaba el encordado de su raqueta con los dedos.- No les hagas caso Echizen-kun… ellos solo quieren hacerte enojar.-dijo sentándose a su lado.

-No estoy molesto-respondió cortante.

-Hablaré con Fuji y Eiji para que ya no te fastidien con eso.-Syuichiro tragó pesado cuando la amenazante mirada ámbar lo encontró, a penas visible entre los cabellos oscuros y la gorra del chico. Así parecía mucho más peligroso y temible, sus rasgos estaban endurecidos y sombríos. De pronto ya no parecía Ryoma, su rostro juvenil había mutado por el de alguien más maduro.

-No es necesario.-murmuró con voz ronca, se puso de pie para poder salir del vestidor.

-De acuerdo-aceptó no muy convencido. Y ahí, Ryoma lo dejó solo sin ganas de escuchar ningún sermón de la madre de Seigaku.

No pudo dejar de sentirse mejor cuando los rayos de la tarde le dieron en la cara, las canchas lucían abandonadas y extrañamente nostálgicas. No sabía que hacía ahí si no había con quien jugar, así que lo único que hizo fue botar la pelota entre la raqueta y el suelo.

-Echizen.

Ryoma levantó la fría mirada hasta el capitán quien aun con el uniforme de titular y los brazos cruzados lo miraba desde detrás de las rejas verdes.- Buchou…

-Faltaste.-el novato no tenía ninguna excusa.

-Hai…

-Juguemos.

Kunimitsu de adentró para colocarse frente al muchacho al otro lado de la cancha. Ryoma botó la pelota listo para hacer su Twist serve. El capitán la devolvió fácilmente, Ryoma intentaba guardar sus defensas pero se sentía tan rígido que le costaba moverse por la cancha.

_¡Pok!_

_¡Pok!_

_¡Pok!_

_¡Pok!_

Tezuka lo miró seriamente cuando él ya no respondió a su ataque y dejó la pelota pasar, los ojos gatunos no pudieron estar mucho tiempo sobre su sempai pues algo de ajetreo se escuchó más lejos y llamó su atención.

-Concéntrate, Echizen.-ordenó. Ryoma volvía a sacar pero no miraba la pelota ni a su contrincante.

-¡Es Fuji-kun!-chillaban unas chicas en el club femenil, pudo distinguir la figura recta del prodigio de Seigaku. El castaño estaba parado afuera de una de las canchas y hacia él iba corriendo apurada una chiquilla… una chiquilla de trenzas.

-¡Konnichiwa, Fuji-sempai!-había saludado la jovencita felizmente por ver al castaño, las mejillas de la nieta de Sumire se tiñeron de rosa repentinamente.- M-me dijeron que quería hablar conmigo…

-Hai, pequeña Ryuzaki-le extendió la misma cajita que le había mostrado antes a Ryoma, quien en ese momento tenía las pupilas ámbares dilatadas.

Fuji Syusuke siempre hablaba en serio. Siempre.

Sintió que sus manos le dolieron cuando apretó con inconsciente fuerza el mango de la raqueta roja y en la otra la pelota amarilla con la que se entretenía. Tezuka miró fríamente la misma escena, después sus ojos se posaron en el nuevo pilar de Seigaku descubriendo lo que alteraba al niño.

-Saca-insistió con su voz gruesa, pero el de cabello oscuro no le estaba escuchando.- ¡Echizen!-el príncipe lo miró como si no hablaran el mismo idioma, o no recordara que hacía el capitán ahí.- Saca.

Obedeciéndolo tiró.- ¡Fuera¡Concéntrate!

Sakuno miró con algo de duda al castaño, con unas manos temblorosas tomó torpemente el chocolate.- A-arigatou… F-Fuji-sempai…

-Pequeña Ryuzaki-llamó de nuevo, la jovencita sintió que su respiración se fue al ver el intenso color azul de los ojos de Syusuke, nunca antes había sentido aquella mirada enigmática sobre ella. Ahora su rostro estaba tan rojo que pensaba que explotaría.- Dime una cosa…

-¡H-Hai!

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?-preguntó galantemente, ladeando la cabeza. Sakuno no sabía si estaba escuchando bien o si su mente le estaba jugando una broma, una broma muy pesada. Porque normalmente mientras soñaba despierta era Ryoma-kun el que le pedía algo así, no Fuji-sempai.

-E-eh s-salir como…-no se atrevía a decir algo más, si, seguramente estaba oyendo una cosa que originalmente era diferente.

-Claro, salir como una cita-se apresuró, riendo gentilmente. Cerró sus ojos tomando su mano libre entre las suyas.- Es que… me gustaría pedirte algo…

Decir que Sakuno Ryuzaki estaba nerviosa era poco… no sabía que decir o que hacer, y para empeorar su situación podía sentir todas las miradas de sus compañeras y amigas alrededor. Miró a su lado donde las chicas detrás de la reja le hacían señas de que aceptara.- E-etto… yo…

-¡Dile que sí, Ryuzaki!-gemía por la bajo alguna que otra.

-¡Sí, sí, sí!

-¡Responde, no seas irrespetuosa!

-¡Claro que quiere, Fuji-sempai!

-A-ano… y-yo…-miraba a las demás integrantes del club de reojo, el prodigio giró un poco dándoles un susto, varias dieron un pequeño salto de sorpresa.

Silencio.

-Muchas gracias por su apoyo, chicas-dijo serenamente. Luego regresó su rostro a la niña castaña.- ¿Pequeña Ryuzaki?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza pero a su mente lo único que acudió fue el rostro serio de Ryoma, tal como lo recordaba del último entrenamiento mientras le daba la luz de la tarde. Fuji Syusuke era tan bueno… y tan gentil… tan tierno…

-Hai… Fuji-sempai…

Continuará.

Notas en profile


	6. Chapter 6

Cuestión de tiempo

Prince of Tennis

Lady

Golpeó la pelota lo más fuerte que pudo, de verdad lo intentó pero la falta de concentración y la escasa potencia consiguieron que la pelota al chocar contra la pared perdiera velocidad y no lograra regresar hasta su dueño para ser golpeada una vez más. En lugar de eso rodó por el piso polvoriento de la pista de prácticas.

No sintió la misma calma que siempre acudía a él cuando visitaba ese lugar, incluso se sentía más ansioso que estar en su casa encerrado bajo el cuidado de su estúpido oyaji quien no paraba de revolotear a su alrededor preguntando por la chiquilla de trenzas.

Y él, el príncipe, estaba seguro de que no quería responder ni una sola cuestión respecto a ella… justo como estaba haciendo en ese preciso instante. Pero sin quererlo su mente divagaba de vez en cuando en los ridículos acontecimientos que se habían estado dando en Seigaku, con Ryuzaki y con él hacía unas horas.

Ella lo había mirado sonrojada sin saber si había hecho bien o no, pero por la sonrisa de la persona frente a él supuso que nada podía estar mal. Syusuke se había inclinado un poco hacia delante permitiendo que la muchachita pudiera apreciar con mayor detenimiento sus delicados rasgos.- Me alegro mucho, pequeña Ryuzaki…-respondió el prodigio con tranquilidad.- ¿Qué te parece el siguiente Domingo?

Sakuno parpadeó sin encontrar algún problema con la fecha- H-hai…

-Je, pareces nerviosa-susurró para que nadie más que ella pudiera escucharle, a su alrededor seguían todas las chicas el club de tenis femenil prestando más atención de la debida, pero no todos los días se veía a la torpe Sakuno Ryuzaki siendo invitada a salir, no todos los días se veía al apuesto Syusuke Fuji pidiendo una cita, y no todos los días se veía al apuesto Syusuke Fuji invitando a salir a la torpe Sakuno Ryuzaki y que ésta, aceptara.- No debes estarlo… Echizen-kun no se molestará.

-¿Mou?-los ojos caobas lo miraron con extrañeza, y sus dudas aumentaron con Fuji abrió los enigmáticos ojos azules. Sakuno olvidó en un momento que hacía el sempai ahí, que ella había dicho que sí y que ahora eran observados por algo menos de cincuenta pares de ojos que rondaban en lugar.

-Echizen-kun dijo que no había ningún problema…-continuó, su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver como ella bajaba tímidamente el rostro, que había adquirido una mueca de tristeza.

La verdad, no le sorprendía que las cosas fueran así, si después de todo… ella no le interesaba a Echizen. Que fueran _padres _de Kazuma no cambiaría las cosas, que practicaran algunos fines de semana tampoco lo haría…

Que ella lo quisiera…

…eso…

…No le importaría…

Inhaló profundamente intentando contener un gemido de tristeza, el mismo que siempre lanzaba cuando Ryoma Echizen regresaba a su cabeza.- Pequeña Ryuzaki…-llamó pacientemente el castaño, la chica levantó precavidamente la mirada taciturna, pero no así su rostro blanco. Los brillantes ojos del número dos del Seigaku seguían enfocándola, su voz conciliadora tranquilizó la turbia marejada de sentimientos que golpeó su pecho dolorosamente.- No es correcto que yo te lo diga… pero…

Ella lo admiró silenciosa, esperando a que el tenista siguiera, pero en lugar de eso, cerró los ojos y siguió con su cándida sonrisa.- ¿Fuji-sempai?-inquirió, débilmente.

-Echizen-kun no es el único…-murmuró seriamente pero como si sus palabras fueran lo más normal del Mundo.- …ni el mejor…

La muchacha tensó los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Eso era verdad?

Sí, claro que lo era. Y ahí, frente a ella, tenía el más claro ejemplo. El chico más extraño de las filas de Seigaku, el más cordial, el más tranquilo, el más misterioso… Fuji Syusuke. Una sombra rosada cubrió las mejillas femeninas, movió la cabeza afirmativamente para darle la razón al joven castaño y sus ojos caobas se desviaron al piso, como si de pronto el Mundo hubiera dejado de girar en torno a Echizen y se diera cuenta de que había vida más allá.

Y no pudiera creerlo.

-Nos vemos a las diez en la fuente de sodas del parque de diversiones.-dijo de pronto, desviando totalmente el tema, como si jamás hubiera dicho algo. Algo que se había clavado duramente en el cerebro de la niña, la misma que no lo estaba escuchando. Se inclinó suavemente hasta que sus labios tibios tocaron una de las coloradas mejillas de la nieta de la entrenadora Ryuzaki.

-¡M-mou!

Sin pronunciar palabra de más, Syusuke se dio la vuelta y se alejó, con ese andar sereno. Todas las chicas del equipo de tenis lo siguieron con una atónita mirada. El tenista se detuvo antes de girar la esquina, pero sus rostro no se dirigió ni una vez más hacia donde ellas estaban, la cancha de tenis masculino fue su siguiente objetivo, desde donde Tezuka Kunimitsu le miraba con los fríos ojos marrones y asentía levemente, y más atrás, aun con la raqueta apretada con fuerza la mortal mirada de Echizen Ryoma.

¡Lo mataría!

Comenzaba a avanzar y parecía que Fuji lo esperaba pues no se movió.

-¡Echizen!-llamó peligrosamente el capitán, intuyendo que el chiquillo no iba a preguntarle el clima a su amigo sino que iba con toda la intención de pelear. Sus ojos dorados se habían abierto como platos y su boca estaba ligeramente entreabierta.

-Creo que la suerte está conmigo-fue lo que dijo Syusuke al ver como el de primero se detenía abruptamente pero sin despegar sus ojos de su figura, con aquella mirada…

La mirada llena de furia.

La mirada que él quería ver.

Giró y se fue, sin que eso le preocupara.

Ryoma frunció el ceño, recordándose mentalmente ser más precavido con ese sujeto.- Es un idiota.-murmuró para si.

La tarde iba declinando para dar paso a la fría noche de Febrero pero él no tenía ánimo de irse y abandonar las canchas de sus solitarias prácticas. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con cansancio.- ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó con voz ronca, adivinando el rostro de desconcierto que seguramente tendría la persona detrás de él, desde el otro lado de la reja verde.

-¿A-ah?-jugó con sus manos nerviosamente mientras observaba al pequeño príncipe buscar monedas en sus pantaloncillos negros. Se encaminó a la máquina y se colocó en posición para responder a los lanzamientos del artefacto.

Después de todo, él no estaba en condiciones para sacar.

-¿Y?-inquirió rudamente, regresando con perfección el tiro recto.- Si no tienes nada que decir sería mejor que te fueras.-añadió golpeando una vez más la esfera amarilla.

Ella bajó el rostro y cerró los ojos, pero sonrió, por que no esperaba otra cosa del chico. Recargó su espalda contra la reja y sujetó su maletín con ambas manos, el sonido de la pelota siendo golpeada y rebotando la relajó.- ¿Sabes Ryoma-kun?-él lanzó un gruñido con lo que le hizo saber que escuchaba.- Esta tarde… Fuji-sempai me dio chocolates…

-Lo sé-se apresuró a responder, sin querer que Ryuzaki diera más detalles que él mismo había presenciado.

Sakuno estaba sorprendida de que Ryoma le hubiera respondido, continuó con el pecho lleno de felicidad, sintiéndose comprendida. Echizen sonrió mientras regresaba una bola más, podía imaginarse claramente la expresión de desconcierto de su compañera cuando él contestó, puesto que siempre que podía, evitaba hablar.

-Fuji-sempai… me invitó a salir… y yo--- ¡Ah!-la joven de trenzas dio un salto cuando el sonido de la pelota chocando contra la reja, a su lado, la espantó. Sakuno se giró para observar la figura del muchacho dentro de la jaula de tenis, miraba la raqueta escarlata y con sus dedos acomodaba su encordado.

-Se desvió-dijo el ambarino agriamente, pero la chiquilla no percibía el temblor en sus hombros ni tampoco la fuerza con la que los dedos masculinos apretaban las tiras plásticas, los mismos que comenzaban a marcarse y desajustar el encordado.

Ingenuamente, Sakuno le creyó.

Una nueva moneda dio en la máquina y Ryoma recomenzó con su juego individual. La jovencita lo miró silenciosa, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos dispuesta a irse y dejarlo tranquilo, estaba segura de que la pelota se había desviado por que ella lo había distraído.

-¿Saldrás con él?-preguntó secamente, con los ojos dorados siempre fijos en la pelota. La chica se detuvo abruptamente en su silenciosa huída.

-Yo… le dije que sí…-contestó, tímidamente.- El siguiente Domingo…

-Hmph-la castaña admiró como Ryoma levantaba la mano y con ella detenía la trayectoria de la esfera. Con una mirada severa, la observó de reojo mientras ella tragaba pesado, sin lograr acostumbrarse a ser el centro de atención como en ese momento sucedía, no solo con el novato, también con todo Seigaku.

-Si no mal recuerdo, tenemos práctica-añadió, claramente molesto. Sakuno parpadeó mientras asimilaba la información. Los Domingos… las prácticas con Ryoma… mientras tanto el joven prodigio tiraba la pelota y se disponía a salir del área de tiro. Su amiga le miró muda mientras éste, con los fieros ojos ocultos bajo la visera de la gorra blanca.

-Yo… lo olvidé…-susurró avergonzada.

"Echizen-kun no es el único, ni el mejor"

-"Lo olvidé…"-cerró los ojos intentando aplacar su remordimiento, su ansiedad incrementó cuando escuchó el murmullo de la enorme maleta de Ryoma en el aire cuando éste la tomó. El príncipe no hablaba, no gruñía, ni se ofendía.- Ryoma-kun… yo…

-En todo caso deberías practicar de ahora en adelante con Fuji-sempai…-interrumpió, despreocupadamente.- Después de todo, tienes ganas de aprender a jugar y no creo que él se niegue-notó la mirada extrañada de Sakuno que no alcanzaba a captar alguna idea, Ryoma tampoco lo hacía pero las palabras fluían de su boca por sí solas, tan venenosas como siempre.- Como tendré tiempo libre sería mejor que me dieras a Kazuma, podría distraerte.

-Ryoma-kun… es solo un huevo, él no podría…-pero la voz seria del de cabello oscuro, siguió.

-Adiós-Sakuno se quedó paralizada mientras el príncipe se alejaba con su acostumbrado paso, la barbilla levantada y desbordando orgullo.

Orgullo pisoteado.

-R-Ryo… Ryoma-kun…-llamó pero su voz no fue lo suficientemente maciza para que el otro se detuviera, ni siquiera la alcanzó a oír.- Ryoma-kun… ¡Ryoma-kun!-el hijo de Nanjiroh cerró los ojos sin detenerse, el débil grito de la de trenzas no ameritaba más que él quisiera irse.- ¡¡Ryoma-kun!!-ahora ya no solo escuchaba como ella respiraba agitadamente, sino también sus carrera para darle alcance.

-¿Qué?-preguntó cuando ella se interpuso en su camino, sus sentidos se agudizaron cuando encontró los ojos caobas nublados por el llanto reprimido, mientras los labios femeninos temblaban. Su expresión afligida ablandó el gesto rudo de Echizen.

-Gomen nasai…-balbuceó retraídamente.- Yo… no quería olvidarlo… pero Fuji-sempai me lo dijo tan repentinamente que… no tuve tiempo de considerarlo…-temerosa de un reproche, dio una reverencia.- ¡Gomen nasai, Ryoma-kun¡Gomen nasai¡Gomen nasai!-Ryoma no sabía como actuar ante una niña que lloraba, con los ojos cristalinos, con las lágrimas copiosas empapando el bonito pero afligido rostro.

El pequeño samurai lanzó un gemido de exasperación.- Esas trenzas no te deben dejar pensar bien-comentó, con algo de sarcasmo, su sonrisa en lugar de ser amable como pretendía en un intento por consolarla, fue más bien burlona.

Pero él no se percató. Él no tenía idea que hacer para suavizar tanto remordimiento en una persona, ni como remediar sus ácidas palabras simplemente por que él no sabía que lo eran, pero estaba claro que había algo malo en toda esa situación, con Ryuzaki y donde él estaba incluido sin saberlo.

Sakuno mordió su labio inferior ante la mueca del chico, su llanto incrementó su intensidad, intentaba contener su hipar mientras limpiaba con fuerza su rostro. Su ceño se frunció.

A él no le importaba ¡A él no le importaba nada!

¿Por qué ella tenía que sufrir sola¿Por qué tenía que ser la única que lo hacía?

-¡Fuji-sempai tiene mucha razón!-exclamó, olvidando que era sumisa y que lo era especialmente cuando estaba frente al muchacho que le gustaba. Echizen se cruzó de brazos esperando alguna explicación por la extraña frase pero jamás llegó, Sakuno le miraba molesta.- ¡Mis trenzas no tienen nada que ver!

-Pues si crees que él es bueno solo por siempre te dará la razón, deberías estar en este momento diciéndole todo esto.-rugió, con la ira subiendo por sus venas hasta que inflaron su sien, su expresión aunque furica no intimidó a la chiquilla.- Fuji-sempai debe apreciar más tu peinado que yo.

-Quizá él lo haga-aseguró cerrando sus delicadas manos en puños.

-Entonces te entrenará sin pedirte que te las cortes-siguió, enojado por sentirse comparado. Comparado. Él, El príncipe del tenis con un monstruo del tenis.

-Eso sería lo mejor-respondió seriamente.

Ambos uno frente al otro sin saber que más decir o como salir de la escena, Ryoma examinó su rostro decidido, solo así podría saber que ella hablaba en serio y que le pediría ayuda a Syusuke en lugar de a él.

¡Pues mucho mejor!

¡Tendría tiempo para entrenarse él mismo!

¡Dejaría de perder valiosa práctica!

¡Dejaría de tener esos pensamientos confusos!

¡Dejaría de considerar que esa niña quizá le gustaba!

-Bien-había pronunciado él, a regañadientes, avanzó con tranquilo andar pasándola de largo, Sakuno no le siguió con la mirada como comúnmente haría, en lugar de eso avanzó en dirección contraria a Ryoma, a toda la velocidad que sus piernas permitían.

¡Ryoma-kun no baka!

Fuji-sempai tenía razón ¡Tanta razón!

-Baka-se dijo con las trenzas golpeando el aire, sus piernas estirándose lo más que podían para agrandar sus pasos. ¿Por qué tenía que querer a una persona como Echizen¿Por qué no podía fijarse en personas más gentiles¿Más humanas?

_¡Fuji-sempai tiene mucha razón!_

¿Razón en qué¿De qué podría estar hablando Ryuzaki? Él sabía que Fuji-sempai era sádico… y que cualquier cosa que le hubiera dicho a su compañera tenía que ser una exageración. Una exageración que Ryuzaki se estaba tomando muy en serio.

¡Pues bien, que saliera con quien quisiera!

¡Que le creyera a quien quisiera!

A él no le afectaba ni un momento, su enojo… su enojo debía deberse a otra cosa, a otra tontería ¿Verdad?

El estrés de… de…

-Hmph-bufó sin encontrar una respuesta clara. La gran entrada de su casa estaba cerrada, la abrió con solo estirar su mano, desde dentro del edificio podía escuchar el alboroto de su padre rogando a Rinko que no quemara su colección de revistas.

Tomó tanto aire como le permitieron sus pulmones pero ni siquiera eso lograba calmar aquella sensación de frustración. ¿Por qué habían discutido? No estaba muy seguro pero podía afirmar que él tenía la culpa.

¡Lo cambiaría por Fuji-sempai!

¡Se había atrevido a comprarlo con ese sujeto!

Sintió su puño entumecerse cuando golpeó contra la superficie de piedra y madera, el sonido llegó hasta las personas que estaban dentro de la residencia, Rinko y Najiroh se apresuraron a salir para revisar de donde provenía el sonido seco.

¡Al diablo¡Que se quedara con él!

-¡Darling!-la mujer miró con espanto la mano de su hijo que seguía en el mismo lugar, su primogénito miraba fijamente sus nudillos comenzar a sangrar.

-D-demonios…

-¿Shounen?-el supuesto monje también parecía contrariado.

-¡Demonios!

-I think that You had a bad day-murmuró la esposa del ex tenista profesional, colocando sus manos suavemente sobre los anchos hombros del muchacho.- Let's go, darling…

Ryoma se dejó conducir.

Esa Ryuzaki… ese Fuji…

¡Argh!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sospechaba que debería estar prestando atención a la clase pero como cualquiera podría adivinarlo: eso no estaba sucediendo, su mente divagaba en alguna cosa lejana y que añoraba desde hacía algunos días. Una cancha de tenis, una raqueta y una buena pelota. Nada fuera de lo común sin embargo, las tres estaban fuera de su alcance. Sus ojos viajaron hasta la ventana que mostraba el día soleado y caluroso del que cual no estaba disfrutando por estar encerrado entre las cuatro paredes del aula.

Los árboles se movían con la suave y fría brisa del fin de Febrero y podía escuchar a otros alumnos ir por los patios felizmente de tener que trabajar fuera de las instalaciones. Su mirada gatuna se enfocó en el numeroso grupo de adolescentes que se dirigían a un área verde con un bloc de dibujo bajo el brazo.

-¡Aire fresco, nyah!

-Pareces muy animado, Eiji-sonrió tranquilamente Fuji mientras caminaba a lado de su compañero de aula, el pelirrojo asintió mientras levantaba con ambas manos su cuaderno de dibujo y cubría su juvenil rostro de los rayos solares que lo hubieran cegado.

-¡Quiero dibujar, nyah!

Parecía que ellos se divertían mientras él estaba dormitando en su sitio, con la cabeza a penas sostenida sobre su mano y los ojos entreabiertos. El profesor de inglés se había resignado desde hacía mucho tiempo a que su mejor alumno lo ignorara magníficamente en cada clase y que se quedara observando pensativo a través del cristal de la ventana. Pero el hombre estaba muy lejos de saber que era lo que miraba el joven tenista, que sin tener un pensamiento claro y conciso solo se limitaba a mirar.

¿Qué podría mirar un muchacho como Echizen Ryoma?

El distorsionado reflejo de un rostro femenino, particularmente distraído y ligeramente sonrojado. Frunció el ceño. Con una de sus trenzas cayendo sobre su hombro y la otra abarcando la longitud de su pequeña espalda, Ryuzaki observaba fijamente hacia a fuera también, aunque no mirara a cualquiera en especial como él creyó en un principio. Siguió la mirada caoba y con un brillo dorado en sus felinos ojos, se topó con la figura de Syusuke apoyado contra el grueso tronco de un árbol, mientras sonreía ante la actitud infantil de Kikumaru que sentado en el pasto dibujaba la calle al otro lado de la barda.

Bufó irritado decidiendo que él no se metería en asuntos que no le correspondían, y que mucho menos le importaban aun cuando lo molestaban tanto, sin embargo sentía la tensión en cada músculo como si de pronto todo su mecanismo fuera de piedra. Sus ojos fieros se desviaron hacia la menuda figura de la niña, unos lugares más adelante.

-¡Ryuzaki!

-¡Mou!

El profesor tenía una expresión severa y con brazos cruzados admiraba a la más distraída de sus alumnas, la cual se había levantado entre su nerviosismo y lo miraba aterrorizada. Sakuno parpadeó repetidas veces cuando el hombre moreno dijo algo en el idioma extranjero pero ella no había entendido ni una pizca.- E-etto…

El encargado de la clase repitió la pregunta, pero la respuesta fue la misma. Unos ojos caobas llenos de incomprensión y con la boca torcida en un mueca que delataba su ignorancia. No había logrado traducir nada dentro de su nublada mente.

-Eh…-fue lo único que murmuró. El hombre se acercó para verificar que Sakuno realmente hubiera estado distraída durante su clase pero se llevó la gran sorpresa de que tenía apuntes extensos aunque en su mayoría equivocados.

-Esto no es normal-dijo el maestro, rascando pensativamente su barbilla.- Si no mejoras para el final del curso me temo que no podrás pasar la materia…

-¡Mou!-Ryuzaki tembló ante la sola idea, con sus ojos llenos de preocupación. Una más.- ¡E-es que… no entiendo!-sollozó, avergonzada de tener que hacer una confesión de ese tipo delante no solo del tutor sino también del resto de sus compañeros.

-Creo que tendré que hablar con la profesora Ryuzaki…-terminó para alejarse de ahí, dejando que una angustia mucho mayor se alojara en el pecho de su alumna de trenzas. Si su abuela se enteraba era muy probable que la sacara del club de tenis femenil, justo cuando la capitana le había informado que muy pronto podría intentar participar en el ranking que se haría. El último del año.

Ryoma la miró con una expresión divertida en el rostro, ella seguía levantada a pesar de que la campana había tocado para dar fin a la jornada estudiantil de ese día. La muchacha bajó lentamente el rostro con tristeza reprimida, sus ojos comenzaron a arder. Si la advertencia del profesor de inglés se cumplía, entonces ella ya no podría ir a practicar con Ryoma por mucho que lo quisiera, por que su abuela le pediría quedarse en casa a estudiar todo el tiempo posible.

Aunque a estas alturas eso ya no importara… por que su convivencia juntos se había cancelado desde hacía dos días.

Se sentó con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida en la superficie de su mesa. Lo único que ella añoraba cada dos semanas era poder tener un encuentro con Ryoma en un fin de semana, por que era su única oportunidad de verlo sin tener la responsabilidad de un proyecto y sin las presiones diarias, siendo únicamente amigos… amigos que juegan al tenis.

Ahora dudaba que fueran amigos si quiera.

-"No tiene caso…"-sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras su vista se distorsionaba por las lágrimas acumuladas.- "Aunque yo quiera arreglarlo… Ryoma-kun no querrá escucharme"-el salón comenzaba a vaciarse, Tomoka le había gritado desde la puerta que la esperaría en las canchas de tenis femenil y había desaparecido, mientras tanto ella intentaba procesar toda la información.- "Sin Ryoma-kun… yo…"

-Tienes que mejorar Ryuzaki-advirtió el profesor a modo de despedida, Ryoma lo miró seriamente aunque eso no le importó al otro.

-No lo conseguiré…-susurró para si, ignorando que Echizen estaba a su lado, analizando su expresión de reojo.- Si tan solo fuera más fácil…

Y entonces como el ambarino esperaba, más lágrimas tan parecidas a las de aquella tarde se escaparon de los ojos marrones. Sus mejillas se humedecieron en un instante y resbalaron por su barbilla, algunos delgados cabellos castaños se pegaron a sus mejillas mientras que a ella se le comenzaba dificultar respirar.- No deberías llorar por pequeñeces.-dijo de manera ruda, mucho más ruda de lo que a él le hubiera gustado, pero después pensó que estaba bien por que solo así Ryuzaki se daría cuenta de que seguía molesto. Con un saltito de sobresalto giró el rostro hacia él.

De pronto parecía más imponente de lo normal gracias a la enorme diferencia de alturas al estar ella sentada.- R-Ryoma-kun…

Pero el príncipe ya no dijo nada más y se dirigió a la salida, Sakuno parpadeó débilmente mirando la espalda masculina girar e irse. En una reacción retardada sus mejillas se ensombrecieron de rosa y el miedo se dispersó.

Había algo raro en él, su mano derecha era la única que iba en su bolsillo… desde hacía dos días.

Cuando iba por los pasillos con todo y su prisa no pudo evitar sentirse como si florara puesto que las extrañas palabras del tenista la habían librado de la segura desesperación que hubiera sentido sin ellas. Miró discretamente las canchas masculinas donde los titulares ya se reunían y conversaban animadamente entre ellos.

-Le…-Momoshiro sonrió nerviosamente, mirando de reojo a Eiji que esperaba una respuesta sonriente.- Le quedó muy bien, Kikumaru-sempai…-la minina sonrisa del pelirrojo se extendió aun más.- Eh… ¡Oi, es genial!-continuó girando la hoja para buscar la forma de la figura dibujada con vivos colores.- ¡Esto es fuera de Seigaku!-adivinó, y acertó.

-¡Hai!-chilló emocionado Kikumaru, dando saltos de alegría, buscó en su cuaderno y le pasó la siguiente hoja.- ¡Mira este, nyah!-pidió con los ojos azules radiantes de felicidad. Takeshi tragó saliva pesadamente tomando el dibujo que era una maraña de colores.- ¿Qué te parece, nyah?

-Eh…-le dio varias veces vueltas como si estuviera considerando todas las posibilidades. ¿Un árbol¿Una casa¿Un conejo¿Un gato¿Un bebedero¿Una flor¿Sushi?- Mmh… es muy bonito-se limitó a decir.

Pero parecía que el chico acrobático esperaba a que le dijera lo que era, el de segundo se concentro lo más que pudo pero seguía sin encontrarle sentido a las formas abstractas.- ¿Hizo algo más?-preguntó amablemente logrando distraer al compañero de Oishi.

-¡Hai¡Mira!-le dio otra página, ahora era mucho más sencillo, los muñequitos con cuerpo de palo azul y cabeza de bolitas era claramente el Seigaku Tennis Club, se identificó a si mismo como un gran muñeco con picos en forma de cabello, Ryoma era el más pequeño de todos y parecía tener algo similar a una gorra, Fuji tenía mediano cabello castaño, Tezuka unos lentes y los delgados _brazos _cruzados, Inui las gafas cuadradas y su libreta verde, Oishi el extraño flequillo de su corte, Kawamura una raqueta amarilla en mano y fuego rodeándolo, de la boca de Kaidoh salía una viperina lengua y en su cabeza su pañuelo y él, con la curvada cabellera rojiza y los puntitos azules simulando sus ojos.

-¡Es genial, Kikumaru-sempai!-rió pensando que veía los dibujos de un niño del kinder.

-Buenas-saludó rápidamente Ryoma que iba llegando, con andar apurado y la mano derecha clavada en el bolsillo. Iba a pasar de largo cuando sintió la mano tibia del pelirrojo sobre su hombro y así lo detenía, el príncipe giró levemente el rostro para preguntar pero en lugar de encontrar el infantil rostro de Eiji se encontró con una hoja.

Supuso que uno de los garabatos era él puesto que tenía una _gorra _con una R, a lado otra figura, y no dudó de quien se trataba puesto que de la cabeza redonda salían dos tiras de círculos que simulaban dos trenzas.

Eran él y Ryuzaki.

-¡Para ti, o'chibi!-chilló emocionado. Con su mano sana Ryoma lo tomó, pero siempre disimulando su expresión de sorpresa. Takeshi lo miró pensativo.

-Oi, Echizen-llamó, el chico levantó la interrogante mirada dorada del dibujo.- ¿Te pasa algo? Estás muy callado…

-¡Pero o'chibi siempre es callado!, nyah!-repuso Eiji sin sospechar que el de ojos violáceos tenía razón. Su compañero levantó una ceja y señaló la mano en el bolso de Ryoma.

-Ahí… ¿Qué te pasó?

-Betsuni-respondió.

-¡No quieras engañarnos, Echizen!-reprendió el de segundo, Kikumaru parecía confundido pues recién había notado lo mismo que el otro.- ¡No has jugado tenis por dos días!

-He estado cansado-afirmó como si sus acusaciones no tuvieran razones de ser. Ryoma sintió como jalaban su mano desde atrás para mostrar las vendas que la cubrían, un poco sucias, un color rojizo, sangre seca.

-Creo que es por esto por lo que no puedes jugar-sonrió sabiamente Fuji que tenía entre sus dos manos la muñeca del mejor novato.

-¡¡Hoi¡¡¿Cómo te hiciste eso, o'chibi?!!-preguntó mortificado el jugador acrobático abalanzándose sobre Echizen, quien prefirió no moverse, estaba atrapado entre el cariñoso abrazo de su sempai pelirrojo y el agarre del sempai castaño. Momoshiro frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Eres un irresponsable, Echizen!-gritó- ¡Debiste avisarnos!

-¿Para qué?-inquirió distraídamente.- Sólo fue un accidente y se curará pronto.

-¿Lo sabe el buchou?-interrumpió el minino, sin soltar el cuello del más joven. Ryoma asintió.- ¡Hasta que o'chibi hace algo inteligente, nyah!

-Mmh…

-¡Ustedes tres!-la voz severa del capitán resonó por toda la cancha, Fuji, Momoshiro y Kikumaru miraron como Tezuka avanzaba hacia ellos.- ¡Veinte vueltas a la cancha!

-¡Pero no hemos hecho nada malo, nyah!-ronroneó contrariado Eiji.

-Ahora-se limitó a decir, desapareciendo hacia la oficina de la entrenadora Ryuzaki. Momoshiro aun molesto con Ryoma se alejó dispuesto a obedecer sin objetar, un triste Kikumaru le imitó, despidiéndose antes del pequeñín. Sin embargo Fuji seguía ahí, con su mano.

-Fuji-sempai…-llamó Ryoma, éste le soltó lentamente para no lastimarlo, pero eso no era lo que quería el otro. Quería saber. Necesitaba saber.- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Ryuzaki?-preguntó, antes de que Syusuke pudiera decir alguna otra cosa.

-¿La pequeña Ryuzaki?-su sonrisa creció al ver como el tenista asentía.- Así que fue por eso que te hiciste eso…-el de cabello oscuro, frunció el ceño.- La pequeña Ryuzaki no se ha parado por aquí, tú estás lesionado…-parecía como si fuera atando ideas.- Así que has discutido con ella… ¿por mí?

-No te creas tan importante, sempai-murmuró, entre dientes. Sintió un nudo en la garganta debido al mal humor.

-Echizen… ¿Estás molesto por lo que está sucediendo?-cuestionó como si fueran sus preguntas lo más lógico del Mundo, pero el niño no comprendía de que hablaba, ni por qué creía que todo se debía a él.

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?-insistió, rudamente.

-Supuse que sabías que saldría con Ryuzaki-chan-dijo a manera de explicación.

-Lo sé-respondió, después continuó con una ceja levantada.- Pero pensé que creías que yo no me metía en los asuntos de los demás ¿no?-sonrió torcidamente mientras se giraba para observarlo mejor.- Además ¿Por qué tendría que molestarme?

-Ryuzaki-chan te gusta ¿no es cierto?-añadió.

-Eso no podrías saberlo-dijo, insolentemente pero con voz ronca.- ¿A ti te gusta?-algo en su interior le decía que Syusuke le diría que no… era eso lo que realmente quería escuchar.

-¿Si te dijera que sí, te molestarías?-cuestionó, divertido.

Ryoma frunció el ceño.- Eres un cínico, sempai.-gruñó, Fuji solo asintió dándole la razón.- ¿Estás saliendo con ella para molestarme?

-Pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta…-levantó el rostro hacia el cielo nublado, una pequeña brisa movió sus cabellos, para cualquier chica hubiera sido un cuadro hermoso pero para Echizen parecía estar viendo a un confiado tipo que se sentía dueño de controlar todo lo que estaba cerca de él. Justo como sucedía.

Ryoma sintió como algo se retorcía en su estómago, sus cejas se juntaron gravemente, su cuerpo entero se tensó.- ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?

-Es lo más fácil que hay-entreabrió los misteriosos ojos azules, el de primero se encontró con ellos casi al instante.- pero eso no quiere decir que no me agrade.

-Entonces ¿sí te gusta?-preguntó sin estar seguro de querer encarar la respuesta que ya creía podía ser cualquiera.

-Dependiendo de que tanto te guste a ti.

-¡Fuji a entrenar!-llamó Syuchiro desde el otro lado de la cancha, corría con el resto del club. Había divisado a la distancia que estaba a solas con el novato, y lo que menos quería eran problemas en el equipo cuando todo parecía haberse tranquilizado. El número dos asintió y caminó hacia ellos dejando pensativo a Echizen.- ¿De que estarían hablando?

-Espero que no sea nada malo-murmuró Kawamura, tímidamente.

-Hay un noventa y cinco punto cuatro por ciento de que hayan hablado de la nieta de la entrenadora…

-Muy cierto Inui-san-la suave voz de Syusuke detrás de ellos, espantó a sus amigos, su terror aumentó cuando detectaron su malvada sonrisa.- Echizen-kun es muy necio…

-Fuji, no deberías meterte en sus asuntos-opinó Oishi, mirándolo con reproche.

El chico con doble personalidad lo apoyó.- Son cosas muy privadas… y seguramente Echizen no te perdonará por haber invitado a Ryuzaki-chan a salir…

Momoshiro miró fijamente al sempai de impasible gesto, después sonrió.- ¿Será que eso es lo que desea, Fuji-sempai?-preguntó traviesamente, Syusuke volvió a asentir.

El sub capitán lo miró seriamente.- Sabes muy bien que si te lo propusieras podrías lograr que Ryuzaki-san se olvide completamente de Echizen-kun. ¿Qué es lo que tramas, Fuji?

-Nada especial… solo quería ayudar a Echizen-kun-se encogió en hombros con una apariencia supuestamente inocente pero sin dar mayor explicación a su raciocinio.

-¿Ah?-Eiji no comprendía nada.

-Si esto no hubiera sucedido, Echizen no se hubiera molestado…-reflexionó en voz alta Takeshi.- ¿Lo que tiene en la mano se debe a todo esto?

-Sí… -se detuvo un momento, haciendo que los demás también pararan su carrera.- Echizen-kun debe darse cuenta… de que _no es el único, ni el mejor_…

-Estoy seguro de que él ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta que alguien más pudiera estar interesado en Ryuzaki-chan-Kikumaru hizo una exclamación de sorpresa silenciosa ante la declaración de Momoshiro.- ¡Es como un partido de tenis¡Todo o nada!

-¡Y si quiere a Ryuzaki-chan, entonces hará algo, nyah!-festejó el jugador acrobático al cual de pronto le resultaba lógico todo.

-Cien por ciento. Echizen está celoso.-

-No lo demuestra mucho que digamos-dijo inseguro Takashi.

-Él solo puede retar a Fuji en una cancha de tenis… pero ahora él está lesionado…

-Se lastimó en un arranque de celos.-terminó Sadaharu- Y seguramente ya habló de esto con Ryuzaki, por eso ella no ha venido a ver los entrenamientos.

-O'chibi no está haciendo gran cosa, nyah-cuchicheó tristemente Kikumaru.

-No, pero tarde o temprano tendrá que pedir perdón…-razonó Oishi con una sonrisa.- Realmente eres un genio, Fuji.

-Lo sé.

Todos lo miraron seriamente.

-Bueno, fue un plan muy conveniente-se aventuró a decir al ver que nadie seguía con las alabanzas a su intelecto.- Estoy seguro de que Echizen-kun no dejará esto así.

Todos esperaban que así fuera y que como siempre, Fuji Syusuke tuviera razón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un Domingo, debería estar feliz por eso… pero nada de eso… solo se encontraba nerviosa. Se había levantado bastante temprano cuando el sueño y sus ganas de descansar se habían evaporado, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que fuera hora de arreglarse y salir de casa.

Ésta era su primera cita… y por más que trataba de asimilarlo, nada funcionaba. Había algo raro en ese asunto, algo que no la dejaba conforme. Quizá que su cita sería con Fuji Syusuke y no con Echizen Ryoma como siempre había querido. Sin embargo una salida con el joven tenista estaba ahora mucho más lejana que antes, Ryoma no le había dirigido la palabra en el resto de la semana y ella… ella tampoco se esforzó por obtenerla.

Ella no había hecho nada malo ¿Cierto?

Ella no tenía la culpa de no gustarle al príncipe ¿Cierto?

Buscó en su guardarropa algo bonito, peinó el largo y ondulado cabello en sus trenzas y adornó su cabeza con un gorro ligero. Se miró en el espejo por largos minutos.

_Fuji-sempai debe apreciar más tu peinado que yo._

-Ryoma-kun…

¿Todo lo que había dicho era en serio? Sintió la tristeza apresarse en su pecho sin ninguna esperanza de salir de ahí en mucho, mucho tiempo. Bajó la mirada mientras seguía caminando.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Echizen las cosas no podían estar más silenciosas. Nanjiroh dormitaba en el pasillo que daba a la cancha en el jardín trasero. Rinko había salido a una junta importante en su trabajo y Nanako la había acompañado argumentando que no era bueno que su tía estuviera tanto tiempo sola en la calle. El único adolescente estaba recostado entre las cobijas con Karupin acompañándolo.

Pero ninguno de los dos dormía, el gato solo esperaba a que su amo se levantara para poder imitarle, pero Ryoma estaba muy lejos de querer hacer algo así, a decir verdad, esperaba poder quedarse acostado todo el día. Con los ojos buscó su despertador, once menos quince. Se sentó y Karupin levantó la cabeza, alerta al primer movimiento del tenista.

Quizá podría jugar un poco con el estúpido Oyaji, hacer alguna tarea y luego volver a dormir. Actividades para que el día se fuera más rápido, aunque dudaba que sirvieran de algo. Cuando se levantó, Karupin saltó del colchón para escabullirse por la puerta sin que su dueño se percatara de esto, avanzó hacia el escritorio donde una hoja de papel con garabatos reposaba.

-No tiene talento-se dijo el joven Echizen admirando en silencio la obra de Kkumaru. No tenía sentido mirar el dibujo todo el día, se fue a cambiar de ropa para bajar a desayunar, cuando lo hizo no encontró a nadie más que Najiroh medio dormido y a Karupin jugando en el patio.

-Así que Ryoma-chan está deprimido-canturreó el monje, con los ojos cerrados. El chico lo miró de reojo sin moverse de donde estaba.- ¿A que se debe¿Un rubia voluptuosa te rechazó?

Su hijo guardó silencio sin tener ganas de pelear.

El moreno se sentó precipitadamente para mirar al muchacho, el cual no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro.- Algo así-dijo seriamente, dándose la vuelta y encaminándose a la cocina.

Los ojos castaños del padre de Ryoma se abrieron de par en par mientras una mueca de extrema felicidad se extendía por todo su rostro maduro.- ¡Echizen Ryoma rechazado!

El joven tenista suspiró silenciosamente dejando caer los hombros de manera resignada, miró el suelo y asintió sin que Nanjiroh que festejaba la derrota de su único hijo, lo viera.

-¿¡Y como es ella!?

Era todo menos una rubia voluptuosa… estaba seguro de que su padre hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo si hubiera confesado que no se trataba ni más ni menos que de la nieta de su entrenadora. Seguramente hubiera dicho que una chica como ella que aunque linda pero falta de proporciones no podía rechazar a _su _hijo.

Así que Ryoma se guardó su descripción de Ryuzaki.

La castaña de hipnotizantes ojos caobas, de suave sonrisa, de mejillas sonrosadas y piel blanca, una chica en crecimiento y que prometía ser una adulta hermosa. Por lo menos mucho más que una rubia voluptuosa. Estaba seguro de que cuando fuera mayor sería una mujer delicada, quizá hasta elegante y fina. Con todo y las dichosas trenzas que tantos problemas habían ocasionado.

-¿Ryoma-chan?-su padre picó sus costillas, el chico reaccionó haciéndose a un lado.- ¿Estás en este Mundo, shounen?

No estaba seguro.

-H-hai…-buscó en el refrigerador algo para llevarse a la boca, encontró una de sus botellas de leche y mermelada, cerca del horno de microondas se topó con un paquete de tostadas. Se sentó en la mesa sin invitar al otro, quien le miró pensativo.

-¿De verdad estás bien, shounen?-intentó de nuevo pero la respuesta solo fue un gruñido afirmativo.- ¿Y está mejor tu mano¡Cielos, tu madre y yo aun no nos explicamos como fue posible que hicieras eso!

-Estaba molesto, es todo-murmuró, para después darle una mordida al pan.

-Si tu lesión fuera más grave, quizá hubieras tenido que dejar el tenis-la reacción de su hijo estaba muy lejos de ser la que él esperaba, parecía inmutable y sin ganas de discutir. Así era.

-Pero no pasó nada-interrumpió levantándose, dispuesto a ir a su habitación en un intento de huída al interrogatorio que veía venir, pero en medio de su camino la puerta sonó.

¿Quién podría ser?

-"Quizá se arrepintió de salir con Fuji-sempai…"-pensó dirigiéndose a la puerta apresuradamente. Casi podía verla con la sonrisa tímida en los delgados labios, con las mejillas rojas pidiéndole perdón. Y él solo le diría "Aún te falta mucho".

Levantó una ceja al encontrar el sonriente rostro de su compañero de dobles, cerró la puerta de nuevo.

-¿Quién era?-inquirió Nanjiroh al ver como Ryoma subía las escaleras. De nuevo tocaron, aunque ésta vez con más fuerza e insistencia. El hombre se encaminó a la puerta y abrió.

-¡¡Echiizeen!!-el de cabello negro se abalanzó contra el señor quien cayó duramente contra el suelo.- ¡¡Eres un irrespetuoso de tu sempai¡¡Si toda la juventud es como tú, éste Mundo está perdido!!

-¡¡Hora Hora!!-Nanjiroh empujó a Momoshiro que había caído sobre él.

-¡Señor Echizen!-con el rostro rojo Takeshi se levantó, el moreno le miró desde el suelo con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.- ¡Lo siento pero su hijo es un descortés y me cerró la puerta en la cara… por eso yo pensé…!

-¡Pero que demonios…!-el monje sobó su nuca y su trasero.- ¿Y tú que haces aquí, Momoshiro-kun?

-¡Ah, vine a buscar a su hijo!-se apresuró a decir.- Tengo que hablar con él…

-Entonces… ¿Tú sabes por qué Ryoma está deprimido?-rascó su barbilla sin rasurar, pensativo.- Él dijo que tenía que ver con una rubia voluptuosa pero ahora lo dudo…

-¿Rubia voluptuosa?-el jugador sensitivo sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Creo que esa niña es todo menos una rubia voluptuosa…

-¿Are? Entonces… ¡¿Si se trata de una mujer!?-los ojos tan parecidos a los del tenista estrella de Seigaku parpadearon como si hubiera visto un fantasma.- ¡Tienes que contarme todo!

-No hay tiempo para eso, señor-le dijo, respetuosamente.- Es urgente que Echizen y yo partamos si no queremos que sea tarde.

-¡No saldrán hasta que me expliques, Momoshiro-kun!-resistió Nanjiroh sin poder evitar quererse enterar de la vida de su primogénito. Resignado el muchacho suspiró.

-Se trata de la nieta de la entrenadora Ryuzaki…

Los ojos del monje brillaron de emoción al recordar a la niña de trenzas.- ¿Y que pasa con ella?

-Tendrá una cita.

-¿¡Con Ryoma!?-gritó, era casi un milagro que el novato no lo hubiera escuchado desde su habitación.- ¿¡Ese desgraciado hijo mío la va a dejar plantada¡¿Por eso has venido por él¡¡Llévatelo ahora mismo!!-lo empujó por las escaleras. Takeshi, nervioso se contuvo.

-P-pero no es eso…-añadió, agregando fuerza para plantarse en las escaleras. El mayor de los Echizen lo miró interrogativo.

-¿Entonces?

-Ella tendrá una cita con nuestro sempai… con Fuji Syusuke.

A la casi siempre pervertida mente de Nanjiroh Echizen acudió la imagen del apuesto castaño, de sonrisa extraña y que a veces hasta le daba miedo recordar.

-¿Con él¿En serio?-Momoshiro asintió, cuando se dio cuenta el monje ya no estaba a su lado, había subido las escaleras lo más rápido que había podido y había arrastrado a Ryoma escaleras abajo.

-¡¡Oyaji!!-había rugido el chico.

-¡¡A ningún hijo mío le roban su novia!!-el de cabello negro había evitado que su amigo terminara en el suelo en el arranque de su padre. Ryoma lo miró sin comprender, pero Nanjiroh le lanzó al rostro la primera chaqueta que encontró.- ¡Los zapatos!-ordenó, el príncipe se apresuró a obedecerlo sin saber muy bien por que su padre estaba tan alterado. Se colocó la chamarra cuando el estúpido oyaji estaba a su lado.- ¡¡Ahora ambos van a impedir que ese tal Fuji se quede con Ryuzaki-chan!!

-¿De qué hablas?-pero Ryoma fue ignorado, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba fuera de su casa, Nanjiroh había cerrado la puerta a sus espaldas y Momoshiro estaba tan atónito como su mejor amigo.- ¿Y bien?-preguntó impaciente Echizen, el otro se encogió en hombros nerviosamente.

-Se me soltó la lengua… un poquito-rascó su nuca.- Nunca creí que fuera a reaccionar así… pensé que se burlaría o algo peor.

-_Esto _es "algo peor"-dijo con sarcasmo, clavó las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de mezclilla, se dirigió a la salida y comenzó a andar calle abajo. Y él que planeaba dormir todo el día.

-¡Oi, Echizen!-llamó Takeshi desde la entrada de su casa.- ¡Ellos irían al parque de diversiones y está en esta otra dirección!-Ryoma no se detuvo.- Entonces¿no harás nada por evitarlo?

El tenista giró levemente con un gesto despreocupado.- No tendría por qué hacerlo… ¿Ella no pude salir con quien quiera?

-¿A costa de que tú la quieras?

-Eso no es cierto.

Momoshiro lo miró exasperado.- ¡Date cuenta, baka!-la intensidad de su mirada no fue suficiente para que Ryoma se retractara y fuera corriendo al parque de diversiones.- ¿No te das cuenta de la trampa de Fuji-sempai?

-Ella aceptó salir con él…-continuó Echizen hijo.- Si al final todo ha sido mentira, entonces Ryuzaki escarmentará por tomar una decisión tan precipitada.-el de segundo año frunció el ceño.

Por haberlo cambiado. Por haber preferido salir con Fuji a tener una práctica con él.

-¿¡Serías capaz de verla llorar!?-Ryoma pensó que ya había pasado esa prueba. Pero ¿y si Syusuke Fuji la hacía llorar¿Qué había de eso¡Él era el único que podía hacerle eso y después consolarla!

Únicamente él.

Era lo que mejor sabía hacer cuando se trataba de Sakuno Ryuzaki.

-Echizen…-su amigo cerró los ojos con un suspiro cansado.- Fuji-sempai está planeando dejarla esperando…-las orbes doradas lo miraron con algo de duda.- Él no va a llegar…

Fuji Syusuke, el sadista del Seigaku Tennis Club estaba dispuesto a jugar como siempre. Dispuesto a probar su intelecto sobre ambos novatos. Y de paso, divertirse.

¿Debería importarle? …Sobre todo después de lo sucedido… ¿Qué podía hacer?

Él no podía salvar a Ryuzaki de todo lo que intentara dañarla… él no podía evitar que una niña tan torpe dejara de lastimarse.

Pero sí podía ahuyentar a quien lo intentara…

-No lo hagas por que todos creemos que te gusta… hazlo por ella…-insistió pero Ryoma no cedió, negó lentamente con la cabeza.- Ninguna chica merece ser plantada en una cita…

-Yo…

-¿De verdad… no te importa?

Un nuevo suspiro.- No lo sé, Momo-sempai…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El lugar era concurrido, había personas de todas las edades pero los que más abundaban eran los niños y las parejas de adolescentes. Las mismas que iban agarradas de la mano, besándose de vez en cuando y riendo de alguna tontería. ¿Se vería ella así al estar a lado de Fuji-sempai?

Quizá alguna persona pensaría que era su hermana menor y que la había llevado a pasear un rato. Pero con que ella supiera que eso no era verdad, le bastaba. Encontró una mesa algo alejada de todas las personas en el establecimiento, cerca de una ventana y lejos del bullicio, una de las meseras se acercó para pedir su orden pero ella dijo que estaba esperando a alguien. La otra chica le guiñó un ojo traviesamente.

La suave melodía resonó por todo el establecimiento, una canción de moda y que a ella le gustaba. La cantante Junko Minagawa tenía una voz tan parecida a la de Echizen Ryoma que era como escucharlo cantar a él, aunque sabía que eso no sucedería fácilmente. A Ryoma no le gustaba cantar.

Miró su reloj de muñeca, la una menos treinta.- Quizá le sucedió algo malo…

_If all of the world is crying,  
I will smile for your sake.  
When you shed tears of sorrow  
I will hold you close.  
Words just cannot express  
just how much I feel about you  
Within my heart, softly, like a spot of sunshine  
a gentle wind blows._

_The scent of the town after a rain  
the seasons are changing._

Aunque ese pensamiento hubiera llegado no fue suficiente para preocuparla, generalmente ella siempre llegaba tarde y no podía molestarse con alguien a quien nunca le sucedía solo por que ella era la que tenía que esperar ésta vez.

-¿No deseas ordenar aún?-preguntó amablemente la mesera, la chica había llegado desde hacía algo más de una hora y nadie se aparecía para sentarse a su lado, tal vez era otro caso de "novia abandonada".

-Ah, una limonada está bien.-respondió sonriéndole débilmente, se percató de la mirada lastimera de la empleada, con las mejillas rojas murmuró.- Seguramente llega en cualquier momento…

-Debe ser… el día está muy nublado y en alguna parte de la ciudad debe estar lloviendo. Seguro por eso se retrasó-añadió la muchacha, apoyándola, Sakuno le sonrió agradecida.

Seguramente si se hubiera tratado de Ryoma, no hubiera sucedido algo así. ¿Ya habría tenido alguna novia¿Cómo se comportaría Ryoma con ella si la hubiera tenido? Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta a la primera, podía imaginar a Echizen tal como era, sin el cambio dramático que una chica esperaba de su novio, estaba casi segura de que el chico no tendría ningún detalle con esa niña que se ganara su corazón.

Deseaba que fuera ella… pero… dada la situación eso era imposible.

_It's just, there's nothing I can do.  
It's just, no matter what, I miss you.  
I've always been waiting for you.  
_

-Se valiente… las chicas no muerden.-el jovencito gruñó por lo bajo mientras trataba de sacudir lo mejor posible su empapada chaqueta. Después de que había salido de casa se había soltado un diluvio.

Miró como el hijo de Nanjiroh entraba a regañadientes al local. Momoshiro sonrió mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón, marcaba rápidamente unos números y sonreía.- Parte A, completada.

La mesera miró al atractivo adolescente entrar al lugar, su cabello caía graciosamente todo mojado por su frente, pero sus ojos fieros fueron los que más llamaron la atención de la joven.- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-preguntó gentilmente. Ryoma le lanzó una mirada desconfiada.

-Busco a alguien-contestó de manera cortante, paseando su mirada dorada por todos los rostros de los comensales. La mesera sonrió.

-Por aquí hay más mesas-dijo, guiándolo entre un mar de mesas, y tal como esperaba, Ryuzaki estaba sentada mientras bebía con una pajilla su limonada y miraba por la ventana el cielo medio nublado. No le tuvo que decir a la chica que lo llevó ahí que ya había encontrado a quien buscaba, él se dirigió solo a la mesa.

-Que suerte tienes, niña-suspiró resignada la otra, regresando por un menú para ofrecerlo a su nuevo cliente.

_I'll stop time and sing  
this song for you.  
I'll place my wishes on this melody  
and sing forever.  
You don't have to say a word.  
Just by the two of us being like this  
within my heart, softly, like a spot of sunshine  
a gentle wind blows_.

Parecía que Fuji-sempai no llegaría, sonrió quebradizamente mientras cubría sus ojos con una de sus manos. Era claro… ¿Cómo sería posible que un titular como él quisiera salir con una mocosa como ella?

-Tonta Sakuno-se dijo, no solo estaba ahí sentada como una verdadera desesperada, sino también había discutido con Ryoma.- No me perdonará…-miró una vez más el reloj.- Aun no es muy tarde… quizá si voy ahora…-sacó de su pequeño bolso un billete que dejó sobre la mesa, se levantó precipitadamente mientras miraba el piso y comenzaba a emprender la carrera cuando chocó.

_As if it's cradling the two of us._

-¡Gomen nasai¡No me fijé, iba distraída!-se disculpó, avergonzada de importunar siempre a las personas.

-Fíjate por donde andas.

Pero para Sakuno esa voz era reconocible aunque estuviera a miles de millas de distancia. Con el tono despectivo y altanero que siempre acostumbraba, levantó la mirada caoba con algo de temor.

-¡R-Ryoma-kun!-chilló, sorprendida.

-No hagas tanto escándalo y siéntate… -la niña le obedeció regresando al lugar donde estaba, frente a ella se colocó Ryoma. Con prisa Sakuno buscó en su bolso su pañuelo, se lo pasó para que se secara el rostro.

-Estás muy mojado…

-Estaba lloviendo cerca de casa-repuso amargamente, retirando la chaqueta para dejar ver la playera de detalles azules.- ¿Habrá Ponta?-Sakuno asintió tímidamente, la mesera llegó como si hubiera escuchado desde cualquier distancia.- Ah, quiero una Ponta.

-Si, lindura.

Sakuno frunció el ceño mientras Ryoma levantaba una ceja.- ¿Cómo que lindura?

-Creo que le gustaste, Ryoma-kun-susurró seriamente siguiendo con la mirada a la señorita, que era mucho mayor y más desarrollada que ella misma. Echizen la miró sin comprender extraña compostura. Casi como si hubieran hablado de las trenzas.

¿Molesta¿Por qué¿Podría ser que hubiera sido mala idea llegar…?

-Hmph…

-Ryoma-kun-llamó, él no le despegó la mirada, las mejillas de Sakuno enrojecieron, abrió la boca para hablar pero la mesera hizo acto de presencia.

-Tu Ponta, lindo.-coqueteó dejando la lata sobre una servilleta en la mesa y dejando su pajilla a un lado.

-Deja de llamarme así-ordenó con voz seca. Avergonzada la chica se alejó.

-Ano…-Ryoma recordó que hacía ahí, abrió la lata con lentitud esperando a que su compañera agregara algo.- R-Ryoma-kun…-su tono se había suavizado, así que el muchacho sospechó que no estaba enojada por alguna cosa.- ¿Q-Que haces aquí…?

-¿Qué podría hacer en un parque de diversiones?-parecía que la pregunta era más para si, que un sarcasmo para ella.

-¿Viniste con… alguien más?-preguntó, con ganas de agregar¿…alguien más que sea chica?

-No precisamente-bebió el líquido con sabor a uva.- ¿Y Fuji-sempai?-no tuvo que suponer la respuesta –En el baño o comprando algún dulce- cuando la de trenzas bajó la mirada tristemente.

-Creo que no llegará…-dijo en un suspiro.

-Mmh…

-¿Y tú con quien…?

-Creo que tampoco llegará la persona a la que espero-se adelantó a decir, bebió el resto del jugo y dejó la lata en la mesa, se puso de pie y a mitad de su marcha volteó a ver a Sakuno quien seguía sentada, sorprendida por su extraño comportamiento.- ¿No vienes?

-¿Mou?-Ryoma esperaba la respuesta con algo de exasperación ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan lenta?- ¡H-hai!

-De acuerdo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Ya los viste, nyah?-Eiji con lentes oscuros y una sonrisa gatuna estaba escondido detrás de un cesto de basura.

-¡Oi, sempai!-Momoshiro al otro lado de la línea se oía desesperado.- ¡No lo arruines, por favor!

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, nyah?-Kikumaru miró ofendido al aparatito como si pudiera ver a Takeshi a través de él.- ¡Gracias a mí terminarán juntos, nyah!

-¡Ah¡Acaban de salir!-el jugador acrobático enfocó su mirada oscurecida por las gafas, a lo lejos podía ver a Ryoma caminar tan rápido como siempre y a Ryuzaki siguiéndole el paso tímidamente. Siempre él al frente.- Si será insensible… ¡Debe caminar a su lado!

-Jeje, es hora de la parte B-el chico salió de su escondite, vestido de gabardina negra y gorro de copa.- ¡Excuse mee!-llamó con un tono extraño, ambos adolescentes voltearon.- ¡Excuse mee! Can You help meee, ny---?-apretó su boca con sus manos para evitar su minina expresión.

-¿Ah?-Echizen volteó, Ryuzaki parpadeó comprendido apenas algunas palabras.- What do You want?-preguntó rudamente.

-¡I lost my watch!-lloriqueó, acomodando las gafas sobre su nariz como recordaba que lo hacía Inui.

Ryoma levantó una ceja.- ¿Where?

-¡Mirror's house!-contestó.

-Hmph…-Sakuno que no comprendía ni una sola palabra admiró el pensativo rostro de Ryoma. Éste notó que ella le miraba esperando a hacer lo que él le dijera que hiciera.- Perdió su reloj en la casa de los espejos.

-¿Necesita ayuda?-preguntó preocupada, Eiji asintió, Ryoma miró esto sospechosamente. Kikumaru terminó moviendo la cabeza en círculos para confundirlos y que no percataran que había entendido la pregunta.

-¿Quieres ayudarlo?-cuestionó Ryoma a ella, la chica asintió débilmente.- We'll help you… May You take off this glasses? It's rude…

-Om…-el pelirrojo intentaba entender el extraño acento que Echizen adquiría cuando hablaba inglés, pero lo hacía tan rápido… él solo estaba acostumbrado a la lentitud con la que hablaba su profesor.- ¡Okay!

Pero era claro que no había entendido por que no se quitó las gafas. El príncipe frunció el ceño. Eiji los siguió felizmente, Sakuno se acercó más a Ryoma sintiendo que aquel sujeto era demasiado raro, el chico sintió su nerviosismo así que permitió que Ryuzaki caminara a su lado, un poco al frente donde él pudiera vigilar que aquel tipo no se acercara demasiado.

-Can I wait here? I'm tired…-Ryoma asintió guiando a Ryuzaki.

El lugar era oscuro, Sakuno pasó saliva dificultosamente mientras miraba a su alrededor los miles de espejos que reflejaban su figura y la de su acompañante. Rió varias veces al verlo gordo y enano, y también flacucho y largo.- ¿Lo ves por algún sitio?

-Lie

Los ojos femeninos distinguieron un brillo singular a lo lejos, corrió para ver de que se trataba pero no era más que un montón de cristalitos, seguramente antes un espejo se había quebrado y ahí los habían dejado.- ¿Mou¿Ryoma-kun?

Pero él no respondió, solo podía verse a si misma un millón de veces, siempre la misma dirección y siempre la misma oscuridad.- ¡Ryoma-kun!

-"¡Estoy perdida!"

-¡Onegai¡Ryoma-kun¡Ryoma-kun!-sintió las tibias lágrimas caer por su rostro mientras comenzaba a avanzar sin estar segura de a donde ser dirigía.- ¡Ryoma-kun!-su voz se quebró.- ¡R-Ryoma…k-kun…!

-Mmh…-ese ligero bufido era de él, levantó el rostro, ahora podía ver un montón de reflejos del tenista, todos mirándola a ella.- Mada mada da ne.

-¿R-Ryoma-kun?

No estaba segura de cual era el real, pero estaba segura de que si corría se dirigiría al equivocado y chocaría contra un cristal. Más vale arriesgarse, los miró a todos para buscar el que parecía más vivo pero todos le parecían exactamente iguales.

-¿Cuál eres…?-se preguntó en voz baja, Ryoma sonrió.

-Podrías adivinar.-sugirió tranquilamente.

-Hai, demo… ¿Y si fallo?-miró varias veces los reflejos.- Podría lastimarme…

-Siempre hay riesgos-afirmó confiadamente.- No creo que adivines pero puedes hacer el intento.-clavaron las manos en los bolsillos con esa pose tan arrogante y la sonrisa torcida.

-¡Hai!-cerró los ojos un momento intentando concentrarse, después con el brillo decidido se dio la vuelta y aceleró. Correría aun cuando sabía que se golpearía la nariz con la fría superficie, sin embargo sintió calidez, la calidez de unos brazos rodeándola suave y precavidamente. Sintió cuando cayó, y sintió que era sobre algo mullido, sus oídos alcanzaron a escuchar los golpecitos de algo parecido a un tambor, un tambor que iba acelerando su velocidad.

¿Estaría inconsciente?

La calidez en su hombro y en su abdomen, calidez cruzando por su espalda.

-¿Estás bien?-inquirió avergonzado, las puntas de las trenzas le hacían cosquillas en las mejillas y el cuello pero no se movió, Ryuzaki estaba sobre él siempre ligera, con el rostro oculto en su pecho, con las largas piernas entre las suyas, las manos pequeñas en sus hombros como si intentara sostenerse.- Ryuzaki…

-¿Mou?

Lo que vio la dejó sin habla, los dorados ojos más cerca de lo que jamás pensó, la cálida respiración del varón sobre su nariz y su boca mientras le miraba preocupado. Los cabellos rebeldes y oscuros se mezclaron con los castaños de extraño fulgor rojizo.- ¿Estás bien?-repitió, sin preguntarse por que las mejillas de su amiga se habían vuelto rosadas.

-R-R-Ryo-Ryo-maa-kun…-él le ayudaba a sostenerse con una mano en su hombro, su brazo atravesaba su espalda en un abrazo sutil y despreocupado.

Echizen sonrió.- Me encontraste.

-H-hai…

Silencio.

Silencio.

¿Éste tipo de cosas eran las que planeaba Fuji Syusuke? Esperaba que no tuviera una mente más perversa… aunque con gusto recibiría más planes maquiavélicos de su parte.

-¡Ryoma-kun discúlpame!-sollozó ocultando de nuevo el rostro entre su ropa, Ryoma dejó caer la cabeza y miró el techo pensativo, podía sentir las lágrimas mojar su playera.- ¡Y-Yo fui muy tonta… y…¡Gomen nasai¡Gomen nasai!

-Será mejor que nos vayamos… creo que el reloj no está aquí-interrumpió la disculpa, Sakuno asintió silenciosa, se puso de pie con algo de dificultad sin que el bochorno en su rostro pudiera nivelarse.

La castaña sintió como sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de él.- Te perderás.-dijo a modo de explicación, y así prácticamente la arrastró a la salida con el buen sentido de orientación que tenía.

Cuando la luz del día los alcanzó fueron cegados. Eiji sonrió cuando vio salir a la pareja con las manos juntas.- You… little rookie spy… What do You want to do, mh?-Ryoma le dirigió una mirada peligrosa al jugador acrobático, que había sido descubierto sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Baby boy…-susurró, la nieta de Sumire los miró sin comprender.- ¡Sorry¡They obliged meee¡Ne, baby boy, forgive me!

-Hmph-lo pasó de largo mientras arrastraba a la chica.

-¿Ryoma-kun¿Por qué parecía tan desesperado?-preguntó volteando ver a un dramático Kikumaru que murmuraba cosas inaudibles por el teléfono móvil.

-Por que no encontramos el reloj-mintió con una sonrisa, mirando al frente, fue entonces cuando la soltó.- Te acompaño a tu casa.

-¡Hai!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Fue lo primero que le dije y fue lo primero que hizo!-regañaba Momoshiro.- ¡No lo arruine!, detrás un sonriente Fuji satisfecho por que su plan hubiera funcionado.

¡Con razón lo consideraban un genio!

Kawamura miraba a todos demasiado nervioso de ser visto por los dos adolescentes que eran sus víctimas.

¿Sería posible sobrevivir si Echizen-kun se daba cuenta?

Sadaharu apuntaba toda la información que era capaz de recolectar.

¿Echizen y Ryuzaki habían salido tomados de la mano? Eso no estaba en sus cálculos… ni los más remotos ni extraños.

Oishi estaba terriblemente sonrojado.

¿Cómo había sido posible que estuvieran siguiendo de nuevo a Echizen?

Y Eiji seguía llorando.- ¡No fue mi culpa, nyah¡O'chibi se dio cuenta solito…!

-Será mejor que nos vayamos… creo que va a llover…-comentó un apenado Oishi, muchas personas pasaban y los miraban como si fueran entes sobrenaturales, con todo y su escándalo.

-¡Lo arruinaste todo, Kikumaru-sempai!-continuaba Takeshi.

-¡Nyah!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ryoma creía que la casa de la entrenadora estaba demasiado lejos, tanto que sus pies comenzaban a dolerle y el frío comenzaba a colarse por la playera. Su chaqueta ahora estaba sobre los hombros de la castaña la cual caminaba a su lado con el sonrojo extendido por las mejillas. Ella iba demasiado descubierta como para andar por las calles tan heladas.

-Muchas gracias por traerme, Ryoma-kun-le dijo frente a la puerta de la casa.- Yo… no pensé que me encontraría ahí, contigo.

Echizen se encogió en hombros despreocupadamente.

-Bye-se despidió, dándose la vuelta, pero la frágil voz de Ryuzaki llamándolo, lo detuvo.- ¿Mh?

Ella le sonrió tiernamente, y en ese momento el hijo del tenista Echizen se preguntaba donde estaría su gorra, daba gracias que la niña de trenzas fuera tan despistada como para no percatarse del rosa que se había acumulado en su atractivo rostro.

Sintió como dejaba de respirar cuando vio su rostro acercarse, ella era demasiado cálida, sus suaves labios besaron con dulzura la comisura de sus labios. Sakuno retrocedió tan roja como una manzana.

-Hasta mañana, Ryoma-kun…

Su flequillo ocultó la expresión desconcertada que se había colocado en sus rasgos, retrocedió torpemente unos pasos y se alejó, cada vez más rápido hasta que sintió la necesidad de correr.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué ella tenía que hacer cosas como esas¿Cómo podía mirarla de manera normal después de algo así sin sentirse avergonzado? Casi como si hubiera hecho algo malo…

-¡Shounen!-pero Ryoma no respondió a su padre, subió las caleras a paso veloz, en su cuarto solo descansaba Karupin, quien pareció darse cuenta de la turbia mirada de su dueño.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tenía que acelerarse su corazón ?¿Por qué lo sentía temblar?

¿Por qué?

Cerró los ojos un momento, y a su mente saltó la imagen de la joven sonriente y sonrojada. Y la débil caricia sobre su mejilla y… Nah, no había alcanzado a tocar sus labios, no tenía por que alarmarse…

Él nunca había besado… y por el momento, no quería experimentar.

¿Por qué entonces no le molestaba¿Por qué de todas las chicas la más torpe, la más distraída, la más llorona, la más delicada? Sakuno Ryuzaki desbordaba la dulzura de la que él carecía, pero eso tampoco le molestó.

¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que actuar con ella?

¿Por qué?

Se asomó por la ventana donde podía admirar el templo más lejos y la cancha de tenis, Karupin siguió examinándolo mientras movía su larga cola de un lado a otro.

Momoshiro corría a su lado mientras ambos intentaban llegar lo más pronto posible al parque de diversiones, el de segundo sonrió.- Pareciera que tienes prisa…

-No tanta-dijo con el aire cortado.

-Echizen-llamó una vez más.

-¿Mh?

-¿Si te pregunto algo, serás sincero?

Ryoma lo había mirado de reojo, Takeshi tenía la vista al frente.- ¿Qué?

-¿Qué sientes por Ryuzaki-chan?

Cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar la escena, la Luna comenzaba a divisarse entre las sombras del cielo junto con el Sol que comenzaba a ocultarse.

¿Qué es lo que sientes por Ryuzaki Sakuno, Echizen?

Continuará.

Notas en profile.


	7. Chapter 7

-¡Esto es genial¡Realmente genial!-decía entusiasta el muchacho siempre mirando por la ventana del autobús. Quitó la melena rojiza que obstruía su mirada a la espléndida ciudad de Tokio mientras su sonrisa no disminuía su tamaño.

-¡Mete la cabeza o un camión te la arrancará!-ordenó el capitán del equipo pero el chiquillo lo ignoró.- ¡Obedece de una buena vez, Kin-chan!

-¡Estoy muy feliz por ver de nuevo a Koshimae!-dijo a modo de respuesta, acomodándose en su asiento a un lado del apuesto muchacho a su lado.- ¡Kuran-chan tú deberías estar igual de feliz por ver a Fuji-kun, tuvieron un juego increíble la última vez!

Shiraishi sonrió un momento admirando a su propio genio, con la sonrisa traviesa y los ojos rojizos llenos de emoción.- Seigaku y Shitenhouji Chuu quedaron en buenos términos…

Kintarou asintió sin objetar pues le daba toda la razón a su capitán.- ¡Fue muy buena idea venir a visitarlos!

-En realidad… fue idea de la entrenadora Ryuzaki… el equipo aun no lo sabe…-la exaltación que esto causó en Tooyama fue mucho mayor de la que Kuranosuke imaginó. En su salto el chiquillo casi alcanzó el techo del vehículo con la cabeza.

-¡¡Podré darle una sorpresa a Koshimae!!-añadió animado. El capitán pensó que sería mejor reservarse el resto de la información, que no solamente habían sido invitados para que convivieran con el equipo en un ámbito deportivo, sino también eran invitados especiales de la graduación de los miembros de tercero del Seigaku Tennis Club.

Solo esperaba que Kintarou hubiera llevado algo de ropa decente…

Prince of Tennis

Cuestión de tiempo

El ataque de las hormonas

Lady

Inhaló tanto aire como pudo mientras corría de un lado a otro esperando golpear la pelota, Takeshi sonrió al ver el grado de concentración de su contrincante. Estaban en términos similares, y no era para menos… ahí frente a todos los demás miembros titulares, frente a los miembros del equipo, frente a los miembros del Fudomine Chuu y la hermana del capitán.

Ann Tachibana miraba entretenida el juego, comentando de vez en cuando con su hermano.

-Ya deja de pensar en tonterías-exigió Ryoma golpeando la pelota amarilla cuando ésta llegó a su lado de la cancha.- Ni siquiera te ha mirado-agregó con una sonrisa torcida.

-Mira quien habla…-esa sonrisa que Momoshiro lanzó no le gustó para nada, estaba harto de que le lanzara esas indirectas tan obvias. Aún así, Él no tenía nada de que preocuparse… por que podía vivir sin babear por una chica.

-¡VAMOS RYOMA-SAMA!-escuchó que gritaba la presidenta de su club de admiradoras. Sus ojos se desviaron un momento para encontrarla porque sabía que a su lado, con una sonrisa en su rostro estaría Ryuzaki, animándolo silenciosamente.

Y no se equivocó.

Punto para Momoshiro.

-¡Hey Hey Echizen!-llamó de nuevo con la sonrisa ensanchándose.- ¡Nada de distracciones!-dijo, dando un guiño cómplice.

-Cállate.

-Veo que están muy concentrados-dijo en voz alta Syuichiro, a su lado Tezuka asintió y Fuji solamente soltó una ligera sonrisita.

-Fue una gran táctica de tu parte, Tezuka…-opinó Syusuke mientras miraba de reojo al capitán del Seishun Gauken.- Ésta demostración solo te confirmará quien debe ser el siguiente capitán de Seigaku.

Oishi parpadeó extrañado.- ¿Por eso solicitaste a los de Shitenhouji Chuu venir?-Kunimitsu asintió silencioso sin despegar los analíticos ojos castaños de los jugadores detrás de las rejas.

-¿Quedará entre Momoshiro-kun y Echizen-kun?-siguió Fuji de manera tranquila, el castaño más alto se encogió en hombros.

-Se quedará el mejor.-fue lo único que pudo decir, los primeros juegos dieron como resultado una semifinal entre Kaidoh quien había perdido frente a Momoshiro y que ahora estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados a un lado de Inui, quien tomaba nota rápidamente.

-Aun así… nadie podrá reemplazarte…-Syuichiro cerró los ojos al escuchar el murmullo que se volvió la voz de Syusuke.- Haz sido el mejor capitán que nunca jamás ha tenido Seigaku…

Acertaron cuando pensaron que el capitán no se ensalzaría, sin embargo les agradó ver la ligera sonrisa y las débiles gracias que susurró.- No creo que Echizen esté listo para ser el capitán…

-¿Ah¿De que hablas?-preguntó alertado Oishi. Resultaba que para él, Ryoma era el mejor jugador que se quedaría en las filas del Seigaku.- ¡Él se merece ese lugar!

Fuji asintió silencioso pero sin que su sonrisa huyera.

La severa mirada de Tezuka sobrepasó a los chicos corriendo, más lejos, entre la gente podía ver el principal obstáculo que tenía Ryoma. El que tenía las trenzas y la mirada brillante mientras apoyaba junto con todos los demás al novato titular, su mejor amiga a su lado gritaba como histérica apoyando a su príncipe.

-¿Hablas de la pequeña Ryuzaki?-el castaño no respondió, sus ojos de nuevo se perdieron en los menores. Fuji y Oishi se miraron seriamente.

Tezuka… ¿Sería capaz de intervenir… entre Ryuzaki y Echizen?

-¡7-6¡Juego y Match para Echizen!

Una ovación se levantó en toda el área mientras Ryoma le daba la mano a su sempai quien con el rostro sudoroso sonreía. No tenían idea de por que los sempais de tercero no habían participado en el último ranking pero estaba agradecido de haber podido jugar una final contra ese niño genio.

Kippei y el resto de su equipo se acercaron al capitán, su segundo y el genio de Seigaku que seguían en la misma posición, Ann le sonrió amablemente al último recordando la buena voluntad del ojiazul al visitar a su hermano cuando éste tuvo que ser hospitalizado.- Creo que no necesitas ningún consejo de nuestra parte… ahí tienes a tu capitán.

Tezuka asintió lentamente pero sin repetir lo que les había confiado antes a Oishi y Fuji.- ¡Seigaku será un verdadero reto con ese niño como capitán!-se quejaba Kamio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Nada que un buen capitán como tú no pueda enfrentar-interrumpió Tachibana, sonriente. Los demás rieron ante el bufido desconforme de Ibu.- Muchas gracias por la invitación, Tezuka-san-una reverencia por parte de todo el Fudomine le fue otorgada al atractivo muchacho de las gafas, quien la respondió con el mismo respeto.

Oishi miró con cierta preocupación al pilar de Seigaku. ¿Qué había querido decir con que Echizen no estaba listo?

-¡Ryoma-saaaaaama¡¡Ahora es el número uno del ranking!!-Tomoka había llegado rápidamente a su lado, mientras Satoshi le pasaba una toalla para secarse el sudor y Kachiro una botella de agua fría. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, Osakada se había lanzado a su cuello en un abrazo fuertísimo y que casi asfixió al pequeñín.

-¡Ugh!

Sakuno miró con cierta intranquilidad aquel hecho, puesto que Ryoma solo había tocado su hombro a manera de correspondencia y en un intento inútil de que lo soltara. Silencioso el príncipe miró hacia el frente para encontrarse con el rostro entristecido de la jovencita castaña.

-"Ryuzaki…"

-¡Aléjate de él, Osakada!-ordenó el chico dos-años-de-experiencia.- ¡Lo matarás!

-¿¡De que hablas!?-Horio se había cruzado de brazos mientras sus mejillas se inflaban por el enojo.- ¡El príncipe necesita motivaciones para seguir ganando!-chilló sin haber soltado aun al muchacho.

-Eso no es----pero Ryoma fue interrumpido.

-¡Pero los abrazos no son necesarios!-dijo Horio exaltado.

-¡¡No debes ponerte celoso¡Todos saben muy bien que admiro a mi príncipe!-gritó en el oído de Ryoma quien de muy buena gana se hubiera tapado los oídos.

-Tomo-chan…-llamó Sakuno, pero fue ignorada.

-¿Celoso¿Quién podía celar a una niña como tú, Osakada?-el torpe chico tenía el rostro rojo, casi tanto como la niña, la que había soltado violentamente a Ryoma y él que casi perdió el equilibrio cuando eso sucedió.

-¡Tú ni siquiera tendrías una oportunidad conmigo!

Todos la miraron extrañados, Horio frunció el ceño gravemente mientras Sakuno tapaba su boca, ahogando un grito de espanto. Una mirada fría de Echizen fue lo que se ganó de su parte, mientras los otros dos novatos no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

-Tomo-chan…

-¡Ryoma-sama es lo que tú nunca serás!-continuó con las mejillas rojas por el enojo. Las pupilas doradas del pequeño samurai se dilataron mientras Horio solo apretaba los puños con ira contenida.

-¡Es una lástima que Echizen no se fije en ti!-respondió, herido.- ¡Y creo que tiene mucha razón si no lo hace¡Nadie quiere estar con una loca como tú!

Tomoka se mordió el labio inferior, daba una patada en el suelo y lo miraba molesta, Ryoma se interpuso rápidamente entre ambos pensando que tal vez se golpearían en la primera oportunidad.- Será mejor que te vayas, Osakada-no era una sugerencia, Ryoma le estaba ordenando a Tomoka su retirada.

Con ojos llorosos la chica de coletas se dio la vuelta para alejarse.- ¡Vamos, Sakuno-chan!

La chiquilla que aun seguía impresionada por el comportamiento de su amiga no sabía que hacer, si quedarse a ayudar a Ryoma a controlar a Horio o correr detrás de Tomoka. El chico de mirada felina le dio la respuesta:- Será mejor que la acompañes, no se veía muy bien.

Asintió confundida pero se retiró, llamando a Tomoka.

-¿¡Quién se ha creído!?-rugía Horio con el rostro rojo.- ¡Ni siquiera es la más guapa!

Ryoma levantó una ceja.- ¿Estás diciendo que te gusta?

-¡¡Por supuesto que no¡Nadie quiere alguna cosa con una chica tan loca!-pasó una mano por su cabello rojizo, mientras suspiraba.- Será mejor que me vaya… no puedo tolerar esto, yo en mis dos años de experiencia en el tenis jamás me había sentido tan humillado.

Ryoma no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente, imaginándolo tirado en su cama, lloriqueando. Kachiro y Katsuo lo miraron algo preocupados mientras se alejaba a los vestidores de los chicos.

-En realidad Horio quería invitar a Osakada a la graduación de los sempais…-confesó Kachiro de manera tímida a un Echizen que levantó ambas cejas sin poder disimular su sorpresa.- Pero creo que después de esto… eso no sucederá.

Echizen optó por encogerse en hombros.

-¡O'chibi, vamos por algo de comer!-Eiji sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a los otros dos novatos que seguían aun conmocionados.- Ne¿Qué les sucede?

Sin querer relatar el evento sonrieron preguntando si podían acompañarlos a cenar.

-¡Claro, nyah!-exclamó felizmente el minino.- ¡Entre más seamos, menos tendremos que pagar, nyah!-Echizen pensó con ironía que algo de bueno tenía que tener ser un sempai…

-¿Vienes o'chibi?-preguntó animadamente, el de cabello oscuro asintió, sin querer su mirada se dirigió a la dirección por donde Sakuno había desaparecido con Tomoka. ¿Estaría bien a lado de una chica tan histérica como esa? Supuso que si… si eran amigas.

-¡Es un… un…!

-¡Tomo-chan!-la interrumpió Ryuzaki, sentada a su lado en uno de los escalones que llevaban al segundo paso del edificio principal del Seishun Gakuen.

-É-el no sabe… ni entiende todo lo que dijo…-chilló silenciosamente, Sakuno acarició cariñosamente su cabeza.

-Tú tampoco fuiste muy cortés, Tomo-chan…

-¡Pero él empezó!-objetó, ofendida.- Además, está claro ¿no¡Tengo un club de fans de Ryoma-sama¡Debería entender que él me gusta!

-Pero nunca antes te habías atrevido a abrazarlo…-susurró tentativamente.- Yo… no pensé que fueras a hacerlo… alguna vez…

-¿Y por qué no¡Ryoma-sama es un chico libre…!-secó sus lágrimas con algo de rudeza.- ¡Y yo también soy una chica libre entonces…!

-Tomo-chan…-insistió, mirándola con algo de reproche.- Tú una vez me dijiste… que Ryoma-kun no te gustaba tanto como para…-sus mejillas se sonrojaron al buscar la palabra adecuada.- T-tú dijiste que estabas enamorada de alguien más…

-Pero Sakuno-chan… deberías entenderme, estamos en la misma situación-trató de arreglar su cabello que se había desfijado en su carrera.- Tú también admiras a Ryoma-sama y sin embargo te gustaría ser novia de alguien más.

Sakuno tenía el rostro como una cereza madura, no desmintió a su amiga.- P-pero… yo no abracé a Ryoma-kun…

-Si el chico que te gusta estuviera a su lado, lo habrías hecho-afirmó, la de trenzas parpadeó confundida mientras Tomoka se llevaba una mano a la boca para callarse a si misma. Algo se iluminó en la cabeza de Sakuno.

-Quieres decir… ¿Qué hiciste todo eso por que…?-pensó bien sus palabras pues lo último que quería era ser golpeada por su propia amiga.- ¿…Por que te gusta… Horio-kun…?

-¡Shhh!-miró en ambas direcciones esperando que nadie la hubiera escuchado, sus mejillas estaban extrañamente rojas.- ¡No tiene nada de malo¡No tienes que decirlo de esa manera!

-¡Pero yo no he dicho nada!-se quejó la otra, extrañada.- ¡Mou, Tomo-chan¿Entonces por qué hiciste todo eso?

-¿Qué no sabes que el que cela ama?-preguntó sabiamente, como si fuera lo más obvio del Mundo.- Si Horio reaccionó así es por que seguramente siente algo por mí.-sus ojos se llenaron de estrellas mientras juntaba sus manos frente a su pecho y miraba al cielo.- ¡Estoy segura de que se puso tan celoso de Ryoma-sama que lo retará a un duelo de tenis!

-¿Cómo puedes… hacer eso?-seguía sin comprender el verdadero objetivo de Tomoka.

-¡Así podré saber si me ama!-Sakuno levantó una ceja.

-No creo que se muy efectivo…

-¡Vamos Saku-chan, no tienes por que ser aguafiestas!-rezongó la castaña de coletas.- ¡Mejor acompáñame a ver si están jugando!-tomó su mano entusiastamente y la arrastró con ella hasta las canchas masculinas que ya estaban completamente desiertas.

-Creo que no hay nadie jugando…-murmuró Ryuzaki buscando a lo lejos alguna señal de Horio jugando contra Ryoma, pero ninguno de los dos aparecieron. Volteó a ver a su amiga de reojo y se alarmó cuando la vio cabizbaja y con los puños apretados a sus costados.

-¡¡Es un tonto!!

-¿T-tomo-chan…?

-¡Él jamás podrá darse cuenta de lo que siento por que no le diré nada!-sus ojos se nublaron con espesas lágrimas.- ¡Si él no me quiere no tengo por qué quererlo también!

-¡Tomo-chan…!-pero era demasiado tarde, Osakada había corrido.- Mou… ¿Qué debo hacer…?

Corrió a todo lo que sus piernas daban, ya no le lanzaría indirectas a ese tarado con dos años de experiencia, es más, lo evadiría y se olvidaría de él. Y así cuando él la amara, ella lo rechazaría. Su carrera se detuvo abruptamente cuando chocó con otra persona.

-¡Kya!-cayó sentada, y tuvo que sobar su trasero adolorido cuando vislumbró una mano que se ofreció a ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

-Las niñas bonitas no deben estar en el suelo sucio-Tomoka con las mejillas rojas admiró al pelirrojo frente a ella, levantó una ceja cuando vio la piel de leopardo artificial y los pantaloncillos desalineados.- Jeje, dicen que las chicas más lindas están en Tokio… ¡Y tienen toda la razón!-de nuevo la sangre viajó al rostro de la de coletas.

-Tienes acento de Osaka…-afirmó, para que después el extraño asintiera alegremente. La jovencita miró más allá de él, una sonrisa nerviosa se asomó por su rostro, gente aun más rara se acercaba hacia ellos.

-¡Kin-chan preséntanos a tu amiga!-gritaron al unísono Ryuuji y Koharu. Atemorizada, Tomoka retrocedió.

-¡No temas linda¡No te haremos daño¿Qué tal un besito de bienvenida?-el de gafas junto los labios e hizo gestos de besos por todos lados mientras su amigo lo imitaba mientras tanto Kintarou tuvo un ataque de risa.

-Vamos chicos, relájense-pidió tranquilamente Shiraishi, llegando hasta ellos. Los ojos de Osakada se volvieron brillantes inmediatamente. Con el cabello plateado y la misteriosa mirada, le sonrió gentilmente.- ¿Podrías ayudarnos? Estamos buscando a Ryuzaki-sensei…

-¡H-hai, puedo llevarlos ahí con mucho gusto…!-con una reverencia exagerada y el rostro rojo, se presentó.- ¡Soy Osakada Tomoka¡Un placer conocerlos!

-Shiraishi Kuranosuke… capitán de Shintenhouji Chu…-miró a sus compañeros que aun seguían entre risas.- Bueno, no estoy seguro de si quieras conocer a los demás pero ellos son mi equipo.

Tomoka lo admiró silenciosa pero con una sonrisa a todo lo ancho de su bonito rostro.

-¡Tomo-chan!-Sakuno corría ya sin una pizca de aire en los pulmones, todos guardaron silencio al verla llegar al lado de la niña con el lunar en la mejilla, respiraba agitadamente y se había tenido que sostener en sus rodillas para después poder recuperar la compostura.

-¿Ah¡Eres la amiga de Koshimae!-Kintarou se había acercado hasta Sakuno quien no lo había visto al llegar, se sobresaltó un poco cuando el chico salvaje se había acercado levemente a su rostro, para examinarla mejor.- ¡Si, eres tú¡La niña del omusibi!

Era verdad… él había detenido a un ladrón por que había patinado sobre las pelotas de tenis de arroz que había hecho para Ryoma. Sonrió ampliamente. Él seguía idéntico, incluso iba con la misma ropa con la que lo había visto la última vez en su juego contra el príncipe.- ¡Creo que no recordarás mi nombre, soy Kintarou Tooyama!

Las mejillas de Sakuno se colorearon de un suave rosado mientras trataba de asimilar la información, Kintarou hablaba exageradamente rápido.

-Ahm…

Los otros jugadores se miraron entre si sospechosamente, con sonrisas suspicaces.

-Yo soy Ryuzaki Sakuno-dio una reverencia mientras cerraba los ojos.- Es un placer verte de nuevo, Tooyama-kun

-¿Tooyama-kun…?-parpadeó algo extrañado pero después sonrió y luego su sonrisa se transformó en carcajada- ¡Eres una niña muy respetuosa!-con toda la confianza del Mundo la abrazó por los brazos.- ¡Hey chicos, ella es mi amiga Sakuno-chan!

-¡Hola Sakuno-chan!-saludaron todos al unísono.

-Déjala tranquila, Kin.-pidió serenamente Kuranosuke.- Dices que te llamas Ryuzaki… ¿Conoces a la entrenadora, Ryuzaki-sensei?

Tomoka sonrió de oreja a oreja.- ¡Claro, Sakuno-chan es su nieta!-todos la miraron esperando a que confirmara la información. La niña solo asintió.

-¡Entonces llévanos con ella, Sakuno-chan!-pidió felizmente Kintarou.

-Hai…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los novatos finalmente no habían ido a la reunión del club en la hamburguesería. Todos los demás clientes miraban con algo de temor al extraño grupo que con su escándalo llenaban cada rincón de establecimiento. Los meseros miraban aterrorizados como algunas parejas que buscaban algo de privacidad salían disgustadas.

-¿¡Pareja para el baile!?-Momoshiro casi se atragantaba con el pedazo de hamburguesa en su garganta.

-¡Claro¡No bailaremos entre nosotros¿o si?-Oishi sonrió ante la cara de espanto de la mayoría de los titulares, Fuji, Ryoma y él mismo eran la excepción.- Incluso Tezuka deberá llevar una.

-¡No puede ser, nyah!-Eiji comenzaba a morderse las uñas.- ¡Tuvieron que avisarnos antes¡Solo faltan dos semanas¡Todas las chicas ya deben tener pareja, nyah!

-Supongo que invitaré a la pequeña Ryuzaki-meditó Fuji, comiendo un poco de su helado.

-¡No te atrevas!-dijeron Eiji, Momoshiro y Oishi al unísono.

-Pero chicos, Fuji tiene derecho a invitar a quien quiera.-susurró tímidamente Takashi.

-¡La dejará plantada, nyah!-interrumpió Kikumaru.

-Mh… hay un 95 por ciento de que Fuji sea serio ésta vez…-Sadaharu acomodó las gafas cuadradas mientras leía su libreta verde.

Los demás miraron atentamente a Ryoma quien bebía de su soda como si no escuchara algo.

-Yo…-los ojos de los demás se dirigieron a Kikumaru.- Yo también quiero invitarla… nyah…

-¿¡QUÉ!?-Echizen lo miró atentamente sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Ahora todos querían salir con Ryuzaki?

No. Eso no.

-Tengo una idea…-murmuró relajadamente Syusuke.- ¿Por qué no competimos…? El ganador, será la pareja de la pequeña Ryuzaki.-la idea no convenció al pequeño príncipe sin embargo animó a todos los demás.

-Fsshh… que ridículos…-Kaidoh se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Cómo saben que Ryuzaki querrá salir con ustedes?

-Creo que no aceptará salir con Fuji…-rió débilmente Taka-san. Una cosa era que la invitara y otra que ella quisiera ¿cierto?

-No hay problema, me disculpé con ella…-Ryoma frunció el ceño recordando haber visto a Syusuke hablar con Sakuno una tarde, diciéndole que su hermana había tenido una emergencia y tuvo que asistirla.

Para mala suerte de Ryoma, Sakuno era demasiado despistada. Demasiado ingenua. Y con una sonrisa le había dicho que se había encontrado con Ryoma y que él le había hecho compañía.

El príncipe pensó con fastidio que hubiera sido muy gratificante haber escuchado aquella conversación de no saber que Fuji había planeado que todo sucediera, así que Sakuno solo le había aclarado su éxito.

Aunque nunca hablaron del _casi_ que le había dado.

Sus mejillas se colorearon sin explicación alguna, los sempais miraron aquello con curiosidad y con una sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿De quién te acordaste, Echizen?-preguntó pícaramente Takeshi mientras los demás sonreían sospechosamente, Oishi tan solo suspiró al ver la reacción del resto del grupo mientras que Takashi sonrió pensando que no tenían remedio. Kaidoh rodó los ojos por el techo.

-Nadie-se limitó a decir mirando obstinadamente hacia otro lado, sin que el color pudiera disminuir.- Tengo que irme.

-¿Participarás, nyah?-preguntó interesado Eiji, tratando de medir sus posibilidades.

El pequeño se encogió en hombros mientras tomaba su enorme bolso. Con su paso tranquilo avanzó hasta la entrada, siendo vigilado por los sempais hasta que desapareció calle abajo.- Oigan…-Todos voltearon a ver a Kawamura.- No pagó su cuenta…

-¡¡ECHIZEN!!-pero Ryoma ni siquiera había escuchado lejanamente el grito de su sempai de glamoroso peinado.

-Jeje, Momo tendrá que pagar la cuenta de o'chibi…-sonrió haraganamente Kikumaru mientras tomaba dos papas fritas del paquete de Ryoma.

-¿Qué¡Tendrían que colaborar también!-peleó.

-Fuji… ¿estabas hablando en serio o solo querías molestarlo?-preguntó intranquilo Syuichiro, ignorando el nuevo escándalo entre Kikumaru y Momoshiro, mirando al prodigio comer con toda la concentración que le era posible, el helado. Por un momento la madre de Seigaku pensó que el número dos no le había escuchado.

Estaba dispuesto a repetir la pregunta cuando escuchó la suave voz de Syusuke.

-Muy en serio.-respondió con su cándida sonrisa.- ¿Tienen alguna idea de la competencia?

-¡Quien coma más pasteles!-opinó Momoshiro olvidando su descuido con la cuenta de Echizen.- A las mujeres les encanta llenar los estómagos de los hombres.-recordó a sus hermanitas que siempre le llevaban los dulces que preparaban en la clase de economía del hogar.

-Fsshh… un maratón-todos miraron extrañados a Kaidoh.

-¿Participarás, mamushi?-preguntó traviesamente su compañero de grado.

-No.

-¡Entonces tu opinión no cuenta!-dijo burlonamente el otro.

-¡Cállate, baka!

-¿A quién llamas baka?-siseó Kaoru.

-¿Qué hay otro además de ti?

-¡Vamos chicos!-pidió Takashi.

-¡Déjame darle su merecido, Taka-san!

-¡Chicos!-gritó Oishi.

Eso fue suficiente para que ambos se voltearan para ignorarse mutuamente.

Silencio.

-¿No sería más fácil si lo hicieran de tenis?-preguntó divertido el aprendiz de cocinero, tratando de romper amablemente el silencio.

-¡No es justo, nyah!-objetó el pelirrojo.- ¡Sólo quedaría entre o'chibi y Fujiko¡Yo también quiero una oportunidad, nyah¡Hagámoslo de acrobacias!

-Esto tampoco sería justo, Kikumaru-sempai-cuchicheó el de ojos violáceos, con algo de miedo a un nuevo regaño.

-Eiji tiene razón…-murmuró pensativo el sub capitán.- Podrían hacer una competencia de natación, la alberca de la escuela está siempre disponible.

-Podría ser una competencia de matemáticas.-dijo de la nada Inui.

Todos lo miraron amenazadoramente. No, números no.

-Era solo una idea-terminó el hombre de los datos.

-¿Y el que gane, podrá salir con Sakuno-chan?-inquirió Momoshiro algo aburrido.- Debería haber un castigo…

Sadaharu sonrió.- Yo podría encargarme de eso…

-¡Un jugo nuevo, no!-chilló desesperado Eiji, corriendo a esconderse detrás de su mejor amigo.- ¡Por favor Inui!

-Era solo una sugerencia.-dijo decepcionado de ser rechazado dos veces seguidas.

-Quien gane podrá salir con Sakuno-chan… el segundo lugar invitará a la hermana de Tachibana-buchou-sonrió Fuji, mirando de reojo con sus enigmáticos ojos azules a Momoshiro quien saltó.

-¿Ann-chan¿Por qué tendrían que involucrarla¡Ella no lo aceptaría!-insistió Takeshi, frunciendo el ceño.

-Estoy seguro de que a la pequeña Ryuzaki tampoco le agradaría… si se enterara…-Fuji parecía divertido al escuchar los gruñiditos que lanzaba Momoshiro.

-¡Entonces yo también entraré!-dijo poniéndose de pie, apasionadamente.

-Pensé que no te gustaba la hermana de Tachibana.-dijo distraídamente Kikumaru, pero esto solo hizo que las orejas del de segundo comenzaran a enrojecer.

-¡Kikumaru-sempai!-se quejó, todos lo miraron divertidos, sin saber que decir, escupió lo primero que se le ocurrió.-El tercer lugar tendrá que invitar a Osakada…-dijo maliciosamente y con una enorme sonrisa, mirando a Kaidoh.- ¿No te gustaría salir con ella?-preguntó moviendo las cejas rápidamente.

-No, baka-se puso de pie dispuesto a irse.- Deberían dejar de hacer idioteces… -y esa fue su despedida.

-Solo era una broma-se quejó el de autor del Jack Knife.- ¿Por qué estará tan amargado?-se preguntó cruzándose de brazos, siguiéndolo con la mirada mientras salía.

-Hay un 50 por ciento de probabilidad de que tú seas la causa.-informó rápidamente el señor de los datos.

-El cuarto lugar… beberá el jugo de Inui…-el prodigio señaló a un satisfecho chico de gafas, quien asintió aceptando ayudar a la causa.- Mañana será la competencia durante el entrenamiento…

-Pero aún no decidimos…-antes de que el pelirrojo acrobático pudiera decir algo más, Fuji también se estaba levantando para retirarse con su cono de helado en la mano.

-Ya lo verán, es una gran idea-con un gesto de despedida salió del local. Todos parpadearon mientras se miraban los unos a los otros.

-A veces…

-…Fujiko...

-Da miedo…

-¡Oigan¿Quién pagará la cuenta de esos tres?-preguntó una voz desde la caja.

Momoshiro fue enfocado por el resto de sus compañeros.

-¡Oigan!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Ah¿En casa?-Sakuno parpadeó repetidamente mirando al extraño equipo de tenis frente a sus ojos, Sumire estaba sonriente detrás de su escritorio admirando al capitán quien le dio una reverencia en agradecimiento.

-Claro, tenemos mucho espacio para nosotras solas… algo de compañía no nos hará daño.-una sonrisa pícara que hizo sonrojar a Kuronosuke y aclarar su garganta.- Mi nieta puede llevarlos ahora mismo… ¿No es verdad, Sakuno?-la niña de coletas asintió sumisamente.- Muy bien, entonces los veré en más tarde…

Sakuno, Tomoka y el Shitenhouji Tennis Club salieron de la oficina de la entrenadora.- Mou… Yo… deberíamos irnos…

-¡Tenemos el camión!-aseguró Kintarou sonriente, tomando amistosamente la mano de la chiquilla, quien se sonrojó.- ¡Apresurémonos que me muero de hambre¡Si, si!

-Kin-chan… por favor se más respetuoso…-ordenó mirando su comportamiento con Sakuno quien no podía hablar de la impresión. Shiraishi levantó su brazo vendando a manera de amenaza.- Ella será nuestra anfitriona…

-¡Pero no tienes por que ponerte tan agresivo, Kuro-chan!-intervino el de asustada mirada rojiza, soltando por fin a Ryuzaki.- Bueno, Sakuno-chan… ¿Puedes llevarnos¡Eh, eh!

-H-hai…

Tomoka se adelantó para caminar a lado de su mejor amiga, el equipo completo iba detrás de ella, jugando entre ellos.- Saku-chan… creo…-se acercó a su oído para susurrarle.- Creo que le gustas a Kin-chan…

-¿Q-Que?

Tomoka creyendo que Sakuno no le había escuchado, le repitió mucho más fuerte.- ¡Creo que le gustas a Kintarou Tooyama!

-¡Mou!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Por qué lo hace?

No lo comprendía…

Sabía que era un tipo fastidioso, que no tenía en que otra cosa perder su tiempo, sin embargo él no tenía la culpa de esto. Él tenía el derecho a una vida privada, estuviera Ryuzaki o no incluida en ella.

¿Cómo le habría ido con esa loca amiga suya?

Bueno, tal vez no tan mal… ambas eran un poco raras…

Más si te andaban _casi _besando, o abrazando sin permiso.- "Las chicas son extrañas"-pensó con algo de aburrimiento, con las manos clavadas en los bolsillos, su mirada dorada se perdía de vez en cuando en las diferentes tiendas por las que pasaba, algunas de deportes, otras de objetos para chicas… se detuvo con algo de curiosidad brillándole en los ojos gatunos.

-¡Bienvenido pequeñín!-saludó una adolescente mucho más alta que ella, Ryoma la miró amenazante, la chica tragó saliva pesadamente.- Eh… ¿P-puedo… ayudarte?

Echizen no respondió pero seguía mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Estás buscando un regalo para tu novia?

Por que un chico tan atractivo debía tener novia, aun con esa mirada asesina.

¿Novia?

¿Novia?

¿Novia?

_¡Ryoma-kun!_

-¡Ella no es mi novia!-gruñó alejándose a paso rápido de donde estaba la vendedora.

Desconcertada la jovencita decidió no seguirlo.

Ryoma miró todo a su alrededor sin saber que estaba buscando, las manos en los bolsillos y entonces ahí estaba, frente a él. En un estante lleno de llaveros, llaveros con todas las formas. Y sí, había uno de un oso, pero no cualquiera, era un oso con raqueta. Lo tomó casi inconscientemente y se dirigió a la caja, la jovencita no estaba segura de que decir acerca del objeto que Ryoma había elegido.

Era tierno…

-Es muy bonito-dijo tímidamente.

Pero el pequeño tenista no dijo nada, tan solo sacó el dinero y pagó, de la misma manera agarró la bolsita de papel ya cerrada con un logo de la tienda y salió. Bien, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo pero lo ya no podía era devolver aquella compra.

Ya pensaría después que hacer con él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un nuevo Sol iluminaba la ciudad y aunque no estaba muy animada de dejar la comodidad de su cama, tuvo que hacerlo cuando la enérgica voz de Tooyama la sobresaltó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Sakuno-chan!-tocaba la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello. Torpemente Ryuzaki se levantó, aun tambaleándose abrió la puerta y con los ojos entreabiertos intentaba enfocar al invitado

El mismo que se quedó en silencio.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

Pero Tooyama no respondió. ¡Ella lucía tan preciosa!, el cabello ondulado caía delicadamente sobre sus hombros pequeños, mientras que enmarcaba el delgado y blanco contorno de su rostro, algunos mechones cubrían graciosamente su frente y también jugueteaban con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Los largos cabellos llegaban fácilmente hasta su cadera donde las puntas se rizaban y brillaban con la escasa luz del Sol que se alcanzaba a filtrar por las cortinas.

-¿Tooyama-kun?

-Eh…-parpadeó un par de veces.- ¡Disculpa que te despierte pero tenemos hambre!

-¿Uh?

-¡Hambre, Sakuno-chan!-chilló de nuevo el chico salvaje.

-Ah… en… en un momento bajo…-dijo en medio de un bostezo mientras tallaba sus ojos marrones. Kintarou despareció por el pasillo dándole la oportunidad de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. ´

Parecía como si no hubiera captado muy bien la información, hasta que volteó a ver sobre uno de los muebles el reloj de la vaquita marina.

1, 2, 3…

-¡Mou¡Se me hace tarde!-

El capitán parpadeó al escuchar como toda la casa retumbaba, junto con los pasos acelerados de la nieta de la entrenadora Ryuzaki, Kintarou veía la tele, asombrado de todos los comerciales de Tokio y el extraño acento con el que hablaban. Estuvo especialmente entretenido con uno de un hombre disfrazado de pasta dental tallando a otro disfrazado de muela.

El resto del equipo estaba esparcido a lo largo del piso de la sala, disfrutando de la animada risa del menor de ellos.

-Buenos días, Ryuzaki-san-saludó cortésmente Kuronosuke viendo como bajaba las escaleras mientras trataba de peinar el largo cabello en sus dos trenzas y sostener a Kazuma al mismo tiempo.

La castaña buscó una tostada, mientras dejaba al huevito en la barra de la cocina.- ¡La mermelada¡Mou, ya no hay tiempo!

- No se preocupe por la comida, nosotros buscaremos algo…-murmuró pacíficamente el capitán visitante.

-¡Muchas gracias Shiraishi-kun!-Sakuno tomó su maletín y corrió, de verdad que corrió.

Bostezó varias veces antes de poder distinguir el terreno de la escuela, con la maleta de tenis al hombro y las manos en los bolsillos, el cabello le revoloteó con la brisa matutina, mientras sus ojos gatunos soltaban algunas lagrimitas. Sacó una de sus manos de uno de los bolsillos y ahí estaba, enredado entre sus dedos el extraño llavero.

El sonriente rostro de Ryuzaki saltó a su cabeza.

Después de una larga noche de meditación, había caído en cuenta de que lo había comprado para Ryuzaki. No entendía el motivo pero ya lo había hecho. El osito de nuevo dio en el fondo oscuro de su pantalón.

Se detuvo para admirar la figura que corría de frente, con el cabello ondeante y azotando el viento.- ¡Llegaré tarde¡Llegaré tarde!

-Ryu…

Pero era demasiado tarde cuando ella dio contra él. Ryoma en un intento por detenerla de una caída estrepitosa se inclinó, uno de sus brazos atravesó su espalda y el otro su estrecha cintura. El chico pudo sentir entre sus dedos las delgadas hebras marrones. Ella se contrajo contra su pecho, en su instinto de autoprotección, sus manos estrujaron la tela oscura del uniforme de Echizen, y su femenino rostro se clavó ahí mismo, donde pudo escuchar de nuevo aquel tambor de controlada melodía.

En un acto reflejo, Ryoma escondió el rostro entre los cabellos, los mismos que tenían aquel olor a flores, sintió el ligero temblor de la muchacha. Sin modificar su posición él se irguió, logrando que Sakuno tuviera que pararse de puntitas. ¡Estaba tan alto!

El chico trató de alcanzar su bolsillo pero solo logró apretar más el abrazo, la nieta de la entrenadora cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras la sangre subía agolpándose en su rostro.- "Ryoma-kun…"

-Hmph…-era inútil, en esa posición nunca podría sacar el llavero. Y bien ¿Por qué no la sueltas, Echizen?

¿Qué es lo que sientes por Ryuzaki Sakuno, Echizen?

…Yo…

-Ryoma-kun…-ella le miraba con las mejillas adornadas de carmín, desde su posición él lucía más mayor, con los ojos dorados perdidos al frente en una mueca que ella no pudo descifrar.

-¡Sakuno-chan!

-¿Q-qué… hace él aquí?-la pregunta era más para si que para la niña, quien giró levemente el rostro sin poder liberarse de los brazo de Echizen.

-¡Tooyama-kun!

-¡Eh, eh¡Llámame Kintarou, Sakuno-chan!-pidió con su enorme sonrisa.

¿Cómo que Kintarou?

¿Cómo que "Sakuno-chan"?

Echizen frunció gravemente el ceño mientras se ponía completamente rígido, Sakuno que disfrutaba del cálido abrazo, se pudo percatar.- K-kinta-Kintarou-kun…

-¿Ah?-Kintarou parpadeó repetidas veces hasta que reconoció el rostro del tenista frente a él. El mismo que no mostraba nada amistoso en el brillo felino de los ojos dorados.- ¡Koshimae¡Koshimae, eres tú!

Ryoma frunció aun más el ceño, Sakuno tragó pesadamente.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó con voz ronca. Sin percatarse de la molestia de Echizen, el joven de Osaka sonrió.

-¡Vengo a entregarle esto a Sakuno-chan, lo olvidó en casa!-el hijo de Nanjiroh abrió los ojos como platos, entre la mano del tenista estaba el huevo con su cara. Kazuma.

Pero había una interrogante aún mayor en la cabeza del chico.

¿Lo olvidó en casa?

Como si Sakuno hubiera podido leerle la mente, respondió:-Tooyama-kun y su equipo se está hospedando con nostras… mi abuela se los pidió personalmente.-le sonrió al pelirrojo que asentía al tiempo que la chiquilla de trenzas hablaba.

_Ése _en su casa…

-¡Oye Koshimae!-el delgado muchacho miró con cierto interés al huevito.- ¡Pero si es igualito a ti, Koshimae¡Si, si!

-Es mi hijo-dijo gravemente, mirándolo de manera retadora. Inconscientemente apretó más la espalda de su amiga contra él, casi de manera posesiva.

-¡Pero es un huevo!-rezongó extrañado.- Además ¿Qué hacía en casa de Sakuno-chan si es tuyo?-preguntó inocentemente.

-Ella es mi esposa-aclaró, levantando la barbilla orgullosamente, Kintarou levantó una ceja pero después su enorme sonrisa se asomó.

-¡Por eso están abrazados!-rió.

-¿Mh?

-¿Mou?

Y sí, ahí Ryoma cayó en cuenta. Sin darse mucha prisa la soltó, Sakuno también aflojó su agarre mientras su rostro completo estaba rojísimo.- Y-yo…

-¡Sakuno-chan, no te lo había dicho antes pero…!-a Ryoma no le gustó nada esa sonrisa tremenda, mientras le estiraba el huevo para que Ryuzaki lo tomara.- ¡…te ves muy linda con el cabello suelto!

No lo iba a negar, pero tampoco le agradaba que ese sujeto le dijera cosas de ese tipo a Ryuzaki. No, él no lo permitiría.

-Se nos hace tarde-dijo, en reclamo de atención. Sakuno asintió levemente, agradeció con una reverencia la ayuda del pelirrojo.

-Jaja, me mandó Kuro-chan…-rió, rascándose la nuca con algo de vergüenza.- ¡Por cierto Koshimae, estoy dispuesto a vencerte ésta vez!-lo señaló con el dedo índice, pero Ryoma no se inmutó, lo miró con una expresión aburrida mientras se daba la vuelta para continuar su camino en dirección a Seigaku.- ¡Ésta vez tendremos un juego decente, Koshimae¡Prepárate!

Echizen simplemente lo ignoró.

-¡Chotto matte, Ryoma-kun!-suplicó Sakuno, corriendo detrás de él.

El chico ocultó sus ojos dorados detrás de sus párpados.- Hmph…

-Mou…-bajó tristemente la mirada.

-En las prácticas…

-¿Ah?-Sakuno levantó el rostro al escuchar la voz masculina.

-…Amárrate el cabello… las trenzas…-su flequillo oscuro fue suficiente para ocultar los turbados ojos felinos del chico.- …no están tan mal…

Sakuno abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Estaba escuchando bien?

Era Echizen Ryoma… pero… ¿Él estaba diciendo eso¿Las trenzas no estaban mal?

-¡Echizen me debes dinero!-el tenista miró inmutable a su compañero habitual de dobles, Momoshiro se acercaba a carreras forzadas sobre su bicicleta.- ¡Ninguno de los sempais quiso pagar lo de tu cuenta¡Los de la hamburguesería no me dejaban ir! Y para el colmo Fuji-sempai y la mamushi también se fueron sin pagar…

-Entonces ve a cobrarles-sugirió de manera despreocupada, Sakuno se detuvo admirando a los dos jugadores hablar despreocupadamente. Ellos siguieron avanzando sin recordar que ella venía con Echizen.

-"Él preguntó nada desde aquella vez…"-se dijo mirándolo ya a lo lejos.- "Quizá de verdad no le importó… quizá muchas chicas lo han besado…"-inconscientemente apretó su maletín.

_Las trenzas… no están tan mal…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bienvenidos-fue el respetuoso saludo de Kunimitsu respaldado por todo su equipo. El Seigaku casi se va de espaldas al ver entrar al Shitenhouji Chuu a sus canchas para anunciar su llegada.

Desde ese momento un aire de tensión se apoderó de las canchas, casi como si estuvieran en el estadio de un nacional, como en el pasado. Los miembros del Seigaku admiraron a sus representantes dando una reverencia, aunque Ryoma solamente levantara la mano despreocupadamente en forma de saludo.

-Gracias por la invitación-respondió Shiraishi con el mismo aspecto imponente.

-¡Woah¡Seishun Gakuen es enorme¡Si, si!-decía entusiasmado Tooyama que era el único que parecía no comprender la seriedad del saludo entre los capitanes.- ¿Ya podemos jugar, Koshimae?-le preguntó, estando frente a él en su formación por estaturas.

-Guarda silencio-ordenó, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Koshimae¿¡No estás emocionado!?-preguntó exaltado.

-No.

-¡Que gane el mejor, Koshimae!

Silencio.

…_Ryoma-kun…_

…_Tooyama-kun…_

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa altanera se le escapara.-Esa es la idea…

Ryuzaki sonrió ante la insistencia de Kintarou.- El partido de hoy…

-¡Shiraishi contra Tezuka!

Todos estaban fuera viendo como la pelota iba y venía. Fue necesaria la aparición del Tezuka Zone para que el juego quedara 9-7 a favor del capitán de Seigaku. La emoción entre los miembros y los titulares que llegaron a felicitar a Kunimitsu no lo alteró.

-Queremos invitarlos al baile de graduación-decía la profesora, siendo rodeada por todos los jóvenes.- Es una celebración muy importante para Seigaku y nos gustaría compartirla con nuestros amigos de Shitenhouji Chuu.

-¿Podemos invitar a quien queramos?-preguntó animado Kintarou.

-Kin-chan…-reprochó su capitán.

Sumire sonrió.- Por supuesto…

-¿Entonces puedo invitar a su nieta?

Silencio. Silencio.

Todos miraron a Ryoma que permanecía impasible con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Creo que tendremos que apresurarnos con la competencia-rió Fuji, amigablemente siendo escuchado por los demás. Tezuka solo lo miró de reojo sin imaginarse de lo que hablaba el número dos.

-S-supongo que estaría bien…-no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo que los demás, una mirada fugaz a Echizen pero él parecía el menos interesado en el tema.

Él invitaría a Ryuzaki.

Él y nada más que Él.

ÉL.

-Es mejor que nos apresuremos.-le dijo Momoshiro a Kikumaru. Se dieron cuenta de cómo el de cabello oscuro comenzaba a retirarse.- ¡Eh, Echizen¿No competirás?

-Es una pérdida de tiempo.-murmuró, mirándolos sin expresión en el rostro.

-¡Entonces no tendrás derecho a invitarla!-se quejó Takeshi, frunciendo el ceño.- ¡Vamos¡Es una sana competencia!

-¿Ya están listos?-preguntó Fuji avanzando hasta ellos, venía seguido de unos nerviosos Oishi y Kawamura. Kaidoh había preferido evitar presenciar ese evento tan ridículo. Tezuka que no estaba enterado seguía conversando con Shiraishi. Inui preparaba su cámara de video mientras tanto, en un rincón de la cancha.

-¿Y como competiremos?-preguntó aburrido Ryoma, mirando a Fuji desafiante, como la mayoría de las veces.

Syusuke sonrió ampliamente y estiro su mano empuñada, donde sobresalían unos pedazos de popotes.- Tomen uno pero no lo saquen aun.

Ryoma agarró el primero que su intuición le marcó- ¿Tú también?-preguntó extrañado al ver que Takeshi tomaba otro próximo.

-Lo entenderás más tarde-sonrió.

Kikumaru también se apresuró, y tranquilamente tomó el penúltimo.

-Las reglas, Inui-pidió maliciosamente Fuji.

-El que saque la pajilla más corta será el que invite a Ryuzaki-chan-dijo, sin detenerse en la grabación.- El que saque la más larga, invitará a Osakada-san

-¿Ah¿Ella también?-Ryoma parpadeó. ¿Qué probabilidades había de que no le tocara ese?

-El que saque la pajilla con la orilla roja, beberá…-le pasó a Oishi el aparato para sacar un gran tarro lleno de espesa bebida de un verde pardo, con espuma amarillenta en la superficie.- Hyper Deluxe Love Inui's Potion. Ahora ¡Saquen las pajillas!

Ryoma cerró los ojos.

-Oh…-Fuji sonrió.- Me tocó la roja-aun con los ojos cerrados, se dirigió a Sadaharu.- Ese jugo… se ve delicioso…

-¡Me tocó uno pequeño!-gritó Momoshiro, con el rostro empalideciendo.

-¡Que bonito!-ronroneó Kikumaru mirando su popote blanco, sin saber si era el más largo o el mediano.

Ryoma miró con frustración el popote largo que tenía entre los dedos. Definitivamente él había perdido.-Te lo cambio-ofreció al de pupilas violáceas.

-¡Estás loco!-negó Momo.

-¡Me tocó con la hermana de Tachibana!-canturreó burlonamente el minino, dando saltitos de alegría.

-¡Se lo cambio, Kikumaru-sempai!-pidió con ojos suplicantes Takeshi.

-Pensé que no te gustaba…-gruñó Ryoma por lo bajo.

-A-ah.-El de cabello negro no tenía opción.

-"¿Por qué a mí?"

Él… tendría que invitar a Tomoka Osakada… la gritona de Seigaku.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Parece que su huevo está bien-decía la profesora examinando con cuidado al huevo Echizen. Sakuno asintió tímidamente mientras a su lado Ryoma garabateaba en su libreta sin escuchar a la instructora.- ¡Echizen!-llamó, él la miró sin prisa.- ¿Tiene idea de cuanto pesa?

-La última vez eran 50 kg-gruñó- Pero tengo una alimentación especial así que, debo pesar 55 kg…

La maestra le dio una mirada significativa.- ¡Hablo del huevo, Echizen!

-Ah…-miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna pista, pero nada lo iluminó.- No lo sé.

-¡Echizen!

-¿Si?

-¡C!

La mujer esperaba a que su alumno se levantara a protestar, pero...- Gracias-fue lo que respondió el chico. Se retiró a grandes pasos hasta otra pareja que la esperaba atemorizada.

-Ryoma-kun… ¿Estás bien?-preguntó tímidamente su compañera, acomodando a Kazuma en la cajita que habían adaptado como cuna.

-Hai…

No. No lo estaba. Por que mientras él tenía que quebrarse la cabeza para invitar a Osakada (cosa que no deseaba), Momoshiro estaba sufriendo por no poder invitar Ann Tachibana aunque no le parecía tampoco mala idea invitar a Ryuzaki, no era un sacrificio como lo era para él invitar a Osakada, por lo menos.

¡De todas las chicas tenía que ser ELLA!

Maldita la hora en que les ocurrió lo de la competencia. Maldito el minuto en que escogió esa pajilla y no la de a lado.

Sakuno lo miró tristemente, él no se veía muy bien, generalmente tendrían una mirada desafiante y una sonrisa arrogante para regalarle a la profesora, y ahora solo se había limitado a mirarla, eso ya era mucho.

-Ryoma-kun… si yo puedo ayudarte en algo…

¡Claro que podía¡Rechazando la invitación que le haría Momoshiro¡Rechazando la invitación que le haría Kintarou Tooyama!

-No es nada-refunfuñó.

-¡Ryoma-sama!-chilló Tomoka llegando hasta donde estaba la pareja, ambos la miraron interrogantes.- ¿Ya sabe con quien irá al baile de graduación, príncipe?-Echizen no estaba dispuesto a confesar en ese mismo instante que ella sería su pareja. Horio llegó con una mirada fastidiada hasta donde estaban.

-Olvídalo, Osakada, él no te invitará.

Ryoma tragó pesado.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!-rugió, mirándolo asesinamente.- Pero a diferencia tuya, el príncipe puede ir con quien le de la gana.

Sakuno bajó la mirada. Era verdad. Él podía invitar a la niña más bonita de Seigaku y seguramente ella le diría que sí, por que era atractivo, era popular entre las chicas, y era un titular representante de un equipo deportivo. Ella en cambio estaba pensando seriamente en faltar al baile, nadie, ni siquiera Kachiro y Katsuo que eran sus amigos se habían atrevido a invitarla.

-¿A quien piensas invitar, Horio-kun?-preguntó con una sonrisa quebradiza Ryuzaki, tratando de desviar la atención de su amiga del tenista.

-Mami-chan me invitó-dijo mientras el pecho se le hinchaba de orgullo.- Así que iré con ella.

Sakuno miró a Tomoka quien había apretado sus labios.- ¡Osakada y Horio¡A sus puestos!-sin que la chica se quejara o siguiera discutiendo, obedeció a la maestra.

-¿Sabes Ryoma-kun?-llamó la nieta de Sumire, el príncipe la miró de reojo.- Tomo-chan reaccionó aquella vez de esa manera… por que quería poner celoso a Horio-kun…

-¿Celoso?-inquirió, sin comprender.

-Hai…-sus mejillas se sonrosaron.- Ella… está enamorada de Horio-kun… -lo miró un momento con una pequeña sonrisa.- Ella cree que si Horio-kun se pone celoso es por que la quiere… y pensaba que entre ustedes habría un duelo por ella, o algo así.-rió haciendo que Echizen sonriera levemente ante el cálido sonido.- Pero si Mami-chan lo invitó y Él aceptó, entonces es por que… se gustan ¿no es así, Ryoma-kun?

-Puede ser-respondió sin meditarlo demasiado. Si invitas a una chica a un baile es por que te gusta ¿no era así?

Vaya problema.

¿Qué sientes por Sakuno, Ryoma?

Cerró los ojos. La misma pregunta que lo invadía siempre y cada noche. Pero, no sabía como responderla. ¿Qué clase de respuesta debería darse¿Y si no le gustaba lo que se diría?

Evitó hablar con Sakuno, sabía que si estaba un poco más a su lado se atrevería a invitarla y a no cumplir con lo pactado en la competencia. Pero ella era tan…

La vio sonreír varias veces mientras conversaba con las demás chicas, gestos extraños mientras cursaba la clase de inglés y sonrojos misteriosos cuando algún chico le preguntaba alguna cosa. Lo mismo de siempre pero…

-"Tengo que hablar con Osakada"-pensó molesto, sosteniendo su cabeza con una de sus manos sobre su escritorio. Bien, Sakuno y ella siempre estaban juntas ¿Cómo invitarla sin que Sakuno lo escuchara?

La oportunidad se presentó cuando la chiquilla de las trenzas corrió a los vestidores de chicas a la hora del club. Corrió, tuvo que apresurarse, Tomoka caminaba a una velocidad extraordinaria, de no ser tan gritona sería una chica guapa.

Oh oh.

¡Ya no quería saber de mujeres! Ya con Ryuzaki tenía demasiado.

-¡Osakada!-llamó sin estar dispuesto a seguirla por más rato, su admiradora se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras como si hubiera escuchado a lo lejos su nombre, buscó en varias direcciones hasta que volteó, sus ojos se abrieron tanto que Ryoma pensó que eran enormes.

-¡Ryoma-sama¿¡En que puedo ayudarlo!?-regresó en sus pasos los escalones que ya había bajado para acercarse a él.

-Hmph-cerró los ojos mientras bufaba y pasaba una mano por su cabello oscuro.

Tomoka lo admiró en silencio, apreciando lo apuesto que lucía con esa mueca de seriedad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se le haría tarde. La capitana la regañaría, le diría que ha sido muy irresponsable los últimos días.

-Hmph…

-"¿Mou?"-Sakuno parpadeó mientras bajaba las escaleras despacio para hacer el menor ruido posible.- "Eso suena como Ryoma-kun…"

-¿Ryoma-sama?-insistió en voz baja Tomoka, muy raro en ella.

-Ve conmigo al baile.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ah?-su corazón se detuvo algo más de un minuto, así lo sintió. Su mano detuvo cualquier sonido que quiso escaparse de su boca, sus piernas flaquearon y tuvo que sentarse en uno de los escalones.

-¿Ryoma-sama¿Yo¿Al baile con… con…?

-¿Quieres o no?-cuestionó rudamente.

-¡Si, Ryoma-sama¡Si quiero!-que lo abrazara de nuevo no estaba en sus planes, cerró los ojos y dejó volar su imaginación. No era Osakada la que lo estaba abrazando, no. Podía ver a una sonrojada Ryuzaki, pero con una gran sonrisa.

Adiós a las tristes esperanzas que tenías, Ryuzaki

_Ryoma-kun… quiere a Tomoka…_

_¡Ryoma-kun quiere a Tomo-chan!_

_¡Ryoma-kun quiere a Tomo-chan!_

Sus ojos se inundaron tan rápido como sus mejillas se humedecieron.

-Bien.

Sakuno alcanzó a escuchar los pasos de Ryoma al bajar los últimos escalones, pasando a Tomoka de lado.

-R-ryoma-kun…

-¡Le tengo que contar a Sakuno-chan!-escuchó el chillido de su amiga, esa fue la señal para que se levantara con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y corriera escaleras arriba sin esperar a que Osakada le diera alcance. La puerta de la azotea le dio la bienvenida, cuando la atravesó las piernas le fallaron de nuevo y la dejaron caer sobre sus rodillas.

-Tengo que entrenar… pero… no puedo ver a Tomo-chan…

Estaba siendo muy injusta con su amiga, lo sabía. Ella no tenía la culpa de que a Ryoma-kun le gustara, ni tampoco de que a ella, Sakuno, le gustara el príncipe.

Fuerza. Necesitaba fuerza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Ryuzaki-chan?-preguntó Momoshiro rascándose la cabeza, algunas chicas negaron simplemente y continuaron con lo que hacían. El chico de ojos purpúreos sonrió cuando se percató de la cercanía de Ryoma que seguía con el uniforme oscuro.- ¡Eh Echizen!-llamó, su compañero le lanzó una mirada taciturna.- Por lo que veo ya invitaste a Osakada…

-Hmph-no tenían que recordárselo si quiera.

-Estoy buscando a Ryuzaki-chan ¿La has visto?

-Lie-fue su respuesta.

-¡Koshimae!-Momoshiro y Echizen voltearon, el pelirrojo se iba a cercando con su enorme expresión de alegría.- ¿Has visto a Sakuno-chan?

¿Por qué todos suponían que él sabía donde se encontraba?

-Lie… ¿Para que…----

-¡Quiero invitarla a ir conmigo al baile!

Ryoma y Takeshi se miraron.- ¿Qué debo hacer, Echizen?

-No lo sé, ella será tu pareja, no la mía-dijo encogiéndose en hombros.

-Esto no debería estar sucediendo… si tan solo admitieras que te gusta…

-¿¡Ah!?-Momoshiro se había olvidado de que había alguien más escuchando.- ¡¿A Koshimae le gusta Sakuno-chan¡¡Increíble!!

-No es---

-¿Por qué sigues negándolo, Echizen?-cuestionó molesto su mejor amigo.

-Yo no---

-¡Woah¡No pensé que quisieras invitarla al baile!-rió tranquilamente Kintarou.

-No lo haré-dijo, tajante.

-¿No lo harás¿Y por que no¡Si Sakuno-chan es la niña más bonita que he visto!

-Por que no quiero-contestó.

-Mh… Echizen…

-No la invitaré por que no quiero-se apresuró a decirle a Takeshi, pensando que le reclamaba.

-¡Cállate, baka!

-¡No tengo por que callarme¡Yo no soy nada de Ryuzaki y deberían entenderlo¡Invitaré a quien me de gana!-explotó, con la mirada llena de molestia. Kintarou amplió su sonrisa.

-Etto… co-con permiso…-dijo en voz bajita, y con los ojos acuosos ocultos bajo el flequillo marrón. Echizen parpadeó.

-Ryuzaki…

-¡Irás conmigo al baile¿Cierto?-inquirió Tooyama alegremente.

-Y-yo…

-¡Déjala en paz, chico!-reclamó Momoshiro sin recordar el nombre del novato visitante.

Sakuno pasó a lado de Ryoma. Bien, no podía ser tan malo.

-Eres un genio, Echizen-escuchó que susurró Takeshi.

Si, lo sabía.

Con un suspiro de frustración sus pies se movieron solos, estaba bien, la seguiría¿Qué diría cuando la alcanzara¿Una disculpa bastaría¡Tampoco había dicho nada grave!

Algunas de sus compañeras buscaban ver su rostro pero ella las evitó, trataba de alistar su raqueta rosa.- Ryuzaki…-todas quedaron con la boca abierta al ver al novato titular a un lado de su compañera de club.- Necesito hablar contigo.

-T-tengo que practicar, R-ryoma-kun…

Él no era de los que aceptaba excusas, no fue necesaria mucha fuerza para que agarrara su muñeca y la arrastrara con él.- ¿Ryoma-kun?-pero él la ignoró.

Algo trataba de estallar en la cabeza del príncipe.

Algo que ya había estallado en su pecho. Algo que lo embargaba y que lo hacía llevarla con él. El mismo motivo que hacía que la viera más hermosa, y el mismo motivo que hizo que la metiera al vestidor de chicos, cerrara la puerta y la recargara contra la pared.

Sus manos apretaron sus hombros.

-¡Ryoma-kun!-sollozó la jovencita, asustada, sus ojos… los brillantes ojos de Echizen brillaban a pesar de la oscuridad que casi siempre reinaba en el cuartito. Sakuno podía sentir lo frío de la pared y lo asfixiante que era el encierro con aquel chico, el de la mirada intensa.

¿Qué le diría?

Ryuzaki pudo sentir la agitada respiración del muchacho sobre su nariz y su boca.- Me…

-¿Ryo…ma-kun?-murmuró, se percató como los oscuros mechones de cabello se mezclaron con los de ella. Nunca había visto tan de cerca los rasgos del príncipe, ni siquiera en la casa de los espejos.

-Me debes algo.-refunfuñó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero… yo…

Bien, las palabras ya no cabían en ningún hueco del lugar. Sakuno sintió el fuerte agarre sobre su cintura y como la mano masculina de Ryoma la jaló a la calidez de su cuerpo. Entonces la suavidad de unos labios posándose sobre los suyos, invadiendo su intimidad y restándole espacio y ganas de defenderse. Echizen se movió torpemente tratando de acomodar el cuerpo de la jovencita contra el suyo mientras intentaba acompasar sus labios y su respiración al mismo ritmo que los de ella.

Aire.

Necesito aire.

La mano de Ryoma buscó la de Sakuno, ella pudo sentir sus dedos entrelazarse con los de ella para después depositar algo frío entre sus dedos. La chica parpadeó extrañada cuando Ryoma se separó privándola de su cálido encuentro, una leve sonrisa le fue concedida, abrió la puerta y desapareció.

-R-ryoma-kun...

Abrió los dedos.

Un oso... con raqueta.

Sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas, contra su pecho el osito y sus piernas gelatina.

Estoy enamorado de ti, Ryuzaki.

Continuará. Notas en profile... posiblemente durante la semana xD ¡Reviews gente!


	8. Chapter 8

Las risas invadían el lugar mientras Oishi se sonrojaba hasta la raíz. No entendía por que razón su mejor amigo tenía que abrazarlo tan fuerte y gritaba a todo Mundo lo mucho que estimaba a su querido amigo el sub capitán. Los demás no podía menos que burlarse del extremo cariño que Kikumaru le profesaba.

-¡Es como un niño con su mamá!-rió Momoshiro, amigablemente.

-Deja de decir estupideces…-siseó Kaidoh que también se dirigía con ellos a los casilleros después de una corta tarde de entrenamiento.-

-Mira quien lo dice…-susurró en voz inaudible su compañero, mirándolo asesinamente.- ¡Deberías de meterte en tus propios asuntos!-reclamó.

-Ahora no, chicos.-pidió pacientemente Takashi, interponiéndose entre ellos para evitar que el uno saltara contra el otro. Los otros dos se miraron intensamente y después voltearon en otra dirección, dispuestos a ignorarse en paz como el de tercero les había pedido.

-¡Hoi Hoi!-Eiji parecía radiante con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras caminaba, no, saltaba, a un lado de Syuichiro.- ¡Mañana buscaré a la hermana de Tachibana buchou, nyah!-canturreó, mirando burlonamente a Momoshiro.- ¡Tendré pareja para el baile, nyah¡Tendré pareja para el baile, nyah¡Tendré pareja para el baile, nyah!

-Eiji…-murmuró como advertencia Oishi, mirando de reojo a Takeshi quien hizo una mueva de fastidio. Inui sonrió mientras apuntaba.

-Momoshiro Takeshi…-acomodó sus gafas después de apuntar.- Celoso. Cien por ciento.

-¡No estoy celoso!-chilló avergonzado el de segundo.- ¡Es solo que…!

Todos lo miraron con duda.

-¿Qué?-insistieron, al unísono.

-Que…

-Que…-los demás titulares lo miraron atentamente, Momoshiro se detuvo mientras miraba avergonzado al piso. Todos se pararon también.

Silencio.

-¿Qué Momo?-insistió con voz comprensiva la madre del Seigaku.

-¡Que me tocó con la novia de Echizen!-gimió con frustración.- ¡Imagínense¡Yo robándole la novia a mi compañero de dobles!-lo demás lo miraron decepcionados.- ¿Qué pensará Ryuzaki-chan de mi?

Kaoru levantó una ceja.

-¿Desde cuando te importa lo que piensen?-dijo con voz grave, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

-¡Desde hoy!-rugió, con el rostro rojo.

-Fsssh… baka…

-¡Eres un…!

Momoshiro chocó contra la espalda de Sadaharu quien estaba detenido al igual que Kawamura y Oishi, Eiji detrás del último miró con cierta curiosidad a Ryoma quien aun vestido con el uniforme oscuro de Seigaku.

-Está…

-…sonriendo…

Los ojos dorados de Echizen los enfocaron, con aquella chispa divertida que hizo que los pasara de largo con las manos en los bolsillos dijera un 'Hasta mañana' y saliera del área de las canchas de tenis para buscar la salida de la institución.- Ne, Oishi…-llamó, su amigo hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que el otro supiera que lo escuchaba.- ¿Y ahora que le pasa a o'chibi…?-se preguntó Eiji, extrañado de la actitud del chico.

-No lo sé-respondió sinceramente.

Momoshiro en cambio tenía las pupilas violáceas dilatadas, su expresión de espanto no fue notada por los demás titulares que lo rodeaban.- Creo que…-Takashi dudó un momento.- Parecía satisfecho…

-Cien por ciento-apoyó el señor de los jugos.

El chico fiesta de segundo se adelantó a sus superiores hasta el cuarto por donde había salido el hijo de Nanjiroh, abrió la puerta sin tocar y no se extrañó tanto al ver el esbelto perfil de su compañera de primero, la jovencita tenía el rostro gacho y sus manos apretando fuertemente algo sobre su pecho.

-Ryuzaki-chan…-llamó con cuidado, buscando su mirada, pero ella no se movió. Takeshi percibió el ligero temblor en sus hombros, una de sus grandes manos viajó al pequeño hombro de ella.- Ryuzaki-chan…

Ella levantó la mirada acuosa sin sentir vergüenza de que su amigo viera las mejillas tanto rojas como mojadas y los labios entreabiertos que emitían ligeros hipos.- ¿Qué sucedió… ese baka de Echizen… te… hizo algo?-sus palabras inseguras hicieron que el rostro de Sakuno enrojeciera aun más de lo que ya estaba.

-Lie…

-¿Que pasa aquí?-preguntó preocupado Oishi, entrando también con Kawamura y Kikumaru.- ¿Ryuzaki que haces en el vestidor de hombres?

-¡Gomen nasai, Oishi-sempai!-chilló con una reverencia exagerada. Momoshiro no pudo preguntar más pues la chica salió corriendo con las trenzas al viento.

-Creo… que Echizen la trajo-dijo en voz baja Sadaharu analizando el primer evento con el segundo.

_¿Por qué¿Por qué Ryoma-kun hizo eso?_

Lograba escuchar sus pasos por los espacios libres de Seigaku.

_¿Por qué me besó?_

_Ryoma-kun…_

_¿Qué es para mí?_

_La persona que más quiero, de eso estoy segura._

_Pero_

_¿Qué soy para ti, Ryoma-kun?_

_No lo entiendo_

_¿Qué pasa con Ryoma-kun?_

Estoy enamorado de ti, Ryuzaki.

-¡Sakuno-chan!-ella se detuvo mientras limpiaba sus ojos y su rostro completo del llanto del que fue víctima, llegaba para posarse a su lado. Ella le sonrió delicadamente y sin muchas ganas.- ¡Te alcancé¡Te alcancé!

-Kintarou-kun…-sus mejillas se sonrosaron suavemente.- Gomen… yo…

Él le sonrió.- Koshimae estaba acelerado ¡Vaya que si!

Mira quien lo dice…

Ninguno de los dijo algo, la jovencita lo miró sin comprender que hacía el chico salvaje ahí.

-¡Sakuno-chan, quiero que vayas conmigo al baile!-afirmó, con la mirada decidida y el rostro animado de siempre. Pero la expresión apenada de ella no cambió, Tooyama alargó la sonrisa y con una de sus manos frías tomó la de la chica, ella enrojeció.- ¡Vamos¡Vamos!

Ella miró los ojos rojizos del joven frente a ella, él no parecía intimidado con nada. Por un momento le recordó a la mirada gatuna de alguien más.

Eran tan parecidos y diferentes a la vez.

Tooyama tan risueño y Echizen tan frío. Pero con la misma decisión y el mismo talento para el juego. ¿De verdad eran diferentes?

-Está bien… Kintarou-kun…

Su sonrisa volvió a crecer.- ¡Gracias Sakuno-chan¡Gracias!

**Prince of Tennis**

**Cuestión de Tiempo**

**Ladychan**

El color cambiaba conforme pasaban los segundos y ella lo había estado analizando por horas, cada relieve extraño y que ella nunca había percibido en el techo de su habitación. La calidez del sol que se filtraba por la ventana a lado, golpeaba su rostro adormecido, sus manos sobre su vientre y el cabello trenzado cayendo suavemente sobre su pecho.

Cerró los ojos, cansada.

Pero los abrió inmediatamente después pues sintió la frialdad que recordaba de una mirada dorada e intensa.

-¡Sakuno¡Sakuno!

-¿Eh?

Se levantó lentamente y bajó las escaleras para encontrar el mismo desorden al que comenzaba a acostumbrarse, un montón de platos que habían tenido comida en la sala y en el comedor, calcetines y playeras regadas por todos lados mientras las maletas estaban supuestamente escondidas en rincones de la casa. Buscó con la mirada a su abuela.

Miraba la tele tranquilamente sin que le importara mucho el revoltijo de cosas a su alrededor. Sakuno la miró extrañada.- ¿Obaa-chan?

-Necesito que vayas por estas cosas…-dijo, sin despegar los ojos de la televisión.- Hay que apresurarnos para mañana-la castaña la miró sin comprender mientras recibía de su distraída familiar la extensa lista de compras.

-¿Mañana, obaa-chan?-interrogó, insegura.

-Si, para la fiesta de Shintenhouji Chuu y Seigaku-dijo sin mayor explicación.

¿Fiesta?

¿Seigaku y Shintenhouji¿Juntos¿En su casa?

Kami-sama librara a la residencia Ryuzaki.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Ryoma-kun_

Solo un zumbido inundaba su cabeza y relajaba su mente perturbada, abrió los ojos y un ardor intenso se apoderó de ellos, sin embargo veía perfectamente entre la transparencia del agua: el fondo de la tina y sus propias piernas estiradas a lo largo de ella. Cuando sus pulmones ya no aguantaron más estar sin aire, se irguió y su cabeza salió de la superficie, su cabello oscuro tapó sus ojos y se pegó a su rostro, completamente lacio.

-¡Ah!-Benditas fueran las partículas de oxígeno.

-¿Ryoma-san¿Estás bien?-preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta la voz de su prima, que no parecía muy preocupada pues estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a la extraña personalidad del chico.

Los últimos días llenos de exclamaciones misteriosas y todo tipo de gruñidos sin explicación aparente.

-Hai-respondió de manera cortante, escuchó los pasos de la chica alejarse por el pasillo y volvió a suspirar recargando la nuca contra el filo de la tina. Cerró de manera cansada la mirada dorada.

…_Ryoma-kun…_

-¡Hmph!-abrió los párpados violentamente con el pulso acelerado, sí, su corazón estaba latiendo tanto como si hubiera jugado hora tras hora y ahora no pudiera contener su cansancio, el poco aire que había acumulado se le escapó del pecho.

Cosa extraña pues ese día no había entrenado, se dijo. Recordando sin temor el toque de unos labios delicados. Suspiro.

-"Deja de pensar en eso"-se dijo con voz severa pasando una mano con frustración por el húmedo cabello, sintió el frío viajar por su piel en contraste con el agua tibia en la que estaba sumergido.- "Deja de pensar en eso"

No era un "eso". Era un "quien".

Deja de pensar en ella, Echizen.

No era un consejo para sí mismo, era una orden. Una que si no se cumplía, sabía tendría consecuencias graves, como él con los nervios crispados. Por un momento su seriedad se desvaneció en la tranquilidad de su soledad en la tina.

Ahora solo tenía que ser Ryoma.

El mismo que refunfuñó cuando el rostro sonriente de una chica apareció en su mente. El rostro confundido, el rostro sonrojado, el rostro lloroso.

-¡Shounen apresúrate!-la voz chillona de su padre interrumpió sus perturbados pensamientos, miró la puerta asesinamente como si estuviera admirando el rostro moreno de Nanjiroh directamente.- ¡Necesito el baño!

-¡Espera tu turno!-contestó de manera ruda.

-¡Vamos Shounen!-dijo el otro en tono más desesperado, el chico escuchaba como Echizen padre daba saltitos gracias a su ansiedad.- ¡Pareces niñita, sal de una buena vez!

Su hijo frunció el ceño, mientras apretaba los labios indignado.- ¡Cállate y ve al de abajo!-ordenó acomodándose mejor sin estar dispuesto a ceder.- estúpido Oyaji…

-¡Sal chiquillo malcriado o tendré que entrar!-Ryoma cerró los ojos y sonrió de lado, cruzó los brazos detrás de su nuca de manera tranquila sintiéndose seguro tras la puerta.- ¡Muy bien Ryoma, si eso es lo que quieres!

¿Ryoma?

Su estúpido Oyaji nunca lo llamaba Ryoma a secas… a menos que…

-¡Argh!

El estruendo de la puerta abriéndose lo sobresaltó, miró con horror como el mayor de los Echizen entraba corriendo después de haber empujado con su hombro y toda su fuerza la barrera de madera que lo separaba del preciado sanitario.

-¡Sal de aquí!-rugió, sumergiéndose más en el agua disimulando su molestia. El moreno supervisó a su alrededor como si esperara encontrar algún indicio de que su hijo estaba haciendo algo más que tomando un baño.

¡Ningún hombre normal se tardaba tanto tiempo en un simple baño!

-¡Hora hora, Ryoma-chan!-sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras el jovencito miraba hacia otro sitio con obstinación, dispuesto a ignorar olímpicamente al hombre que le había dado vida, el nivel del agua le cubría hasta algo debajo de los ojos.- ¿¡Estás sonrojado!?

Nah, era por la temperatura del agua… Estúpido Oyaji… ¡Por supuesto que lo estaba!... La puerta del baño abierta, su padre de mirón y él ahí, al descubierto sin poder defenderse.

Una mirada asesina fue lo que le dedicó antes de poder sacar la cabeza del agua.

-Lárgate…-gruñó entre dientes, pero antes de que pudiera escuchar una respuesta o agregar algo más, una enorme tela había cubierto su cabeza y se mojaba con el agua perfumada y llena de burbujas.- ¡Hmph!

-¡Hora hora¡Sal de aquí, Shounen!

-¡Oyaji!

-¿Tía¿Qué estás haciendo?-Nanako miraba con curiosidad como la silenciosa Rinko guardaba un montón de revistas viejas en cajas de cartón, todas llenas de imágenes de mujeres semidesnudas posando en paisajes exóticos.

La esposa de Nanjiroh sonrió serenamente.-Preparando esto para Ryoma-kun-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del Mundo.- Estoy segura de que tu primo querrá tirarlas por mí.

La de cabello oscuro dio un salto cuando escuchó la puerta azotarse de nuevo seguida de un golpe seco, Rinko sin alterarse continuó con lo que hacía mientras ella se asomaba por el pasillo para encontrar al pequeño Echizen empapado y con una toalla rodeando su cintura, sentado a mitad del camino, con el rostro rojo y mirando con furia a la puerta por la que había sido lanzado.

-¡¡Mada mada da ne!!-escuchó que gritaba su tío, a todo pulmón y entre carcajadas.

Nanrijoh había ganado.

-O-oyaji…-refunfuñó, dispuesto a levantarse y pelear por su tiempo en la bañera.

-¿Ryoma-kun?-Nanako parpadeó y después sonrió comprensiva cuando su primito le miró avergonzado, abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar sin haber emitido sonido.

-Estoy bien-gruñó en voz a penas audible. Completamente mudo se dio la vuelta y avanzó con aparente paso tranquilo, aumentó la velocidad mientras alargaba sus pasos hasta que desapareció en la esquina con el atractivo rostro arrebolado en un intento por salvar su dignidad.

Algo divertida la chica regresó a lado de Rinko que tarareaba una canción, quizá demasiado acostumbrada a las boberías de Nanjiroh y al mal humor de Ryoma. El sonido del teléfono hizo que la madre del príncipe se levantara con el mismo semblante: sin apremio.

-¿Quieres que la lleve?-preguntó cortésmente Nanako.- La dejaré cerca de su puerta.

-Oh, muchas gracias darling.-se acercó a una mesita de madera donde reposaba el ruidoso aparato.- Hello?

-E-etto… -Rinko levantó una ceja al escuchar la tierna voz femenina.- ¿S-se encuentra…?-la mujer la interrumpió.

-Of course… ¿Quién lo busca?-la otra persona sintió como la sangre viajaba a su cara y la coloreaba.

-pero…

-¿Quién lo busca?-insistió.

-R-Ryuzaki… Sakuno-respondió con un débil tartamudeo.

-En un momento te comunico-aseguró relajada a pesar de que no estaba acostumbrada a que chicas llamaran a su hijo. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería… por que su niño ya era un adolescente. ¡Ya quería imaginarlo con su primera novia!

Sakuno esperaba extrañada. ¿Cómo sabría que quería hablar con Ryoma? De nuevo el color viajó a sus mejillas.

-Echizen al habla-su seria voz que con el paso del tiempo se volvía más ronca y sus monosílabos…

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un agresivo rojo.

Tensión.

Tensión.

-Diga-insistió Ryoma al otro lado, al no escuchar nada.

-R-Ryoma-kun-esa vocecilla infantil. El chico pasó una mano por su cabello húmedo, sin que él lo notara un débil sonrojo se escapó.

-¿Ryuzaki…?

-H-Hai…

Silencio. Silencio.

-¿Qué?-preguntó, mirando de reojo la ropa que estaba listo para ponerse antes de que su madre le anunciara la llamada, sin embargo no sintió frío al seguir en la toalla gracias a que el verano comenzaría pronto.

Un golpe del corazón, iba como un tambor en medio de un desfile. No sabía por que en ese mismo instante sentía frustración por no oírla hablar.

-Mou… o-obaa-chan… ha or-org-a-ga-ni-za-Ryoma interrumpió.

-¿Estás bien?-Sakuno tragó pesado al sentir la agresiva pregunta que no pretendía ser eso.

-H-Hai…-tomó mucho aire.- Etto… o-obaa-chan…-más aire.- ha organizado una fiesta…-pausa, más aire, más valor.- para Shintenhouji Chuu y Seigaku… en casa…

-¿Y?

-E-estás invitado…

-Entiendo-fue su única respuesta

Silencio. Silencio.

¿Qué más debería decirle¿Por qué la había besado?

-Oi Ryuzaki…

-¿Mou?

-¡Sakuno apresúrate!

-T-tengo que colgar, R-Ryoma-kun…-susurró, Echizen asintió sin poder ser visto.

-Adiós.-y colgó sin esperar más.

Sakuno también suspiró.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Iba y venía por el aula, estaba tremendamente nervioso y no había razón. ¡Pero él nunca había invitado a una chica ni a la esquina!

Escribió los mismos garabatos que pudo ver en la pizarra sin comprender ni uno de ellos. Cuando la campana para el descanso sonó no se sintió más tranquilo como debería ser la costumbre.

Momoshiro suspiró.

El camino al aula de su mejor amigo se hizo más larga de lo normal, entre saludos animados y todo tipo de bromas el chico pasó, los de primero que lo conocían lo saludaron con afecto mientras muchos otros y que eran sobre todo chicas, lo admiraron casi con devoción.

Ryoma levantó una ceja pues no se esperaba encontrar el ansioso rostro de su compañero de dobles frente a él cuando abriera la puerta, justo cuando se disponía a ir a la cafetería por algo de comer.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó aburrido, probablemente lo invitaría a comer algo con tal de conseguir su compañía.

Siguió la mirada de Takeshi hasta la delicada castaña que estaba siendo acosada por su mejor amiga, quien gritaba que su comida era deliciosa.

-Tomo-chan…-rogó en voz baja.

-¡Eres la mejor cocinera que he conocido, Sakuno-chan!

-No digas eso…-susurró sonrojada, escondiendo su rostro levemente con las manos.

-¿Qué quieres?-insistió Echizen, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Recuerdas que tengo que invitarla?-dijo, sarcástico.

-Olvídalo-sugirió, no muy amable, cerrándole el paso.- Mejor vuelve por donde has venido y búscate otra chica.

Momoshiro parpadeó.- ¡Eres un egoísta!-gimió en voz baja, procurando que nadie los escuchara.- ¡Tú invitaste a Osakada!

Ni siquiera tenía que recordárselo.

-Vete-ordenó, mirando de soslayo en la dirección a donde estaban las chicas.

-Oi oi…

-Vete ya-repitió, amenazante.- No quiero que la invites.

El de cabello negro frunció el ceño.- ¿Desde cuando puedes decidir eso?

-Desde hoy-refunfuñó.- Así que vete.

-Eres un…

-Ahora

Takeshi se dio la vuelta y regresó por el pasillo. Ya que más daba, mientras Echizen estuviera merodeando alrededor de Ryuzaki nadie más podría invitarla. Así que esperaría hasta la fiesta de esa tarde para poder hablar con ella y cumplir con su parte de la competencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un día más había transcurrido pero cuando la campana en la escuela sonó para dar término a la jornada no sintió la alegría que se suponía debía experimentar, como cada día de la semana a las dos de la tarde. En vez de eso un gran cansancio se apoderaba de ella, y algo dentro le pedía que demorara en llegar a casa, donde sabía el escándalo se desataría, justo como en ese mismo momento, en su salita de estar. A su abuela se le había ocurrido que el Seigaku y el Shitenhouji Chuu tenían que celebrar alguna cosa que todavía no comprendía. Y ahora todos los sempais estaban ahí, bebiendo ponche y conversando con los visitantes.

El último día no se había dedicado a otra cosa que no fuera cocinar dulces y uno que otro bocadillo para aquella reunión a la que no estaba invitada siquiera, pensó que era mejor así, después de todo tenía planeado evitar a toda costa estar frente al chico con la mirada más intensa que había. La misma mirada dorada que la atravesaba diariamente mientras huía de un encuentro con él. Lo sabía, era una cobarde, una cobarde que no quería tener el corazón roto, una cobarde que prefería quedarse con la cabeza llena de dudas. La situación era mejor así, por que él había invitado al baile a su mejor amiga, y a los pocos minutos había ido a buscarla, la había atrapado y la había besado.

Su primer beso.

Sus delgados dedos buscaron inconscientemente sus labios femeninos, no recordaba la sensación que había sido que ese tenista le besara, puesto que la impresión no había permitido que ella captara lo que sucedía, solo recordaba que él se había movido un poco sobre su cuerpo. Buscó con los entristecidos ojos caobas a su alrededor, hasta toparse con el pequeño llavero del oso con raqueta.

Parpadeó repetidas veces cuando el sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos. Nadie respondió allá abajo, en lugar de eso una oleada de risas llegó hasta ella, suspiró cansada mientras tomaba el aparato entre sus manos.- Ryuzaki al habla.

-¡Sakuno-chan¡Necesito tu ayuda!-esa chillona voz era la de Tomoka, parecía angustiada. La jovencita de las coletas prestó mayor atención al llamado.

-¿Qué sucede, Tomo-chan?-preguntó preocupada con el mismo sentimiento de culpabilidad que la había embargado durante la semana. Entendía que no había tenido la culpa de que el príncipe en crecimiento se hubiera abalanzado sobre ella, pero no podía evitar sentir como si hubiera traicionado a su amiga.

La única y la mejor que tenía.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin que la de coletas pudiera imaginarse siquiera.- ¿¡Podemos vernos en la plaza!?-cuestionó, parecía bastante alterada. La nieta de la entrenadora limpió lentamente sus mejillas y se le escapó una sonrisita.

-Claro, Tomo-chan…

-¡De verdad que es urgente, amiga¡Sabes que no te molestaría si no fuera realmente necesario¿¡Verdad!?-Sakuno separó un poco el aparato de su oreja pensando que estaba un poco más sorda que antes.

-Si, Tomo-chan…

-¡No me gustaría interrumpirte y más si estás con los del Shitenhouji Chuu¡Ellos merecen la mejor atención en su visita a Tokio pero de verdad necesito verte!-gimoteó, Sakuno suspiró levemente pensando con ironía que Tomoka le había dado el pretexto adecuado para no tener que presentarse en la salita de estar en toda la velada.

-Tranquila Tomo-chan, te veré allá ¿De acuerdo?-inquirió con voz suave.

-¡Entonces te veré ahí en media hora!-exclamó feliz.

-Hai

-¡Te quiero, amiga!-y con eso, finalizó la llamada. La muchacha de trenzas se quedó un momento ahí, escuchando el sonido de colgado como si fuera un descubrimiento, cerró los ojos mientras colocaba el teléfono en su base. Tomoka no merecía lo que estaba sucediendo… Tomoka no tenía por qué enterarse, ni pasar por un mal rato gracias a ella y a Echizen. Sabía que su corazón se rompería si se enteraba.

Mejor callar para siempre.

Cambió su uniforme por un atuendo mucho más adecuado, llevó su bolso a su hombro y salió del cuarto, a cada paso el sonido de la fiesta era más intenso. Igual que el golpeteo en su pecho por que sabía que si buscaba detalladamente en cada rincón de la salita encontraría los mismos ojos que la atemorizaban y hacían que sus piernas fallaran.

Bajó el último escalón y en lugar de pasar inadvertida como planeaba, todos los pares de ojos se detuvieron en ella.- ¡Ryuzaki-chan!-fue el saludo de Momoshiro que bebía un poco de alguna cosa. Sakuno sonrió quedamente.- ¡Ve conmigo al baile!

Un silencio general se extendió.

Echizen apretó su vaso con fuerza pero su mirada no se retiró del semblante asombrado de la nieta de su entrenadora.

-¡Oi chico Seigaku!-llamó Kintarou desde algún sitio.- ¡Ella irá conmigo!

¿Ryuzaki con Tooyama?

Momoshiro la miró incrédulo.- ¿Es verdad, Ryuzaki-chan?

Apenada, Sakuno asintió.- Hai… y-yo…

-No debes disculparte por eso, Ryuzaki-chan-sonrió Fuji sentado desde su lugar, Ryoma tomó un trago de su propia bebida, con el ceño fruncido. Pero ella no podía contenerse.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la sala.

-Gomen nasai…-dio una leve reverencia.- N-no quería interrumpir.-fue su excusa. La entrenadora sonrió de oreja a oreja, se notaba a simple vista que ya tenía más de una copa sobre ella.

-¡¿A dónde vas tan tarde, Sakuno?!-su voz normalmente severa sonaba a un escandaloso regaño, la chica miró a su pariente con algo de vergüenza. Había algo… de pronto se sintió escrudiñada, como si fuera expuesta en una caja de cristal lista para ser criticada. Ambos equipos prestaban especial atención a la conversación de las únicas dos mujeres.

-T-Tomo-chan me llamó… n-necesita hablar conmigo…-eso fue suficiente para que sus ojos rondaran automáticamente la habitación, y no se equivocó cuando adivinó a que se debía la sensación de ser observada. Los orbes dorados sobre el filo del vaso la miraban con la misma intensidad que recordaba, tan brillantes como si pretendieran saber lo que pasaba por su mente.

-¡De acuerdo pero no llegues muy tarde!-con ese comentario las risotadas se dispararon de nuevo y cada quien volvió a su conversación como si la jovencita jamás se hubiera pasado por ahí. Sakuno asintió obedientemente y se escabulló entre los jóvenes que le desearon buen paseo, abrió la perilla de la puerta sin mirar al frente, buscaba las llaves entre sus cosas en la bolsa para asegurarse de poder entrar cuando volviera por que presentía que su abuela terminaría inconsciente.

La puerta detrás se cerró.

-¿Mou?-definitivamente ella no había sido.

-Lloraste-era una voz ronca, tan suave y aterciopelada que hizo que el cabello en su nuca se erizara.

-No-respondió.

Giró levemente el rostro, el que se encendió al reconocer a la persona detrás, el chico de la expresión malhumorada, vestido de una manera casual y acorde a la ocasión.- Y además estás huyendo… y aceptaste al estúpido de Tooyama.

-¿R-Ryoma-kun?-miró al frente tratando de buscar alguna respuesta a su comentario pero su mente permaneció en blanco el tiempo suficiente para que Echizen tomara la palabra.

-No es necesario que me evites… bastaría con que me pidieras que no te hable más-dijo rudamente, escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos en un gesto despreocupado.- Pero no creo que sea lo que quieres…

-Y-yo… Ryoma-kun yo no…

-El otro día…

Sakuno interrumpió con un ligero suspiro, el tenista guardó silencio cuando la vio girar con lentitud, la dulce mirada caoba contra el piso, la sonrisa quebradiza.- Creo… que deberíamos olvidar eso, Ryoma-kun…-el pequeño samurai estaba sorprendido de que pudiera decir toda la frase sin tartamudear.

-¿Olvidarlo?

¿Así de fácil¿Así de simple?

-Hai… Tú… invitaste a Tomo-chan… al baile y yo asistiré con Kintarou-kun.-Ryoma frunció el ceño recordando con frustración ese día, y también la estupidez que se le había ocurrido a Sakuno aceptando al salvaje aquel.- Lo del otro día… intentaste hacerme sentir bien en compensación por lo que había escuchado.-el chico apretó los puños impotente cuando vio los ojos marrones llenarse de espesas lágrimas.- Pero… no era necesario… de verdad que no.

-¿De que estás hablando?-¿Ryuzaki creía que la había besado por lástima¿Y el oso no le decía nada?

Echizen pudo notar todas las tonalidades que el Sol de la tarde le brindó a los ojos caobas de la joven, el dorado que inundaba su piel y matizaba su triste expresión… triste y serena a la vez, como si de verdad comprendiera lo que estaba sucediendo en el interior masculino.

¿Qué pasaba por su mente?

Un paso adelante.

-No debes preocuparte por mí, Ryoma-kun-rió falsamente, Ryoma gruñó.- Yo… comprendo que pasaste por un momento de mucha presión y…

Otro paso más.

-…y… Nosotros somos amigos ¿No es verdad, Ryoma-kun?-

Nada más.

Ryoma suspiró.

No eran nada más por que él era un idiota.

-Supongo-dijo, secamente.

Sakuno sonrió.

-Tomo-chan también es mi amiga… y…-miró en otra dirección mientras su sonrisita se acentuaba.- …y no quiero perderla por esto…

¿Esto?

-Entonces…-Ryoma permaneció pensativo, Sakuno lo admiró en silencio. Los destellos de la tarde hacían que su cabello negro lanzara aquel extraño brillo, sus ojos ámbares se volvían como oro fundido y en su pálida piel resaltaba aquel tono marfil.- ¿Todo quedará así?

¿Para que decirle lo que sentía si ella lo rechazaría de todas formas?

Dijera lo que dijera.

-No quiero que nada cambie entre nosotros-murmuró ahogadamente la muchacha, apretando su bolso con las temblorosas manos. Era lógico, Ryoma no quería que malentendiera las cosas… por eso había salido a hablarle, que todo quedara en buenos términos.

Sin compromisos, sin reclamos entre ellos.

-No pasará-contestó simplemente pareciendo a los ojos de la chica, más aliviado-Me tienes de tu lado, Ryuzaki-Ryoma había sonreído de lado, sin embargo ella no pudo interpretar el sentido de sus palabras.

-¿Mou?

Echizen la jaló suavemente para desaparecer la cercanía, él no era un experto en esas cosas pero podía más o menos obedecer a su instinto, el mismo que le decía que debía satisfacer su orgullo masculino, el mismo que le decía que Ryuzaki llenaba un huequecito en algún sitio dentro de él. Sakuno sintió la respiración del chico que quería contra su frente, y después lo único que supo fue que esperaba ansiosamente que los labios de él chocaran contra los de ella en un simple roce. El mismo que ella no había podido saborear antes, cerró los ojos.

¿¡Planeaba besarla de nuevo¿¡Y no lo evitaría!?

Sin embargo nunca llegó, Ryoma la había soltado después de admirar sus párpados cerrados y la rosada boca ligeramente entreabierta, con la misma expresión imposible de interpretar se había girado para regresar a la reunión.

-Fue una tontería…

-¿Eh?-despertó de su trance.

-Aceptar a Tooyama…-Sakuno no comprendía por que decía eso.-Ve con cuidado-había dicho sin mirarla, sin apreciar el rojísimo en sus suaves mejillas.

Sakuno permaneció un momento ahí de pie incluso cuando la puerta fue cerrada después de que Ryoma entró a su casa, apenas procesando lo que había ocurrido. Como si la que quisiera besarlo desesperadamente fuera ella y estuviera esperando a su salida. Sin poder evitarlo volvió a sonreír.

Las cosas debían ser así.

Por el bien de Tomoka, por el bien de Ryoma, por su propio bien y el de su corazón.

Más valía olvidar ahora que llorar más adelante. Aun más.

Suspiro.

Suspiro.

Cuando llegó al centro comercial buscó a su alrededor a su entusiasta amiga y no tardó en encontrarla pues sus gritos inundaban todo el lugar, algunos transeúntes volteaban a verla como si tratara de una verdadera loca, iba y venía de tienda en tienda. Con el rostro levemente sonrojado se acercó hasta ella.- Tomo-chan…

-¡Tardaste mucho, Sakuno-chan!-chilló sujetándola fuerte de uno de sus brazos y arrastrándola con ella.- ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

-Es lo que dijiste cuando llamaste-recordó, algo divertida. Si, Ryoma-kun necesitaba a una chica tan animada como su amiga, no una torpe como ella. Así era mejor o por lo menos, valía la pena convencerse.

-¿Recuerdas que Ryoma-sama me invitó al baile?-claro que lo recordaba, era lo que le atormentaba cada segundo.

-H-hai…

-¡Estarás de acuerdo que debo lucir espectacular¡Él no puede ir con una pareja fea!-Sakuno pensó con ironía que Tomoka era todo menos fea, tenía un cuerpo en desarrollo mucho más formado que el de ella misma y una personalidad extrovertida que le ayudaba a congeniar con la gente. Su amiga sería una mujer en verdad hermosa.

-¿Y… en que puedo ayudarte?-inquirió, sin ir hilando las ideas.

-¡Necesito un vestido¡Vamos Sakuno-chan hace mucho que no vamos de compras juntas y no hay mejor ocasión que ésta!-dijo, chillando de la emoción.- ¡Además tú conoces al príncipe y estoy segura de que tienes una idea de que le gustaría que me pusiera!-Sakuno le miró incrédula.- ¡Sabes que si el príncipe te hubiera invitado a ti, yo te hubiera ayudado a escoger un lindo vestido¡Anda amiga, ayúdame!

Si la hubiera invitado a ella…

-¿Por qué no empezamos por ésta? Parece que hay ropa muy bonita…-señaló un local cerca de donde se encontraban paradas.

Osakada sonrió de oreja a oreja, en un acto reflejo saltó para abrazar a su amiga y estrujar su mejilla contra la de ella.- ¡Eres la mejor, Sakuno-chan!

No pudo evitar sentirse bien, por lo menos le quedaba eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Momoshiro estaba realmente sonriente, quizá demasiado. Ryoma suspiró cansado mientras acomodaba el brazo de su mejor amigo sobre sus hombros.- Estás ebrio.-repitió, por enésima vez en la noche.

-¡No ewtoiii!-dijo en un puchero, Echizen rodó los ojos por el cielo, bien, si lo comparaba con Eiji-sempai que había salido siendo arrastrado por Oishi y Kawamura, no lo estaba. Pero si lo comparaba con el poderoso temple de Tezuka al salir de la casa de Ryuzaki, Takeshi parecería un alcohólico.- ¡Soloo bewii algop di ponchi!-el menor suspiró de nuevo considerando milagroso haber entendido una que otra palabra, le hubiera gustado que Kaidoh-sempai los hubiera acompañado para que le hiciera de traductor, pero la víbora se había negado a soportar a un doblemente agresivo Momoshiro.

Se preguntaba por que no habría recomendado a su amigo beber Ponta.

-¡Iwé diwetamewte a cawa a dowiw!-seguía parloteando, Ryoma le dio la razón. Dormir, era lo único que él también quería en ese momento.- ¡Oiie tuu, Esssshiwen!-el chiquillo a penas y pudo distinguir su apellido.- ¿Pawa qui siguiisste a Ryuwawi?

Bien, era probable que su sempai no recordara nada a la mañana siguiente. ¿Por qué no ser sincero y sacarse todo lo de dentro?

-Necesitaba hablar con ella-dijo, mirando al frente.- La besé la semana pasada… y ella me estuvo evitando hasta hoy.-faltaba admitir que quería saber por que había aceptado a Tooyama, pero esa sería una duda que no aclararía.

-¿¡¡¡Esstaii lowooo!!?-el de cabello negro se exaltó tanto que Ryoma tuvo que sostenerlo fuertemente para que no diera contra el piso.- ¡¡Pewo penwé qui no we gussswawa!!-el pequeño se sentía fastidiado de no entender la mitad de lo que decía el otro, pero eso era mejor que hablar con un Momoshiro cuerdo.- Enwowes… ¿es tuu nowia?

Ryoma negó.- No quiere involucrarse conmigo por que invité a su amiga… Osakada…

Takeshi parpadeó.- ¡Ann-wan no quewá saber di mii!-lloriqueó, el de primero levantó una ceja al ver las lágrimas sinceras de su mejor amigo.- ¡Ryuwawi mi rrrchawóoo y ac-ace-p-tó a ese niñio raru!-el hijo de Nanjioh suspiró.

-¿Y por qué no invitas a la hermana de Tachibana?-cuestionó como si fuera lo más lógico del Mundo.

-Pow quiii… mee towó Ryuwawi…-sollozó.

-Ignora la estúpida competencia-pidió ya sin paciencia.- Sólo invítala.

Hablaba por experiencia. Una muy cruenta experiencia.

Eso fue suficiente para que los ojos violáceos comenzaran a arder de emoción. Si, la invitaría.

-¡Argh!-Ryoma que se encontraba cansado tuvo que emprender la carrera detrás de un tambaleante Momoshiro. ¿Y ahora a donde iba?- ¡Momo-sempai!- llamó¿Por qué nunca podía permanecer con la boca cerrada?- Demonios…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakuno estaba sonrojada mientras sus ojos brillaban con auténtica admiración, su amiga posaba frente a ella cualquier clase de traje y todos lucían igual de bonitos en su figura esbelta.- ¡Pero tienes que escoger uno, Sakuno-chan!-reclamó Osakada cuando escuchó el halago de la otra.

¿Y como quería que escogiera si todos le quedaban bien?

Sintió una punzada de algo en su pecho.

Envidia.

-¿Por qué no vamos a otra tienda?-inquirió con una sonrisa, levantándose y tomando su bolso en el acto.- Creo que debe haber alguno que te quede mejor…

-¡Ok!

Ambas salieron, Tomoka a carcajada abierta mientras Sakuno la escuchaba pacientemente, la siguiente tienda fue igual a la anterior, no había ni un solo vestido que no le quedara a la de coletas. La que continuó era mucho más grande, así que la chica de trenzas se sentó a pesar de que la vendedora les recomendó regresar al día siguiente pues la hora de cerrar llegaría pronto.

Entonces salió con aquel vestido de intenso rojo, tan pegado a su cuerpo que a Ryuzaki le pareció estar viendo a una joven mucho mayor, Osakada realmente parecía alguien diferente. Alguien atractiva.- Creo… ¡Creo que es perfecto!-sonrió la castaña, la sonrisa de la hermana de los gemelos incrementó.

-¡Yo también pensé lo mismo!-chilló.- ¡Me lo llevaré, definitivamente!

Sakuno se levantó del banquito en el que esperaba, sus ojos viajaron en busca de algo que llamara su atención hasta que finalmente se toparon con aquel reflejo rosado de los focos contra la tela, que caía suavemente como si fuera una nube sobre las formas del maniquí, tan sedosa y volátil.

-Creo… que se te vería lindísimo-Sakuno se sobresaltó al escuchar la suave voz en su oído, miró a Tomoka con algo de duda como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba.

-Y-yo...

-Le gustarás muchísimo a Kin-chan-le recordó.

-Yo… no creo que…

-¡Aun así te verás preciosa, amiga!-gimió, con el vestido rojo entre sus brazos.- ¡Llévatelo no puedes desaprovechar esta oportunidad!-con un gesto de alegría llamó a la señorita que les atendía.- ¡Quiero ese vestido!-más tardó Tomoka en sentarse que Sakuno en estar encerrada en uno de los vestidores a la fuerza y con el vestido en un gancho.

Los ojos de Osakada se abrieron de par en par mientras el rostro rojo de su amiga combinaba con su muda expresión de vergüenza.

-¡Perfecto!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ryoma miró con horror como Momoshiro saltaba una bardita y luego tocaba desesperadamente la puerta, quizá eso no lo aterrorizó tanto como ver quien abría la puerta mientras su mejor amigo se abalanzaba violentamente contra esa persona. Intentó correr aun más rápido para detenerlo.

El menor de los Echizen no pudo disimular su expresión de sorpresa al ver como el torpe de su sempai besaba desesperadamente a la hermana de Tachibana-buchou… milagrosamente el hermano de Ann estaba fuera con sus amigos mientras ella se había quedado a estudiar un poco de cálculo.

-¡Momo-sempai!-llamó a su ebrio amigo, pero eso no fue suficiente, tuvo que estirar sus brazos y manos para jalarlo, el mayor cayó de espaldas profundamente dormido.

Ann con el rostro rojo miró a Momoshiro dormir en el suelo, con el furioso sonrojo producido por el alcohol. Después sus ojos azules se desviaron a Echizen quien le lanzaba una reprochadora mirada al de segundo.

-P-pero que…

-No pude detenerlo antes-respondió a manera de disculpa.- Él quiere invitarte al baile de graduación en Seigaku antes de que _alguien _más lo haga…-metió las manos en los bolsillos, su rostro había adquirido una expresión más relajada que antes al ver que la rubia no había golpeado al de ojos violáceos.

-¿Tenía que emborracharse para pedírmelo?-preguntó, levantando una ceja.

-No es muy valiente que digamos-mintió.

Tachibana pareció de acuerdo.-Dile a tu amigo… que la próxima vez que quiera invitar a una chica a salir, lo haga consciente.-se cruzó de brazos, Ryoma asintió obediente.- Y dile también que iré con él… -le dio un guiño cómplice al cual el niño hizo solo una mueca.- No queremos que se ponga así durante la graduación de tus sempais… ¿cierto?

-Supongo que no-dijo, encogiéndose en hombros.

-Tadaima…

Ryoma parpadeó.- Ugh…

Ann se mordió un labio.- Oh-oh…

-¿Ann?-Kippei parecía extrañado de ver a su hermana ahí parada tan tarde, después reparó en la figura a su lado, una serio muchachito que en las últimas semanas había superado levemente la estatura de la chica.- ¿Echizen?-y después se dio cuenta del pedazo de carne sobre el suelo.- ¿Ese es Momoshiro?

Ryoma y Ann se miraron.

Por la mente de Ryoma pasó un pensamiento extraño. Eso del amor era un poco complicado para él, quizá lo mejor seria tomarle la palabra a Ryuzaki y olvidar todo el asunto de los sentimientos absurdos que solo te hacen perder el tiempo, estaba seguro que si se lo proponía no se volvería a enamorar en un _largo _tiempo. Por lo menos no durante los próximos veinte años.

Eso le aseguraría no caerse de ebrio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era tarde por la mañana y estaba dispuesto a disfrutar de ese tiempo libre puesto que entre tareas y deberes estúpidos llegaría la noche de fiesta y de supuesto disfrute y él quería tener todo completamente terminado para entonces. La graduación. Se escondió debajo de las cobijas con Karupin sobre su espalda maullando por algo de alimento pero su amo lo ignoró por primera vez.

Los sempais se irían… finalmente. Seishun Gauken Junior High jamás sería lo mismo sin ellos, sobre todo el flamante equipo de tenis. Ahora esperaba impaciente poder pasar al Seishun Gakuen High School para volver a integrar el equipo que esa noche desaparecería. Si bien la salida de algún integrante –como Fuji-sempai- no le desagradaba del todo –dejaría de fastidiarlo con el asunto de Ryuzaki-, no le parecía la misma buena idea que el buchou saliera de sus vidas, así de fácil.

-¡Eh Ryoma-chan baja un momento!-esa era la molesta voz del supuesto monje desde la planta baja. No podía creer que su padre tuviera la falsa ilusión de que él, el príncipe del tenis, le haría caso.- ¡Ryoma-chan!

Ignorándolo como era costumbre dio una vuelta en la cama, Karupin se quejó.

Pero la luz del día lo deslumbró cuando alguien retiró las cobijas para dejarlo al descubierto con el pijama azul que llevaba, parpadeó un poco adormilado.- ¡Se nota que te alegra el Domingo, shounen!-se burló.- ¡Vamos que necesitas un traje!

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó como si su padre fuera un intruso.- Ya tengo uno…

-¡¿Ese tan feo?!-hizo una mueca divertida.- ¡Pero ya no te ha de quedar¡Deberías estar feliz de que tu madre quiera que te compremos uno!

-¿Debería estarlo?-cuestionó dudosamente, sentándose en el colchón con las piernas cruzadas. Nanjiroh lo miró interrogante.

-Luces diferente, shounen-murmuró, el príncipe prefirió no responder inmediatamente.

-No me siento diferente-fue lo único que atinó a decir, levantándose. El mayor de los Echizen se quedó sin palabras por un momento. Ese definitivamente ya no era su hijo Ryoma… ¡Era un muchacho¡Un verdadero muchacho¡Tenía una espalda ancha, unas piernas largas y ejercitadas y un rostro más afilado que extrañamente le recordaba a si misma algunos años atrás¡Ryoma pretendía los catorce o quince años que aún no cumplía!

-Oi shounen… estás más alto-aseguró sin estar seguro de querer mencionar todos los cambios que encontraba en el supuesto niño.

-Me mandaron una dieta con leche-explicó de manera seca, buscando alguna prenda debajo de su cama para cambiarse la parte superior de la ropa para dormir.- Supongo que surtió efecto…

Y que efecto, pensó con ironía Nanjiroh.

-Supongo que fue ese extraño amigo tuyo ¿Sataparu?-el más alto de los dos miraba con interés a su alrededor sintiéndose un poco extraño en ese ambiente de pronto tan juvenil. Los posters de tenistas, el mini componente y la cama destendida, los cuadernos revueltos y toda la ropa sucia tirada en el suelo. Típico de un _adolescente_.

-Inui-sempai…-asintió encontrando una playera.

El padre miró extrañado como el otro salía del cuarto, bajaba las escaleras y luego buscaba algo de desayudar sin mirar al ruidoso hombre.-¡Quiero que llegue la gran noche!-Ryoma solo buscó una tostada.

-¿De que noche hablas, oyaji?-inquirió el más bajo a Nanjiroh quien sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Será tu primer baile!-sentenció emocionado.- ¡Y me imagino que habrás invitado a Ryuzaki-chan!

El menor de los tres lo ignoró mientras comía, el moreno estuvo dispuesto a responder por él.-Es lo más cercano que tienes a una _novia, _shounen-dijo, susurrando la última palabra para que Ryoma no saltara de su sitio a mirarlo amenazadoramente. El chiquillo solo lanzó un gruñido.

-¿Novia?-Ryoma lo miró asesino.- Claro que no.

-¿No dije _casi_?-rió Echizen padre.

-Cállate-el príncipe deseó salir de ahí tan pronto como le fuera posible, pero su estúpido oyaji lo tenían atrapado en la cocina.

- ¡¿Ya le diste el primer beso o estás esperando a tu cita de mañana?!

Hubiera sido bueno confesar que la había… _besado_ pero siempre objetando que ella lo había besado _primero_. Si es que a eso se le podía llamar beso… Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué había pensado Ryuzaki de eso? Nunca le reclamó, ni tampoco se lo recordó en la fiesta en su casa cuando la había seguido. Debía admitir que no se había atrevido a repetirlo y no era que no le gustara la idea… pero ella había explicado muy bien su posición.

Ella estaba viendo por Osakada y no estaba pensando ni en ella, y ni lejanamente en él. ¿Qué debía hacer entonces?

-¿Qué le pasará?-se preguntaba Nanjiroh, lo miró como si fuera un bicho raro que miraba a la nada específicamente. -Ya sabía que mi hijo era un poco raro…

Se levantó sin decir ni una sola palabra. Ryuzaki tenía la culpa de todo lo que estaba sucediendo ¡Ella simplemente lo había rechazado sin que él hubiera podido decir alguna palabra¡Rechazado sin haberse declarado siquiera!

Azotó la puerta de la habitación y regresó a su refugio entre las cobijas.

-¿Qué tan lejos has llegado con ella?-de nuevo la voz de Echizen, que no sonaba tan divertida como antes.

¿Tenía que responder eso? No era que le molestara pensar que aun no tenía nada con Ryuzaki, era algo como humillante. Él, el príncipe del tenis, rechazado. Además ¿Por qué tenía que responder?

-Nada.-dijo casi mecánicamente, mirando el sucio color de la pared frente a sus ojos dorados. Karupin se enroscó entre sus pies sobre la tela gruesa.

-No pareces muy feliz con eso…

-Hmmpph…

-¿Son novios?

-No.

-Pero por lo que veo, la quieres.

Él no lo llamaría, querer, _querer_. Sino que…

-No te importa.

-¿Deseo?

-¡No!

-Vamos shounen, solo es cuestión de sincerarse-se sentó en la orilla de la cama.- Debe haber algún punto importante por el que aun no hayas avanzado con tu relación.

¿Cuál relación?

¿Y desde cuando a su padre le importaba?

-¡Vamos no puedes quedarte aquí en tu cuarto deprimido!-reclamó, moviendo un poco el cuerpo de su hijo pero este no respondió.- Vaya… sigues siendo solo un mocoso inmaduro… en eso no has cambiado nada-sonrió.- Quizá seas el mejor en las canchas de tenis pero solo hay que verte en este momento para no reconocerte.-Ryoma se levantó violentamente con aquella mirada llena de advertencias, sin embargo no intimidó a Nanjiroh.- Eres un poco lento, chico.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó entre dientes, amenazante.

-¿Se han besado?

Si a eso se le puede llamar beso…

-Si-

-¿Y ella que ha dicho?-insistió.

-Nada-

-¿Y tú…?

¿Qué no era claro?

-No-

Echizen padre sonrió mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello oscuro.- Shounen al fin y al cabo… ¿Has pensado alguna vez que ella… no entiende nada de nada?-el chico lo miró con algo de duda.- Digo, tú no eres la persona más comunicativa…

-¿De que hablas?-el pequeño Echizen parpadeó repetidas veces.

-Hay… ciertas chicas…-Ryoma pensó con ironía que su estúpido oyaji debía saberlo mejor que nadie, eso de las… _chicas_-que necesitan más que acciones para interpretar…

-Eso no tiene lógica.-razonó. Ella lo había besado primero, tenía que tener algún significado… ¿o era pura coincidencia¿Ese beso había sido accidental?

Ciertamente, Echizen.

-"Demonios…"-Nanjiroh sonrió al ver que algo daba clic en su cabeza.- ¿Y¿Qué hay si una… _chica_… que no entiende algo?

-No hay cosa más directa que las palabras… si una chica es distraída…

Ryoma levantó una ceja. Si, se había fijado en la más distraída y torpe de todas.

-…Si no has hablado con ella es probable que no tenga ni la más mínima idea de lo que sientes…-dijo orgulloso de todas sus experiencias.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó.

Nanjiroh lo miró fastidiado.- Por supuesto que lo estoy.

Hablar con Ryuzaki… ¿Eso cambiaría las cosas?

-¿Y si le das un regalo?-intentó.

-Mucho menos probable que un beso-

-¿Y si son ambos?

Casi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.-¿Al mismo tiempo?-se burló, como si no fuera posible.

-Supongamos…-intentó.

El supuesto monje abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, Ryoma se quedó en silencio esperando la respuesta.

-¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo, shounen?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Queremos disculparnos por todas las molestias…-decía Shiraishi a la entrenadora que tan solo se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero… ¿Qué hay con la graduación?-preguntó.

-Tendrá que disculparnos con el Seigaku…-dijo, apenado.- Pero de verdad es urgente regresar a Osaka…

-¡No es justo¡No es justo!-refunfuñaba indignado Kintarou.

El capitán se acercó.- ¿Kin-chan?-inquirió, pero su compañero siguió mirando las imágenes dentro del aparato.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Nada, nada!-respondió, haciendo una mueca de molestia.

-No parece como si no te pasara nada.-insistió el otro.

Tooyama se sentó sin despegar sus ojos de la caja televisiva.- Quiero ir con Sakuno-chan al baile… pero tú quieres regresar a Osaka esta misma noche.-explicó, sin parecer muy alterado.- Debería quedarme, Kuran-chan-el chico de cabello grisáceo parpadeó sin saber que decir.

-No puedes quedarte.-murmuró.

-¡Pero realmente quiero ir con ella!-gimió, desesperado.

-Ni siquiera tienes un traje-afirmó Shiraishi, levantando una ceja.

-¡Puedo comprar uno!-intentó.

-Tenemos que volver-dijo, sentándose a su lado, ignorando sus ojos lastimeros.- Tienes que verle el lado perjudicial… el Seigaku Tennis Club se iría sobre ti si ve que sales con una de sus chicas. ¿No lo notaste?

-¡Pero Koshimae no es nada de ella!-objetó.

Sumire sonrió desde la cocina escuchando las quejas de Kintarou, pero el capitán del Shitenhouji Chuu tenía algo de razón. Si alguno de los chicos veía llegar a su nieta del brazo del chico salvaje lo más probable era que se la arrebataran en ese mismo momento por órdenes más o menos directas de Echizen Ryoma. Era defensa de territorio masculino. Y eso lo había aprendido gracias a Nanjiroh quien siempre estaba lloriqueando sobre las chicas que habían corrido con otros muchachos pues él siempre estaba ocupado practicando.

Sería el colmo si al hijo le pasara igual.

Se asomó al escuchar lo livianos pasos que bajaban los escalones. Su boca se abrió sin poder emitir ningún sonido. Ahí frente a sus ojos, estaba la misma chiquilla atolondrada que era su nieta.

Sakuno Ryuzaki.

-¡Que linda¡Que linda!

-Kintarou-kun… ¿Es verdad?-ella parecía preocupada por lo que había escuchado mientras bajaba los escalones.- ¿Te irás a Osaka?

Tooyama se mordió un labio.- ¡De verdad que no quiero!-chilló y miró con reproche a su superior.- ¡No debes preocuparte, Sakuno-chan¡Seguramente encontrarás con quien ir!

Sakuno parpadeó.

Como si fuera tan fácil.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ryoma gruñó mientras miraba por la ventana, su mano ayudaba a sostener su cabeza que de pronto le parecía muy pesada. Nanjiroh lo miró de reojo mientras manejaba, de pronto su hijo ya no parecía el mismo tenista cabezota, el mismo que le había insistido horas antes un pequeño partido.

-No sé que le pasa hoy… pero parece que tiene energía de más-le había dicho el moreno a si mismo, sentándose en el filo del piso de la casa.

-Eso que ves ahí no es sudor-comentó Rinko sentándose a su lado mientras pensativa examinaba a Ryoma. Su cabeza miró el cielo nublado, la lluvia amenazaba con empapar a quien se atreviera a salir del calor del hogar.

El hombre permaneció silencioso, asintiendo.

-¿Qué no lo ves, cariño?-preguntó apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro masculino.- nuestro hijo… -cerró los ojos- está atrapado.

-¿A que te refieres específicamente?-levantó el rostro para observar con detenimiento el semblante de su esposo, y lo que vio la hizo sonreír. ¿Cuántas veces se podía tener el placer de ver en los ojos de Nanjiroh Echizen, aquel brillo de orgullo que desprendían sus ojos ámbares? Muy pocas, se respondió.

Por que su marido comprendía lo que sucedía con el chico… ¿Quería que ella se lo confirmara?

Ese era el mismo momento en que Ryoma respiraba limpiando la humedad de su frente con su brazo blanco. No fue necesario buscar a su estúpido oyaji con una mirada, él ya estaba preparado para saltar a la cancha.

-Estarás emocionado por lo de hoy-dijo burlonamente el monje.- Finalmente, lo harás.

-No-fue la enérgica respuesta de su hijo menor.

The sky is crying in despair –solitude-

The words resounding in my hazy consciousness

Violently

Tear up my heart

Pok

Pok

-¡Shounen!-llamó, Ryoma solo se dedicó a observar la pelota amarilla entre las gotas de agua que caían de las nubes. Sin embargo, Echizen sabía que el chico lo escuchaba.- ¡Hay algo importante que debes saber!

Pok

Pok

-¿Qué sería?-preguntó seriamente, subiendo a la red.

Pok Pok

-¡Si eres un hombre, lo dirás!-fue su única frase. La pelota pasó rozando su cabello oscuro, el cual se comenzaba a pegar a sus mejillas, la playera deportiva comenzó a transparentarse mientras los pantaloncillos aumentaban su peso. Perdió fuerza en el agarre de la raqueta escarlata, y gorra que muchas otras veces le había protegido, estaba igual de mojada que todo él.

-Mada mada da ne, shounen.

Ryoma frunció el ceño mirando de reojo a su padre al volante.

-¡Achisttt!

-Creo que te resfriarás, darling-escuchó que decía su madre desde la parte trasera de la camioneta, el pequeño príncipe la miró por el retrovisor.

-No me pasará nada-murmuró.

Nanjiroh reconoció el edifico que le había brindado tenis durante su juventud, ahora adornado con todo tipo de guirnaldas y listones y un enorme letrero que señalaba a la generación graduada. Suponía –correctamente- que para su hijo sería difícil decirle adiós a los sempais… pero quedaba algo aún más importante que eso.

Quedaba que Ryoma quisieran seguir con el legado de los Echizen.

-Aquí me bajo-anunció haciendo que el pervertido hombre se detuviera frente a la puerta principal por donde arribaban todos sus demás compañeros de diferentes grados, todos miraron con especial interés al popular titular del club de tenis. El novato. El príncipe del tenis.

El de mirada gatuna no miró hacia atrás ni se despidió, sabía que en cuento sacara el móvil y marcara el número de casa, el estúpido oyaji estaría ahí para recogerlo así que no había necesidad de una hora.

-¿Quieres apostar?-sonrió traviesamente el mayor de los Echizen.

-Claro que si-aseguró Rinko.

Todo el lugar estaba lleno de color azul, emblemático de Seigaku, había alguna que otra mesa con ponche y bocadillos para los alumnos y el resto del lugar, que era lo que recordaba el gimnasio, estaba siendo utilizado de pista, al final un gran escenario donde los músicos ya hacían de las suyas.

-¡Pero si es o'chibi!-ese chillido lo reconocía a la perfección, no se quejó cuando sintió los brazos de su sempai pelirrojo enrollarlo en un cariñoso abrazo.- ¡Que elegante es!

Echizen lo miró con algo de duda, él venía como lo esperaba. El mismo saco verde limón, con el pantalón blanco y la corbata azul que recordaba del crucero donde había vuelto a ver a su hermano, Ryoga. El mismo parche en su mejilla y el mismo curveado cabello con los chispeantes ojos azules.

-Deja de molestarlo, Eiji-suplicó en voz baja Oishi, el sub capitán estaba seguro de que el novato no estaba dispuesto a soportar muchas bromas esa noche. Ya de por si consideraba un milagro que el niño estuviera ahí por su propio pie. Se sonrojó al sentirse examinado con detenimiento por el menor.

-¡Oishi-sempai!-un montón de niñas se acercaron para admirarlo con detenimiento.- ¡Q-queremos felicitarlo por… su graduación!

Syuichiro les regaló una respetuosa reverencia en agradecimiento, que en combinación con el smoking azulado y el moño rojo que llevaba, lo hacía ver como un príncipe frente a las niñas vestidas de princesa. Ella sonrojadas, se retiraron.

-Parece que es una gran pérdida para Seigaku-observó Ryoma, levantando una ceja.

-¡Echizen!-se quejó.

-¡Achisttt!

-Parece que te resfriarás, nyah.-el pequeño hizo una mueca.

-Creo que Echizen-kun tiene mucha razón-Ryoma, Kikumaru y Oishi voltearon a ver a Kawamura quien llegaba con su traje castaño y la corbata anaranjada a juego, su sonrisa no parecía tan feliz como la de Eiji pero Syuichiro entendía a que se debía.

-Todo estará bien, Taka-san-sonrió la madre de Seigaku.- La Seishun Gauken High School es aun mejor que la Junior High-aseguró.

El príncipe entendía por que, tendrían tenis a otro nivel.

-¿Y sus parejas, nyah?-preguntó, impaciente por ver a las chicas en aquellos apretados y espléndidos trajes que acostumbraban para las ocasiones especiales.

-Más allá-señaló Takashi con una sonrisa tímida. Oishi asintió.- La de blanco es la de Oishi y la mía es la de azul…

-¡Pero que lindas, nyah!-gimoteó.

-Oi¿Qué sucedió con la hermana de Tachibana?-Ryoma fingía no escuchar con mucho interés.

-¡Momo la invitó antes que yo, el muy tramposo!-lloriqueó.- ¡Soy el único que no tiene pareja, nyah!-bien, no se alegraba por que su sempai no tuviera pareja, pero alguna cosa buena debía resultar después de que Kippei casi los sacara a patadas de su casa.

Decir que estaba molesto era poco.

-Llegaron temprano-todos saludaron tranquilamente a Fuji que permanecía apuesto con el traje crema que vestía, y la corbata blanca y grande que protegía su cuello expuesto, con su enigmática sonrisa parecía mucho más intelectual de lo que ya era. Ryoma lo miró con algo de fastidio. Solo faltaba que ella prefiriera irse con él por su cara bonita.

Basta de pensar en ella. Da el tema por muerto.

-Creo que todos tenemos un cien por ciento de posibilidades de disfrutar esta noche-un saludo general para Inui, quien con el traje a rayas café miraba todo a su alrededor y tomaba nota de ello en su libretita verde.- Es necesario tener documentación sobre este día… puede servir de recuerdo.

-¡Nyah!-todos miraron al minino extrañado.- ¡Miren allá!

Con las mejillas levemente coloradas, Kaidoh entraba con una chica tomada de su brazo, el traje completamente negro combinaba a la perfección con la corbata a rayas y el pañuelo sobre su cabeza. La chica le había insistido en susurros angustiantes que se lo quitara, pero con un siseo Kaoru rechazó la idea.

La chica sin ganas de discutir y de lograr que su pareja no atemorizara a la mitad de los asistentes, no insistió más.

-¡Hey chicos!-todos sintieron las mejillas arder cuando con un gesto animado Ann Tachibana levantaba el brazo y lo agitaba a manera de saludo, a lo lejos. A su lado Takeshi sonría nerviosamente al resto del equipo.

-¡Traidor, nyah!-señaló Kikumaru cuando se acercaron más. El vestido negro, sumamente suelto de los costados y que llegaba por arriba de sus rodillas solo empalidecía más la ya blanca piel de la jovencita, sus ojos azules adornados con colores oscuros en los párpados y los labios rojos como fresas, su peinado no varió sin embargo ella lucía preciosa. Digna representante del Fudomine Chuu.- ¡Ann-chan, que bonita, nyah!-¿Qué más quedaba por decir?

Momoshiro lo miró algo culpable. Ryoma rió entre dientes. Su amigo ni siquiera recordaba haberla invitado.

-Te acompaño a tu casa, no me queda tan lejos-había dicho unos días antes, llevando la bicicleta con él mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Ne, Momoshiro-kun-llamó con suave voz, Tachibana.- ¿A que hora pasarás por mí?

El chico parpadeó sin comprender.- ¿Pasar por ti?-la niña asintió entusiasta.- ¿Saldremos… a algún lado?-preguntó, con evidente temor a que la jovencita saltara sobre él por olvidar alguna cita. Y no la culparía. Pero en lugar de eso, ella rió, fresca como siempre.

-Para el baile en Seigaku-dijo, levantando un dedo índice.-Recuerda que fuiste a mi casa para invitarme personalmente…

-¿A-a-a-a…?-por que de pronto sentía mucho calor, sus ojos purpúreos se dilataron.- ¿A-a-a-a-a… t-t-tu ca-sa¿C-con T-Tachiba-na-bu-bu-bucho-u?

-Él llegó poco después-aseguró.- Echizen-kun tuvo que ayudarte a salir… cuando onii-chan se ofreció a darte una mano…-Momoshiro pensó con espanto en la noche de la reunión en casa de Ryuzaki. Su madre y sus hermanas habían mencionado en la mañana algo de un olor a borracho desde su recamara pero él no les había prestado atención por el fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo atormentaba.

-Y… aceptaste-terminó por decir.

-Algo así… a menos…-lo miró con la inocente mirada azulina.- …que te hayas arrepentido…

El de excéntrica cabellera negra se apresuró a responder.- ¡No, no por supuesto que no¡Sería un placer, hermana de Tachibana!

-Soy Ann, recuérdalo-pidió, con voz seria. El de segundo sonrió.

-Lo sé perfectamente…

-Entonces… ¿a las 7 estará bien?

-¡Por supuesto!

Momoshiro suspiró mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante quien conversaba animadamente con Fuji.- Tuviste suerte de que Tachibana no te matara-escuchó al otro lado la voz ronca de Ryoma.

-¿Estás enfermo?-preguntó curioso su amigo.

-Me mojé-fue su respuesta.

-¿Alguien ha visto al buchou, nyah?-Kikumaru parecía impaciente por ver con quien llegaba Kunimitsu, al igual que los demás se preguntaban cuando fue que invitó a una chica a salir y como lo había logrado… aunque era claro que nadie podría rechazar al famoso capitán del equipo de tenis, Tezuka.

-¡Hola a todos!-fue el saludo general que había dado Horio quien se tomaba de la mano con una jovencita de la misma edad y cara bonita, Ryoma había imaginado por un momento que quizá la niña también tuviera una sola ceja al atreverse a invitar a alguien como su compañero.- ¡Les presento a Mami-chan!

-¿Mh?-Oishi buscó cerca de su figura.- ¿Dónde están Kachiro-kun y Katsuo-kun?

-Supongo que llegarán más tarde-respondió el chico con dos años de experiencia en el tenis.

-¡Hasta ellos tienen pareja, nyah!-siguió lamentándose Eiji.

-Vamos… siempre hay con quien bailar-intentó consolar Syusuke, sus ojos se abrieron parcialmente para mostrar el vivo azul que encerraba un mundo de misterio.- Yo tampoco tengo pareja…-susurró en voz baja.

Kikumaru abrió los ojos como platos.- ¡Con Fujiko no, nyaaaah!

-Jeje…

-Hay un ochenta y cinco por ciento de posibilidad de que él no se refiera a bailar contigo-murmuró Sadaharu, algo dudoso.

-¡Woah!

El de primero miró con interés a su mejor amigo.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Tu pareja!

Horio miró fingiendo no prestar atención a la impresionante figura que se acercaba con un paso coqueto, ciertamente irreconocible, con la tela de un fogoso rojo pegada a las curvas del joven cuerpo, y el cabello rojizo cayendo en dos flojas coletas, los labios pintados en la misma tonalidad y el lunar en su mejilla, Osakada se acercaba sin hacer escándalos.

Como si fuera una persona _normal_.

Quizá lo había deslumbrado por un momento… y no era para menos con ese atuendo tan provocativo en una niña de trece años. Donde mostraba más de lo debido para gusto de Ryoma, y no era que _esa _chica le gustase… ninguna chica debería mostrar más de lo necesario.

¿Y a él desde cuando le importaba si las chicas llevaban faldas cortas o largas?

Malditas hormonas…

-¡RYOOOOOOMA-SAAAAAAAAAMA!

Ya se había tardado.

Tomoka abrazado con fervor el brazo de su silenciosa pareja quien no le regresó el saludo. El príncipe miró con algo de frustración como los labios de la escandalosa chica habían quedado pintados en su traje blanco.

-Rayos…-murmuró, malhumorado.

-¿Por qué no vamos a bailar?-ofreció Osakada, jalándole pero Ryoma se resistió. La respuesta era que prefería pasar un buen rato rodeado de su equipo que estar en medio de una pista, siendo observado por todos y bailando con una chica. Si, _esa_ chica.

-No quiero-dijo, dándole la espalda. Tomoka lo miró con los ojos y la boca abierta.

-¡Pero príncipe…!

Kikumaru la miró con algo de pena.- ¡Vamos Osakada-chan!-fue lo único que pudo decir, saltando de su círculo de amigos con una enorme sonrisa, sin ver el suceso como algo extraño. Eran un chico y una chica, y eso era lo que contaba.

-¡Gracias, Kikumaru-sempai!-chilló, emocionada.

Ryoma se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba como Eiji y Tomoka daban saltos por todos lados ante la estruendosa música a la que él no le veía sentido bailar, era más como para ensordecer a los que estaban de pie tratando de entablar una conversación. Sus ojos dorados se desviaron a un serio Horio quien intentaba poner atención en la conversación de los titulares mientras su pareja miraba con ansias la pista, deseosa de bailar.

-Si querías, debiste invitarla-murmuró Ryoma mientras miraba al frente, por un momento Horio pensó que no le hablaba a él.

-Claro que no…

Satoshi tragó pesado cuando los gatunos ojos de Echizen se posaron sobre él.- No soy la celestina de nadie.-refunfuñó. Bien, él no insistiría, volvió a la conversación de sus sempais dejando al chico uniceja meditando, después sonrió de oreja a oreja. Eso quería decir que al novato titular… de verdad no le importaría. ¿Cierto?

Las mismas dos chicas de azul y blanco llegaron hasta donde estaba el círculo de hombres.- Oi, los buscan-sonrió Momoshiro, haciéndose a un lado. Con el rostro rojo Oishi y Kawamura salieron a bailar.

-Momoshiro-kun… vamos nosotros también-pidió con una mirada suplicante que Takeshi no estaba dispuesto a resistir.

Tenía de pareja a una de las chicas más lindas –no solo en Seigaku, sino que era de Fudomine Chuu-, y ella quería bailar con él. Momoshiro sonrió para si.- ¡Lucky!

-¿Eso es un si?-cuestionó Tachibana, haciendo una mueca de impaciencia.

-¡Hai!

Echizen admiró silencioso como Inui lanzaba movimientos tiesos mientras su pareja reía amablemente. Oishi estaba tan rojo que pensaba que la cabeza le explotaría, ya ni hablar de Kawamura, Kaidoh estaba en una esquina solitaria con la misma niña de antes en completo silencio con aparente temor de alejarse de él por represarías en su contra por parte del muchacho.

Fuji estaba cerca de una mesa con un vaso de ponche entre las manos y por lo que pudo percibir estaba masticando algo silenciosamente. Un bocadillo tras otro fue devorado por el prodigio del tenis.

Horio avanzó hasta donde Osakada y Kikumaru bailaban enérgicamente, el de primero tocó el hombro masculino para pedir el baile. La chica lo miró sonrojada sin estar segura de que hacer, si gritarle o permitirle posarse frente a ella.

-¡Terminó mi turno, nyah!-se lamentó, retirándose sin que se le insistiera mucho. Por lo menos Mami-chan quedaba ya disponible.

Todos parecían…

Felices…

-Aun no llega-había dicho la severa voz a su lado, a pesar de eso Ryoma no se inmutó, siguió inspeccionando.

-No buscaba a alguien, buchou-dijo, firme.

-A partir de esta noche… podrás ser el nuevo pilar de Seigaku.-Echizen lo miró de reojo y asintió. Tezuka con los brazos cruzados admiraba el mismo paraje que él, todos riendo mientras disfrutaban de la música electrónica.

-Ese era el acuerdo-murmuró.

-No hay tiempo para distracciones-siguió, su voz se volvía más seria con cada palabra.- El pilar es la base… la base no puede flaquear, ni dudar.-Ryoma encontró eso bastante lógico.- Por eso hay un solo pilar…

Sin encontrarle ya sentido, el príncipe lo miró.- ¿Qué quieres decir, buchou?

El castaño miró al frente e hizo un movimiento suave que le indicaba que mirara al frente. Obedeció.

De pronto le pareció que estaba más esbelta con el cabello adornando el contorno de su rostro blanco, ligeramente sonrosada por la vergüenza de haber llegado tarde, el cabello marrón caía suavemente sobre sus hombros en las delicadas ondas que se rizaban en las puntas que brillaban doradas con las luces del lugar. Los ojos caobas desprendían un resplandor rojizo tan hipnotizante que pudo distinguirlo de lejos, tímido. Las pestañas estaban más oscuras y más rizadas de lo normal, sus labios parecían más tersos junto con la expresión de ligera sorpresa al ver tanta gente reunida en el gimnasio.

Ryoma frunció el ceño al ver un ligero temblor mientras avanzaba entre la gente, sus hombros blancos y de cremosa piel estaban al descubierto, los tirantes ayudaban a sostener el vestido rosa. El mismo que con un detalle azul bajo su abultado pecho acentuaba su estrechísima cintura, después caía volátil a pesar del montón de capas de tela que lo conformaban y que lo hacían más como un bombón cubriendo apenas sobre las rodillas, sus pies eran protegidos por unas delicadas zapatillas, las mismas con las que esquivó los pisotones de los demás.

-¡Mou!

-Echizen-el chico se detuvo después de dar los primeros dos pasos hacia ella, dispuesto a atravesar la pista.- Es tiempo de escoger.

Ryuzaki. Capitán. Ryuzaki. Capitán.

-¿Tengo que escoger?-preguntó, algo cansado.

Kunimitsu movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

Ryoma suspiró.

-Hmph-cerró los ojos, un poco molesto.- Supongo que ya escogí…

Tezuka asintió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos se movían al compás de la música con pasos que ella jamás había visto, daban saltos y volteretas, una que otra vez distinguió a alguno de los sempais siendo parte de todo ese alboroto. Su mirada caoba dio con la figura rojiza que bailaba junto a un chico.

-"Pero… ¿Qué sucede?"-se preguntó, ella no encontraba explicación a que Tomoka estuviera bailando con Horio, por que su amiga era pareja de Ryoma.

-¡Mou!-alguien tenía dos pies izquierdos.

-Cuidado-murmuraron cerca de su oído pero ella podía saber quien era. La voz suave y despreocupada de antes. Sintió un cálido contacto sobre sus hombros fríos y no le importó ser arrastrada entre el tumulto hasta estar de nuevo en el exterior donde la llovizna que le había dado la bienvenida la empapaba, otra vez.

-Ryoma-kun…-suspiró ella mirándolo desde su altura, con el traje blanco y la corbata amarilla, sus ojos dorados examinaban a su alrededor aparentemente aburridos, el príncipe con los brazos cruzados y con aquella pose tan creída.- V-vi a Tomo-chan… y…

-Va bien con Horio-respondió de manera cortante.

De pronto a la cabeza de Ryoma saltaron todas las voces de los titulares.

_¡Si no le dices, nunca lo sabrá!_

-Mou… -Ryuzaki jugó con sus dedos sin saber que decirle. En todo ese tiempo no habían hablado y era como si de pronto perdiera la práctica y se le dificultara decir cualquier tontería como creía ella, era su costumbre. Su mirada viajó a unos charcos cercanos donde se reflejaban las luces del interior desde las ventanas.- E-etto… yo…

Una tibieza arrolladora la envolvió, miró con cierta duda a quien desprendía ese calor, no eran unos brazos protectores pero la tela blanca del saco de Ryoma cubría de la misma forma efectiva de la brisa helada.- A este paso enfermarás.-dijo, como explicación.

Algo de nuevo en su cabeza. Una voz que identificaba como la de Nanjiroh.

_¡Si no le dices, nunca lo sabrá!_

Nearly unable to breathe

This worn out body

The drops of my turn away feelings

Fell onto the palm of my hand

Pasó una mano por su cabello oscuro, ya húmedo. Sin saber como empezar o que decir, aclaró su garganta. Que difícil.

Sakuno percibió que él parecía nervioso, una sonrisa lastimera cruzó por sus labios. Él aun se sentía mal por todo lo que había sucedido y lo comprendía por que ella había sufrido la culpabilidad de dos besos no planeados, aunque no lo había encerrado ni tampoco lo había acorralado contra la pared.

-La música se detuvo-comentó en voz baja, algún maestro estaba dando algunos anuncios. Los nuevos capitanes de los equipos deportivos, de pronto todo el lugar estalló en aplausos.

Ryoma suspiró.

-Tendrás que esperarme un poco más-le dijo, mirando hacia otro sitio.- Aun tengo una responsabilidad con Seigaku y con Tezuka-buchou…

-¿Una responsabilidad?-Ryuzaki lo miró sin comprender.- ¿Esperarte? Ryoma-kun… yo…

Ser capitán. Ser el pilar.

_¡Si no le dices, nunca lo sabrá!_

Ah, the endless World

I am always wandering through.

But now, just for a little while,

I want to stop time

and be drenched in this rain.

-¡Ryoma-kun, por favor!-suplicó con los ojos llorosos, el chico pensaba irse sin que ella pudiera comprender y Sakuno no estaba segura de si lograría quedarse con la duda. Acortó un poco la distancia, pasos que Ryoma había recorrido para entrar e ir por su título. Echizen giró levemente para encontrar el bonito rostro, lleno de aflicción.- E-es que… yo no lo entiendo… y-yo… -su voz se quebró, logrando que él la mirara de frente.

-No me desagradas-fue lo que dijo, ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de vestir.

-¿Eh?

Ryoma agachó el rostro, la oscuridad ayudaba a ocultar el fuerte rojo de sus mejillas, cerró los ojos y respiró. Sakuno pensó por un instante que el trataba de disculparse de nuevo, se apresuró a tocar su hombro pero él no levantó la mirada que ella tanto quería.

-Enamorado.-su voz apenas audible.- ¡Achissst!

-¿Mou?-ella parpadeó creyéndose más torpe por no haber escuchado en medio de su estornudo.- ¿Dijiste algo, Ryoma-kun?

Echizen se maldijo mentalmente.

¿Qué otra chica hubiera podido lograr que él lo repitiera?

-Enamorado…

Sakuno quiso golpearse mentalmente. ¿Qué había dicho?

-Ryoma-kun… yo no te escuché.

Si, esa chica era capaz.

Fue entonces cuando levantó el rostro encontrándose directamente con los ojos caobas que en ese momento estaban abiertos de par en par ante la sorpresa de su cercanía.

-Estoy enamorado de ti-terminó.

Lo había dicho. Punto.

-¿Q-q-q-qué?-Sakuno lo miró como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, retrocedió esperando así poder analizar mejor las palabras del tenista y buscar su verdadero significado. Pero no había _otro _significado.

The boy I saw crying in that dream

I had once clasped

his frozen hands together,

As if he was praying

-P-pe-pero yo… y T-Tomo-chan…

-No puedo creer que creas que me gusta-dijo, algo ofendido.

-Pero ella es la presidenta de tu club de fans…

-¿Y que con eso?

-¡Mou!

-¿Me esperarás?

-T-Tomo-chan----

Ryoma la miró amenazante pero a diferencia de otras veces, ella no sintió temor. Sus ojos no reflejaban la molestia que si dedicaba a otras personas.- ¿Podrías dejar de pensar en ella por un momento?-inquirió, cansado de oírla renegar.- No es necesario que desconfíes tanto de mí…

-¡Ryoma-kun yo no-----!-chilló con angustia pero fue interrumpida por la calidez de los labios que la invadieron. El toque fugaz que ella esperaba antes y que ahora no se imaginaba, quedó petrificada siendo observada por la penetrante mirada dorada.

-¿Me esperarás?-repitió.- Cuando ya no sea el capitán…

Ryuzaki apretó los labios en una mueca que Echizen no podía interpretar ¡Pues muy bien si esa iba a ser su respuesta por que él no tenía por que…----!

-Lo haré.

Era la primera vez que Ryoma veía en aquellos orbes la decisión brillar, no había timidez, no había vergüenza. Solo afirmación y seguridad. Entonces se dio la vuelta dispuesto a entrar como el novato titular y salir como el novato capitán.

Tezuka Kunimitsu llevaba del brazo a la misma chica que reconoció como la prima que aseguraba no tener planes para esa noche. Nanako sonreía gentilmente a todas las personas, Sakuno admiró su templanza en silencio mientras seguía a Ryoma entre la gente. El novato buscaba la manera de avanzar hasta el escenario, Sakuno decidió no seguirlo más, sonrió.

-¡Sakuno-chan!-Tomoka parecía encantada mientras Horio sudaba todo un mar.- ¡No te vi llegar¡Estás tan mojada!

-Voy entrando-respondió tranquilamente.

-¡Ryuzaki-chan!

-¿Momo-sempai?-Ann también se acercaba tomada del brazo de su pareja, se saludaron alegremente mientras los demás sempais se acercaban sin ninguna de las féminas quienes les acompañaban antes.

-Este es un gran momento para el Seigaku-sonrió Oishi siendo abrazado fuertemente por Eiji quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Kawamura e Inui intercambiaban palabras rápidamente. Kaidoh también se había acercado sin su asustada compañera.

El silencio se apoderó de toda la gente. Del otro lado del escenario subió por las escaleras Sumire con un vestido de gala. Las bocas de los titulares y el club de tenis casi llegaban hasta el suelo, sus ojos como platos. La mujer con el traje ajustado y el escote apretado.

-¡Es un placer estar con ustedes!-saludó, todos rieron.- ¡Es para mí una gran tristeza ver que mis titulares se marchan!-Oishi sonrió ligeramente mirando de reojo a sus compañeros, ellos también parecían estar de acuerdo con la idea. Fuji bajó el rostro sin que su sonrisa se desvaneciera.

-Tezuka… -miró al joven de anteojos quien le miraba con su seriedad habitual.- …ha sido el mejor capitán que mi equipo ha tenido… nos llevaste al nacional, chico.-sonrió.- Es tiempo de nombrar a nuestro nuevo capitán de tenis.

Ryoma se acomodaba el saco mientras enfocaba las escalerillas que lo subían al escenario.

Escogiste lo mejor, Echizen.

Cerró los ojos.

-Momoshiro Takeshi.

Silencio.

¿Qué?

Las luces del escenario salieron de ahí para enfocar al asombrado muchacho, el mismo que tenía la boca abierta y las pupilas dilatadas, Ann miró a su alrededor y admiró divertida el semblante asombrado. Syusuke sonrió dando una palmada en la espalda del de segundo, Kaidoh estaba simplemente sin palabras.- Vamos… Momoshiro-kun…-llamó pacientemente Tachibana, meneándolo un poco.

¿Momoshiro¿Capitán?

¿Qué no se suponía que él sería el pilar de Seigaku?

De pronto el sonido de los aplausos y los gritos de emoción estalló en el gimnasio, Momoshiro sonrojado como estaba avanzó entre las palmadas de felicitación de todos, empujones y risas. Kunimitsu lo ayudó a subir al igual que Ryuzaki.

Imposible.

-¿Ah?- Ryuzaki miró con curiosidad como el príncipe desaparecía entre la muchedumbre, con aquella expresión seria, el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y la mirada dorada y gatuna al frente.

Siempre al frente.

Por un momento pensó que había sido la única en observar la escena, pero no tardó en percatarse de que su abuela, el resto del equipo y Tezuka por un momento también miraron la retirada del muchacho.

Momoshiro con el rostro rojo sonrió al resto del colegio.- Yo… no sé que decir…

Fuji ensanchó su sonrisa pensando que no era nada nuevo. Sadaharu pasaba con algo de desesperación las hojas de su libreta, leyendo y releyendo la información recolectada, después de un segundo de resignación acomodó sus gafas y volvió a revisar. Kaidoh tan solo siseó, mirando con resentimiento a su compañero de grado.

-¿O'chibi estará bien?-preguntó preocupado Eiji, su mirada azulina se dirigió al sub capitán quien continuaba con los ojos en la dirección por la que Echizen había desaparecido.

-No lo sé-fue su respuesta.

-Una buena compañía…-Fuji miró a Sakuno, quien lo escuchaba desde su posición a pesar del alboroto general en el que se encontraba sumergido el gimnasio.- …no le haría daño en estos momentos, Ryuzaki-chan.

-¿Mou?

-¡Vamos que también hay que alegrarnos por Momo!-pidió Takashi con un nudo en la garganta.- ¡Somos Seigaku y si no lo apoyamos estoy seguro de que no querrá ser el capitán por más de dos minutos!-todos lo miraron extrañados pues no había ninguna raqueta cerca, él se sonrojó.

-Taka-san tiene razón-Syuichiro miró al frente con una sonrisa donde Takeshi intentaba dar un discurso improvisado.

-¡Hoi Hoi!-Kikumaru levantó sus brazos, saludando al de ojos violaceos de lejos.- ¡Eso es Momo¡Así se hace, nyah!

Syusuke miró a Kunimitsu.

De pronto los ojos del antiguo capitán de Seigaku, también lo encontraron. Fuji asintió.- Está hecho, Tezuka.

El de gafas asintió.

-No esperaba esto…-escuchó que decía Oishi, con serenidad.

-Creo que Tezuka comprendió antes lo que ha Echizen le llevó tanto tiempo.-dijo Fuji cruzándose de brazos.- Y él sabe mejor que nadie lo que significa ser un capitán.

Oishi asintió.- Todo o nada.

-Será cuestión de tiempo para que Echizen sea el capitán.-exclamó de manera despreocupada.- con o sin Ryuzaki a su lado.

-Estoy seguro de que Echizen-kun lo entenderá.

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

¡No lo entendía¡Él sería el pilar de Seigaku!

¡Él!

No se trataba de una competencia entre Momoshiro y el príncipe del tenis. No. Por que para el príncipe no había nadie mejor para sostener la seguramente frágil estructura del Seigaku. Y ahora el ex capitán había depositado en alguien más las responsabilidades que le correspondían a él. Lo que tanto había estado esperado.

Por lo que renunció a la niña que estaba corriendo para alcanzarlo con su saco en los hombros.

¿Corriendo hacia él?

Si, con el cabello cayendo pesado sobre sus hombros y su espalda, algo revuelto en su carrera. Estaba algo pálida pero hermosa.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó con rudeza, volteándose y caminando en dirección a la salida de la institución. Sakuno gimió.

-Ryoma-kun… detente…

Pero él no contestó. Siguió con sus pasos agigantados.

-Por favor…

La calle estaba desierta y tan mojada como lo estaba el terreno del Seishun Gakuen. Sakuno pensó por un momento que estaba dormida, donde la oscuridad reinaba completamente sin que pudiera ya distinguir la figura de la persona a la que seguía. Gimió con frustración ante el recuerdo de la casa de los espejos donde también se había extraviado. Era una oscuridad helada y tan desolada, que pensó dar la vuelta y regresar corriendo a la calidez con la que se celebraba a Momoshiro.

-"Ryoma-kun…"

-¡Kya!

Un jalón, sintió el desequilibrio y buscó soporte con sus manos, lo encontró en el pecho fuerte y plano de alguien.- Te llevo a tu casa.- era su voz, tremendamente varonil.

No sabía si ella estaba dispuesta a regresar a su hogar, pero no encontraba otra cosa que decir. Había comprado el vestido para nada.

-Hai…-dijo, resignada.

A pesar de que no veía nada sintió el agarre fuertísimo de la mano de Ryoma en su hombro, presión que la controlaba y le ayudaba a girar en las esquinas y a evitar caídas que seguramente de estar sola, la hubieran herido. Sin darse cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando, distinguió su casa, buscó con algo de torpeza las llaves, sus dedos comenzaban a entumirse.

-¿Q-Quieres pasar… Ryoma-kun…?

Bien, no regresaría al baile. Definitivamente no. ¿Por qué no estar un momento bajo la cálida atención y cuidado de esa jovencita? La misma que podía neutralizar casi cualquier palabra venenosa que deseaba pronunciar en contra de su mejor amigo.

Lo que fuera, deseaba detenerlas.

Quizá Momoshiro merecía más el puesto que él.

-Hai-fue su respuesta.

Su mano temblorosa buscó insertar la llave en el picaporte, los dedos masculinos de Ryoma le guiaron por un momento cuando ella no pudo abrir la puerta.- A-arigatou….

-Por nada-susurró, con la intensa mirada sobre su nuca.

Las luces se encendieron después de que Sakuno las buscó a ciegas, la casa parecía más ordenada que la última vez que Ryoma había estado ahí.

-¡Siéntate por favor¡Haré un poco de té y hay pastel de chocolate!-dejó sus cosas en un rincón, el saco de Ryoma dio en el perchero. El muchacho miró con algo de curiosidad el vestido que caía sobre cada curva de la joven mujer, había perdido su vuelo y ahora parecía fina tela empapada.

-Déjalo. No quiero nada-dijo, tirándose en uno de los sillones. Lo fuera que había al otro lado de la ventana más cercana, fue su nuevo objetivo.

Pervertido, se dijo.

Pero él tampoco tenía la culpa si se daba cuenta de formas que nunca antes había percibido en ella. La castaña lo miró con algo de preocupación sin embargo obedeció, buscó refugio fuera de la vista de Echizen, al otro lado del sillón en el que él se encontraba. Ryoma tomó mucho aire.

Paciencia.

Buena voluntad.

El mismo aire que tenía impregnado el dulce aroma que la chica estaba usando para esa noche. Argh, que misteriosas eran las mujeres. Por que hacen que te olvides de la decepción de haber sido echado a un lado, del lugar donde estas parado y solo quieres sentir un momento la tersa piel, húmeda y cálida bajo tus dedos. Por un momento comprendió lo que su padre miraba en tanta revistas, la feminidad. La misma que aquella jovencita desprendía mientras trataba de acomodar su cabello, mientras estornudaba graciosamente y se arrinconaba en su asiento en busca de calor.

Con la mente en blanco y sus movimientos naturalmente audaces se acercó un poco, Sakuno brincó ligeramente mientras en su rostro se marcaba una expresión de sorpresa. Las mejillas llenas de sonrojo.- ¿R-Ryoma-kun…?

-¿Qué?-miraba cada milímetro de la piel lisa de sus labios rojizos.

-T-Tú…-el color viajó hasta la punta de sus ondulados cabellos.

¿Cómo decirle que estaba feliz por Momo-sempai pero también estaba triste por él?

-Estás mojada.-interrumpió, mirando ahora su cabello.

Sakuno rió, olvidando por un momento lo que diría.- Tú también, Ryoma-kun.

Los largos dedos de Echizen buscaron las hebras castañas, las mismas que se enredaron entre ellos. El brillo dorado de los ojos gatunos volvió a la nerviosa sonrisa de ella.- Ryoma-kun…-intentó de nuevo.

-¿Qué?-inquirió, haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

-Etto… y-yo…

-¿Qué?-insistió.

-Mou, yo….-rió tontamente mientras rascaba su nuca.- s-si qui-quieres pue-des b-b-be…

-¿be…?

Cara roja.

Ryoma levantó una ceja.

-Be-bes-bes-besa

Ryoma parpadeó.

-¿Besarte?-terminó él.

-¡Hai!-asintió, encogiéndose más. Permitió que sus párpados bajaran.

-Rara-escuchó que le decía.

-¿Eh?

-Eres rara, Ryuzaki-continuó.

Pero, antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos caobas, sintió el calido aliento del chico sobre sus labios. Y entonces, ahí estaba, aquel calorcito sobre sus labios, una presión suave y temblorosa que la había paralizado. Sintió deseos de pararse de un brinco cuando sintió uno de sus fríos brazos atravesar por su estómago aplastando la fría tela de su vestido contra la piel.

Echizen se retiró un poco, mirándola con cierta indagación.- ¿Habías besado antes?

Apenada por su respuesta, negó.- R-Ryo---

-Eres la primera-aseguró, interrumpiéndola. Adivinando la pregunta.- Supongo que no lo hago tan mal.

Sabiendo que había muy pocas cosas en las que no solía sobresalir. Como cocinar. Besar no podía ser un problema.

-Etto…

¿Cómo podía saberlo?

No importaba si lo hacía mal, para ella ese momento lo era todo. Él sonrió.

-Mada mada da ne…

-¿Mou?

Otro cálido roce que le quitó el aliento el tiempo suficiente para pensar que estaba soñando. Pero no, cuando abrió los ojos encontró la misma mirada de antes, la misma que le hablaba silenciosamente y ella no sabía escuchar. Por un momento creyó ver un brillo misterioso. Un brillo delatador, pero supuso que había sido su imaginación.

Un poco más fue suficiente para que Sakuno sintiera algo del peso del muchacho sobre si misma, Ryoma se acomodó tratando de no perturbarla, ella se movió cómodamente entre sus brazos mientras él la estrechaba con algo de brusquedad que no le molestó.

Una mujer, con él. Ahí, acariciando con suavidad una de sus mejillas, casi por instinto. Ryoma buscó con torpeza su boca, sin esperarse que ella fuera a recibirlo con la misma calidez de antes. Se retiró un poco al sentirla tensarse.

-Yo…-él paró.

Los dedos blancos de Ryoma tocaron la espalda al descubierto de la chica, la cual se irguió un poco, tratando de alejar la sensación de ansiedad que viajó por sus nervios, por su columna, hasta estallar en su cabeza. Su piel femenina estaba tan fría y sus dedos eran tan cálidos.

-Es muy escotado-atinó a decir, justificando el toque, ella asintió apenada.

Suspiro.

La chiquilla sintió como de nuevo se relajaba mientras él miraba entretenido las puntas de su fleco, aparentemente aburrido y cansado de regalar besos. Sakuno sonrió para si sintiendo como la felicidad brincaba en su pecho, sin detenerse, como su estómago se revolvía y a pesar del nerviosismo era capaz de seguir ahí, sentada a su lado, sin temor a que él le mirara de manera reprochadora. Eso había terminado.

Por que él, la quería.

Sonrojo.

Sonrojo.

Sus ojos caobas enfocaron a la mano varonil que estaba sobre la tela de su vestido, amoldándose a la forma curva de su pecho. Ryoma miraba con atención también, como analizando donde se encontraba su mano.

Era tan suave…

Algo viajó por su columna vertebral.

Él apretó.

Ella saltó.

Podía sentirlo, como el corazón de Ryuzaki tamborileaba a un ritmo acelerado. Algo explotó en su estómago y comenzaba a calentarle el pecho.

-¡M-Mou!

Rojo.

Rojo.

Ryoma levantó una ceja, ignorando su propia reacción.- ¿Duele?

Más rojo.

Más rojo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Mou?

El príncipe rió entre dientes.

-Una chica. Que cosa tan interesante.-dijo tranquilamente como si a penas descubriera que _ella _era una _chica_, sonrió arrogantemente al notar la vergüenza de Sakuno mientras palpaba.

Ella no habló. Ryoma lo notó.

Su mano se resbaló por su cintura, abrazándola con cierto recelo. El débil sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Pero no, no se sentía avergonzado.- Hmph… -murmuró.

Sonrió al sentir los diferentes y cortos besos que Sakuno otorgó a sus labios rectos, su frágil mano volvió a su mejilla tibia. Él no pudo hace otra cosa más que estrecharle.

-R-Ryoma-kun…

-¿Mh?

-Te quiero.

-Está bien.-murmuró, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Un ligero bostezo se escapó.- Supongo…

Sakuno sonrió al sentir los dedos de Ryoma, entrelazarse con los suyos.

-Ni una palabra a los sempais… ya se los diremos después.

-Ni una sola.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Solo el tiempo decidiría... si ellos debían estar juntos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si quieren que esta autora no caiga en depresión posfic, tienen que dejar review

Notas en profile.


End file.
